


47 days to change

by Tsirsi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, M/M, Second War with Voldemort, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 104,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsirsi/pseuds/Tsirsi
Summary: Гарри Поттер и Том Риддл — предреченные символы Света и Тьмы, рожденные быть врагами. Сорок семь дней на то, чтобы изменить будущего Темного Лорда. История из тех, где Гарри возвращается в прошлое и воспитывает Тома. Грустная сказка о неудачной попытке вылепить из юного Риддла достойного законопослушного обывателя. Но судьбу нельзя изменить. Том вырастает таким же безумцем, однако теперь его цель — завоевать любовь своего приемного отца. И плевать на мнение самого Гарри.





	1. Ложная случайность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[HP]47天改造](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404661) by 墨玉绿. 



**31 декабря 1926 года**

Стоял конец декабря; улицы Лондона окутало снежным покровом. Все еще омраченный ужасами Первой мировой войны город представлялся немощным стариком, отчаянно цеплявшимся за остатки видимости своего былого царственного великолепия. Его обыватели, пряча лица от ветра в воротниках пальто, спешно шагали по тротуарам, не желая задерживаться на опустелых улицах. Газеты, датированные "31 декабря 1926 года", порхали на холодном ветру, взмахивая крыльями страниц.

Сегодня был последний день тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестого.

Худощавый темноволосый юноша остановился на углу улицы и сжал нашейное украшение. На ошеломленном лице застыло мученическое выражение. Искусной работы безделушка походила на крошечные песочные часы, заключенные в серебряные кольца с выгравированными на них неразборчивыми буквами. Если бы в этот самый момент мимо проходил какой-нибудь волшебник, он бы точно понял, что это за изделие.

_Маховик времени._

Хотя, по сравнению со стандартными образцами, выпущенными Министерством, этот конкретный Маховик выглядел намного меньше, более филигранным. К тому же был окутан загадочным серебристым свечением.

Молодой человек молча стоял, наблюдая за летающим по улицам мусором, скапливающимся у подножия изъеденной известняком статуи Девы Марии.

_Это точно какая-то ошибка!_

Ледяной ветер, разметав спутанные черные волосы, бросил длинные пряди на стекла круглых очков, скрывая глаза юноши. Он сжал кулаки, вглядываясь в безлюдные незнакомые улицы, чувствуя себя абсолютно потерянным. В этой совершенно чужой эпохе... К кому он мог обратиться?

"Твоя задача — найти его слабость", — звенели в голове слова Гермионы. Гениального ума магглорожденная волшебница смотрела на него едва ли не с благоговением, будто на какую-то драгоценность. Как на их последнюю надежду, последний лучик света в кромешной темноте.

Орден Феникса пал вскоре после смерти Дамблдора. За три коротких года к власти пришли Темные. Волдеморт вернулся с триумфом, а Свет проиграл. Каждое сражение для них было отчаянной схваткой. Силы иссякали день за днем; союзники и друзья без вести пропадали один за другим. Пока однажды ночью (быть может, над ними просто сжалились Небеса?) Гарри не удалось пробраться в сон Волдеморта. Там, в прорехе воспоминаний, он узнал, что у Темного Лорда есть смертельная слабость.

_"Найти его слабость"._

Вот в чем заключалось задание Гарри. Все казалось довольно простым, но, одновремено с этим, практически неосуществимым. Слабость? Что за слабость? Это человек? Вещь? Заклинание? Уж слишком расплывчатым было это определение — не за что зацепиться, не от чего оттолкнуться.

Изучив "от" и "до" все, что удалось увидеть Гарри, они наконец определили конечную точку. Тысяча девятьсот сорок шестой — двадцатилетие Волдеморта. Таков был план. Маховик времени должен был перенести его обратно в тысяча девятьсот сорок шестой. Но... Что-то пошло не так.

Гарри Поттер нахмурился, тщательно обдумывая свое положение. Гарри не знал, что с того самого момента, как он появился на пустынной маггловской улице, он — непроизвольно, но все-таки неотвратимо — запустил цепь роковых событий. У судьбы были свои правила. Можно было изменить ситуацию, но конечный результат всегда останется прежним. Гарри мог только сражаться с ее роковым потоком, сражаться напрасно, надеясь на лучший исход.

— Сэр... Сэр? — окликнул его чей-то слабый голос.

Отбросив челку с очков, Гарри обернулся в сторону говорившего. Им оказалась споткнувшаяся беременная девушка с бледным, под цвет снега, в который она упала, лицом. Она была совсем слабой, тощей, как скелет, с большим круглым животом, выпиравшим из костлявого тела. Не справившись с его весом, девушка упала, цепляясь за уличный фонарь, и теперь с полными отчаяния глазами молила о помощи.

— Миссис! — Гарри мигом ринулся к ней. — Что случилось?

Девушка была в явно плачевном состоянии. Снег под ее ногами стремительно окрашивался кровью — пугающе темной на фоне его белизны. Гарри растерянно замер, не решаясь сдвигать ее с места. Он не знал, что делать.

— Мой ребенок... Мой сыночек... — простонала девушка, с трудом разлепляя пересохшие губы. — Отведите... Отведите меня в приют...

— Что? — Гарри практически не расслышал ее бормотания, но времени на раздумья не оставалось. Укутав девушку в свою мантию, он, как можно осторожнее, отнес ее в ближайший трактир. Едва их завидев, трактирщик недовольно ощерился, потрясенный количеством крови, но свою жену все-таки позвал. Та велела Гарри перенести роженицу в ближайший нежилой номер, а сама спешно подготовила бинты, ножницы и горячую воду.

— Не отключайся. Думай о ребенке. Ты должна оставаться в сознании ради своего малыша, — уговаривала жена трактирщика, при этом массируя выпирающий живот. Полные боли крики роженицы постепенно становились все тише, будто силы ей хватало только на то, чтобы оставаться в живых. Ее била крупная дрожь.

Спустя пять долгих мучительных часов комнату заполнил крик младенца. В одно мгновение его плач будто вдохнул жизнь в серое унылое помещение. Гарри улыбнулся малышу. Он и сам не мог объяснить той радости, которую испытал при виде незнакомого ребенка. Рождение новой жизни оказалось таким удивительным и прекрасным! Катартическим — особенно для человека, видевшего так много смертей и войны. В миг, когда малыш заплакал, все присутствующие в комнате разделили материнский восторг и любовь.

Гарри всегда любил детей. Они были такими невинными светлыми существами, достойными того, чтобы их берегли и ими гордились. Достойными любви.

— Мой... Сыночек, — прошептала девушка. По ее щекам бежали прозрачные слезы.

С тревогой вглядываясь в бледное лицо роженицы, жена трактирщика передала ей крошечный сверток. Как и все дети, младенец выглядел забавным крошечным человечком — с тонкой розоватой чуть сморщенной кожей, покрытый слизью. Но для своей матери он был самым красивым на свете. Девушка с трепетом поцеловала малыша в лобик:

— Прости... Прости, что не смогу о тебе позаботиться, — она нежно прикоснулась замерзшими пальцами к его закрытым векам.

Эта фраза будто отняла у нее все оставшиеся силы. Дыхание стало тяжелым и прерывистым, словно ее горло сжали костлявые пальцы смерти. Девушка в последний раз улыбнулась ребенку, отчего на сухих потрескавшихся губах выступили капли крови:

— Тебя будут звать Том Марволо Риддл.

***

Едва услышав имя, Гарри все понял.  _Какой именно сегодня день?_  Он исступленно обшаривал взглядом комнату, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, указывающее на дату. Что угодно.

Тридцать первое декабря тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестого. Вот она — проклятая дата, напечатанная на последней странице настенного календаря.

Беззвучно пробуя языком на вкус знакомое мерзкое имя, Гарри оцепенело посмотрел на ребенка, которого держал на руках

_Том Риддл... Разве он не должен был родиться в приюте?_

Гарри будто ударило молнией. Ребенок на руках словно стал тяжелее.

_Если бы не вмешательство, Том Риддл родился бы в детском доме._

Гарри Поттер любил детей, всех детей — всех, кроме этого... Он считал, что этому вообще не стоило рождаться. Будущий Темный Лорд, годами терроризировавший все магическое население Великобритании, прямо сейчас мирно спал у него на руках. Одним только движением руки Гарри мог легко сломать его маленькую шейку. Или же он мог просто выпустить его из рук, уронить на пол слабое тельце, и тогда... Возможно... Он узнает, ломаются ли кости Волдеморта также, как и у остальных.

Всё наладится, если он убьет Волдеморта сейчас. Все будут в безопасности и невредимы. Больше никаких разрушенных семей, никаких плачущих матерей, больше никаких сирот... Не придется выискивать слабое место врага. Все закончится... Стоит только отпустить. Гарри закрыл глаза, истязаемый темными мыслями.

И отпустил.

Тельце ребенка было таким хрупким и невесомым — его мягкости не справиться с твердыми половицами... Гарри был готов. Готов взять на себя грех за убийство невинного младенца, если это поможет избежать тысячи смертей, которые тот принесет.

— Сэр! Ребенок!..

Проворные ладони успели перехватить сверток, едва тот выскользнул у Гарри из рук. Жена трактирщика крепко прижала младенца к груди и теперь смотрела на него с нежностью и тревогой.

— Все, все хорошо. Я тебя поймала... — заворковала она, держа ребенка так, будто дороже него не было никого в целом мире. Гарри оцепенело смотрел на крошечное розовое существо на ее руках и его буквально разрывало на части от собственных противоречий.

Будто почувствовав смену рук, Том тотчас встревоженно проснулся и принялся беспокойно ерзать. Едва Гарри от них отошел, малыш разрыдался, завыл словно сирена, что казалось невозможным для такого маленького тельца.

— Все хорошо, сладенький. Не плачь, — женщина принялась бережно укачивать ребенка, ласково напевая колыбельные.

Но маленький Том оказался крайне упрямым и закричал еще громче. Выглядевшая крайне растерянно, жена трактирщика попыталась успокоить его более быстрым укачиванием, но это не сработало. Малыш приподнял над покрывальцем свои пухленькие кулачки, словно пытался оттолкнуть ее прикосновения.

Ребенок вопил изо всех сил. От прилагаемых усилий его похожая на обезьянью мордашка вся побагровела. Он закашлялся, запнулся и снова заплакал, тщетно шлепая горестно скривившимися губками. Он будто чему-то противился, но никто из присутствующих не мог понять, чему именно. Гарри посмотрел на его пунцовые щечки — как ни пытался, он никак не мог разглядеть в этом младенце Волдеморта. Это был всего лишь ребенок — только-только пришедшим в этот мир, незапятнанным амбициями и алчностью, невинный и непорочный, словно новорожденный олененок. Он был всего лишь ребенком, который, как и все дети, заслуживал любви.

Гарри не забыл, как когда-то, годы назад, корчился от боли на полу в Министерстве магии. Не забыл кроваво-красных глаз Волдеморта. Он помнил каждое слово, что сказал тогда монстру. "Ты никогда не познаешь ни любви, ни дружбы. И мне очень жаль тебя, Том Риддл". Гарри помнил, как тогда что-то мелькнуло на скелетообразном лице — ненадолго, всего на какую-то долю секунды, — после чего все эмоции Темного Лорда поглотила неконтролируемая ярость. Но что-то Гарри все-таки заметил — похожее на старую не зажившую рану, минутную слабость и сожаление. Что-то такое было сокрыто глубоко в черном пустом сердце Волдеморта.

_Станет ли Том Риддл Волдемортом, если его воспитают по-другому?_

Ведь, как-никак, сейчас он был не более чем очередным брошенным сиротой. Никому не нужным — прямо как Гарри. К горлу подступил комок; он протянул руки к жене трактирщика.

— Позвольте мне его подержать.

Женщина с сомнением посмотрела на него, но, видимо, совсем не знала, что делать и как успокоить плачущего младенца, так что все-таки передала того Гарри.

Должно быть, в Гарри было что-то такое — успокаивающее. Плач мгновенно прекратился, а маленький Том, вцепившись в его рукав, довольно зевнул и закрыл глаза.

— Бог мой! Он... Он успокоился, — удивленно воскликнула жена трактирщика. — Бедняжка... Еще и дня не прожил, а уже остался без матери...

Гарри посмотрел на маленький сверток. Розовая кожа и пухленькие пальчики. Крошечные кулачки, крепко вцепившиеся в его рукав, будто в нечто ценное, дающее чувство безопасности. Сердце переполнилось нежностью.

Как он только посмел обвинять столь крошечное существо? Как вообще мог помыслить навредить этому прелестному золотцу? Хватит ужасных ошибок. Не стоит их повторять.

Он уже изменил место рождения Тома, так почему не может изменить  _еще больше_? Если существовала альтернатива убийству невинного ребенка, Гарри был полон решимости пройти этот путь до конца — каким бы сложным тот ни был.

Он поцеловал ребенка в щечку, губами почувствовав, какая теплая на ощупь детская кожа — нежная и мягкая. Гарри никогда этого не забудет.

— Мэм, — позвал Гарри. Он был уверен — ребенок ей пришелся по душе. — Вы можете... Можете его забрать?

Нервно прищурившись, жена трактирщика застыла на месте, буквально оцепенев:

— Я... Я?

— Можете? — Гарри, нервничая не меньше нее, сильнее прижал малыша к груди.

— Наша... Наша семья довольно бедная. Мы... Мы не соответствуем требованиям для приемных родителей, — застенчиво пробормотала она, стыдливо опустив голову.

\- Но вы все-таки  _согласны_ ? - настоял Гарри.

\- Конечно! - взвизгнула она. Карие глаза засияли от восторга, по лицу женщины было видно, что она едва сдерживает радостное волнение.

Ребенок! Все что она всегда хотела, это ребенок! Но ей все никак не удавалось забеременеть, а они с мужем были слишком бедны, чтобы им доверили малыша из приюта. И все же ... Она никогда не перестала мечтать стать матерью. Конечно же, она была согласна его забрать ... Такого прелестного маленького мальчика. Ее маленького мальчика.

Глядя на льющиеся по лицу женщины слезы счастья, Гарри покрепче обнял младенца:

\- Она будет замечательной матерью и позаботится о тебе.

Гарри передал Тома жене трактирщика. Малыш Том оказался очень смышленым - почувствовав движение, он снова заревел в знак протеста. Склонившись над матерью и сыном, Гарри нежно погладил малыша по мягонькой щечке:

\- Мне пора, мэм.

Наверное, Том услышал и как-то понял значение слов. Он закричал еще громче, до дрожи в голосе.

Закутавшись в мантию, Гарри растворился в многочисленных улицах города. Какое-то время его размытый снежной пеленой силуэт еще можно было разглядеть, а потом он и обязательно исчез.

Жалостливый плач ребенка, если следовал за ним по пятам, постепенно расселся в безлюдных заснеженных аллеях.


	2. Судьба

**31 декабря 2000 года**

Предметы стремительно кружились вокруг него, расплываясь от вращения, проносясь мимо яркими огоньками. Перед Гарри промелькнуло множество чьих-то лиц — слишком стремительно, чтобы успеть их распознать. Послышалось тиканье, а за ним — стук металла о металл. Звон был таким громким, что Гарри физически не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то другом.

Наконец, все прекратилось. Серебряный Маховик времени перестал вращаться вокруг своей оси. Хотя... Вряд ли это устройство можно было назвать Маховиком.

Споткнувшись, Гарри оперся о стену. Тяжелое дыхание болезненно стянуло грудь. Он вернулся. Вернулся в лабораторию с голыми белыми стенами — абсолютно пустую, не считая верстака и парочки стульев. Его отправная точка.

— Две минуты сорок восемь секунд, почти три, — отрапортовал строгий женский голос. Взгляд девушки в белом халате был прикован к зажатому в руках таймеру, в то время как самопишущее перо что-то неистово черкало в блокноте. Девушка нахмурилась.

— Гермиона, — выдохнул Гарри, презирая себя за слабую дрожь в голосе. — Произошла ошибка.

Губы Грейнджер слегка дрогнули; она хмуро посмотрела на Гарри и усадила того на стул.

— Что пошло не так?

— Я оказался в тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестом.

— Тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестом! — воскликнула Гермиона и тут же вскочила, засуетилась вокруг Гарри, проверяя того на наличие травм с методичной скрупулезностью, с которой обычно рассматривала свои лабораторные образцы.

— Ты попал во временную воронку! Ты... Ты в порядке?

Беспокойная суетливость Гермионы резко напомнила Гарри о миссис Уизли. Наконец убедившись, что он в общем и целом невредим, Грейнджер усадила его обратно на стул.

— В порядке. Я оказался в тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестом. Точнее, в тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестом _тридцать первого декабря_ , — Гарри выпрямился на стуле, с крайней осторожностью акцентируя внимание на той самой дате.

Гермиона снова нахмурилась, не обратив внимания на значимые цифры, вместо этого ломая голову над собственным ребусом.

_Почему они промахнулись на целых двадцать лет?_

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри попытался еще раз:

— Послушай... Я... Я был там в день рождения Волдеморта.

Его слова все-таки привлекли внимание Гермионы. Та ахнула, непонимающе уставившись на Гарри.

— Ты... — она неуверенно посмотрела на Гарри, явно не зная, как правильно сформулировать вопрос.

— Да... И я хотел его убить. Там и тогда, — Гарри сразу понял, о чем именно его хотели спросить. Он покачал головой:

— Но не смог.

Гермиона глубоко задумалась, погрузившись в записи в своем блокноте. Немного погодя она, кажется, пришла к какому-то выводу и молча кивнула Гарри.

— И еще... — Гарри запнулся, облизал вдруг пересохшие губы. — Я изменил место его рождения.

Посмотрев во взволнованные зеленые глаза, Грейнджер выразительно приподняла бровь. Видимо, эта подробность _не казалась ей особо важной_.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох:

— Гермиона, раз уж... Раз уж я смог изменить место рождения Волдеморта, значит... Возможно, я смогу изменить и гораздо большее. Смогу изменить его детство. Быть может, тогда и он сам изменится. Возможно... Возможно тогда наше настоящее будет другим. Не будет никакого Волдеморта. Только Том Риддл, — взволнованно выпалил Гарри.

Зеленые глаза загорелись надеждой, отчего Гарри сейчас казался моложе — робким мальчишкой, которым и должен был быть в этом возрасте, а не закаленным солдатом, которым стал. Тяжело вздохнув, Гермиона села напротив Гарри:

— Гарри... Я понимаю твои намерения и чувства... Но нельзя...

Гарри собрался было возразить, но Гермиона его перебила:

— Никто и никогда не отправлялся в прошлое на целых семьдесят лет! Маховики времени способны поворачивать время вспять только на двадцать четыре часа _максимум_ , и на то есть веские причины... У магглов есть интересная теория о путешествиях во времени. К примеру, что произойдет, если кто-то вернется в прошлое и убьет своего дедушку? _Парадокс_ , Гарри. Это создаст временной парадокс. И это же произойдет, если ты отправишься в прошлое и убьешь Волдеморта. Ты запустишь временной парадокс. Все изменения в прошлом... Переиначат и будущее. Даже самый маленький сдвиг может привести к цепочке бесконечного множества событий. Если бы ты тогда убил Волдеморта, возможно... Возможно, твоя мама вышла бы замуж за Снейпа, а не за Джеймса, а ты — Гарри Поттер — никогда бы не родился.

Гарри, неудовлетворенный ее объяснениями, открыл рот, чтобы высказать свою точку зрения. Заметив это движение, Гермиона продолжила как можно серьезнее:

— У ведьм и волшебников тоже есть своя теория... _Судьба_. Они верят в судьбу. Считается, что это судьба управляет временем и историей. Судьба, пророчества, предопределенность — называй, как хочешь. Она не дает изменить историю, предотвращает _парадокс_. Например, когда какой-нибудь путешественник во времени попытается убить своего дедушку, у него под ногами волшебным образом возникнет камень, и он споткнется об него. Ты попытался убить Волдеморта и потерпел неудачу... Из-за судьбы. Ты не можешь изменить историю. Не можешь, потому что судьба уже подбросила тот самый камушек. Это игра судьбы, здесь ее правила, и никто из смертных — никогда — не сможет выйти за их рамки.

— Но... Я изменил место рождения Волдеморта! — слабо возразил Гарри.

— У тебя получилось только потому, что судьба посчитала это незначительным изменением, — моментально оспорила Гермиона. Заметив его удрученность, она продолжила более мягким тоном:

— Судьбу не волнует, где родился Волдеморт, так же, как не волнует, любишь ли ты чай или кофе.

Уткнувшись лицом в ладони и сжав виски, Гарри беспомощно уставился в пол. Душа была не на месте. По словам Гермионы выходило, что тот маленький ребенок, так доверчиво цеплявшийся за его рукав, все равно вырастет Волдемортом. Тот очаровательный малыш все равно станет ужасом, ночным кошмаром, убившим стольких хороших людей. Гарри будто бился о глухую стену отчаяния. Его плеча коснулась теплая рука, напомнив, что он не один. Немного ободрившись, Гарри заглянул в улыбающееся лицо лучшей подруги.

— Пусть в теории историю изменить невозможно... Но ведь, Гарри, никто даже не пытался проверить. В путешествиях во времени слишком много неизвестных и нулевых величин. Я думаю... Думаю, ты должен поступать так, как считаешь правильным. Даже если это приведет к непредвиденным последствиям, судьба в итоге все исправит. Она сможет восстановить историю.

Гермиона ободряюще похлопала его по плечу. Поправив на переносице старые круглые очки, Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ладно, Гарри. Еще один вопрос, — опять став серьезной, сказала Гермиона. — Сколько времени ты провел в прошлом?

— Около шести часов.

— В нашем времени вас с Архимаховиком не было две минуты сорок восемь секунд, — Гермиона задумчиво потерла подбородок.

Гарри посмотрел на свисающее с его шеи изделие. Так значит, он так называется — Архимаховик?

— Не знала, что в прошлом время течет быстрее, — вычеркнув пару ложных теорий, Гермиона что-то записала в своем блокноте.

Гарри задумчиво нахмурил брови, а затем вдруг вспомнил:

— Скажи, Гермиона... Может, на этот раз у меня получится просто отправиться в тысяча девятьсот сорок шестой?

— К сожалению, нет, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Архимаховик настраивается лишь на одну временную линию. Он уже замкнулся на тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестом, нам остается только следовать его течению. Придется начать с тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестого и переждать час за часом, пока временная ось не синхронизируется с тысяча девятьсот сорок шестым. К счастью для нас, в прошлом, как оказалось, время идет быстрее.

Гермиона отложила перо и серьезно добавила:

— Завтра, Гарри, ты должен сделать еще один временной скачок.

— Зачем?

— Мне нужна информация по синхронности двух временных линий.

У Гарри уже голова разболелась от обилия заковыристой терминологии. Он никогда не был таким умным, как Гермиона, особенно когда дело касалось экспериментов и теорий.

Он просто... Сделает, как она говорит.

* * *

**1 января 2001 года**

— Готов? — Гермиона пристально смотрела на таймер, боясь даже моргнуть, чтобы не пропустить момент. — Три. Два. Один. Давай!

По сигналу Гермионы Гарри раскрутил Архимаховик и снова погрузился в уже знакомую скользящую тошноту. Мир завертелся вокруг, уши заложило от нестерпимо громкого металлического звона, отчего тут же захотелось вставить беруши.

Еле удержав равновесие, Гарри зажмурил ослепленные вихрем ярких точек глаза. Глубоко вдохнув, он снова открыл их и осмотрелся. Его занесло на тот самый угол маггловской улочки, что и в прошлый раз. Ряды серых домов остались неизменными, разве что уже успел растаять покрывавший их крыши грязноватый снег. Гарри даже вспотел и сразу снял черный шарф вместе с пальто. Ледяные ветра на безлюдной улице сменились теплым бризом, да и общая атмосфера была менее угнетающая — возможно, из-за приятно успокаивающих весенних ароматов.

В прошлом время и впрямь текло совсем по-другому.

Гарри ненадолго остановился, выискивая взглядом тот самый роковой трактир. Подойдя к нему, он попытался что-то разглядеть через почерневшие грязные окна, но так и не смог. Немного погодя Гарри все-таки сдался. Он нервно пригладил волосы (и с чего вдруг так разнервничался?) и вошел внутрь.

— Добро пожаловать, чем могу быть полезен?

Гарри удивленно отметил, что так доброжелательно с ним поздоровался никто иной, как тот самый угрюмый трактирщик. Сейчас он весело кому-то улыбался и буквально сиял от радости. С трудом верилось, что это тот самый напряженный неопрятный мужчина, которого Гарри встретил в прошлый раз.

— Э-э-э... Не знаю, помните ли вы меня? Я был здесь... Недавно, — запнулся Гарри. — Как поживает Том? — Гарри улыбнулся, слегка сморщив нос от щекотных солнечных лучей, пробивающихся в приоткрытую дверь.

Не успел трактирщик ответить, как вперед выступила его жена — тоже вся светящаяся от счастья.

— Кто это там? Эдди?..

Гарри ринулся к ней:

— Мэм, я... — и замер на полпути, потрясенно глядя на неторопливо идущую навстречу женщину.

Та одной рукой поддерживала свой живот — круглый и раздутый. Жена трактирщика была беременна. Мир рухнул. Кровь отлила от лица Гарри, а радостное приветствие так и застряло в горле колючим комком. Видимо, женщина тоже его узнала, судя по тому, как усиленно старалась избежать его взгляда. Она снова отступила поближе к мужу:

— Простите меня за Тома, сэр, — пробормотала она. — Просто... Наши финансы... Мы не потянем двоих детей.

Она просила прощения, но ее взгляд был устремлен на собственный округлившийся живот, в котором росла новая жизнь, и на котором сейчас лежали руки ее мужа. Она извиняющеся улыбалась, но щеки ее раскраснелись от счастья. И Гарри их не винил. Они не были обязаны заботиться о Томе. Грудь болезненно сжалась — немного погодя Гарри понял, отчего так _больно_. Ему было больно за Тома.

— Где же тогда Том? — тихо спросил он. Слова горечью разлились по языку.

Жена трактирщика тут же поникла, опустив плечи:

— В... В приюте.

Гарри застыл словно пораженный молнией. Мягкий женский голос эхом молоточков стучал в голове: "В приюте". Гарри подсознательно ожидал такого ответа, но его все равно будто обухом ударило.

 _"Ты не можешь изменить историю. Не можешь, потому что судьба уже подбросила тот самый камушек",_ — будто издеваясь, зазвенел в голове голос Гермионы.

 _Все это — проделки судьбы. Здесь ее игра. Ее правила._ И Гарри был не в силах этого остановить. _Судьба. Чертова судьба._ Гарри до боли закусил губу — во рту почувствовался вкус соленого железа. Резко развернувшись на каблуках, Гарри выбежал за дверь.

Он мчался в приют.


	3. Приют

**31 мая 1927 года**

Гарри и сам не заметил, как добрался до приюта. Угрюмое серое здание выглядело точно так же, как и в Омуте памяти. Миновав железные ворота, он оказался в пустом дворике, на который выходили окна довольно мрачного квадратного корпуса, окруженного высоким забором. Белая краска на стенах облупилась от времени и халатности, обнажая куски шероховатого серого камня, похожего на кариес, поразивший это умирающее место. Давящие высотой металлические ворота походили на тюремные решетки.

Остановившись у двери, Гарри почувствовал выбившее дух зловоние моющего средства. Желудок болезненно сжался; вспомнились увиденные в Омуте памяти кадры.

_Миссис Коул с наполовину пустой бутылкой джина в руке удивленно смотрит на Дамблдора:_

_— Том? За все годы, что он пробыл у нас, у него не было ни одного посетителя..._

Гарри вспомнил тогдашнего Тома.

_Одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку — тощего и бледного, гордого и упрямого. Темные глаза полны амбиций, опережавших его юный возраст. Детский голос звенит от гнева:_

_— Профессор? Ага, конечно. Вы — доктор. Но я не сумасшедший!_

Какое детство было у Темного Лорда? Прямо сейчас Гарри просто не мог об этом думать — от одних лишь догадок внутренности скручивались в тугие узлы. Гарри постучал в дверь бледными от напряжения костяшками.

— Вы пришли... Кого-то усыновить? — миссис Коул громко икнула, при этом плеснув на себя джином, стакан с которым держала в руке.

Гарри поморщился от столь неряшливого поведения. Сам он стоял у двери в кабинет, буквально пару минут назад отказавшись от предложения выпить.

— Нет. Я только навестить. Тома. Тома Риддла.

Миссис Коул откинулась на спинку стула, расфокусированным взглядом глядя на Гарри. Она плеснула себе еще выпивки:

— Том Риддл?.. Это который...

— Том сейчас на кормлении, — вмешалась неопрятного вида молодая девушка, стоявшая у миссис Коул за спиной.

Миссис Коул нетерпеливо махнула ей рукой:

— Ну так отведи гостя туда, — и снова переключила все внимание на джин.

— Извините, что заставила вас ждать, сэр, — вытерев руки о фартук, девушка повела его по длинному коридору. — У нас много детей... Понимаете... И миссис Коул... — но, видимо передумав говорить, она быстро сменила тему:

— Том — чудной малыш. Знаете, он вообще не любит людей. Плачет, когда его пытаются поднять на руки, даже при кормлении. Ему нравится самостоятельно кушать, даже бутылочку держит. Приятный мальчик, почти не плачет. О нем легко заботиться...

— Вот как, — Гарри вежливо кивнул. Видимо, Том просто пытался отвоевать себе хоть немного личного пространства. Гарри искренне ему сочувствовал. Идя по коридору, Гарри спохватился, вдруг вспомнив свою изначальную цель:

— Прошу прощения... — прервал он возбужденную болтовню девушки. — Какое сегодня число?

Та удивленно посмотрела в ответ, но ответила:

— Тридцать первое мая.

— А... Год какой? — спросил Гарри и виновато улыбнулся, заметив растущую настороженность девицы.

— Тысяча девятьсот двадцать седьмой... — ответила та, но все же настороженно замедлила шаг, чтобы оказаться подальше от незнакомца-незнающего-какой-сегодня-день-и-год.

Гарри слегка передернул плечами. Выходит, тридцать первое мая тысяча девятьсот двадцать седьмого. Со времени его последнего визита здесь прошло пять месяцев, а в двухтысячном году минул всего один день. Получается, один день в настоящем равен пяти месяцам в прошлом.

Тем временем девушка подвела его к разрисованной подсолнухами двери.

— Вот мы и на месте, — объявила она. — Том в первой кроватке справа. Я буду неподалеку. Если что понадобится — зовите.

Благодарно кивнув, Гарри открыл дверь. Комната оказалась просторной и чистой, с большими окнами, пропускающими много солнечного света. Стены были разрисованными уже поблекшими цветами — видимо, работники пытались вдохнуть хоть немного жизни в это серое место. Вдоль них аккуратным рядком — шесть довольно ветхих на вид кроваток, которые едва держались на прикрученных к низу сломанных фанерах. Младенцы мирно спали: худые, совсем без румянца — признака здоровья. Сиротам явно не хватало финансирования, особенно в послевоенные времена, когда их было слишком много. Приют не мог себе позволить качественных детских смесей. Чаще всего их кормили смесью из рисовой каши или морковным пюре.

Гарри сразу заметил Тома. Тот не спал и с любопытством смотрел на вошедшего незнакомца. Малыш кусал обслюнявленный кулачок — у Тома начали прорезаться зубы, и это ему совсем не нравилось. За пять месяцев внешность ребенка существенно изменилась: кожа разгладилась, отросли мягкие черные волосы. Теперь в нем было сложно узнать того маленького обезьяныша, не так давно цеплявшегося за рукав Гарри. А еще его черные кругленькие глаза были ясными и блестящими — цвета эбенового дерева или ночного неба. Их еще не испортил налет багрового. Том смотрел в изумрудные глаза Гарри, кажется, узнавая. А Гарри вспомнились серьезные черные глаза бледнолицего мальчугана из Омута памяти.

_Мальчик был красив, но довольно тощ для своего возраста; волосы уложены в аккуратный пробор. Он выглядел, как и все остальные приютские мальчишки — в таком же сером форменном костюме. Внешне Том казался спокойным, но за этой видимостью кипела скрытая сила. Она мгновенно вспыхнула в бездонных черных глазах, неконтролируемая ярость прорвалась наружу бурным потоком, подобно назревающей во мраке полуночи буре._

_— Вы доктор? Из сумасшедшего дома, да?_

_— Нет, я профессор и работаю в школе под названием Хогвартс. Я пришел предложить тебе там учиться, — ответил Дамблдор._

_Тому было всего одиннадцать — возраст игр, звонких криков, прыжков и смеха. Возраст нескончаемых вопросов, приключений и веры в светлое будущее. Но Том был не таким ребенком. Он был мрачным и рассерженным:_

_— Я вам не верю! — выкрикнул он._

_Гарри молча наблюдал, как мальчишка хладнокровно отказывался от единственного, что могло сделать его счастливым. Казалось, Том замкнулся в себе, ощерился на весь мир колючками, свернувшись будто еж в инстинкте самосохранения._

_— Так это... Это волшебство — то, что я умею делать?_

_— Что именно ты умеешь делать?_

_— Разное, — выдохнул Том. — Могу передвигать вещи, не прикасаясь к ним. Могу заставить животных делать то, что я хочу, — без всякой дрессировки. Если меня кто-нибудь разозлит, я могу сделать так, что с ним случится что-нибудь плохое. Могу сделать человеку больно, если захочу._

_Лицо мальчишки залил возбужденный румянец, начав от шеи и поднимаясь к впалым щекам. А Гарри все смотрел._

_— Ты волшебник, как и я._

_— Докажите! — потребовал Риддл._

_Потертый платяной шкаф вдруг загорелся. Риддл вскочил на ноги; оранжевый огонь отразился в черных глазах, придав им любопытное свечение. Лицо мальчишки моментально преобразилось: исказилось от гнева и страха. Но было еще что-то в тонко высеченных чертах лица: мальчик наконец нашел кого-то, похожего на него. Он так долго... Был совсем один._

_— В Хогвартсе воровства не терпят, — спокойно сказал Дамблдор, указывая на разбросанные на кровати предметы. — У нас в Хогвартсе учат не только пользоваться магией, но и держать ее под контролем._

_Риддл нисколько не смутился и с вызовом смотрел на Дамблдора, явно ни в чем не раскаиваясь. Дамблдор встал с кровати, прихватив свой шейный платок, и мальчишка заговорил:_

_— Я умею говорить со змеями. Я заметил это, когда мы ездили за город. Они сами ко мне приползают и шепчутся со мной. Это... Это обычная вещь для волшебника?_

_В темных глазах вспыхнуло беспокойное сомнение. С Тома враз спала вся спесь, и на мгновение он стал точь-в-точь как упрямый одиннадцатилетка, которым, по сути, и являлся. Том с надеждой смотрел на Дамблдора. С надеждой... На что? Том Риддл был гордым ребенком. Слишком гордым... Поэтому его не волновало, что о нем думают другие. Но был один вопрос, не дававший покоя детскому уму. Один вопрос, омрачавший всю его жизнь. Вопрос, который не давала произнести вслух врожденная гордыня... "Я нормальный?"_

— Сэр! Сэр?.. — голос той самой неопрятной девицы вырвал Гарри из воспоминаний. Та принесла с собой корзину с бутылочками.

Том все так же неотрывно смотрел на него большими круглыми глазами и, кажется, совсем не возражал против маячащего над ним незнакомца. Заметив бутылочки, малыш оживленно замахал пухленькими ручками.

— Ладно, ладно. Держи свой обед, — девица вручила ребенку полупустую бутылочку.

Видимо, Том унаследовал от Салазара Слизерина властные собственнические замашки. Едва схватив бутылочку своими маленькими ручками, он вцепился в нее с рвением ревнивого любовника. Том принялся посасывать соску, при этом крепко ее прикусив — уже сейчас был заметен его воинственный характер. Девице даже пришлось немного побороться, чтобы отнять у мальчугана бутылочку — всю обслюнявленную, с погрызенной соской. Младенец рассерженно залепетал, а потом и вовсе заверещал от злости, когда девушка, заменив соску, передала бутылочку другому ребенку.

— Мисс, Том... — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри. Ребенок, выглядящей крайне огорченно, неотрывно смотрел на  _свою_  бутылочку.

Девушка пожала плечами:

— Ничего не могу поделать. Том очень ревнивый.  _Властный._  Но нам не хватает питания, поэтому...

Гарри посмотрел на Тома, который снова принялся покусывать собственный кулачок. Малыш перевернулся в кроватке — он, безусловно, был крайне очарователен: и его сливочная кожа, и крошечное тельце. Гарри вдруг вспомнилось мелькнувшее в этих самых черных глазах сомнение.  _Мальчишка безмолвно спрашивал: "Я нормальный?"_  Нестерпимо захотелось взять его на руки. Гарри осторожно поднял малыша. Крошечное тельце было мягким и теплым на ощупь, а еще от него пахло сладким кремом.

— Сэр! Он не любит, когда его трогают, — вскрикнула девица.

Но, к ее удивлению, Том и не думал плакать. Вместо этого он что-то затякавкал, словно маленький щеночек. Кажется, ему было не очень удобно у Гарри на руках, так что Гарри положил его обратно в кроватку. Но, едва он отпустил малыша, тот разревелся изо всех сил, заставляя сжиматься сердце. Гарри запаниковал.  _Что же Тому было нужно?_

— Хм-м-м, — с любопытством глядя на них, протянула девушка. — Думаю... Вы неправильно его держали. Попробуйте по-другому. Положите его голову себе на плечо.

Гарри сделал, как она сказала, и это действительно сработало. Малыш Том послушно замер на руках, уткнувшись маленькой головкой в изгиб шеи. Кожа ребенка была такой мягкой, такой теплой... Такой хрупкой. Плач почти моментально прекратился. Том зарылся носом в рубашку Гарри, стремясь быть поближе к источнику знакомого запаха. Аромата, который успел отпечататься в его недавно сформированном сознании. Гарри и не думал, что Том его вспомнит, но, как видимо, ошибся. Том играючи схватился за прядь волос, Гарри прижал его поближе к груди — и это казалось таким естественным, таким правильным. Малыш что-то заугукал на своем непонятном языке.

Том почти ничего не весил — был легким, как перышко. Но казался таким реальным — живым, не просто фрагментом из прошлого. Гарри не знал, сколько он так простоял, поглаживая Тома по спине, наслаждаясь нежной теплотой детской кожи. Но пришло время возвращаться.

_Время не ждет._

Гарри, точно как и пять месяцев назад, погладил Тома по нежным щечкам, а затем передал его работнице приюта.

— Ладно, солнышко, а теперь скажи "пока" мистеру Поттеру, — аккуратно укачивая младенца, проворковала девушка.

Похожие на оленьи большие черные глаза малыша неотрывно следили за Гарри, улавливая буквально каждое его движение. Том был таким смышленным маленьким мальчиком — сразу все понял. Он моргнул, темные глаза наполнились тревогой, длинные реснички намокли от слез. Он закричал, завертелся, пытаясь дотянуться до Гарри.

— Мисс, пожалуйста... Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нем, — прошептал Гарри. Быть может, его слова ровным счетом ничего не значили, но это было  _все_ , что он мог сделать в настоящий момент.

— Сэр... — изо всех сил пытаясь удержать извивающегося младенца, позвала девушка. — Я вижу, что вы ему очень нравитесь. Вы не думали об усыновлении?

Посмотрев в эбонитовые глаза Тома, Гарри увидел в них собственное отражение:

— Однажды... Однажды я за ним вернусь.

Он был решительно настроен сдержать свое слово.  _Вопреки судьбе._

Но колесо фортуны  _никогда не отклонится от курса_. Его сложная система продолжит и дальше наматывать нити времени и линии жизней: время и жизнь, прошлое, настоящее, будущее, и каждый промежуток между.


	4. Власть, бессмертие, безупречность

**1 января 2001 года**

Окружающий мир опасно накренился, едва Гарри раскрутил Архимаховик. Появилось уже знакомое ощущение полета, уши заложило звоном металлической чечетки. Наконец он приземлился в пустой лаборатории. Все тело трясло крупной дрожью, ноги подкашивались; Гарри, задыхаясь, прислонился к стене. Каждый скачок во времени словно высасывал из него всю энергию, но на сей раз перемещение оказалось еще тяжелее обычного.

— Гарри! — бросилась к нему Гермиона. — Ты в порядке? — приложив пальцы к его запястью, Гермиона широко распахнула глаза, почувствовав рваное и нестабильное биение пульса. — Больше никаких скачков. Они слишком истощают.

Между короткими частыми вдохами Гарри сумел выдавить:

— Я в порядке, — однако тут же захрипел и осел на пол. Гермиона поджала губы, но промолчала, видимо, решив пока не спорить.

— Куда тебя перенесло? — спросила она.

Гарри нахмурился:

— Я... Э-э-э... В тридцать первое мая тысяча девятьсот двадцать седьмого.

"Пять месяцев" — записала Гермиона в своем блокноте, а затем, достав несколько замысловатых диаграмм, дописала что-то и в них. После обратилась к Гарри:

— Я все поняла!.. Нам нужно подождать сорок семь дней, тогда следующим скачком ты отправишься в тысяча девятьсот сорок шестой.

Секунду помедлив, Гарри поднял голову: изумрудные глаза — серьезные и полны решимости:

— Я хочу вернуться, — без затей сказал он.

Гермиона обеспокоенно посмотрела в ответ:

— Зачем?..

У Гарри из головы все никак не выходил тот малыш и его маленькие мягкие ручки доверчиво обнимавшие его за шею.

— Затем, что... Потому что я хочу его  _изменить_ , Гермиона. Пусть... Пусть даже ненадолго.

Гермиона заглянула в зеленые глаза друга и ужаснулась от увиденного: она поняла, что его никто не остановит. Но она не могла позволить ему рисковать своим здоровьем ради заранее провальной цели.

— Судьба не даст тебе изменить историю, Гарри. И твое тело  _не перенесет_  столько временных скачков. Невозможно, немыслимо, напрасно...

Гарри поморщился от постепенно набирающего высоту голоса подруги:

— Но Архимаховик... — попытался слабо возразить он.

— Архимаховики это тебе не Маховики времени, — грозно перебила его Гермиона. — У Маховиков времени намного меньше негативных побочных эффектов, а вот Архимаховики очень опасны.

Подавшись вперед, она ободряюще сжала его плечо:

— Мне очень жаль, Гарри. Но ты знаешь, что я права. Скажи мне... Чем закончилась твоя попытка изменить судьбу? Получилось?

Гарри опустил взгляд, за тенью густых ресниц ему теперь не было видно лица Гермионы, но... Но он знал, что она знает, что у него ничего не вышло. И не выйдет.

_Он не мог ни убить Тома, ни подарить ему лучшее детство._

— Судьба никогда не проигрывает. Она давно все спланировала. Она — основа основ.  _Прошлое вымощено камнями,_  — пояснила Гермиона, чувствуя себя виноватой за то, что буквально растоптала все надежды Гарри. Но она не могла позволить ему так бессмысленно себя калечить.

— А что если... Что если меня нельзя обыграть даже ей. Нельзя контролировать, — дерзко огрызнулся Гарри. — Даже если я не смогу... Не смог не дать ему стать Волдемортом... Вдруг одно мое присутствие в прошлом  _уже все изменило._

Гермиона молча покачала головой. Теперь она начала по-настоящему волноваться:

— Нет, Гарри, ты не понимаешь. Ничего нельзя изменить. Судьба сотрет — или уже стерла — все следы твоего пребывания там. Послушай!.. Волдеморт тебя не помнит. Если бы помнил, не стал бы убивать твоих родителей. Не стремился бы так сильно убить  _тебя_!

Гарри замолчал. Гермиона судорожно вздохнула и тут же схватила Гарри за руку:

— Прости. Я... Я не хотела приплетать твоих родителей.

Гарри пожал плечами: это его волновало меньше всего.

— Гарри... Ты — наша последняя надежда, поэтому прошу тебя, береги себя. Ты безрассудно... — и вдруг вскрикнула, взглянув на его бледные пальцы:

— Мерлин! Гарри! Да ты весь заледенел!

Плотно укутав его в свою мантию, Гермиона еще раз внимательно его осмотрела:

— Где твое пальто?

Гарри смущенно улыбнулся. Действительно... У него ведь должно быть пальто и подобранный в цвет шарф — еще совсем новые, подарки от Люпина на Рождество. Наложив на себя согревающие чары, Гарри мгновенно почувствовал поднимающийся к груди приятный жар.

— Наверное, оставил в приюте.

А они ведь были совсем новенькими.

 

* * *

Рона ранили.

Едва Гарри и Гермиона вышли из лаборатории, прямо на пороге их перехватила перепуганная Джинни. Та и сама выглядела не слишком уж целой: мантия изодрана, на лице ожоги, джинсы на коленках содраны и темные от крови.

— Лазарет, — кивнула она Гермионе, которая вся побледнела, едва услышав новости. Та ринулась вверх по ступенькам, даже не удосужившись снять халат.

Гарри собрался было за ней, но Джинни оттащила его назад. Худенькая девятнадцатилетняя девчушка сильно изменилась за годы войны. Превратилась в храбрую воительницу с огненно-рыжими волосами и карими глазами.

— Мы поймали кое-кого интересного, — дерзко ухмыльнулась Джинни. Брызги засохшей крови на ее лице не вызывали беспокойства — напротив, они казались меткой храбрости, подчеркивали юношескую бойкость. Гарри раньше не замечал, какая же она красивая... Щеки залило румянцем.

Схватив Гарри за руку, Джинни потащила его в комнату для допросов.

"Дождит и льет как из ведра,

Министерство терпит крах.

Я плачу и смеюсь — ура!

Феникс мрет на костерках", — донесся безумный пронзительный голос из-за металлических дверей. Затем Гарри услышал раздраженный крик Перси.

Джинни виновато на него посмотрела:

— Извини, но... Он настаивает на том, что будет говорить только с Гарри Поттером.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, давая понять, что не видит в этом проблемы, и вошел внутрь.

Допросная, как и полагалось, была довольно тесной, вызывающей тревожное чувство клаустрофобии. Все — от металлических стола и стульев до тускло освещенной стальной клетки было предназначено для того, чтобы вызывать страх в допрашиваемых. В наступившие времена ими чаще всего оказывались Пожиратели смерти.

— Неважно выглядишь, Гарри, — поздоровался Перси.

— Холодновато здесь, — пожал плечами Гарри, кожа которого и впрямь покрылась мурашками. — Пожалуй... Стоило захватить с собой пальто.

Гарри посмотрел на сидящего в центре маленькой комнаты Пожирателя смерти: тот, весь испачканный кровью, сидел, прикованный наручниками к металлическому столу. Видневшаяся из-за изодранной мантии Темная метка выглядела еще более устрашающе в тусклом зеленоватом освещении допросной. Пожиратель захихикал с омерзительным присвистом:

— Наш Спаситель должен себя беречь... Ведь его убогая жизненка принадлежит  _моему Лорду_!

Перси закатил глаза и пододвинул Гарри стул. Пожиратель смерти уставился на Перси, выпучив глаза так, что казалось, те вот-вот вылезут из орбит. Мужчина... Выглядел абсолютно безумно. В самом худшем смысле сумасшествия.

— Я уже сказал! Буду говорить только с мистером Поттером. Наедине!

Перси нахмурился и с сомнением посмотрел на Гарри.

— Все нормально. Я разберусь, — достав из кармана волшебную палочку, Гарри сел напротив заключенного.

По выражению лица Перси было очевидно, что тому совсем не нравится сложившаяся ситуация, но и выбора не было. Рыжий уже все перепробовал:

— Я буду прямо за дверью, Гарри. Если этот вдруг вздумает  _хоть что-нибудь_  учудить — кричи, — с этими словами Перси захлопнул за собой металлическую дверь.

Гарри устало помассировал виски: путешествие во времени крайне его истощило и прямо сейчас не было ни сил, ни желания заниматься пойманным Пожирателем.

— Ладно, — пробубнил Гарри. — Чего там хочет Волдеморт?

Тонкие губы Пожирателя, любовно разглядывавшего Темную метку, скривились в ухмылке:

— Не смей трепать имя Милорда, Спаситель Света... Лучше-ка наслаждайся последними деньками, глупый мальчишка. Ибо Господин просил передать: он заставит тебя заплатить за те воспоминания...  _Крестража_...

Гарри проследил за полным благоговения взглядом Пожирателя: вытатуированная змея будто насмехалась над ним, смотрела с издевкой. Он вспомнил малыша Тома — крошечные руки вцепившиеся в его рукава и звонкий смех.  _"Судьба сотрет — или уже стерла — все следы твоего пребывания там. Послушай!.. Волдеморт тебя не помнит"_ , — звенели в голове слова Гермионы. Отбросив подальше всю свою неуверенность, Гарри выдавил из себя равнодушную улыбку:

— Ой ли?.. А мне казалось, Волдеморту нет дела до своих детских воспоминаний. Он же вроде не такой сентиментальный? Так за что именно мне расплачиваться?

—  _Милорд_ , — зло прошипел Пожиратель смерти. — Милорд с каждым днем становится все сильнее. Милорд избавляется от всех своих слабостей.

Сердце Гарри ухнуло вниз. Значит,  _он знает_! Волдеморту известно, что Гарри выведал о его слабостях...

Пожиратель громко, заливисто рассмеялся:

— Когда вы с моим Господином встретитесь в следующий раз... Он будет еще могущественнее, еще бессмертнее, еще... Безупречнее, — все хохотал пленник, не сводя пронизывающего взгляда безумных глаз с лица Гарри.

Взволнованный азартный смех будто издевался над ним. Сердце быстро заколотилось в груди, казалось, оно вот-вот взорвется на кусочки — прямо сейчас. Вскочив со стула, Гарри ринулся к двери, но перед глазами вдруг потемнело, и он, задыхаясь, упал на пороге. Едва переведя дыхание, Гарри толкнул вперед тяжелую металлическую дверь и вывалился наружу, с облегчением глотая прохладный свежий воздух.

— Ты в порядке? — к нему тут же ринулись взволнованные Перси и Джинни.

Гарри медленно кивнул:

— Да, все нормально.

— Ты такой бледный, — Джинни выглядела не на шутку обеспокоенной. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Гарри снова согласно кивнул:

— Тебе тоже, Джинни... Нужно срочно залечить твои раны.

Джинни понимающе улыбнулась и, помахав на прощание, ушла, оставив их с Перси наедине.

— Ну, и что он сказал? — спросил Перси, выждав паузу, чтобы Джинни их не услышала.

Гарри на секунду замешкался, обдумывая связь откровений Пожирателя смерти с его собственной целью, и, поморщившись, ответил:

— Тебе придется продолжить допрос. Он сказал что-то о том, что Волдеморт становится безупречным. Волдеморт замышляет нечто грандиозное. Мы должны выяснить, что именно... И еще нужно предупредить Гермиону.

— Понял, — задумчиво отозвался Перси. — Слушай, и вправду, пойди отдохни. Джинни права: ты белый, как снег.

Гарри снисходительно рассмеялся: не может же быть, что все  _настолько плохо_.

 

* * *

 

— Фред! Джордж! — прокричал Гарри, догоняя близнецов. У обоих лица обезображены порезами, но для Уизли они не более, чем очередной повод для шуток.

— Привет, Гарри, — братья, как и обычно, будучи в приподнятом настроении, крепко обняли его с двух сторон.

Гарри лучезарно улыбнулся:

— Можно попросить вас об одолжении?

— Конечно, — отозвался один из близнецов, обнимая свою копию за талию. — Для тебя — что угодно.

— Разумеется, пока ты платишь, — с улыбкой ответил другой.

Облизав пересохшие губы, Гарри нервно огляделся по сторонам, проверяя коридор на наличие посторонних ушей. И нерешительно замешкался.

— Ничего себе, какая таинственность, — присвистнул Фред.

— Мы ребята честные и законопослушные, — подмигнул Джордж. — Так что, без глупостей, о'кей?

Вдохнув побольше воздуха, Гарри быстро выпалил:

— Мне нужны фальшивые удостоверения — маггловские и магические, свидетельство о рождении за тысяча девятьсот шестой год. И еще много британских фунтов. Очень много — так, чтобы хватило на покупку дома.

Вот теперь близнецы были действительно заинтригованы. Фред похлопал Гарри по плечу:

— Гермиона в курсе?

Гарри честно помотал головой.

Подойдя ближе, Джордж, понизив голос, спросил:

— Это связано с твоей миссией в путешествии во времени?

Гарри снова честно кивнул.

Фред и Джордж переглянулись с одинаково озорной улыбкой на веснушчатых лицах. И в один голос ответили:

— Нам нравится ход твоих мыслей. Мы все сделаем.

Близнецы двинулись дальше по коридору — рука об руку, смеясь и напевая какую-то песенку. Гарри облегченно вздохнул.


	5. Место, где он родился

**2-6 января 2001 года**

Гарри кое-как дотащил свое изможденное тело до спальни. Маленькая комнатка без окон неизменно напоминала ему о его нынешнем положении: теперь и он, и его друзья были скрывающимися от "правосудия" беглецами. Штаб-квартиру приходилось усердно скрывать: та притаилась на границе между маггловским и волшебным мирами. И Министерство, и Хогвартс давно оказались в руках Темного Лорда. Правящая верхушка, равно как и вся общественность, были настроены против них. Гарри Поттер — спаситель волшебного мира, Мальчик-Который-Выжил стал не более чем обычным преступником, который мог лишь обреченно смотреть, как умирают его друзья.

Гарри рухнул на узкую койку: каждый временной скачок нес за собой невыносимые муки. Он пытался притупить боль, загружая себя работой, но это нисколечко не помогало. Гарри свернулся на дощатой кровати, кусая губы, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу болезненные стоны. Гермиона ни в коем случае не должна была узнать, в каком он состоянии, иначе она может завершить эксперимент. 

_"Когда вы с моим Господином встретитесь в следующий раз... Он будет еще могущественнее, еще бессмертнее, еще... Безупречнее",_  — треклятые слова чокнутого Пожирателя буквально преследовали его, эхом отдаваясь в голове, стоило ему открыть глаза. Гарри безмолвно лежал в кромешной темноте на жестком, упирающимся в спину матрасе и никак не мог заснуть. В усталом мозгу, беспрестанно сменяя друг друга, маячили одни и те же лица: одно — бледное, скелетообразное, с багряными глазами и второе — с точеными чертами и блестящей эбонитовой радужкой глаз.

Как обычно, Гарри вспоминал  _о нем_. Вспоминал четвертый курс Хогвартса и Турнир Трех Волшебников, тянущее ощущение схлопнувшегося пространства, собственное лицо, вдавливаемое во влажную кладбищенскую грязь. Мертвые глаза Седрика, надгробная плита Тома Риддла,  _возвращение Волдеморта_. Волдеморт, в окружении своих приспешников — Пожирателей смерти — ликующе шипит, направив на Гарри палочку. Смеется — резко и пронзительно:

—  _Посмотри на меня_ , — говорит он. — Хочу видеть, как в твоих глазах погаснет надежда.  _Хочу видеть, как они умирают._  

Чистейшую ненависть на бледном лице сменяют другие эмоции: безумие. Бесчеловечная жестокость. Гарри страшно.

Гарри не понимал, откуда столько тьмы и незамутненной злобы.  _Откуда столько ненависти._

Научившись выживать во мраке, Волдеморт презирал свет. Он привык жить в тени: в тени рожденного в браке без любви, в тени брошенного сразу после рождения, в тени с детских лет заклейменного "уродом". Даже в Хогвартсе, с новой семьей — слизеринцами — ему приходилось всегда оставаться начеку, доказывать, что он выше своего происхождения сироты-полукровки. Волдеморт презирал свет, ведь сам он не видел ни лучика надежды. Он так же презирал справедливость, потому что сам никогда ее не знал.

Пусть Гарри было страшно, он все равно хотел хотя бы попытаться что-нибудь изменить. Но, чем больше он об этом думал, тем неосуществимее казалась собственная цель. Перед мысленным взором снова замаячило змееподобное лицо с жестокой ухмылкой, шипящее: "Именно я убью тебя,  _Гарри Поттер_ ".

Темный Лорд остался прежним. Ничего не изменилось. Гарри зарылся лицом в подушку, в груди пульсировало от боли, разочарования и... Отчаянья. Гермиона была права —  _судьбу не изменить_.

Волдеморту никогда не стать хорошим человеком. Пульсирующая боль начала распространяться по всему телу, но Гарри едва обратил на это внимание. С тех пор как он вернулся из прошлого, все его мысли и чувства занимали сомнения: они прокрались в сердце, в саму душу, перерастая в темное опустошающее отчаяние. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным и никчемным. Все его усилия — напрасны?

Едва боль немного утихла, Гарри нашел в себе силы принять душ и, к счастью, после этого ему удалось уснуть.

 

* * *

Проснувшись, Гарри почувствовал себя намного лучше. Солнце уже вовсю сияло высоко над облаками. На скорую руку приведя себя в порядок, он, немного пошатываясь спросонья, поковылял на нижний этаж здания.

— Гарри! — окликнула его Джинни и кивнула в сторону лаборатории:

— Гермиона хочет тебя видеть.

На лице, чистом от крови, отчетливо виднелся тонкий длинный шрам — от линии челюсти и до самого уха. Джинни ярко улыбалась и махала ему, гордясь приобретенным знаком собственной победы. У нее были теплые глаза и заразительная улыбка — Гарри невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

— У нас большие проблемы, Гарри, — с порога заявила Гермиона, едва он вошел в лабораторию.

Она, не отрываясь, что-то неистово строчила, сидя за рабочим столом. Пушистые, торчащие в разные стороны волосы свидетельствовали, что этой ночью Гермиона явно почти не спала.

— Какие? — остановившись у ее стола, Гарри машинально подцепил какую-то папку — как оказалось, анализ профподготовки Отряда Дамблдора.

Гермиона хмуро посмотрела в ответ:

— Перси всю ночь допрашивал того Пожирателя. И... Ну, ты и сам знаешь, Перси в этом нет равных... — она передернула плечами.

— Так что... — поторопил ее Гарри. 

Гермиона мрачно поджала губы:

— Очень плохие новости. Волдеморт не только в курсе, что мы знаем о его слабости, но и усиленно ищет, в чем именно она заключается. Собирается уничтожить, пока мы не использовали ее против него. Более того — он пытается соединить крестражи.

— Соединить?.. — Гарри и подумать не мог, что такое вообще возможно.

Гермиона обессиленно опустила голову:

— Тот Пожиратель сказал, что... Что у Волдеморта снова появился нос, — она снова посмотрела на Гарри. — Это серьезно, Гарри. Не смейся!

Гарри и самому было не до смеха. Он вдруг понял, что именно все это значит:

— Миона! Возможно, он хочет вернуть те самые воспоминания. Те, за тысяча девятьсот сорок шестой год.

— Да-да, поэтому я и хотела с тобой поговорить... По моим подсчетам, воспоминания двадцатилетнего Волдеморта — того, что жил в тысяча девятьсот сорок шестом — хранятся в медальоне Слизерина.

Вытащив из внутреннего нагрудного кармана медальон на золотой цепочке, Гарри положил его перед Гермионой на стол. Тщательно его осмотрев, та сказала:

— Поскольку мы до сих пор не нашли меч Гриффиндора, а Хогвартс захвачен, на данный момент нам просто нечем уничтожить крестраж. Остается только хранить его в безопасном месте. Мы не можем позволить Волдеморту его заполучить...

— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри.

— И еще одно, — Гермиона отложила в сторону ручку. — Гарри... Будь готов к тому, что, едва Волдеморт снова соединит крестражи, он станет еще могущественнее, даже рациональнее. Это значит... Что все наши планы...

Гарри поднял руку, не дав ей договорить. Он знал, что она скажет, и не хотел, чтобы подруга сомневалась в собственных замыслах — хотя бы вслух. Он ободряюще улыбнулся. Изумрудные глаза, похожие на драгоценные камни, ярко блестели за стеклами круглых очков храбростью и упорством.

— В данном случае у нас нет особого выбора. Не переживай, Миона. Я верю, у нас все получится, — махнув на прощание рукой, Гарри повернулся к выходу. — Пойду навещу Рона. 

 

* * *

Больничное крыло у них было довольно большим, но явно недостаточно, судя по тому, как тесно оно было заставлено кроватями. Больничные койки так близко ютились друг к другу, что Гарри едва удалось протиснуться между ними. Кто-то из пациентов сделал импровизированный столик, разместив между кроватями деревянную фанеру, вокруг которой теперь было не протолкнуться от количества столпившихся. Волшебники играли в покер и, несмотря на перебинтованные руки и ноги, выглядели жизнерадостно: весело перекрикивались друг с другом, тайком, чтобы не попасться медсестре, передавали под простынями выигранные сикли. Гарри, наконец, нашел взглядом огненно-рыжую шевелюру:

— Рон!

— Здорова, Гарри! — у Рона перевязана рука, белый бинт от нее тянется вверх, обмотанный вокруг шеи, но, несмотря на это, тот все равно с энтузиазмом замахал Гарри покалеченной конечностью. Гарри ринулся вперед, опасаясь, что Рон опять ее травмирует. 

— Ты как? — спросил он, опустившись на кровать Уизли.

Кивнув на собственную перебинтованную руку, а затем и на ноги, которые также были перевязаны широкими белыми бинтами, Рон от души рассмеялся:

— Как обычно, по-старому.

Гарри искренне улыбнулся все такому же старине Рону.

— Итак, слышал, ты навещал двадцатилетнего Волдеморта! — восторженно воскликнул Уизли. — Это правда?

Улыбка Гарри поникла:

— Не совсем... Хотя я видел новорожденного Волдеморта.

Рон заливисто расхохотался:

— Ничего себе! Так ты был в том трактире, да? Это местечко, где родился сам дьявол, такое же жуткое, как говорят?

Гарри недоуменно выгнул бровь.  _Что?_

— Какой трактир? — пролепетал он.

— А? Я думал, ты знаешь... — Рон недоумевающе посмотрел на него. — Ну, про трактир. Там, где Волдеморт родился. Маггловский такой трактир, где родился сам дьявол.

—  _Трактир..._  — машинально повторил Гарри. В груди разлилась ускользающая, в любой момент готовая лопнуть как шарик надежда. Гарри взволнованно схватил Рона за руку, крепко — до белизны в костяшках. — Разве... Разве Волдеморт не в приюте родился?

— Ауч! — взвизгнул Рон — оказалось Гарри случайно стиснул ту самую, покалеченную руку.

— Извини, — Гарри торопливо разжал пальцы и выжидающе посмотрел на друга:

— Ну?

— Что "ну"? — проворчал Рон, растерянно глядя в полные надежды глаза Гарри. Уизли почесал нос здоровой рукой. — Какой такой приют... Ты же сам рассказывал, что он родился в трактире. Тебе Дамблдор показывал эти, как их...

Совершенно ошарашенный Гарри стремительно развернулся к соседу Рона:

— Эрни, где родился Волдеморт?

— Ты-Знаешь-Кто? — переспросил Эрни Макмиллан и недоуменно посмотрел на такого же сбитого с толку Уизли. — Ну, в Лондонском трактире же?..

Гарри вскочил на ноги. Надежда заструилась вниз по позвоночнику, словно электричество заряжая его энергией.

— Я к Гермионе! — взволнованно выпалил Гарри и выбежал за дверь.

Эрни, удивленно разинув рот, проводил взглядом Мальчика-Который-Выжил, а затем повернулся к Рону, который в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

* * *

 

Сердце буквально переполняло счастье: наконец-то  _хорошие_  новости.  _Ну конечно же, как иначе_  — изменение места рождения Волдеморта пустило рябь по устоявшимся событиям, привело к последствиям. Теперь все знали другую версию произошедшего — отличавшуюся от первоначальной.

Хоть Гермиона и говорила, что судьба допустила эти изменения лишь потому, что сочла их незначительными, несущественными для великой схемы вещей... Пусть даже это правда, Гарри все равно был счастлив воочию увидеть веские доказательства того, что его действия и впрямь что-то изменили — хотя бы чуточку. В голове искрились, вспыхивали сотни, нет, тысячи бесконечных возможностей.  _Надеяться._  Гарри снова осмелился надеяться.

Если судьбу не волнуют детали, Гарри может изменить их все. А если он переиначит каждую мелочь, тогда, возможно, последствия всех приложенных им усилий породят нечто новое. Новый ход событий, которых никто — даже судьба — не мог предвидеть. 

Гарри не терпелось поделиться своей теорией с Гермионой. Ему срочно нужно было совершить еще один скачок во времени.

— Гермиона! — Гарри ворвался в ее кабинет и, едва переведя дыхание, буквально вывалил на подругу все, что задумал.

Та лишь нахмурилась, очевидно, совершенно не разделяя его энтузиазма:

— Да? Так значит Волдеморт родился не в трактире?

Привлекательное лицо Гарри озарила яркая улыбка — он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым:

— И да... И  _нет_. Он родился в трактире из-за нашего вмешательства.

В одном из возможных будущих какой-то из этих ответов прозвучал бы нелепо. В другом — тот же ответ являлся бы общепризнанным. Все зависело от решений Гарри в прошлом.

— Гермиона, когда по плану следующий временной скачок?

— Через сорок шесть дней... — Гермиона снова вернулась к тщательному изучению бумаг.

— Нет, я должен сейчас...

— Нет, — решительно отрезала Грейнджер. — Пришли результаты твоего медосмотра — не очень-то положительные. Перед следующим скачком тебе нужно отдохнуть как минимум пять дней, иначе твое тело не выдержит. Вот сейчас... — ее тон смягчился, добавились нотки сочувствия. — Тебе ведь больно прямо сейчас, Гарри?

Гарри выдавил улыбку:

— Я привык.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула — она была слишком умна и видела его насквозь.

— Гарри, я не пытаюсь помешать тебе попробовать изменить судьбу. Но мое согласие распространяется только на безопасные для тебя ситуации. А сейчас прыжки во времени для тебя совсем не безопасны... Обещаешь себя беречь? — Гарри встретился с решительным взглядом карих глаз и понял: если он сейчас рискнет поспорить, Гермиона не применет переключиться в режим нотации.

— Обещаю, — успокаивающе улыбнулся Гарри. 

* * *

Пять дней быстро пролетели, но Гермиона так больше и не заговорила о временном скачке. Пять дней в настоящем... Приравнивались к двадцати пяти месяцам в прошлом. Гарри быстро подсчитал в уме: Тому как раз исполнилось три.

Для Отряда Дамблдора наступили сложные и напряженные времена. Все трудились с утра до ночи, мечась по штаб-квартире словно маленькие суетливые муравьи. Каждая свободная минута была расписана, Гарри разрывался между тренировочной площадкой, где он обучал новобранцев, командным пунктом, где они с основателями группы обсуждали стратегии и библиотекой, где Гарри разрабатывал новые защитные заклинания для их жилища.

Лишь лежа в постели — один, в темноте, слишком измотанный, чтобы уснуть, Гарри думал о Томе.  _Что из себя представляет трехлетний Том? Похож ли на Волдеморта? Даже в таком возрасте..._  Ответа у него, конечно, не находилось.

На шестой день на тренировочной площадке объявился Рон — под завязку накачанный обезболивающими зельями и с все еще забинтованной ногой. Переложив на него всю бумажную волокиту, Гарри вздохнул с облегчением.

— Мерлинова палочка! — воскликнул Рон. — И как ты умудрился столько всего сделать? — в качестве похвалы Рон попытался было похлопать Гарри по плечу, но получилось у него так неловко, что он каким-то образом умудрился отдавить Гарри сразу обе ноги.

— Где Гермиона? — болезненно поморщившись, спросил Гарри. Он очень устал, но зато закончил со всеми делами пораньше и теперь мог спокойно заниматься личными вопросами.

— В лаборатории, наверное... Она вроде собиралась там встретиться с Луной и Чжоу, — секунду подумав, ответил Рон.

Ну да, где же ей еще быть?

— Спасибо, — помахав рукой на прощание, Гарри побежал в лабораторию.

 

* * * 

 

— Я собираюсь реквизировать Архимаховик, — раздался приглушенный голос Гермионы из-за закрытых дверей.

— Но задание Гарри... — попыталась возразить Чжоу.

Гарри не стал слушать, что именно Чжоу думает о его задании. Стиснув зубы, он приподнял висящий на шее Архимаховик и раскрутил. Мир в очередной раз опасно накренился, сойдя со своей оси.


	6. Том Риддл

**1932**

Его звали Том Риддл —  _сирота_  Том Риддл.

Какая должна быть жизнь у обычного четырехлетнего ребенка? Наверное, его постоянно обнимают мама и папа, а он сам привычно выпрашивает очередную новую игрушку. Или же бегает и резвится, смеется вместе с друзьями, умиляя прохожих. А вот Тому сложно быть четырехлетним. После смерти его еще совсем молоденькой няни стало намного труднее выживать в приюте. Ведь, как оказалось, быть четырехлетним — все равно что застрять посередине. Двух и трехлетних детей регулярно кормили, семи и восьмилетние были уже достаточно сильными и высокими, чтобы самим брать, что хочется. А вот Том, будучи четырехлетним, стал идеальной жертвой.

Пришла толстая работница приюта с корзиной сухого хлеба — по одному на каждого ребенка. Всего один ломоть и никак не больше. Она словно ястреб следила за ними глазами бусинами, пока дети тянулись к корзине за нехитрым ужином. А если кому-то вздумывалось попробовать взять больше одного куска, она избивала несчастного своими огромными толстыми кулаками и отбирала еду. Но Том обычно так хотел есть, что ему было все равно и, когда она не видела, он пытался стащить лишний кусочек. Он был быстрым и ловким, но все равно иногда попадался... А когда попадался, получал десять ударов розгой по спине.

Но это того стоило. Потому что лучше быть избитым, чем все время голодным и с пустым желудком. Лучше так, чем вгрызающаяся в желудок скручивающая боль, пожирающая изнутри подобно паразиту. Побои стоили тех нескольких раз, когда Тому удалось улизнуть в свою комнату с несколькими лишними кусочками. Там, прячась под кроватью, он с жадностью поедал каждую крошку, едва не задыхаясь от сухой черствости хлебных корок.

У Тома хорошо получалось воровать, и тогда его заметили  _они_. Они — это группа восьмилетних мальчишек, тощих и долговязых, с тупыми выражениями лиц. Том с ними не был знаком, зато быстро осознал, что они намного крупнее, а, значит, сильнее него.

— А ну отдай что стырил. Быстро! Не то мы расскажем все миссис Софии...

Так звали ту самую толстую работницу приюта с пудовыми кулаками.

— Я уже все съел, — упорно повторял Том. Руки дрожали, выдавая страх, но он твердо стоял на своем, пряча за спиной два зачерствевших куска хлеба.

Один из мальчишек, который вечно таскал с собой белого кролика, ткнул в Тома пальцем:

— Он все врет! Держит хлеб за спиной! Я вижу!

Для остальных эти слова послужили спусковым крючком. Они ринулись на него всем скопом, толкая на пол, выкручивая руки и избивая кулаками.

_Ему было больно. Так больно..._

Но, чем сильнее его били, тем крепче Том сжимал в руках хлеб. Пусть им восемь, пусть они сильнее, но он ничего им не отдаст. Возможно, врожденный норов и злость придали Тому сил — каким-то образом ему удалось вырваться. Он ринулся прочь, а за ним по пятам погнались восьмилетки. Буквально на бегу Том разломил хлеб руками и, раскрошив на мелкие кусочки, бросил на землю. Том усердно потоптался по драгоценной пище, так, словно ненавидел ее всем сердцем. А когда его все-таки поймали, от хлеба почти ничего не осталось. Только несъедобные, растертые по грязи коричневые расплющенные кусочки со следами подошвы.

— Ату его! Ату! — закричал кто-то, и на спину Тома обрушились яростные удары кулаками и ботинками. Том упал на землю и поджал колени к самому подбородку, отчаянно пытаясь защитить от ударов живот. На лице и руках чудовищными пурпурно-фиолетовыми пятнами расцветали синяки и порезы, но, несмотря на боль, Том улыбался.

_Это мое... А если мне не достанется, никто другой тоже не получит._

Он беззвучно рассмеялся. Красивые губы изогнулись в странной довольной ухмылке.  

 

* * *  

Конечно же, после восьмилетки на него доложили, и в качестве наказания Тома заперли на три дня в карцере.

Сгорбившись на холодном полу в сыром закутке, Том усиленно тер друг об друга руки, пытаясь хоть немного согреться.

— Том? Том? Тебя опять тут заперли?

Том проигнорировал стоявшую за металлическими решетками женщину. Та пристально смотрела на него и тоже терла друг об друга руки — только не из-за холода, а из-за волнения.

_И чего она добивается своими визитами?_

— Том, я... Я принесла тебе конфет. Оставила в твоей комнате... Э-э-э... Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

_Конфеты?! И что делать голодному сироте с конфетами? Эта ее маленькая легкомысленная подачка принесет ему одни только неприятности. Другие будут завидовать, а он станет мишенью для побоев. Да и вообще, раз эта женщина оставила конфеты в комнате без присмотра, Том мог побиться об заклад, что их давно уже кто-то приметил и забрал. Она что, вообще никогда мозги не включает? И ничего не замечает вокруг? Да она просто хочет его задобрить... Но не ради него самого, нет. Она лишь хочет успокоить собственную совесть._

Том посмотрел на нее из-за холодных металлических решеток. Его лицо мягко светилось в колеблющемся свете свечи, которую держала в руках посетительница, но глаза оставались холодными, как сталь. Женщина сделала шаг назад. На секунду ей показалось, что на нее смотрят голодные волчьи глаза, выискивающие ее слабости, готовясь нанести удар.

— Я... Я зайду в другой раз.

Том бесстрастно проводил ее взглядом — женщина практически выбежала из подвала. Он видел ее насквозь. Она боялась его, боялась его совершенно недетских глаз, боялась его твердой холодной решимости. Но все равно возвращалась раз за разом, потому что стыдилась своего поступка. Хотя, на самом деле, ее поступок был не такой уж плохой. Она лишь оставила его в приюте, потому что появился кое-кто получше, потому что "Мы не потянем двух детей, сладкий. Мне очень жаль". А еще она вечно болтала о каком-то загадочном мистере Поттере: "Он чудесный человек. И действительно о тебе беспокоится, Том...".

Даже его преждевременно почившая няня частенько вспоминала этого мистера Поттера: "Мистер Поттер сказал, что вернется за тобой, Том. Так и будет. А пока он просил меня за тобой присмотреть".

_Том ненавидел этого мистера Поттера. Ненавидел!_

Если тот действительно хочет его усыновить, то где он тогда? Если этот человек так о нем беспокоится, то где он был, когда Тома избивали, морили голодом, когда Том кричал от несправедливости? Ага, как же —  _"Он вернется за тобой"_  — какая ложь! Том умел распознавать ложь, когда ее слышал.

Бурлящая злость вырвалась наружу, искажая детские черты лица. Если бы кто-то сейчас его видел, ужаснулся бы клокочущей чистой ярости на нежном личике четырехлетнего ребенка. Ужаснулся бы столь пугающей злобе. 

 

* * * 

Приют не особо следил за посещаемостью — персонала не хватало, чтобы обеспечить детям должное образование. Обязательным был только английский два раза в неделю (реверанс церкви), а дальше они могли свободно бродить по лондонским улицам, предоставленные самим себе. Миссис Коул вообще мало волновало, что с ними будет. Умрет какой-то сирота — ну и хорошо, одним ртом меньше.

Обычно Том возвращался не позже четырех и не рисковал уходить слишком далеко от приюта. Вот и сейчас, вернувшись с прогулки, направился прямиком в свою комнату.

Крошечная спальня оказалась перевернута вверх дном: матрас сброшен на пол, шкаф опрокинут, и повсюду разбросана одежда. В приюте у всех была стандартная форма, которая выдавалась раз в год — раньше времени  _никакой замены не предоставлялось_. Сейчас вся одежда Тома, изрезанная на лоскутки, с грязными отпечатками подошв, валялась на полу.

Он лишь зловеще усмехнулся, хладнокровно и методично планируя медленные мучительные смерти для каждого, кто это провернул. Но, едва заметив скомканное, небрежно отброшенное в угол черное пальто, Том буквально вскипел от ярости. Он зарычал, клянясь себе отомстить врагам —  _неважно, кто они,_  он найдет их и заставит заплатить. В черных глазах всколыхнулась незамутненная ярость — обжигающая темная, словно адова бездна, готовая поглотить целиком, вместе с костями, всех обидчиков.

Том бережно поднял с пола черное пальто. Оно было старое, но в хорошем состоянии, потому что Том всегда о нем заботился и следил. Наверное, когда-то оно было очень дорогим: плотная струящаяся ткань на рост много выше Тома, с традиционным, но элегантным вырезом, тянущимся до талии. Том думал, что, наверное, пальто очень шло его исконному владельцу.

Всякий раз, когда Тому становилось грустно, он плотно заворачивался в мягкую ткань и вдыхал аромат, наслаждаясь теплом.  _Быть может... Кто-то и впрямь о нем беспокоился?.. Хотя бы немножко... Кто-то вроде мистера Поттера._

Том накинул на плечи черное пальто и ласково погладил дорогую ткань. Он почти успокоился под мягким знакомым теплом.

— Том! Зацени-ка мой новый шарф! — выкрикнул мальчишка, без стука ввалившись в его комнату.

Том мигом вскочил с кровати, не мигая глядя на незваного гостя, в глазах — полная боевая готовность, охраняющего свою территорию зверя. Вошедшим оказался тот самый — везде таскающий с собой белого кролика. Поглаживая кроличий мех, мальчишка победоносно выпятил шею.

Зрачки Тома сузились, руки крепко сжались в кулаки — он разглядел  _тот самый_  шарф, обмотанный вокруг шеи пришельца... Шарф принадлежал Тому. Темно-серый, выцветший от времени, в тон пальто, оставленным мистером Поттером.

Взгляд Тома тут же ожесточился. Он бросился вперед, молниеносно, словно гепард, норовя вцепиться зубами с явным желанием убить. Мальчишка испуганно отпрыгнул назад, не ожидая такой внезапной перемены в четырехлетнем пацане, который, между прочим, был намного меньше него самого.

— Отдай! — Том плавно двинулся вперед, неся угрозу одним своим видом, зловеще сверкая глазами в полумраке комнаты.

Тем временем старший мальчишка пытался успокоить взметнувшийся страх, твердя себе, что никакой четырехлетка не сможет причинить ему вреда. Но, посмотрев в дикие взбешенные глаза Тома, он враз утратил всю уверенность.

Том неотрывно смотрел на мальчишку и его мерзкого кролика, мех которого терся о  _его_  шарф.  _Непростительно._

— Я... Я его нашел. Так что он теперь мой... — запнулся мальчишка, пытаясь выглядеть храбрым.

Но, не успел он договорить, как маленькое тельце с разбегу повалило его на пол. Кролик испуганно отскочил в сторону. Мальчишка не успел среагировать, даже вскрикнуть не успел — маленькие ручки сжались на его горле, сдавливая с невероятной силой. Мальчишка захрипел, не в силах вдохнуть. Над ним нависало детское лицо Тома с темными и смертоносными словно у хищника глазами. Мягкие черты лица Риддла исказились злым ликованием, превратившего его из ребенка в нечто пугающее. Сейчас он больше не был сиротой Томом Риддлом — он был прекрасным Ангелом Смерти. Руки сжались сильнее.

Именно в тот момент Том понял, что способен на убийство.

— О боже! Что ты творишь?!

Кто-то оттащил Тома от ненавистного мальчишки. Риддл растер онемевшие пальцы и, ничего не ответив, лишь холодно посмотрел на престарелую работницу приюта, которая так грубо его прервала. Мальчишка, хрипя, отполз в сторону и крепко прижал к груди своего кролика. Безудержно дрожа, он посмотрел сначала на Тома, затем перевел взгляд на кролика:

— Это... Это я виноват... Я украл у Тома шарф.

Старая сиделка перевела недоуменный взгляд с Тома на дрожащего мальчишку:

— Ну, раз ты так говоришь, Билли. Том, три дня в карцере.

Билли молча кинул Тому шарф. Перед тем как тот ушел, Риддл зубасто ему ухмыльнулся — ухмылка была посланием, которое было понятно лишь им двоим. Этим вечером они оба испытали нечто самобытное, жестокое, но только Том осознавал, какие изменения понесут за собой эти события.

С той ночи все в приюте поняли, что в спальню Тома Риддла лучше не соваться. А особенно — не трогать пальто и шарф. 

 

* * * 

 

С виду во многом ничего не изменилось. Еды по прежнему не хватало, и дети все так же дрались за каждый лишний кусочек. Когда Том впервые избил кого-то за еду, ему не перепало ничего особенного — лишь кусок черствого хлеба и сыра размером с большой палец. И все же, держа в руках с таким трудом добытый приз, несмотря на пульсирующую боль в ребрах, Том Риддл был счастлив. Он вкусил, понял, что такое сила.

_Нет добра и зла. Есть только сила и те, кто перед ней пресмыкаются._

Том Риддл захотел власти. Безграничной нерушимой власти.


	7. Мистер Поттер

**19 ноября 1932 года**

На Лондон снова опустилась зима. Бездомные вздрагивали от жуткого холода, проклиная небеса. Бродячие кошки и собаки попрятались по заброшенным зданиям, терпеливо ожидая когда перестанет идти снег.

Дороги покрылись серебристым ковром; в этом году зима пришла рано, и температура стремительно упала до рекордно низких отметок. Все овощи удвоились в цене — даже брюссельская капуста. Для приюта Вула настали сложные времена. Они даже лишились еженедельной радости — мясного блюда. Казалось бы, невозможно, но повседневные куски хлеба теперь пахли еще хуже — измятые и заплесневелые — но дети не жаловались... Все что угодно было лучше  _голода_.

За высокими воротами приюта каждый день случались драки и все больше свирепствовала несправедливость. Дети сбивались в небольшие полуорганизованные банды и вели себя жестоко, хуже взрослых — избиения, вымогательства, кражи — они ничего не стыдились. Приютские надзирательницы уже давно оставили попытки навести хоть какой-то порядок. Покуда дети дрались за пределами здания, никому не было дела.

Хватало одного кулька конфет, чтобы на заснеженном внутреннем дворике разжегся очередной конфликт.

— Эй, ты, там! Та тетка опять притащила тебе конфеты?

Крепкого телосложения мальчишка преградил Тому дорогу и теперь нависал над ним, не давая пройти. Безжалостно загоготав, он подал сигнал дожидавшимся в стороне мальчишкам и девчонкам. Те тут же шагнули вперед, окружая Тома и недобро смеясь еще по-детски звонким смехом.

— Ой, Томми, — фальшиво-писклявым голосом запричитал мальчишка, подражая посетительнице Риддла. — Тебя опять заперли?

Том неподвижно стоял, глядя сквозь их лица холодными, черными и спокойными словно полночь глазами — будто для него все они были не более, чем клоуны, да еще и отвратительно выступающими.

Мальчишка с кроликом выскочил рядом со здоровяком, не желая упустить шанс унизить Тома. Погладив сидевшего у него на руках облысевшего кролика, он раздражающе пронзительно рассмеялся:

— Ой, Том, прости меня, сладенький. Но мы слишком бедны и не сможем о тебе позаботиться.

Вся толпа шумно загоготала, будто никогда ничего смешнее не слышала.

Том не понимал: что с того? Что с того, что ему одному доставались конфеты?.. В итоге его все равно оставили в приюте, и здесь ему было ничуть не лучше остальных.

— Гони сюда конфеты! Может, тогда мы тебя отпустим!

Сироты стояли напротив — с высоко вздернутыми подбородками, полными издевки взглядами, надменные, словно вздорные павлины. На этих лицах не осталось и следа детской невинности. Общество и его холодная суровая реальность исказили их чувство морали до неузнаваемости, в них больше не было ни сочувствия, ни понимания. Все что осталось — первобытное стремление выжить, холодная пугающая практичность, диктующая заботиться только о себе одном.

Том усмехнулся.

Он ни разу не прикасался к тем злосчастным кулькам с конфетами...  _И никогда не прикоснется._  Та женщина не переставала их таскать и даже не думала, как Тому достается за их тошнотворно липкую сладость. Копеечными конфетами всевозможных цветов уже была набита целая пластиковая сумка, которую Том как-то швырнул в угол комнаты, где она и оставалась по сей день. После того, как он чуть не убил Билли —  _этого тупого болвана_  — и его мерзкого кролика за нарушение границ, больше никто не осмеливался заходить к нему в спальню. Тому не были нужны те дурацкие конфеты, но это вовсе не означало, что он согласен ими делиться. Их подарили ему, значит, они — его собственность.  _А то, что принадлежит ему... Останется его навсегда._  Хотел бы он посмотреть, как они попробуют у него что-то отнять.

— Отдавай! Или отведаешь наших кулаков!

Дети замерли, выжидая. Вдруг на тонком бледном лице четырехлетнего ребенка расцвела недобрая ухмылка. В этот миг мальчишка, который ростом едва доставал до столешницы, стал чем-то больше обычного человека — глаза черные, как вороново крыло, волосы цвета глухой ночи. Он превратился в нечто мистическое и невообразимое, могущественнее самого Аида.

Кто-то громко закричал от боли, и все с ужасом обернулись на рыжеволосого паренька, который, рухнул на землю, схватившись за лицо — из ужасной раны на лбу хлестала кровь. Она — багровая и густая — непрерывно стекала по испуганному лицу, окрашивая снег розовыми разводами. Рядом лежал окровавленный кирпич. Дети недоуменно уставились друг на друга, не понимая, кто мог это сделать — кирпич появился словно из ниоткуда.

Все-таки все они были еще детьми, не знающими, что делать в непредвиденных обстоятельствах — при виде крови толпа поддалась панике:

— Кто это сделал? Покажись! — закричали они наперебой с широко распахнутыми от страха глазами.

Билли, который буквально только что так лучился от восторга и жажды унизить Тома, спрятался за спины товарищей, крепко прижимая к груди кролика. Вертя головами, дети осматривали пустой двор, требуя виновника показаться.

_О, его жертвы были так напуганы отпором._  Во всей этой суматохе они и думать забыли о Томе, который так и стоял в центре толпы, с легким любопытством наблюдая за их воплями и суетой.

Отстраненно проследив взглядом за упавшим в обморок истекающим кровью мальчишкой, Том опустил взгляд на пропитавшийся кровью снег. А затем улыбнулся — самой милой и невинной мальчишеской улыбкой. Том единственный остался безучастным к всеобщему переполоху. Он расслабленно стоял на месте, будто знал, что это случится, и странно улыбался.

— Это он сделал! — вдруг закричал здоровяк, тыча пальцем в Тома. — Он сделал! Точно говорю!

Том лишь еще шире улыбнулся в ответ.

— Но... Но... — дрожащим голосом возразила какая-то девчушка с мышиного цвета волосами. — Мы ведь все смотрели на него. Он... Он даже не пошевелился.

_Так и есть._  Том даже не пошевелился. Он не мог бросить кирпич, ведь они все смотрели на него.

— Урод! — завопил Билли, с ужасом глядя на Тома. Медленно попятившись, мальчишка развернулся и убежал прочь. Для и без того напряженной обстановки это стало последней каплей. Толпа с криком ринулась в здание приюта, убегая от четырехлетнего ребенка. Что-то в его маленьком хрупком тельце их испугало, что-то первобытное и  _могущественное_.

— Отойди от меня! Урод!

Как-то неожиданно Том остался совсем один во враз опустевшем дворике — напоминанием о недавно присутствующей здесь толпе служили лишь грязные отпечатки подошв на снегу.

_Урод? Ну и что с того?_  Пусть называют его как хотят, покуда его имя вселяет страх в их сердца, покуда у него достаточно сил, чтобы брать и делать, что хочется. Урод, чудовище — да как угодно... Все эти названия — не более, чем знак его отличия, особенности. Он обладал такой силой, о которой они могли лишь мечтать. Том с улыбкой посмотрел на свои костлявые, такие маленькие и хрупкие, но обладающие невероятным  _могуществом_  пальцы.

Он взмахнул рукой: взлетев в воздух, окровавленный кирпич неспешно подплыл к нему. Том кончиками пальцев вытер с него алое пятно и поднял руку к свету — темно багровая жидкость так красиво смотрелась на его бледной коже...

— Думала, ты ненавидиш-ш-с-с этого мальч-с-сика-кролика. Поч-ч-с-сему не с-с-сткукнул его? — донеслось до ушей тихое змеиное шипение — неразборчивое для человеческого слуха, но хорошо понятное Тому.

— Он зас-с-служил больш-с-се, чем прос-с-сто кирпичом по голове, — рассмеялся Риддл — злорадно и холодно, эбонитовые глаза стали еще чернее. Змее нравилось слушать мягкое шипение Тома — оно, словно колыбельная, ласкало ее слух, пока она грелась о теплую кожу, обернувшись вокруг лодыжки мальчика. Но сейчас она содрогнулась — может, из-за холода, а, может, из-за мрачного веселья своего юного хозяина... Кто знает.  _"Человеческие детеныши довольно пугающи",_ — подумала гадюка, взмахнув хвостом.

А откуда-то сверху за ними наблюдала Судьба, радуясь запустившемуся ходу событий. От начала времен и до самого конца Вселенной она неизменно продвигала историю по заданному пути. Магия мальчика пробудилась, его сознание открылось — фатум Тома Риддла вступил в игру.

Сколько бы усилий не приложил человек, пытаясь все изменить, сколько бы раз ни возвращал время вспять, каждое действие — тщетно, каждое слово — бессмысленно. 

 

* * *

Когда Том вернулся к себе в комнату, ему тут же велели немедленно одеться и спуститься в вестибюль. Ожидался гость. А в приюте это значило одно — потенциальная приемная семья. Так что лучше бы всем привести себя в порядок и быть милашками. Для столь особых случаев приют даже снабдил сирот одним комплектом красивой одежды — славненькими костюмчиками из тонкой как бумага ткани. Пошитые лишь для появления перед гостями, они были неудобными и слишком тонкими для зимы. Поверх костюма Том в три слоя замотал на шее старый выцветший шарф.

— Слышала, он молодой!

Одетые в одинаковую форму дети взволнованно делились сплетнями, идя по коридору в вестибюль. Том шел следом, невольно подслушивая разговор трех идущих впереди девчонок, которые оживленно болтали и хихикали, надеясь на лучшую жизнь:

— А я слышала, что у него большой дом. И еще он не женат!..

_"Не женат"_  — это хорошо. Значит никакой конкуренции с гипотетическими младенцами и никакой привередливой женушки — так больше шансов, что не вернут обратно в приют.

Тихо смешавшись с толпой, Том вместе со всеми вошел в вестибюль и скучающе опустил голову пониже. Его совсем не интересовало усыновление. Теперь, когда он обрел власть над всеми в приюте, он был не против немного задержаться в этой дыре — здесь, по крайней мере, почти не было контроля со стороны взрослых и никаких семейных обязанностей. Здесь он мог свободно разгуливать, где хочется, и силой отбирать что приглянется. Глаза вспыхнули, Том натянул шарф повыше, прикрывая лицо.

— Том, — чуть высунулась из кармана змея толщиной с веревку. — Они будут глупц-с-сами ес-с-сли не выберут тебя... Улыбнис-с-сь хоть немного, и тогда они з-з-с-саметят, что ты тут с-с-самый крас-с-сивый...

— Не болтай ерунды. Не хочу, чтобы меня ус-с-с-сыновляли.

Маленькая гадюка недоуменно зашипела: ее несформировавшийся мозг просто не мог сообразить, почему Том такой упрямый.  _Почему такой красивый мальчик вечно угрюмый и мрачный? И почему он утверждает, будто ему на все плевать, хотя она-то знает, как он мечтает о семье?_

Спустя пять минут ожидания миссис Коул (судя по ее походке, очень пьяная миссис Коул) привела гостя.

— Мэм, я ищу только...

— Да-да, — заплетающимся языком грубо перебила директриса молодого мужчину. — Хорошие детишки... Все они... Миленькие котята... Они... Они уже вас заждались...

Миссис Коул шатало из стороны в сторону и она чем-то напоминала гигантского моржа с бутылкой джина в руках. Хмурый молодой мужчина остановился прямо у нее за спиной. Том, прячущийся за спинами других, более высоких детей, с презрением посмотрел на визитера.

Молодой человек оказался довольно худым, с фарфоровой кожей, бледной, словно лунное сияние — он весь выглядел так, будто только недавно оправился от какой-то ужасной болезни. Он вообще был каким-то хрупким, на вид даже болезненнее тощих детишек, столпившихся в вестибюле, — но вот характер у того был явно твердым и живым. Удивительнее всего были глаза гостя — ярко-зеленые. Настолько яркие, что у Тома никак не находилось правильных слов, чтобы их описать. Он подумал только, что те намного красивее даже его любимых стеклянных, нефритового цвета, шариков, так здорово переливающихся на солнце.

Черные волосы незнакомца были в небольшом беспорядке и, как показалось Тому, длинная челка скрывала причудливой формы шрам. Но он стоял слишком далеко, так что не был уверен.

Едва незнакомец вошел в вестибюль, у Тома внутри что-то екнуло и всколыхнулось. В душе что-то вспыхнуло, сама его суть устремилась к этому человеку — Риддл раньше никогда такого не испытывал.

— Что с-с-случилос-сь, Том? — почувствовав странную тревогу своего юного хозяина, маленькая, спрятанная под рукавом змейка скользнула вверх по его руке. Сердце Тома билось так часто — очень быстро — ему бы следовало успокоиться, пока он не довел себя до сердечного приступа. Змейка сильнее сжалась кольцами вокруг его руки — достаточно болезненно, чтобы вывести из транса.

— Я в порядке, — медленно выдохнул Риддл.

В груди все нарастала и ширилась тупая боль — на секунду Тому даже показалось, что он сейчас задохнется. Но все прошло так же быстро, как и началось. Сердце, немного успокоившись, снова принялось послушно перекачивать по венам кровь, будто и вовсе не сжималось при виде таинственного молодого человека.

Не успел Том собраться с мыслями, как миссис Коул снова заговорила:

— Знакомьтесь, это мистер Поттер.

_Мистер Поттер._

При звуке знакомого имени сердце Тома пропустило еще один удар. Обычно храбрый и стойкий мальчишка по-настоящему испугался. Эбонитовые глаза буквально впились в лицо мистера Поттера, чей образ отныне и навеки выжегся на их сетчатке.


	8. Однажды, в один прекрасный день

**19 ноября 1932 года**

Войдя в холл приюта, Гарри едва не рухнул на пол от внезапно нахлынувшего головокружения. Он споткнулся, чуть не полетев лицом вперед, ноги ощущались переваренными макаронинами. Гарри поморщился от резкой боли и накатившей дурноты; перед глазами все расплывалось, мигало рябью черных пятен. Ему стоило огромных усилий не свалиться в обморок прямо на глазах у детей.

_Черт, Гермиона была права: стало еще хуже, чем он предполагал._  Гарри заставил себя улыбнуться. Если бы не это побочное недомогание, он бы явился в приют еще два года назад. В тот раз, когда Гарри необдуманно и впопыхах попытался совершить временной скачок раньше положенного срока, он отключился прямо на пороге лаборатории. Тот злополучный инцидент задержал его еще на три дня... А после пришлось отложить еще на два из-за рассерженной Гермионы. Но в итоге Гарри, наконец, вернулся к Тому.

В сумме в двухтысячном году он провел одиннадцать дней, что, согласно подсчетам Гарри, означало, что Тому скоро исполнится пять.

Через некоторое время чудовищная раздирающая боль прошла. Гарри содрогнулся: так плохо ему еще никогда не было — ужасное чувство, будто вырывающее из тела саму душу. Внезапно он почувствовал жжение — на том самом месте за пазухой, где всегда носил медальон Слизерина. Гарри машинально достал его, и тот, будто сам по себе, открылся.

_Нет! Только не перед магглами!_

Зрачки расширились от шока: медальон был открыт, но... Ничего не происходило. Никакого искушающе нашептывающего Тома Риддла, никаких манящих очаровывающих рассудок чар, более того... В украшении будто вообще не было никакой магии. Оно снова стало обычным — не считая яростного жара, остатки которого еще цеплялись за золотую поверхность.

_Это значило, что крестраж уничтожен! Но как? Как он мог быть уничтожен, если вместилище цело и невредимо? Как крестраж мог незаметно испариться, если Гарри всегда носил его с собой?_

— Знакомьтесь, это мистер Поттер.

Слова миссис Коул вернули его к реальности. Гарри сунул медальон обратно во внутренний нагрудный карман — все связанные с крестражем вопросы придется отложить на потом.

Подняв голову, Гарри улыбнулся выстроившимся перед ним детям. Он не хотел раздувать из своего визита такую шумиху, ведь пришел сюда только ради Тома. Но не успел Гарри и слова сказать, как директриса с завидным энтузиазмом велела явиться всем детям без исключения. А теперь они неподвижно стояли перед ним, выстроившись аккуратным рядком, отсортированные по возрасту, и Гарри чувствовал себя каким-то генералом, прибывшим проинспектировать своих бойцов.

— Мэм, я ищу только... — попытался было возразить Гарри, но миссис Коул и не думала его слушать.

— Понимаю... Понимаю. Нелегко выбрать... Они все такие хорошенькие детишки. Ладненькие и сладенькие... — заплетающимся языком промямлила директриса, размахивая руками и тем самым расплескивая на пол джин. — Итак... Все, поздоровайтесь с мистером Поттером.

— Здравствуйте! Мистер Поттер! — хором прокричали дети — голоса эхом отразились от просторного вестибюля.

Гарри пробежал взглядом по их лицам. Самым старшим было не больше десяти, а младшие так и вовсе совсем крошки. Одетые в одинаковые шелковые костюмчики, они испуганно смотрели на него, словно новорожденные оленята. Лица — бледные и худые, судя по впалым щекам, они явно недоедали, но почти все робко улыбались ему, глядя своими большими, блестящими от слез и тоски глазами.

Сердце Гарри растаяло. У него самого было трудное детство, ведь раньше ему приходилось жить под присмотром злых и жестоких опекунов. Когда-то он был одним из них и поэтому их бессильные немые мольбы затрагивали что-то глубоко в душе.

Гарри, конечно, было невдомек, что эти дети просто лицедействуют. Они раньше много раз проходили через эту процедуру, где их выставляли словно скот. Так они и научились подделывать эмоции: знали, когда нужно выглядеть грустно и беспомощно, а когда расплакаться, чтобы вызвать сострадание. Невинность и чистота — привилегии детства, но только тех детей, у которых были богатые родители, точно не таких как они — вынужденных бороться за выживание.

Но Гарри этого не знал. Золотым гриффиндорцам мир всегда казался проще и бесхитростнее, они безрассудно видели в людях только хорошее. Гарри стало не по себе при мысли о том, что ему придется разочаровать стольких малышей и он отвел взгляд.

— Я лишь хочу усыновить... — слова застряли где-то в горле удушливым комком.

— Папа! Папочка! Пожалуйста, не уходи! — вдруг заревел один из мальчуганов, стоящих в первом ряду. Он завыл изо всех сил душераздирающим дрожащим голоском, эхом отражающимся от стен вестибюля.

Мальчишка без удержу дрожал и, казалось, что держался он на ногах лишь благодаря колоссальным усилиям:

— Я хочу домой! Пожалуйста! Я буду хорошим! Больше не стану просить кролика...

— Билли! А ну тише! — рассерженно рявкнула миссис Коул — от его пронзительного вопля у нее раскалывалась голова.

Мальчишка испуганно закрыл лицо руками, но все равно не смог сдержать рвущихся наружу рыданий. Под пристальным взглядом директрисы его приглушенные рыдания стали еще тоскливее.

— Миссис Коул... Что с ним? — спросил Гарри.

Захмелевшая женщина пренебрежительно махнула рукой:

— Ну, что... Мальчик просто скучает по своему папочке. Такое у нас иногда случается... Может, мистер Поттер... Может, вы напомнили ему его отца. Тот как-то оставил его здесь без гроша в кармане, зато с новым домашним кроликом... Обещал потом за ним вернуться. Но, знаете ли, — громко икнула миссис Коул, — они никогда не возвращаются.

Это откровение рухнуло на Гарри подобно глыбе и теперь давило, не давая вздохнуть. Еще совсем мальчишкой этот ребенок столкнулся с предательством отца, который бросил его, оставил и ушел... Был вынужден наблюдать, как одна семья за другой проходят мимо, потому что он не подходил по возрасту.  _Как такое маленькое хрупкое тельце сумело перенести столько страданий?_

И Гарри подумал... Подумал,  _вдруг Том обрадуется компании друга, брата... Вдруг, если Том будет расти рядом с магглом, это его изменит, изменит его предрассудки._

Тщательно все обдумав, Гарри, сжав губы, опустился на колени перед всхлипывающим мальчишкой и ласково спросил:

— Малыш, хочешь пойти домой со мной? 

 

* * * 

На своей памяти маленькая гадюка ни разу не видела, чтобы Том так выходил из себя.

Даже когда другие обзывали его, били, плевались, Том лишь холодно равнодушно ухмылялся и держал все свои эмоции при себе, втайне обдумывая план мести. А сейчас так неожиданно этого не по годам взрослого мальчишку охватило такое ужасающее безумие, что его лицо буквально преобразилось — стало каким-то дьявольским, жестоким... Нечто, что Том так усердно скрывал все эти годы, вырвалось наружу.

Маленькие пальчики впились в выцветший шарф, так сильно сжимая его в ладони, будто пытались вплавить шерсть в кровоток. От прилагаемых усилий вздулись голубые венки.

Гадюка подползла повыше, чтобы заглянуть в лицо юного хозяина.

Том смотрел на молодого человека напротив — черные глаза застлала ненависть, подобно затмившим солнце грозовым тучам. Том побледнел — его единственная надежда, единственное хорошее воспоминание из детства буквально только что разбилось вдребезги. На лице застыла гримаса чистейшей неприкрытой ненависти и злости.

_Правда, на кого именно они направлены, было не понятно._

Змея растерянно попробовала воздух языком.

Том хорошо умел скрывать эмоции — самое большее, что он демонстрировал — холодную усмешку, отпугивающую всех соперников. Он сам был змеем, управлял всеми незаметно, из тени, как серый кардинал, и всегда был готов нанести безжалостный удар. Том был змеем — Том не терял над собой контроль.

_Так почему тогда он буквально сходит с ума из-за какого-то мужчины, решившего усыновить Билли?_

 

* * *

Том смотрел на молодого мужчину с зелеными, теплее солнечного света глазами. Смотрел, как тот становится на колени перед Билли, как гладит и успокаивает этого придурка руками, которыми должен был обнимать его — Тома. Натянув шарф повыше, Риддл стиснул зубы, желая разорвать его на мелкие кусочки.

_"Мистер Поттер сказал, что вернется за тобой, Том. Так и будет. А пока он просил меня за тобой присмотреть",_  — так всегда говорила его молоденькая няня. А теперь ее слова стали ничем иным, как жестокой издевкой — острыми ножами, пронзающими сердце снова, и снова, и снова.

Черный шарф на шее, который он некогда так сильно любил, казалось, вот-вот его задушит. Само его существование — тоже издевка, насмешка над всеми недостижимыми стремлениями, над наивными надеждами... Глумление над  _годами ожидания_.

Том каждую ночь засыпал, тщательно укутавшись в пальто. Взмётывался смертоносной яростью, оберегая шарф. Он был таким наивным, таким глупым, раз шел на такие глупости, чтобы уберечь последнюю связь с этим мистером Поттером.

_Но на этом все._

Том больше не тощий мальчишка, терпевший побои на заднем дворе. Больше нет. Теперь ему была подвластна сила, о которой остальные могли только мечтать — он был лучше их всех вместе взятых. И... Они ему не нужны. Он не нуждался в милостыне этого так называемого мистера Поттера!

Однако... Касательно Билли Стаббса...

Однажды! В один прекрасный день!

 

* * *

— Билли? Бил.. Ли хороший мальчик, — взмахнула бутылкой миссис Коул. — Тогда давайте уладим все формальности...

— Подождите, — Гарри встал, так и не выпуская руки Билли. — Я ищу мальчика. Тома Риддла.

Прятавшийся позади Том, поправив шарф, шагнул вперед.

Маленькая змейка, плотно оплетавшая его руку почувствовала, как постепенно расслабились мышцы мальчика, она больше не ощущала под своими чешуйками напряженных вен и сухожилий. Том и внешне казался спокойнее, но она всегда могла определить его настроение, и сейчас Том с каждой секундой становился все мрачнее, обуреваемый невидимой, но не менее устрашающей яростью.

— Я здесь, — невозмутимо отозвался Том.

Бледное лицо, обрамленное смолянистыми волосами, и глаза цвета звездной ночи оставались спокойными, словно глубокое море во время штиля — Гарри не заметил ни проблеска радости, ни удивления... Вообще ничего. Но узнал шарф на шее Тома и улыбнулся, вспомнив свое приключение, произошедшее всего каких-то одиннадцать дней назад:

— Так... Ты сберег мой шарф?

— Теперь это  _мой_  шарф, — алчно усмехнулся ребенок.

Гарри невольно отступил назад. Эта ухмылка выглядела очень знакомо — точно так же улыбался Том Риддл из дневника, пока Гарри, лежа на полу Тайной комнаты, умирал от укуса василиска. А он ведь едва не забыл...  _Едва не забыл, что этот маленький мальчик станет Волдемортом!.. Его заклятым врагом._  Милого маленького крохи, которого Гарри некогда держал на руках, больше не было. Гарри не успел оглянуться, как черты мальчишки стали все больше походить на Волдемортовские. И это оказалось таким же неотвратимым, как и ход времени.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Тома Риддла, казавшегося знакомым и в то же время совершенно другим. Он спросил жестким неестественным голосом:

— Ты... Ты хочешь пойти со мной?

Мальчишка механически улыбнулся, будто отыгрывая хорошо знакомую роль, и вежливо ответил:

— Да, мистер Поттер. Спасибо за вашу доброту.

Гарри немного опешил от этого непривычного  _"мистер Поттер"_. Он посмотрел на старый, но хорошо сохранившийся шарф, обмотанный вокруг шеи мальчика, и в сердце вдруг что-то екнуло.

* * *

— Том! Ты ведь знаком с мистером Поттером? Он подарил тебе этот шарф? — Билли неспешно поглаживал кролика, наблюдая за складывающим в чемодан свои малочисленные пожитки Томом. Если бы он видел коварный блеск в глазах Риддла, тут же бы прикусил свой язык... Но, увы, мальчишка ничего не замечал и продолжал бахвалиться:

— Я оказался смекалистее и быстрее и обратил на себя внимание мистера Поттера, — Билли вздернул нос, гордясь своей маленькой уловкой.

Он с презрением посмотрел на одеревеневшего Тома, будто тот был лишь грязью, прилипшей к подошве ботинок — не более.

— А вот ты здесь лишний, Том.

Риддл сжал руки в кулаки. Он — лишний, да? С Билли мистер Поттер был таким ласковым, таким упоительно милым, он сказал:  _"Малыш, хочешь пойти домой со мной?"_. А вот с Томом он вел себя совсем по-другому — его лицо ожесточились, зеленые глаза смотрели в пол, будто те же самые слова давались ему с большим трудом:  _"Ты... Ты хочешь пойти со мной?"_. Все заметили разницу. Все видели, кто именно понравился мистеру Поттеру.

Да, Том был  _лишним_. В очередной раз ненужным.

— Не напрягайся ты так, пакуя вещички. Все равно ты скоро вернешься... — хихикнул Билли, почесывая за ухом своего кролика. Он бы даже сошел за хорошего маленького мальчика — милого и невинного — если бы его лицо не искажало жестокое злорадство.

 

* * *

— Вы готовы? Нам пора идти... — донесся из дверного проема теплый, ласковый, словно весенний дождь, голос Гарри.

Обрадовавшись, Билли тут же бросился к нему, показывая на лежащий на полу рюкзак — он собрался, он молодец. Мистер Поттер охотно улыбнулся в ответ, щуря глаза.

— Да, я готов, Гарри.

— Умница, — Гарри поощрительно погладил его по голове.

В это же время Том весь сжался, борясь с нахлынувшей злостью. Буквально через мгновение взгляд полный тьмы прояснился, и Риддл, подхватив чемодан, повернулся к Гарри лицом:

— Я тоже готов... Мистер Поттер.

Наверное, Гарри стоило и Тома погладить по голове или же протянуть ему руку. Но чем дольше он вглядывался в детское лицо Риддла, тем отчетливее вспоминал жестокую ухмылку Риддла из дневника. Нужные слова тоже не находились. Вместо этого Гарри взял Билли за руку и отвернулся.

— Эй, Том? Ты свое пальто забыл... — Билли кивнул на оставленное на кровати черное пальто, победоносно вцепившись в руку Гарри, держа кролика в другой руке. Своим самодовольством он явно пытался вывести Тома из себя.

Покорно следовавший за Гарри и Билли Том на секунду остановился, впившись ногтями в ладони.

— Оно порвалось... И больше мне не нужно.


	9. Смятение и надежда

**20 декабря 1932 года**

Гарри сидел скрестив ноги у камина и перемешивал угли железной кочергой.

Они, все вместе, жили в большом доме в пригороде Лондона. На почтовом ящике даже было выведено аккуратными буквами: "Гарри Поттер". Пусть близнецы Уизли и были теми еще балагурами, с заданием они справились на отлично. За каких-то одиннадцать дней им удалось достать для Гарри все, что тому было нужно — от свидетельства о рождении до банковского счета, которого хватило на покупку дома и даже больше.

Дети уже были в постелях, и окутавшая дом нежилая тишина наводила тоску. Весь в своих мыслях, Гарри бездумно рассматривал медальон Слизерина — в гладких золотых изгибах украшения отражалось оранжевое пламя костра, придавая и зеленым глазам Гарри золотисто-загадочное свечение.  _Крестраж не мог просто раствориться..._  И Гарри думал, что причина тому — присутствие Тома Риддла. Он тяжело вздохнул. Всякие магические теории и гипотезы — не его стезя, сюда бы лучше Гермиону... Спрятав медальон в нагрудный карман, он устало потер виски.

Лишь когда погас огонь, а в углях потухла обжигающая краснота, Гарри отправился спать. Но для изнуренного, вымотанного тела даже самые мягкие перины казались неудобными. Гарри бездумно лежал в потемках, глядя в потолок и чувствуя себя абсолютно потерянным. Чувствовал себя загнанным, заплутавшим в лабиринте — гигантском и бескрайнем, намного опаснее того, в котором он побывал на Турнире Трех Волшебников. Он бежал, он кричал, он искал выход, но выхода не находилось. Он был совсем один, в темноте — как подопытная крыса, загнанная в лабиринт. А всеведущая судьба наблюдала сверху, возводя вокруг него все больше и больше непробиваемых стен.

Гарри удалось благополучно усыновить Тома. И пока что судьба ничего не предприняла. Гарри перевернулся на бок, внушающие страх мысли никак не выходили из головы. Гермиона говорила, что судьба допустила некоторые изменения лишь потому, что посчитала их незначительными в великой схеме вещей. Выходит, если судьбу не волнует то, что Гарри усыновил Тома... Тогда... Значит ли это, что, независимо от поступков Гарри, Том все равно в конечном итоге вырастет Волдемортом?

_Темным Лордом. Сам-Знаешь-Кем. Виновником массовых убийств. Волдемортом._

Закрыв глаза, Гарри горько рассмеялся. Лежа один в полумраке комнаты он на долю секунды пожалел о своем решении. Эта мысль разливалась по мозгу подобно вирусной инфекции, выуживая его слабое место, отравляя решимость.

Гарри резко вскочил с кровати, дрожа от холодного пота. Нет, нужно было отбросить все подавляющие дух мысли, ведь,  _стоит только дать слабину, и он проиграет войну._  Лишится всего. Он уже не мог остановиться, не мог все переиграть, для него не было дороги назад.

Гарри боялся — боялся неизвестности и будущего, хотел вернуться домой. А прямо сейчас ему нужно сходить посмотреть на мальчишку. 

 

* * *  

Том лежал на кровати с закрытыми глазами, но пока не спал.

Новая комната оказалась не очень большой — ее как раз хватило, чтобы вместить две односпальные кровати, — но здесь было тепло, а он сам лежал под мягким пуховым одеялом. После долгого волнительного дня ему бы стоило отдохнуть и восстановить силы. Но Том попросту не мог уснуть — мешала не утихающая злость, из-за которой разум оставался ясным.

На соседней кровати громко храпел Билли Стаббс. Том недобро усмехнулся: мальчишке стоило бы поблагодарить мистера Поттера за то, что разложил их по разным кроватям. Иначе Том бы точно задушил его во сне...  _Впрочем, если уж на то пошло, он все еще может это сделать._

Маленькая змейка так и осталась на запястье Тома, обернувшись вокруг блестящими кольцами. В отличие от большинства рептилий, волшебные змеи не впадали в спячку. Риддл подумывал приказать питомице отравить своим смертоносным ядом мальчишку и его мерзкого кролика. И уже завтра все заголовки газет будут скорбеть по глупому Билли, случайно потревожившего гнездо зимующей гадюки и, как не прискорбно, скончавшегося вскоре после укуса. При одной только мысли об этом лицо Тома исказилось от жестокого удовольствия.

Внезапно ночную тишину нарушил скрип дверных петель. Отбросив в сторону все мешающиеся мысли, Том замер, держа руку на запястье, чтобы в любой момент разбудить свою питомицу, и внимательно прислушивался, готовый к нападению. К треску догоравших в камине дров прибавился звук приглушенных шагов. Незаметно приоткрыв глаза, Том увидел в оконном стекле отражение крадущегося на цыпочках незваного гостя. Мистер Поттер остановился у кровати Билли.

Отражение четко передавало все движения мистера Поттера: тот, подтянув наполовину сползшее одеяло, укутал Билли до самого подбородка. Будто посчитал, что жара от камина будет мало. Шелеста ткани было почти не слышно за треском пылающего огня.

Том лежал на боку, спиной к мистеру Поттеру, но не сводил взгляда с отражения молодого человека. Размытые очертания на оконном стекле Том почему-то видел очень четко. Он видел блуждающую на красных губах улыбку. Улыбку, которая предназначалась не ему... Том закусил губу.

Да плевать ему на улыбку мистера Поттера! Она же вся пропитана фальшью до отвращения лицемерного человека! Тому было плевать... Так почему он едва не задыхался при взгляде на эти самые губы?

Том, не моргая, впился потемневшим взглядом в оконное стекло, будто надеясь разбить его на кусочки силой мысли. Лицо в отражении отвернулось от Билли, и теперь Том смотрел, как фигура приближается к его кровати. Стиснув зубы, Риддл спешно зажмурил глаза и сжал руки в кулаки, будто приготовившись к бою.

Том привык сам о себе заботиться: плотно укутывался в одеяло и никогда не отшвыривал его в изножье кровати. Потому что так делали только тупицы вроде Билли — в стенах холодного приюта так недолго и умереть от переохлаждения. Том лежал укутанный в одеяло, словно гусеница в кокон, и у мистера Поттера не было никаких причин поправлять ткань... Да и вообще, судя по его отношению к Тому, тот бы и пальцем не пошевелил, даже если бы Том умирал от холода, лежа на снегу.

Мальчик сильнее зажмурил глаза, притворяясь спящим. Собственное сознание будто издевалось над ним, подсовывая ужасные и в то же время удивительно прекрасные мысли. Том едва ли не до крови впился ногтями в ладони, но на его лице не было ни следа внутреннего смятения и паники — лишь безмятежность спящего. Мысленно Том снова и снова ранил свое сердце жестокими словами, на грани мазохизма... Ему нужно было сохранить ясную голову, без всяких там ложных надежд, но от расцветавшей в сердце острой тоски никак не получалось избавиться. Как бы Том ни старался вести себя зрело и рационально, он все же был четырехлетним мальчишкой. И, пусть Том никогда не знал любви, он все еще надеялся ее получить... Хотя бы чуточку.

Поэтому он ждал, закрыв глаза. Ждал секунду, затем вторую и третью — пусть и считая эти детские надежды ниже своего достоинства, Том  _все равно ждал. Но ничего не происходило._

_"Вот видишь, он тебя совсем не любит, ты ему даже не нравишься",_  — раздался в голове едкий голос. Никто не собирался к нему подходить, не было слышно звука шагов — только потрескивание огня и завывание ветра за окном. Том прекратил делать вид, будто спит. Глупый маневр: притворяться спящим, дожидаясь мистера Поттера — вообще издевательство над умственными способностями Тома. Так глупо с его стороны.

_"Пока ты тут ждал, как распоследний идиот, он уже давно ушел"._

Том глубоко вдохнул, игнорируя странную, разрастающуюся в груди печаль, и открыл глаза.

— Извини, я тебя разбудил?

Зеленые глаза Гарри встретились с удивленными Тома. Черноволосый юноша сидел на полу у кровати Тома, молча вглядываясь в лицо спящего ребенка. Их взгляды встретились — кристально чистые изумрудные глаза поразили Тома до глубины души. Обычно быстро соображающий мозг будто застыл, а все напряжение медленно, будто ненароком рассеялось.

— Я уже ухожу... Спи дальше, — тихим убаюкивающим голосом сказал мистер Поттер, немного смущенный тем, что его застали врасплох. Он поднялся на ноги, и впрямь собравшись уходить.

Том оцепенело смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать, широко распахнутыми черными глазами следя за движениями Гарри. На краткий миг во взгляде Риддла мелькнуло нечто похожее на уязвимость и тут же исчезло, словно погашенное водой пламя.

Поколебавшись, Гарри, сжав губы в тонкую линию, осторожно положил руку на лоб мальчика:

— Засыпай. 

 

* * * 

Том поплотнее закутался в одеяло. Лоб немного жгло отголоском прикосновения мистера Поттера. Этого простого жеста хватило, чтобы снести все стены ненависти, которые Том возвел вокруг себя.

Том никогда не был ни кротким, ни ласковым, ни отзывчивым. Он, не колеблясь, украл бы у человека последний кусок хлеба. Но... Ясный заботливый взгляд зеленых глаз без капли презрения и непринятия, взгляд сидящего у его кровати мистера Поттера заставил Тома почувствовать себя самым важным на свете. Тому подумалось, что он мог бы хоть целую вечность смотреть в эти глаза, не отводя взгляда.

Тома захлестнуло неожиданными, необъяснимыми эмоциями — в груди кололо и что-то будто застряло в горле. Напуганный этими незнакомыми ощущениями, Том закрыл глаза. Все мысли занял образ мистера Поттера. Чувствуя себя странно, мальчик сильнее закутался в одеяло, словно в спасительный кокон.

Ему совсем не нравились эти чувства. 

* * *

На следующий день небо прояснилось, теплый солнечный свет разогнал всю угрюмую хмурость зимы и снова вдохнул в Лондон жизнь.

Чувствительный к свету Том проснулся, едва его лица коснулись солнечные лучи. Билли все еще спал, а вот его кролик проснулся и теперь смотрел на Тома красными глазами, дергая розовым носом. Том зло смотрел на дурацкое животное в ответ.

— Я могу его с-съ-ес-с-сть? — маленькая змейка переползла на плечо Тома, едва не пуская слюни на упитанного зверька.

Том зацепился взглядом за лежащий на его кровати новёхонький комплект одежды — на кровати Билли лежал похожий. Тонкие губы Риддла дрогнули в не совсем искренней улыбке:

— Конечно. Ес-с-сли уж на то пошло, человека тоже можешь с-с-съес-с-сть. Только дождис-с-сь, когда кроля и его тупого хоз-з-с-сяина отправят обратно в приют.

Змея удивленно прошипела Тому на ухо:

— З-з-с-сначит, ты ос-с-стаешьс-с-ся? И планируеш-ш-с-с выгнать мальч-чс-сика-кролика?

Застегнув рубашку, Том надел поверх черный кашемировый свитер, севший прямо по фигуре. Он выглядел очень красиво в своей новой дорогой одежде. Мягкие волосы, блестящие, как отборный черный жемчуг, аккуратно уложены за уши. Сидя на своей кровати, четырехлетний ребенок неотрывно смотрел на спящего Билли, который опять выпростался из-под одеяла.

Риддл зловеще ухмыльнулся:

— Здес-с-сь вс-с-се по праву принадлежит мне. Так поч-чс-сему я должен уходить? Вс-с-се по праву мое, и я не с-с-собираюс-сь делитьс-с-я с-с ним!

Том бодро запрыгнул на кровать Билли и крепко сжал руки вокруг уязвимого горла маггловского мальчишки.

Стаббс закашлялся, проснувшись от боли:

— Том!.. Что ты...Творишь?!

Том ярко усмехался, глядя как Билли беспомощно царапает сжавшиеся на его шее руки.


	10. Черепа

**Декабрь 1932 года**

С той ночи будто ничего и не изменилось. Когда Гарри смотрел на Тома, выражение его лица оставалось холодным, а вот с Билли, наоборот, очень ласковым. Сам Билли был явно доволен столь предпочтительным отношением. Все время он только и делал, что клеился к Гарри, бросаясь будто бы безобидными словами, но, на деле, те были предназначены Тому, чтобы побольнее его задеть. На вызов Том никак не реагировал, только черные глаза становились все мрачнее и угрюмее. Гарри замечал их враждебность, но не знал, как наладить отношения своих подопечных.

— Гарри! Смотри! Я нарисовал кролика! — Билли сунул ему в руку листок бумаги.

Отложив в сторону документы по Отряду Дамблдора, Гарри по обыкновению тепло улыбнулся и разгладил свернувшийся в рулон рисунок на столе. На нем и впрямь был изображен кролик, хотя понятно это было только по двум удлиненным ушам, торчащим над мешаниной волнистых линий. Остальные части тела оставалось только... Мысленно представить. Дурацкий абстрактный кролик поднял Гарри настроение — он понял, что, пожалуй, чересчур загрузил себя тревогами. Потрепав мальчишку по голове, Гарри похвалил Билли:

— Выглядит здорово.

Глаза Стаббса вспыхнули, и он сказал самым милым голоском, на который только был способен:

— Рисунок Тома тоже здорово выглядит.

— Да? — Гарри было на самом деле интересно.  _На что похожи детские каракули Волдеморта?_

Услышав свое имя, тихонько сидевший неподалеку Том, вскинул голову. Гарри ободряюще ему улыбнулся; Том нерешительно замер, но, не успел он отреагировать, как Билли без спроса уже выхватил у него рисунок и нетерпеливо передал Гарри.

Сжав губы, Риддл стиснул в пальцах цветной карандаш, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо мистера Поттера — можно было даже подумать, будто Том нервничает.

Гарри же во все глаза смотрел на рисунок: весь закрашенный черным, с хаотичными, более жирными линиями, походящими на черные тучи надвигающейся грозы. А в самом центре листа — обведенный белым мелком, тщательно прорисованный знак — символ, который, к сожалению, был совсем не таким абстрактным, как кролик Билли. Гарри сходу узнал метку — большой белый череп. Метка была до ужаса знакома — он уже видел ее, много раз. Зеленую проекцию гигантского черепа, возвышавшегося в беззвездном небе в те многочисленные мрачные и кошмарные ночи. Из открытого рта скользил дым, принявший форму змеи, флуоресцентное тело которой неизбежно возникало над местами смертей, гибелей и потерь — а их виной всегда был ее хозяин. Едва завидев эту метку, люди в ужасе разбегались с криками "Ты-Сам-Знаешь-Кто!".

— Что-то я нехорошо себя чувствую... Пойду прилягу, — Гарри резко встал со стола. — Развлекайтесь, мальчики, — он буквально выбежал из комнаты, едва не споткнувшись о ковер.

— Видишь, ты ему совсем не нравишься, — победоносно заявил Билли и, высунув язык, гордо профланировал мимо Тома, нарочито задев того плечом. — Скажи... Как думаешь, что сделает Гарри, узнав, какой ты урод? — прошептал Стаббс на ухо Риддлу.

Том резко вскинул голову, но трусливый придурок уже стоял в нескольких ярдах от него, обманчиво дружелюбно улыбаясь.

— А я ведь говорил тебе, Риддл... Не надо было тратить время на сбор вещичек. Скоро тебя все равно отправят обратно, — после этих слов Билли вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью, и Том вдруг остался совсем один в огромном кабинете.

Он напряженно замер подобно приклеенной к месту статуе.

— Том... — показалась из рукава маленькая змейка и, подползя вверх, принялась тереться холоднокровным телом о щеку Риддла, утешая того единственным доступным ей способом.

— Я ему нравлюс-с-с-сь... — прошипел Том, поглаживая большим пальцем гадюку.

Той нечего было ему ответить, змеи — обособленные существа, в которых отсутствовала социальная составляющая. Поэтому ее крошечный мозг просто не мог понять сложных человеческих взаимоотношений. Змее, к примеру, было невдомек, почему Том, который был явно привязан к мистеру Поттеру, ни разу даже не улыбнулся этому человеку? А ведь она видела, как Билли все время актерствует, улыбаясь, — значит, это не так уж и сложно. И, тем более, ей было никак не понять, почему мистер Поттер, который был не в меньшей степени привязан к Тому, никогда не обнимал мальчика так, как Билли? Хотя, когда Том уже спал, этот мужчина неизменно садился у его кровати и долго смотрел на него, охраняя сон — а Том об этом даже не догадывался.

Змея решила, что без этого Билли жизнь вообще стала бы лучше и проще. Не будь этого глупого Стаббса, малышу Тому больше не придется так грустить. К тому же, без глупого Стаббса, она могла бы спокойно полакомиться его раздражающим кроликом.

_Если бы только..._  

 

* * *

Гарри никак не мог разобраться в собственных чувствах.

Каждый раз, стоило ему подумать о Томе, он вспоминал день его рождения, крошечный легкий сверток на своих руках. Гарри поклялся себе заботиться и присматривать за этим ребенком, обеспечить ему счастливое нормальное детство. Но когда мальчишка подрос, черные глаза окрасились багряной Волдемортовской яростью; на лице застыла жесткая бесчувственная маска; даже мысли ребенка, столь зрелые для его возраста, тяготели к непомерным амбициям Волдеморта — беспощадным и равнодушным. И со всем этим Гарри оказалось сложно смириться.

Вспомнив о рисунке, Гарри признал: Том все-таки гений. Ему еще и пяти не было, а он уже вырисовывал такие подробные и реалистичные картины. Гарри невольно усмехнулся.

После, оправившись от шока, он вдруг понял, насколько легкомысленно себя повел... Вспомнилось, как ужасно побледнел Том, когда он выбежал из кабинета — выбежал, убегая именно от Тома. Гарри вдруг понял, что, пусть и ненамеренно, он с предубеждением относился к Риддлу, особенно на фоне Билли. Возможно, так получилось, потому что Билли вел себя, как обычный ребенок — незрелый и ищущий внимания. А вот Том... Том был более самостоятельным и одаренным, он предпочитал сам решать свои проблемы, вместо того чтобы бежать за помощью к Гарри.

Как говорится в одной поговорке: "Плачущий ребенок первым получает молоко".

Подталкиваемый чувством вины, Гарри резко сел на кровати. Теперь, когда он об этом задумался, стало очевидно, что практически все их общение сводилось к тому, что Билли оживленно о чем-то болтал с Гарри, пока Том, сидя в сторонке, просто наблюдал за ними, как молчаливый свидетель в новой чужой семье. Груз осознанной вины давил словно камень. Невнимательность не оправдывала пренебрежения... Гарри подвел Тома, а чрезвычайно умный не по годам мальчик наверняка все заметил. Перед мысленным взором предстал взгляд гордых мальчишеских глаз, похожий на взгляд раненого волчонка. Гарри поджал губы, грудь обожгло горьким сожалением, лавой поднимающегося к горлу.

_Я действительно помогаю Тому?.. Или лишь подталкиваю по тому же пути к становлению Волдемортом?_

Голову прошило внезапным осознанием, его бросило в холодный пот.

Выйдя из спальни, Гарри вдруг заметил шагающего по коридору в его сторону Тома. Тот шел с военной точностью, выверено делая каждый шаг одинаковой длины, будто был не человеком вовсе, а роботом, притворяющимся мальчиком.

— Мистер Поттер, — вежливо поздоровался мальчик и, нарочито обогнув Гарри на приличном расстоянии, быстрее зашагал по коридору.

Непривычное обращение, ударило словно обухом по голове. Ребенку было с ним настолько некомфортно, что тот даже не обращался к нему по имени.

— Том! — крикнул Гарри ему вслед, но, когда тот повернулся к нему лицом, неловко замер, не зная, что сказать. Нервно облизав губы, Гарри, будто резко вспомнив о чем-то срочном, ринулся вниз по ступенькам. — Подожди, Том! Я скоро вернусь! — выпалил он на ходу и шумно захлопнул за собой входную дверь.

Том, замерев, смотрел в окно на перебегающего улицу молодого мужчину — тот в спешке даже пальто не застегнул. Риддл опустил глаза, в которых мелькнула мрачная, едва уловимая тень.

— Том... Я хочу с-с-спать. Давай вернемс-с-с-я в нашу комнату, — змея высунула голову из-за манжеты.

Поколебавшись, мальчик аккуратно опустил ее на пол:

— Возвращайс-с-ся... Без-с-с меня... 

 

* * *

Гарри и подумать не мог, что поиски займут столько времени... Лишь дойдя до самого конца улицы, он, наконец, нашел магазинчик, где продавали нужную ему вещь. Домой он вернулся примерно к ужину.

— Том?

В доме было темно, свет везде выключен, и поэтому Гарри ничего не видел. Войдя в темную гостинную, он тихонько позвал мальчика по имени, но никто не ответил. А после Гарри заметил лежащее на диване маленькое тельце. Том уснул на диване! Гарри ласково улыбнулся, вглядываясь в мирно спящее лицо. Хотелось в голос рассмеяться над собой и собственной глупостью... Да, Гарри вел себя очень глупо: Том —  _не Волдеморт_ , пусть даже в известном Гарри будущем он им и стал, прямо сейчас тот был просто мальчиком, а не жестоким Темным Лордом. В данный момент это был всего лишь ребенок, заснувший, дожидаясь его возвращения.

Не переставая улыбаться, Гарри положил около мальчика недавно купленный сверток. С нежностью рассматривая красивые правильные черты лица, он подтянул одеяло, укрывая хрупкое тельце. А затем тихонечко направился на кухню готовить ужин. Гарри шел по коридору пружинящей походкой — легкой, полной энергии — с плеч будто враз свалился тяжелый груз.

* * *

— Ч-ч-с-сто это ты держиш-ш-с-с? — змея выскользнула из-под одеяла, с любопытством глядя на коробку, которую Том держал в руках.

Риддл улыбнулся, еще сильнее вцепившись в картонку. На мальчишеском лице застыли ликование и восторг — чистое неприкрытое счастье — раньше змея не замечала у Тома подобных эмоций. Мальчик в очаровательной пижамке с принтом щеночков сел на кровати. Открыв заветную коробку, Том дал змее посмотреть, что там внутри — новый набор из двенадцати уложенных в ряд разноцветных мелков. В свете камина восковое покрытие переливалось и светилось всеми цветами радуги.

— Ч-ч-с-сто это такое? — не поняла змея.

— Ц-ц-с-светные мелки, с-с-специально для меня... С-с-смогу нарис-с-совать еще больше черепов.


	11. Ты проиграл

**Декабрь 1932 года**

Билли Стаббс понимал: стоило ему отвлечься, и что-то изменилось. Том, к примеру, больше их не сторонился, а Гарри при разговоре с этим уродом больше не опускал взгляд. А еще Гарри подарил Тому новый набор цветных мелков, которыми Риддл очень дорожил и вечно прятал их в каком-нибудь укромном местечке подальше от Билли.

Билли был крайне недоволен новыми изменениями. Он, конечно, и для себя выклянчил у Гарри набор мелков, но...  _Это было совсем не то._

Вообще-то, Билли Гарри по настоящему нравился, но тот бы вообще любому сироте понравился... Даже самому странному — вроде Тома Риддла. А все потому, что Гарри — лучший из приемных родителей, о котором только можно было мечтать. Он был молодым, ласковым, терпеливым и заботливым. Никогда не повышал голос, даже когда они, играя, поднимали шум на весь новый дом. Поэтому для Билли было важно сохранить симпатию и привязанность мистера Поттера — Стаббс был уверен, что и Риддл хотел того же. Как и обычно держа в руках кролика, Билли, поглощенный мыслями, машинально поглаживал мягкий мех, стоя на верхней ступеньке широкой лестницы и глядя на дом, который должен был принадлежать ему. Подумалось, что переживать было незачем: уж с кем-с кем, а с четырехлетним Томом Риддлом он мог совладать. Ведь тот был уродом, явным монстром — такой никому не нужен. Стоит Билли только захотеть, он может в любой момент разоблачить Тома, и тот тут же побежит паковать вещички в приют. А Гарри и одного ребенка хватит. Билли нужно только хитростью заставить Риддла раскрыть свои ненормальные способности. 

* * *

— Гарри! Гарри, хочу послушать сказку, — Билли лежал, откинувшись на изголовье кровати, одной рукой держа кролика, а второй настойчиво теребя Гарри за рубашку.

В итоге, неохотно уступив, Гарри повернулся к лежавшему на противоположной кровати Тому:

— А ты, Том? Хочешь послушать сказку?

Том краем глаза уловил мелькнувшую на лице Билли ревнивую злобу. Вообще, Тома сказки не интересовали, но ему пришлась по душе такая реакция Стаббса, так что он молча кивнул в ответ.

— Ладно... Как насчет "Великана-эгоиста" Оскара Уайльда?

— Гарри, — перебил его Билли, — а великаны правда существуют?

Том с насмешкой посмотрел на застывшего от любопытства Стаббса — только идиот поверит, будто сказочные существа реальны.

— Конечно, существуют, — голос Гарри оборвал полные высокомерия и брезгливости мысли Тома. — Только они живут в ином мире.

Самому Гарри вопрос Билли напомнил о прошлом. Когда речь зашла о великанах, первое, что пришло ему в голову, был образ Хагрида — полувеликана с густой бородой, которая вечно тряслась от его гортанного смеха.

Том потрясенно замер, впившись взглядом в вырисовавшуюся на губах Гарри теплую улыбку. Черные глаза будто впитывали в себя каждый нежный изгиб пленительно прекрасных уст — Том даже не дышал, будто обратился в камень.

— Не хочу слушать "Великана-эгоиста". Расскажи лучше побольше о самих великанах, — взмолился Билли. Ему было так интересно, что он даже обратился за помощью к Тому:

— Том вот тоже хочет узнать побольше о великанах. Правда, Том?

Том моргнул, из-за вопроса Билли отвлекшись от загипнотизировавшего его зрелища, на дне черных глаз все еще плескалась жажда обладания.

— Да, — рассеянно ответил он.

Гарри улыбнулся:

— Ну, хорошо. Однажды давным-давно жил-был мальчик. Его мама была великаншей, а папа — человеком. Поэтому мальчик вырос меньше остальных великанов, но больше человеческих детей. Ладони у него были размером с крышку мусорного бака...

— Вау! — воскликнул Билли, широко распахнув глаза. — Круто!

Восхищенно-удивленное лицо Билли напомнило Гарри о его первой поездке в Хогвартс-экспрессе — у Рона был такой же изумленный взгляд, когда Гарри показал ему свой шрам. Снова улыбнувшись воспоминаниям, Гарри, не удержавшись, потрепал мальчишку по волосам.

— На самом деле не очень-то и круто, — с горечью продолжил Гарри. — Только взглянув на мальчика, великаны от него отреклись, сказав, что он не один из них. И люди твердили то же самое. Быть отвергнутым дважды... Это все же не очень-то круто.

— А что было потом?

— Потом, к счастью, этого мальчика приняли в школу. Пожилой директор хорошо к нему относился, помогал и прощал, даже когда он совершал ошибки. Даже когда мальчика исключили, добрый директор его приютил и поручил защиту школы.

_И вот этот полувеликан-полумальчик продолжает защищать школу и по сей день, несмотря на то, что школа была фактически оккупирована Пожирателями смерти. Пусть даже подвергаясь смертельной опасности, он защищал Хогвартс._

Заметив грустную задумчивость Гарри, Том вдруг понял, что ему вот совсем не нравится этот мальчишка-великан; и все равно, что они никогда не встречались, да и вообще тот был ненастоящим.

— Если он был больше остальных людей, почему просто не подчинил их себе? Если бы он ими правил, им бы пришлось его принять... — спросил Том, будто это было само собой разумеющееся.

Впервые за долгое время Том проявил интерес к их беседе, впервые обратился с вопросом напрямую к Гарри. И Гарри не знал: должно ли это внимание ему польстить или наоборот встревожить? _Или, быть может, вообще стоит похвалить юного Темного Лорда за видение всей картины?_

— Признание нельзя навязать страхом, Том. Его добиваются уважением, — печальным голосом ответил Гарри, глядя в любознательные, яркие, как звезды на ночном небе, глаза мальчика.

Том, не отводя взгляда, смотрел в ответ. Он гордо вздернул подбородок, невербально выражая свое несогласие — для четырехлетнего ребенка уважение представлялось абсолютно ненужной и бессмысленной штукой. Вообще-то, он считал бесполезными все положительные эмоции: в том числе любовь, сочувствие, заботу. Для Тома все это было не более чем лживой прикрасой общества, которая очень легко разрушалась перед лицом настоящих невзгод и опасностей. А вот негативные эмоции, напротив, имели силу и эффективность. Они были более устрашающими и потому более убедительными. Страх, отчаяние, злость — великие мотиваторы, помогшие Тому обрести и закрепить власть. Именно благодаря им он смог выжить в приюте.

— Я хочу спать! — воскликнул Билли, намеренно нарушая возникший момент. Билли потянул Гарри за руку, вынуждая того отвернуться от Тома. Риддл из-за спины Гарри предупреждающе сверкнул глазами, как бы невзначай пробежавшись пальцами по чешуйчатому телу гадюки, бесшумно обернувшейся вокруг его запястья. Стаббс содрогнулся, поняв беззвучный намек.

Поднявшись с кровати, Гарри слегка притушил ярко пылавший в камине огонь.

— Да, точно, вам уже давно пора спать.

Билли вдруг громко захныкал, протянув к нему руки:

— Поцелуй на ночь!

Гарри, наклонившись, прижался губами ко лбу мальчишки:

— Ну, все... А теперь, спокойной ночи.

Обернувшись, Гарри взглянул на сидящего на кровати Тома — тот замер, гордо выпрямив спину. Гарри замешкался: он даже представить не мог себя, целующего Волдеморта перед сном. Мимолетное сомнение не ускользнуло от внимания мальчишек. И именно сейчас Билли вздумалось выбрать такой неудачный момент, чтобы выкрикнуть:

— Гарри, ты забыл поцеловать Тома на ночь!

Натянуто улыбнувшись, Гарри подумал, что мог бы выйти из положения просто отшутившись. Но при взгляде на Тома сердце болезненно сжалось: тот вроде бы и выглядел абсолютно невозмутимым, на лице застыла старательная вылепленная маска безмятежности, будто он их вообще не слышал. Но, присмотревшись повнимательнее, Гарри заметил, как тонкие плечи мальчика резко поникли от огорчения и разочарования. Том, конечно же, никогда не пожалуется и не захнычет. Он уж точно никогда и ни за что не станет никого о чем-то просить — как бы сильно ему чего-то ни хотелось.

Коря и ругая себя, Гарри и сам не заметил, как тело взяло контроль над разумом. Наклонившись вперед, он оказался на уровне глаз Тома, убрал с бледного лица несколько прядей черных волос. Гарри быстро чмокнул мальчика в лоб — в сравнении с холодной кожей, губы оказались мягкими и теплыми.

— Спокойной ночи, Том. Сладких снов, — попрощавшись, Гарри вышел из комнаты.

А Том еще долго, будто застыв на месте, сидел на кровати, прижимая руки ко лбу.

Избегая дотошного Билли, змея осторожно высунула голову из рукава и прошипела Тому на ухо:

— С-с-с тобой вс-с-се в порядке? Ты с-с-странно с-себя ведешь...

Извечная маска Тома оказалась в опасной близости к расколу, но затем он взял себя в руки, и его лицо снова стало безэмоционально холодным. Проведя длинными тонкими пальцами по волосам, он стряхнул челку обратно на лоб. Том так и не ответил на ее вопрос, лишь наградил змею странным нечитаемым взглядом. После чего лег в постель и уснул.

"Что бы это ни значило, решать ему", — подумала гадюка. 

* * *

Казалось бы, все шло хорошо. Они постепенно узнавали привычки друг друга и со стороны даже выглядели почти как настоящая семья.

А вот Билли практически отчаялся, поняв, что не так-то просто вынудить Тома раскрыть свои способности — никакие уловки на того не действовали. Поначалу он думал, что будет легко спровоцировать Риддла, но теперь вдруг осознал, что у этого четырехлетки просто нереальный, безупречный самоконтроль. Том никак не терял самообладание и легко справлялся с гневом, несмотря даже на оскорбления и издевательства. На красивом лице, как влитая, сидела безукоризненно вылепленная маска — непроницаемая, будто поддельная личина самого дьявола. Риддл с холодной насмешкой смотрел на Билли, будто тот был для него лишь клоуном в цирке, который и внимания-то не стоит, горазд лишь на то, чтобы над ним смеяться. Билли это злило, приводило в кипящую ярость.

—  _Урод,_  — нашептывал Билли своему кролику, поглаживая мягкую шерстку.

А вот Тома Билли особо не волновал. Он-то, конечно, прекрасно понимал, что именно задумал Стаббс. Этот идиот хотел вынудить его проявить свои истинные способности. Если Гарри их увидит, тут же присоединиться к Билли и станет на пару с ним кричать, тыча в Тома пальцем: "Урод! Урод!". Том сжал руки в кулаки, безумно ухмыльнулся, будто настоящий сумасшедший. Он решил, что его не волнуют, что о нем скажут люди, даже если... Даже если Гарри встанет на их сторону, Тому плевать. Все, к чему Риддл стремился — добиться власти, стать самым сильным и могущественным. Тогда, сидя на своем троне, он будет смотреть сверху вниз на дрожащих у его ног, кланяющихся и пресмыкающихся — на тех, кто-считал-его-уродом.

Том недобро ухмыльнулся: но пока что, прямо сейчас, нужно набраться терпения и ждать, пока он не станет сильнее. Пока он не вырастет, не наберется сил, чтобы жить самостоятельно, ему было необходимо остаться здесь — в наилучших возможных условиях. А если Гарри когда-нибудь узнает, что он ненормальный, если когда-нибудь его предаст, Том обязательно вырастет очень могущественным и найдет силы его убить. Предательство ведет за собой только смерть — для юного разума это казалось вполне логичным.

Черные глаза недобро вспыхнули, даже маленькую змейку испугало его кровожадное мрачное выражение лица, и та поспешно юркнула в карман.

— Том, ты готов?

Стоявший на втором этаже Том посмотрел сверху вниз на улыбающегося Гарри сквозь просвет между резными лестничными стойками. Облизав пересохшие губы, Риддл впился взглядом в лицо опекуна. Впервые за всю свою недолгую жизнь Том был благодарен судьбе: хорошо, что Гарри не знал правды.

Том перевел взгляд на стоявшего рядом с Гарри Билли, держащего на руках своего дурацкого кролика, и его взгляд враз потемнел. Риддл нарочито медленно спустился по лестнице.

Да, хорошо, что Гарри не знал правды, и Том сделает все возможное, чтобы так оно и оставалось! 

 

* * *

— Гарри, а люди могут заставить вещи летать? — громко спросил Билли, краем глаза посматривая на Тома. В одной руке держа белого кролика, другой он настойчиво дергал Гарри за рукав.

Гарри удивленно кивнул.  _Разве не Том должен был задать этот вопрос?_

— Конечно же, могут.

Билли недоуменно нахмурился, не ожидая такого ответа.

— Вот ты, допустим, держишь в руках маленькую птичку... А, если отпустишь, она ведь улетит, правильно? — тепло улыбнулся Гарри.

Изумрудные глаза за стеклами круглых очков озорно вспыхнули. Обычно бледные щеки окрасились веселым румянцем, делая его моложе, каким-то более живым. Державший Гарри за другую руку Том запрокинув голову вверх пристально смотрел на опекуна, не в силах отвести взгляд от него такого.

Билли собрался было сказать что-то еще, но не успел — они как раз прибыли к месту назначения.

Остановившись у Гарри за спиной, Том буквально просверливал холодным взглядом спину Стаббса, отчего тот передернул плечами от неприятного озноба. Покрепче прижав к себе своего питомца, Билли придвинулся поближе к Гарри.

Переключившись на незнакомца, Том улыбнулся ему самой очаровательной из своих улыбок.

— Том, Билли. Познакомьтесь с директором Марко, — Гарри мягко подтолкнул их немного вперед. — Скоро вы будете учиться в его школе. Сразу после Рождества.

Но, как раз прямо перед Рождеством, случилось нечто, что все изменило.

* * * 

— Эй, То-о-о-ом, — издевательски протянул Билли. — Ты больше расстроишься, если вернешься в приют до или после Рождества? — мальчишка ласково погладил сидящего у него на руках кролика — лапка несчастного существа была перебинтована, зверек содрогнулся от прикосновения хозяина, будто почувствовав, что именно задумал его хозяин.

Том неподвижно сидел на своей кровати, сдерживая гнев. Его лицо становилось все мрачнее, в черных глазах назревала опасная буря.

За окном спальни послышалось ржание лошадей и звук остановившейся кареты, а следом открылись передние ворота.

Билли оскалил зубы:

— Гарри уже вернулся. Очень жаль, что ты не сможешь провести с нами Рождество, Том, ведь ты... Ты пытался убить моего бедного беззащитного кролика, — мальчишка с силой сжал поврежденную лапку; громко пискнув, зверек отчаянно задергался, пытаясь вырваться и отскочить подальше.

— Знаешь, что значит "ложное обвинение", Том? — небрежно, даже с толикой веселья, спросил Стаббс, будто просто обсуждал погоду.

Ничего не ответив, Том до белизны в костяшках вцепился в одеяло, яростно сжав губы в тонкую линию.

Вдруг все в комнате затряслось в одночасье, как при землетрясении. Раскиданные вокруг кровати листы и книги, качнувшись, взмыли в воздух.

— Урод! — радостно завопил Билли. Прижимая к груди кролика, он встал в самом центре вихря парящей мебели, тут же изобразив на лице панику. Мальчишка дико заозирался по сторонам на проносящиеся мимо, едва не врезающиеся в него предметы. На лице Билли застыл неприкрытый испуг, но в глазах затаился довольный блеск.

_Этого должно хватить, чтобы избавить от Тома раз и навсегда!_

Услышав донесшийся из комнаты крик Билли, Гарри, обеспокоенно выкрикнув, помчался вверх по лестнице.

Задрав голову вверх, Билли посмотрел на парящую в воздухе мебель, на губах расцвела коварная ухмылка:

— Похоже, Том... Ты проиграл.


	12. Так кому все-таки страшно?

_Тем, кому сложно читать о жестоком обращении с животными советую пропустить первый абзац._

**Декабрь 1932 года**

Перед глазами все расплывалось. Том ничего перед собой не видел, кроме рта Билли, который вроде бы что-то кричал. Билли то ли громко возмущался, то ли молил о пощаде — Том все равно не слышал, что тот говорил. Он только смог перевести взгляд со скривившегося рта на глаза Стаббса, из которых на него смотрел злобный триумф. Рядом с Томом, на его кровати, лежал истекающий кровью кролик, патетически раскинув изломанные лапки: на торчащие кости налипли мусор, мех и тошнотворно сырое мясо — кровавое месиво. Зловоние крови привлекло маленькую змейку. Та высунула голову из рукава Тома, но, заметив, что в комнате они не одни, тут же юркнула обратно.

Том не боялся крови. Вообще-то, у него даже было некое нездоровое увлечение этой темной жидкостью. Ему нравился ее красный цвет, густая безнадежная мрачность; нравилось, как быстро та высыхала, едва пролившись, нравилось чувствовать ее вязкость на кончиках пальцев. Он видел кровь и раньше, так что заметил, что кроличья кровь не такая густая, как человеческая. Не такая красная, не ослепительно яркая, подобно пылающему пламени.

Том действительно совсем не боялся крови, но от обращенного на него взгляда изумрудных глаз, широко распахнутых от потрясения и недоверия, его собственная кровь буквально застыла в жилах.

А Риддл ведь не сделал ничего плохого. Он ничего не делал — просто стоял рядом с истекающим кровью кроликом. Вдруг Билли зарыдал, завопил во все легкие и, словно обезумевший, ринулся вперед, яростно набросившись на Тома с кулаками. Все-таки у Стаббса имелся полезный жизненный опыт — зная Риддла вот уже три года, он понимал, когда именно нужно действовать быстро и незамедлительно. В конце концов, жестокость и уловки Билли одержали верх. Все шло именно так, как он и задумывал. Гарри вернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть кровавые последствия — раненого кролика, сломанную мебель, разбросанные игрушки и... Стоящего посреди всего этого Тома.

Билли буквально пришел в восторг, увидев, как расширились от ужаса зрачки мистера Поттера. Мальчишка и не подозревал, что его замысел ненароком попал в самое яблочко. Все это кровавое месиво напомнило Гарри о поле боя, смертях, войне — всколыхнуло его ненависть и страх перед Волдемортом.

Пожалуй, это было даже  _слишком хорошо_.

Даже Риддл отреагировал именно так, как Билли и планировал! Он просто стоял возле кролика, будто прирос к полу — лицо напряженно застыло, черные глаза оставались абсолютно непроницаемыми — в них не было ни намека на оправдание, Риддл и не собирался говорить о своей невиновности. Быть может, он был в состоянии шока или же слишком горд, чтобы объясняться. И все же Стаббса до сих пор раздражал этот его взгляд — полный превосходства, пронзительный и словно бы смотрящий мимо него, будто Билли был не достоин даже толики внимания.

Замерев на месте, Том не сводил взгляда с приближающегося к нему Гарри; лицо — мрачное и упрямое — такое же выражение Гарри когда-то видел в Омуте памяти.

— Том... Не вынуждай меня от тебя отказываться... — встретившись с холодным взглядом Риддла, Гарри прикрыл глаза от боли, которую причинила ему собственная угроза. Он поднял кролика на руки, и ноздри тут же забились зловонием крови.

Тихие слова мистера Поттера молоточками застучали по ушам Тома, будто намеренно ударяя по самому уязвимому месту, раня снова и снова, до дрожащих от напряжения ног.

Гарри, не оглядываясь, торопливо вышел из комнаты, унося с собой кролика. Билли с Томом остались одни в полной тишине.

Риддл сжал онемевшие пальцы. Лишь когда Гарри исчез из виду, он снова вспомнил, как дышать. Воздух резко ворвался в легкие, причиняя невыносимую боль, но Том даже не обратил на нее внимания. Сейчас он был сосредоточен лишь на одном — поглотившей его убийственной клокочущей ярости.

Он был так зол.  _Так невыносимо зол._  Зол на Гарри, который в него не поверил, который даже не попытался во всем разобраться и сразу обвинил его в злодеянии. Том злился на те зеленые, смотрящие с осуждением глаза, ранящие беспощадным упреком, пронзающим сердце подобно тысяче иголок. А еще Том злился на себя самого... За то, что ему было не все равно.  _"Не будь идиотом!"_  — эхом отдавалось в голове. —  _"Я ему никогда не нравился! Никогда!"_.

Теперь все стало ясно: и скованность мистера Поттера в их первую встречу, и нежелание смотреть в глаза при разговорах. Подтвердилось то, о чем Том уже и так догадывался: весь Гарри Поттер состоял из  _сплошной лжи_! Хорошие воспоминания последних двух недель, подарок, теплая привязанность — все это лишь притворство, жестокая хрупкая иллюзия, обман, преподавший Тому урок.  _Фальшивка!_  Все было фальшивкой.

_Знайте, мистер Поттер. Не вы меня бросили. Я сам решил уйти!_

В груди болезненно сжалось от принятого решения. Том медленно выдохнул и сам удивился сорвавшемуся с губ всхлипу.

— Хорошо, что кролики не умеют разговаривать, да? Иначе этот фокус быстро бы сошел на нет, — вдруг нарушил тишину Билли. Он с самодовольной ухмылкой расправил плечи:

— Мне так... Повезло, что они все-таки не умеют!

Том остался спокойно стоять, не желая отвечать на выпад. Отсутствие реакции разочаровало Билли — из-за этого весь расклад, не оправдав его ожиданий, оказался более... Скучным. Недовольный, Стаббс поспешно вышел из комнаты.

В стенах захламленной спальни повисла тишина. Разбросанные на полу игрушки и книги были вроде бы нормальным явлением для комнаты двух мальчишек, да и все остальное выглядело  _вполне нормальным_  — кроме выделяющегося на одной из кроватей ярко красного пятна.

Когда опасность обнаружения исчезла, маленькая змейка, выскользнув из рукава Тома, заползла ему на плечо:

— Но ты ведь этого не делал, Том. Поч-с-сему не объяс-с-снил?

— Не объяс-с-снил что? — громко рассмеялся Том, не сводя взгляда с яркого кровавого пятна. Он смеялся, пока смех не сменился тихим шипением. С затаившейся в голосе убийственной яростью Риддл ответил:

— Объяс-с-снения не зас-с-ставят Гарри мне поверить. Не навредят Билли. Не повернут время вс-спять... Так с-с чего вдруг я должен что-то объяс-с-снять?

Том снова рассмеялся — даже для змеиного слуха смех его прозвучал пугающе безумно. Она чуть сильнее сжалась кольцами вокруг его плеча:

— Гарри — добрый. Ес-с-сли ты объяс-с-сишь ему...

Риддл прищурил глаза, глаза, из которых бесследно исчезли все эмоции, в которых не осталось ничего, кроме холодной пустоты, огражденной пожравшей всякую надежду тьмой.  _"Больше никакой надежды",_  — решил Риддл. —  _"Никаких разочарований"._

Худощавое лицо вдруг исказилось злобной ухмылкой. Больше не было смысла оставаться в этом доме, раз уж все его детские надежды оказались разбиты. И, поскольку теперь его ничего здесь не держало, он оставит им на память прощальный подарок, о котором они всю жизнь будут вспоминать со страхом! 

 

* * *

Когда Билли вернулся в спальню, намереваясь продолжить свои издевки, Том, дав волю своему гневу, обрушил его весь на глупого мальчишку. Комнату заполнила знакомая, но все еще таинственная и непостижимая сила — хищная и изголодавшаяся. Будто томившееся в клетке чудовище наконец выпустили на свободу.

_"Ты больше расстроишься, если вернешься в приют до или после Рождества?"_

Пусть Том и твердил, что ему все равно, пусть понимал, что все издевки Билли — часть плана, эти слова все равно разжигали в нем злость, как ничто другое. Он сам, сам решил уйти! Сам за себя принял это решение, и все же... Почему сердцу было так больно, будто каждая клеточка в нем умирала одна за другой? Том до боли закусил губу. Как бы он ни отнекивался, как бы ни отрицал, слова Билли его бесспорно задели. Понимание этого лишь подстегнуло злость, она разгоралась все сильнее и сильнее, пока не вспыхнула подобно адскому пламени.

— Урод! — ядовито ухмыльнувшись, закричал Билли. — Ты проиграл!

Риддл рассмеялся в ответ.  _Проиграл? Да кого вообще волнуют победа или проигрыш?_  Перед абсолютной властью жестокость и уловки не значили ничего, они ничто в сравнении с подлинной силой — силой, которая была подвластна лишь ему одному. В реальной жизни она — единственное средство для достижения победы, единственное орудие!

Ну и что с того, что Гарри его не любит? Что с того, что ему здесь не рады? Том не нуждался ни в ком из них. Прямо сейчас ему нужна была только месть.

Вдруг вся находящаяся в спальне мебель резко взмыла в воздух. Стремительно столкнувшись огромной кучей в центре комнаты, она разнеслась на мешанину из острых щепок и разбитого стекла. Весь этот кавардак, образовав воронку, завихрился подобно рою смертоносных пчел, рассекая и раздирая незащищенную кожу. Этот расплывчатый рой буквально высасывал из Тома все силы, каждый вдох давался с большим трудом. Как известно, даже короткий миг слабости — опасен. В него врезалась деревянная рама, неровные края которой оставили на лице кровавый порез. Но Том будто и не заметил резкой сильной боли, вместо этого он, стиснув зубы, сосредоточился на обжигающей его изнутри клокочущей ярости.

Медленно, но верно Риддл обратил весь свой гнев на забившегося в угол Билли. Вихрь ринулся на рыдающего мальчика алчущим роем — царапая и коля острыми углами. Билли закричал от боли, когда на него обрушились осколки, полосуя тело многочисленными крошечными кровоточащими ранками. В итоге желание глупого мальчишки все-таки исполнилось — Том раскрыл свою силу — ужасающе опасную... Великую.

Губы Тома скривились в довольной ухмылке. Ему больше нравился медленный, неспешный путь — никаких быстро перерезанных глоток... А вот так было увлекательнее, более насыщающе, он играл, будто кошка с загнанной мышью. И с удовольствием наблюдал, как его враг погружается в отчаяние. Медленно наступающая ошеломляющая боль от тысячи крошечных ран буквально разрывала мальчишку на части. Он постепенно приближался к грани безумия от зудящего чувства, будто под кожу заползли мириады муравьев.

— Урод! Урод! — Билли только и мог, что кричать одно единственное слово, снова и снова — громко, едва не оглушая самого себя.

Он был в настоящем ужасе!  _Это не входило в его план!_  Он и подумать не мог, что маленький ребенок обладает такой силой — столь могущественной, способной с легкостью его...  _Убить!_

Сквозь звон бьющегося стекла послышались приближающиеся тяжелые шаги. Буквально через секунду дверь резко распахнулась, порывом ветра взметнув аккуратно уложенные волосы Тома. С черными как ночь глазами, с жестокой кровожадной улыбкой, стоящий посреди побоища ребенок выглядел почти как знаменитый демон из сказок.

_"Теперь Гарри тоже знает... Знает, какова моя истинная сущность",_  — мрачно подумал Том. —  _"Пора нам с ним взглянуть правде в глаза"._

— Прекрати! Что ты творишь?! — инстинктивно увернувшись от пролетевшего у него над головой осколка светильника, Гарри окинул потрясенным взглядом разрушенную комнату.

Том пытливо вгляделся в лицо мужчины сквозь смерч парящих обломков. Хотя уже и так знал, какое именно выражение на нем прочтет — страх и отвращение. Знал, что Гарри, как и все остальные, сейчас закричит знакомое "Урод", обличающе тыча в него пальцем. Том усмехнулся, отчего рана на щеке снова открылась, кровь потекла вниз, к шее, но Тому было плевать. Боль наоборот придавала разуму спокойной ясности. Он снова повернулся к сжавшемуся в углу с кровоточащими руками и ногами Билли и улыбнулся при виде окрасившейся алым кожи врага. Вздрогнув от ледяного взгляда Риддла, мальчишка отчаянно попытался вжаться в стену еще сильнее, тщетно стараясь хоть как-то защититься.

— Том! — снова закричал Гарри — резко, совсем не по-доброму.

_"По крайней мере, "уродом" не назвал",_  — ухмылка на лице Риддла даже не дрогнула, хотя мышцы напряглись так, что заходили желваки. Он направил больше силы на кружащиеся в вихре предметы, отчего те задвигались еще яростнее и безумнее.

— Том, стой! Успокойся! Очисти сознание!

К удивлению Тома, мистер Поттер не ринулся к Билли, не побежал ему на защиту, нет. Вместо этого Гарри медленно, но уверенно зашагал к нему. На миг испугавшись и запаниковав, Риддл силой мысли метнул все осколки в Гарри, и они стремительно ринулись вперед, подобно быстрым неумолимым пулям.

_Эти глаза!_  Боже, как же его пугали эти зеленые глаза. В груди болезненно колотилось сердце, сжимаясь от каждого удара. Том просто не мог поднять взгляд, не мог прочесть в этих глазах неприятие и отторжение, поэтому и не смотрел — напротив, устремил всю имеющуюся мощь на то, чтобы выколоть, выцарапать их из глазниц. Том дышал с трудом, потому что от одной лишь мысли о взгляде изумрудных глаз грудь удушливо сдавливало тяжелым оцепеняющим страхом. В итоге Том решился на неизбежное, отчего его собственный взгляд стал темным и ожесточенным.

Гарри продолжал неспешно приближаться решительным спокойным шагом. Сердце Тома разгонялось все быстрее и быстрее — казалось, будто каждый шаг мистера Поттера отдается в груди. Каким-то странным образом ни один из летающих предметов так и не попал по Гарри. Они, все до единого, отскакивали от него, будто мужчину окружал невидимый щит. Том тупо уставился на Гарри, почувствовав исходящую от него невозможную, невероятную силу. Осознание потрясло его до мозга костей... Нет, этого не могло быть...

А через секунду что-то подавило силу Тома: все парящие по комнате предметы с лязгом и треском враз осыпались вниз подобно граду.

— Не бойся, Том, — мягко сказал Гарри и слабо улыбнулся ему, пытаясь успокоить упрямого маленького мальчика. Хотя из всех присутствующих именно Тому нечего было бояться.

Риддл буквально оцепенел, когда Гарри опустился перед ним на колени — он только и мог, что завороженно смотреть в зеленые глаза. Том видел в них целую кучу бурлящих эмоций: удивление, понимание, тревогу и смирение. Но, как ни странно, в них не было и намека на...  _Страх._


	13. Слезы и объятия

**23 декабря 1932 года**

Каждый волшебник рождался с даром магии, которая дремала в крови до того самого момента, покуда у ребенка не возникала наиболее острая необходимость в этой силе. И тогда в нем полностью пробуждалось волшебство — непредсказуемое и могущественное. Такую магию волшебники называли стихийной. Как известно, порой и стихийное волшебство может быть опасно — иногда оно даже способно привести к магическим взрывам.

Но Том ничего об этом не знал. Для него магия была лишь орудием мести. Выпущенная им разрушительная сила, развеявшись, оставила после себя полнейший хаос и кавардак. Повсюду были разбросаны осколки и обломки мебели — ничего не осталось нетронутым. Без свистящего звука вращавшихся в воздухе предметов комната погрузилась в зловещую мертвую тишину, разбавляемую лишь приглушенными всхлипываниями Билли. Гарри с побледневшим лицом стоял посреди спальни, не зная, как на все это реагировать. В груди сжалось от вида разрушений, учиненных Томом. Пусть Гарри и остановил мальчика своей магией, ущерб уже был нанесен. Не успел он придумать, что сказать, как Том шагнул ему навстречу.

За последние двадцать лет Гарри ни к кому не испытывал столь противоречивых чувств. Но Том... Том всегда был особенным. Буквально только что Гарри был обескуражен и разочарован свойственными Тому жестокими наклонностями. А теперь был переполнен нежностью к гордо стоящему перед ним маленькому мальчику — одинокому и не доверяющему никому в целом мире.

Они стояли лицом к лицу. Том не отводил полного чувства собственного достоинства взгляда, не обращая внимания на стекающую по лицу кровь из ужасной раны. Порез тянулся от уголка века до кончика носа, чудом не задев глаз. Но, казалось, Тома это совсем не волновало. На лице застыла неестественно хладнокровная для его лет маска — лишь где-то в глубине эбонитовых глаз можно было уловить сокрытые мрачные чувства.

Том мог казаться каким угодно спокойным, но Гарри все равно разглядел за столь тщательно сдерживаемым притворством подлинное расстройство. Даже если когда-нибудь в будущем Том станет Темным Лордом... По крайней мере сейчас перед Гарри стоял всего лишь напуганный маленький мальчик, нуждающийся в помощи.

Гарри собрался было успокоить, утешить мальчишку, как вдруг раздался полный злобы крик:

— Гарри! Не подходи к нему! Он... Он урод!

Это Билли в конце концов очнулся от парализующего шока. Наверное, теперь... Едва избежав смерти, Стаббс, наконец, понял, что все это время провоцировал силу, о которой совершенно ничего не знал.  _Неестественную, ненормальную!_  Ни один живой человек не должен был обладать таким могуществом — столь неправильным, пугающим, чудовищным и губительным. Он кричал, срывая голос от переполнявших его эмоций. Билли обвиняюще указывал на Тома безудержно дрожащими пальцами — то ли от боли, то ли от невиданного доселе страха. На этот раз его вызывающее жалость состояние было искренним — сейчас Стаббс совсем не притворялся, не играл перед Гарри.

На мгновение Гарри удивился подобной реакции маггловского мальчишки, но затем... Он понял, что сам это и допустил. Детям свойственны невежество и бестактность, особенно в отношении того, чего они не понимают. Гарри вдруг осознал свою ошибку. Он понял, как заблуждался, лишь взглянув на Тома, губы которого дрожали от все повторяющегося  _"урод, урод"..._  В эту минуту сердце Гарри буквально разрывалась от сострадания к Тому, болело за весь тот ущерб, который причинила мальчику его беспечная ошибка.

Если бы Билли не был так поглощен собственным страхом, коварный мальчишка наверняка бы заметил промелькнувшее на лице Гарри раскаяние. Но он не обратил на это внимания и допустил свою первую ошибку — единственная искренняя реакция Стаббса оказалась фатальной, разрушила все его планы.

— Урод! Урод! Урод! Урод! Умри! Урод! Умри! — Билли, не прекращая, выкрикивал грубое ругательство, швырялся им снова и снова, будто забрасывая камнями преступников. Камнями с грузилом вековых страхов и охоты на ведьм. По мере того, как Стаббс повышал голос, выражение лица Тома становилось все отрешеннее. Черные глаза омрачились безразличным смирением.

Гарри нерешительно замер: ему хотелось закрыть мальчику уши, уберечь его от злобы и оскорблений. Гарри хотелось сказать Тому, что он его понимает.  _Что он такой же._  Что он знает, каково это... Когда тебя называют уродом, когда отвергают, когда издеваются и боятся тебя лишь за то... Что ты  _отличаешься_. Гарри хотелось обнять мальчика и сказать ему, что он никакой  _не урод._

_Но... Как и с чего начать?_

— Билли! Замолчи!

Потрясенный строгостью голоса Стаббс поднял взгляд на бледное лицо Гарри. Билли недоуменно моргнул — он никогда раньше не видел у мистера Поттера такого холодного и сурового выражения лица.

Сам Гарри, глядя в искаженное ненавистью и страхом лицо Билли видел в обычно таком воспитанном мальчике Дадли и его друзей. Тогда он понял, где все пошло не так. Он ошибался с самого начала. Билли оставался магглом. И как бы Гарри не мечтал о взаимной дружбе магглов и волшебников — все же они принадлежали разным мирам.  _Как двое детей, которые никогда не были и не будут по-настоящему равными могут расти братьями?_

Сжав губы, Гарри подошел к Билли и, осмотрев его раны, сказал уже более мягко:

— Пойдем со мной, Билли. Нужно тебя подлечить...

 

* * *

Оставшийся совершенно один в разрушенной спальне Том едва держался на ногах. Стихийная магия буквально выкачала из него все силы. Колени были словно резиновые, руки дрожали. Его новые открывшиеся могущественные способности оказались сокрушительными, непростительными — они едва не сравняли с землей недавно отделанную комнату. Сквозь разбитые окна пробивались ярко-оранжевые лучи закатного солнца. Теперь, когда разбушевавшееся здесь совсем недавно побоище стихло, оставив одну лишь разруху, Том чувствовал себя опустошенным, а победа будто ничего и не стоила.

Но... Он ведь выиграл! Выиграл: едва ли не до смерти напугал Билли, заставил Гарри побледнеть от страха. Отомстил. Почему тогда...  _Он чувствовал себя таким опустошенным?_  Его будто ледяным ливнем обдало горечью и сожалением, а чувством неоправдавшихся надежд словно придавило ноги к полу. С улицы донесся звук подъехавшей кареты, Том услышал крик извозчика:

— Кто вызывал кэб на Лондонскую улицу пятнадцать?

Том холодно усмехнулся. Пусть никто и не видел, он все равно старался сдержать в себе всю горечь и тревогу, не дать им отразиться на лице. Естественно он знал, что случится дальше — пришло время возвращаться в приют. Да и вообще, разве не он сам так решил? Он добровольно высвободил свою силу, одержал победу, напугал их всех. Разумеется, теперь от него жаждут избавиться, жаждут прогнать прочь опасного зверя, которым он, Том, являлся... Так что он вернется в приют, где не придется притворяться, где он сможет драться, экспериментировать, уничтожать всё и вся — делать, что душе угодно.

Том вдруг почувствовал что-то влажное стекающее по щекам. Он плакал и из-за этого снова разозлился. Даже если никто не видел, ему все равно хотелось оставаться сильным, но слезы не прекращались, стекали вниз, к подбородку. Тома била крупная дрожь, и сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы поднять руку и стереть с лица предательские слезы.

Почувствовавшая дрожь ребенка маленькая змейка поняла, как сильно тот расстроен. Но у нее не было рук, она никак не могла его утешить, поэтому лишь сильнее сжалась вокруг его запястья.

Дверь резко распахнулась — вернулся Гарри, один и с аптечкой в руках. Том сделал глубокий вдох и, быстро вытерев слезы, стиснул зубы. Он опасливо смотрел на приближающуюся фигуру; пусть у него и покраснели веки, взгляд все равно был пронзительным и недоверчивым, как у скалящегося на незваного гостя волчонка.

— Я... Я принес лекарства, — улыбнулся Гарри, надеясь, что получилось у него достаточно ободряюще, и помахал аптечкой.

Лицо мальчика рассекала страшная глубокая рана с уже засохшей кровью, искромсавшая кожу, обнажив розоватую плоть. Но Том почти не обращал на нее внимания. Он лишь неподвижно стоял на месте; эмоции в его взгляде нельзя было ни прочесть, ни разглядеть — будто сокрытое под глубокими водами моря дно.

— Почему ты меня не боишься? — спросил ребенок. Вопрос прозвучал легко и небрежно — одному лишь Тому было известно, сколько усилий понадобилось на самом деле, чтобы произнести эти несколько простых слов.

Гарри снова попытался улыбнуться, но едва он встретился взглядом с ясным, мечущимся между недоверием и надеждой взглядом Тома, сердце болезненно сжалось. Ему вдруг захотелось обнять мальчика. Положив аптечку на перевернутую вверх ногами тумбочку, Гарри, не обращая внимания на злобные взгляды ребенка, опустился рядом с ним на колени. Медленно и осторожно он подался вперед, сокращая расстояние между их лицами, глядя глаза в глаза.

— А с чего вдруг мне тебя бояться? — глубоко вздохнул Гарри, глядя на Тома по-теплому ласково — как и прежде.

Лицо мальчишки скривилось в широкой насмешливой улыбке, отчего снова закровоточила рана на щеке.

— Потому что я урод, — бесхитростно ответил тот, будто считал это самой очевидной вещью в мире.

Том всегда знал, что является уродом, что отличается от остальных детей. Он, несомненно, был лучше их всех вместе взятых, но и оснований сомневаться в собственной действительно странной природе у него никогда не было. Вдруг в груди Тома будто что-то сжалось: от взгляда смотрящих на него изумрудных — таких же добрых и красивых, как он помнил — глаз перехватило дыхание.

— Нет, — твердо возразил Гарри.

_Нет?_  Том недоверчиво посмотрел на Гарри, который выглядел каким-то растерянным, будто изо всех сил пытался скрыть свои истинные чувства. Спрятать их от Тома. Мальчик на секунду крепко зажмурился. Сознание захлестнули грусть, разочарование и горечь. Эмоции ударили по глазам, грозясь снова вылиться в слезы.

— Я знаю, что ты собираешься меня выгнать! — грубо огрызнулся Том. Голос прозвучал зло и пронзительно, он выпалил колкую словно нож правду. Темные глаза буквально источали тяжелую неприкрытую ярость — Том, наконец, сбросил свою маску. Гордо выпрямив спину, стискивая зубы и дрожащие кулаки, мальчишка закричал на Гарри в приступе гнева — в кои-то веки ведя себя сообразно возрасту:

— Не притворяйся, будто ты обо мне волнуешься! Не лги... Просто скажи мне уйти, и я уйду... Я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь!

Гарри будто со всего маху пнули в живот: он впервые видел обычно столь тихого и зрелого Тома таким — бьющимся в истерике, вспыльчивого, ведущего себя, как остальные дети. Лишившись дара речи, Гарри широко распахнул глаза от шока.

— Я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь... Но зачем... Зачем тогда меня усыновил? — пусть мальчик и пытался изо всех сил сохранить самообладание, лицо его уже было мокрым от слез. Но он все равно стоял высоко вздернув подбородок и выпрямив спину, зло глядя перед собой, не желая никого к себе подпускать.

Гарри не ожидал увидеть Тома плачущим. Он замер, глядя на стоящего перед ним ребенка. В отличие от остальных детей Том даже плакал гордо: беззвучно, пусть даже глаза покраснели от слез, выражение лица оставалось сердитым, злобным и уж точно не таким жалким, как у большинства плачущих детей. Том излишне сильно потер глаза, снова бередя свежуя рану. На щеки налипли кровь вперемешку со слезами, но он все равно настойчиво продолжал сдерживать собственный плач. Лишь как-то странно захлебывающеся всхлипывал, словно маленький грустный волчонок.

Том в очередной раз со злостью вытер глаза.  _Плач для слабаков! Плач — бесполезен! Ему ни к чему детские слезы, не нужно ничье сочувствие. Не нужно..._

Внезапно где-то над самым ухом послышался глубокий вздох, а затем его втянули в теплые объятия. Тома окутало мягкой тканью и хорошо знакомым ароматом — согревающим ностальгическим запахом, похожим на пламя в холодную зимнюю ночь. Руки успокаивающе обняли его за спину, ободряюще нажимая на напряженные мышцы. Шею защекотало теплым дыханием; ощущающийся на коже горячий, немного влажный воздух будто вдыхал в него новую жизнь. На какую-то долю секунды неожиданная, но такая надежная теплота заставила Тома почувствовать себя  _спасенным_ , словно он тонул, а его вытащили из ледяных удушливых вод.

Его неуклюже погладили по спине — чувствовалось, что Гарри не особо знал, как себя вести с плачущими детьми.

— Не плачь. Все будет хорошо...

Крепко обняв ребенка, Гарри делал все возможное, чтобы хоть как-то его успокоить. Он понимал, что Том сейчас на грани срыва, но не знал, что сказать, не мог подобрать правильных слов... Поэтому действовал инстинктивно: обнял мальчика, притянул поближе к себе и глупо повторял одни и те же, единственные пришедшие на ум слова:

_— Не плачь._

Те, у кого был родительский опыт, прекрасно знали, что нельзя потакать плачущему ребенку. Потому что чем больше ты пытаешься его утешить, тем сильнее тот заходится рыданиями. Но Гарри этого не знал, а вид плачущего Тома сильно его напугал, поэтому он обнял мальчишку, пытаясь закрыть, защитить от всего мира.

Том замер на месте, позволив окутать себя теплыми объятиями — умиротворяющими, завлекательными, а еще из-за них слезы почему-то полились быстрее. Сквозь мягкую ткань джемпера Том чувствовал сердцебиение Гарри, вторящим его собственному похожим тактом. А еще, когда Гарри его вот так обнял, Том впервые за всю свою недолгую жизнь почувствовал себя защищенным. Вцепившись в рубашку опекуна, Том зарылся носом в мягкий хлопок, вдыхая чужой аромат, и заплакал, как никогда прежде.

Жестокая злоба, которая, казалось, преследовала Тома всю его жизнь, полностью растворилась.

_"Вот он какой... Гарри Поттер",_  — подумал Том, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Гарри. Он чувствовал себя тепло и уютно; Гарри продолжал повторять утешительные слова — глупые, но для него они звучали самой прекрасной мелодией.

— Ты не урод, — напоследок сказал Гарри.

Том еще сильнее вцепился в его рубашку — дорогая ткань испачкалась в крови и слезах, но Гарри совершенно не обращал на это внимания. Он ласково взъерошил волосы Тома, и тот, наконец, подняв голову, посмотрел на него. Большие черные глаза воспалились и покраснели, щеки покрылись румянцем. На ресницах подрагивали застывшие слезинки; Том зачарованно смотрел на Гарри. И было еще что-то такое в выражении его лица, едва уловимое, но странное — будто глубокая привязанность, граничащая с одержимостью.

Гарри про себя подумал, что Том выглядит очень мило, а, когда подрастет, несомненно станет еще тем сердцеедом.

— Смотри, — улыбнувшись, Гарри взмахнул рукой. — Репаро!

Внезапно все разбросанные по комнате игрушки, сломанная мебель, разбитые рамки — все это каким-то волшебным образом починилось. Взмыв в воздух, предметы аккуратно расположились по своим местам. Даже оконное стекло будто сплавилось обратно — да так, что на ровной блестящей поверхности не осталось ни трещинки. Не прошло и минуты — спальня предстала как новенькая, будто ничего здесь и не происходило.

Шокированный увиденным Том вдруг понял: все, на что он надеялся, мимолетная несбыточная мечта, о которой он так долго запрещал себе даже думать, вдруг сбылась. Его будто цунами накрыло ярым счастьем, нагрянувшим так внезапно, что Том только и мог, что глупо пялиться перед собой.

Перехватив ошеломленный взгляд, Гарри серьезно и четко сказал:

—  _Мы с тобой_  не уроды, Том.

На Гарри накатила необъятная тоска, едва он прочел на лице Тома исступленный восторг. Гарри винил себя, ведь Тому  _наверняка просто нужно было услышать правду — что он не один такой, что есть и другие. Наверное, Гарри должен был рассказать ему все с самого начала._

Однако Гарри в очередной раз неправильно понял эмоции ребенка. Да, Том был в эйфории, да, в восторге, но в восторге по другой причине: он ликовал, потому что между ними, оказывается, есть особая связь. Они с Гарри оба  _особенные_ , а это значило, что они — равны. Выходит, Гарри не обычный слабый человек, выходит, Гарри тоже ждет великая судьба. А, самое главное, Гарри всегда будет с ним рядом,  _на его стороне!_

Вот почему в груди Тома разливалось такое горячее, необъятное счастье: теперь он знал, что Гарри  _принадлежит ему, только ему одному и никому другому._

— Только мы такие? — спросил мальчик.

— Нет. Нас таких много, мы зовемся волшебниками.

Поджав губы, Том опустил взгляд в пол, чтобы скрыть собственное разочарование.

_Что ж, очень жаль, раз оно так._  Хотя слезы на щеках еще даже не успели высохнуть, Том загадочно улыбнулся. По крайней мере теперь ему было точно известно:  _Рождество в приюте проведет явно... Не он._


	14. Притворство и истинность

**24 декабря 1932 года**

На следующий день Билли уехал — с перебинтованным кроликом и многочисленными свежими шрамами на собственном теле. Вот так, словно по щелчку пальцев, мальчишка навсегда исчез из жизни Тома. Теперь было очевидно, кто из них все-таки вышел победителем. Стоя рядом с Гарри, Том молча наблюдал за громко рыдающим Билли, державшим в руках набитый новой одеждой и всевозможными лакомствами рюкзак. Опустившись перед Стаббсом на колени, Гарри виновато поправил воротник пальто мальчишки.

Билли не прекращал завывать и голосить изо всех сил — даже кроличья шерстка намокла от слез. Стаббс все бормотал себе под нос:

— Но... Но он же урод...

— Мне... Мне очень жаль, Билли, — Гарри ласково погладил мальчишку по волосам, утешая того в последний раз.

Том стоял рядом, молча наблюдая за развернувшейся сценой, и горькое, раскаивающееся выражение лица Гарри довольно сильно приглушило чувство триумфа. Том осознал, что, наверное, в итоге,  _никто не остался победителем_. В битве сердец и умов ему не хватало искушенности Стаббса. Риддл понимал, что, если этому ничтожному мальчишке удалось занять пусть даже малюсенький уголок в сердце Гарри, он сам — в проигрыше.

* * *

Том сидел на кровати, рассеянно поглаживая маленькую змейку; черные глаза, казалось, стали еще темнее, напоминая о безлунной полуночи.

Ему стоило бы радоваться, ведь он, наконец, избавился от Билли. Но… Выражение лица Гарри, смотрящего вслед удаляющейся карете Стаббса… Все никак не выходило из головы, Том буквально сгорал от злости. В нем будто что-то пробудилось, всколыхнулось — из самого неприглядного, уродливого уголка души ядовитыми плющами проросла сама тьма и распустилась кроваво-красными бутонами ярости.

Буквально через несколько мгновений, Том понял, что это за чувство — ревность. Обжигающее чувство уходило корнями в непомерно собственническую натуру.

Том ведь не какой-то там глупый несмышленый ребенок. Узнай кто склад его ума, мысли и планы, любой назвал бы его гением. Поэтому Риддлу не составило труда докопаться до истины: все-таки Гарри благоволил к Билли. Иначе и быть не может, иначе почему он даже не усомнился в обвинениях Стаббса? Том прекрасно понимал, что остался в этом доме лишь потому, что, как и Гарри, являлся волшебником. Будь все по-другому, в приют бы отправили именно его.

От мрачных мыслей и без того черные глаза стали еще темнее. Глядя на полыхающий в камине огонь, Том все никак не мог избавиться от странного, настораживающего чувства опустошенности, навеянного тем, что теперь в спальне осталась только одна кровать. Он думал о собственном будущем.

Из всех недавних событий он извлек, как минимум, один урок. Все манипуляции Билли: и плач, и милые улыбки, и тихое послушание, и маска слабого и беззащитного, даже хорошо просчитанные детские истерики вели к определенной цели. Хотя бы в одном Том отдавал Стаббсу должное: этот придурок оказался хорошим актером, мастером эмоциональных манипуляций. Билли просто вел себя, как и ожидалось от “бедненького зашуганного сиротки”, и этого хватило, чтобы заполучить сострадание и любовь Гарри.

Понимая, что хитро-коварный план Билли почти сработал, Том взглянул на ситуацию с новой стороны. Он был достаточно умен, чтобы признать: пусть власть и самое главное оружие, не помешает подкреплять ее стратегиями, интригами и манипуляциями. Том с ухмылкой пробежал пальцами вдоль холодного змеиного тела. Теперь он понял, кем стоит стать и как себя вести. Если получилось даже у бестолкового Билли Стаббса, у него, Тома, выйдет в тысячу раз лучше. А когда он в совершенстве отточит искусство лжи и лицемерия и присовокупит к нему силу и остроумие, у мира просто не останется шансов — он будет дрожать у его ног.

Том и без того был хладнокровен, расчетлив и умен… Но теперь, когда он решил освоить игру сердцами, использовать чувства, как инструмент, его будет не остановить.

_Если бы прямо сейчас Гарри прочел мысли ребенка, его темные амбиции, он испугался бы? Его бы оттолкнули столь злые помыслы? Скорее всего… Но, к несчастью для Гарри, мыслей он читать не мог._

Тому не было еще и пяти, а он уже осознал значимость манипулирования и контроля над сердцами и душами людей. Осталось совсем немного, и из маленького мальчика вырастет виртуозный политик: благородный и учтивый снаружи, но коварный и жестокий внутри. Он завоюет мир из тени, как серый кардинал, используя любые необходимые способы, любой ценой.

История сделала еще один шаг по заданному пути: сегодня Том Риддл стал еще умнее, еще больше “не ребенком”. Затаившаяся под покровом ночи судьба довольно улыбалась тому, как ее шахматные фигуры делают еще один ход — все шло по плану.

— Том… Поч-с-сему ты не радуешьс-с-ся? — изогнув хвост, спросила змея.

— Ошибаешьс-с-ся. Вообщ-с-се-то, я очень даже доволен, — ответил Том — немного взволнованное шипение на извилистом парселтанге прозвучало необычайно чарующе.

Резко вскочив с кровати, он аккуратно положил маленькую змейку на одеяло. Черные глаза сверкнули странным, почти радостным блеском.

— Переночуеш-с-с здес-с-сь. Не полз-с-си за мной.

Прихватив с собой подушку, Том вышел в темный пустой коридор. В груди расцветало возбужденное предвкушение. Он наконец придумал, как сблизиться с Гарри, пусть ради этого и придется вести себя, как наивный зашуганный ребенок. Воодушевленный открывшимися перспективами, Том даже и не заметил, как легко и быстро простил Гарри. А ведь каких-то несколько минут назад он зарекался кому-то доверять.

— Гарри? — испуганно позвал Том, постучав в дверь спальни опекуна. Он знал, что дверь не заперта, но хотел продемонстрировать собственную вежливость. Послышалось какое-то шуршание; Том отчетливо представил, как Гарри, скатившись с кровати, полусонный волочит ноги к двери.

Дверь открылась.

Не ожидавший Тома в такой поздний час Гарри, сонно щурясь, замер в дверном проеме. Волосы и халат были в полнейшем беспорядке; расслабленный и осовелый мужчина казался совсем юным, намного моложе обычно такого серьезного и собранного себя. Не зная, что сказать, Гарри просто смотрел на стоящего напротив мальчика, макушка которого едва доставала до дверной ручки. Будущий-Темный-Лорд, одетый в пижаму с принтом из отпечатков животных лапок, которую ему купил Гарри, сбивал с толку. Мальчик крепко прижимал к груди пуховую подушку, едва ли не больше него самого и, запрокинув голову вверх, с надеждой смотрел на Гарри. В выражении лица Тома определенно не было ничего просящего или умоляющего, но в тот момент большие глаза мальчика отчего-то напомнили Гарри щеночка, бессознательно виляющего хвостом в ожидании вкусняшки.

— Том?.. — выгнув бровь, неуверенно спросил Гарри.

Сам Том замер, не зная…  _Что делать теперь?_  Все же он не мог просто взять и притвориться Билли, который бы сейчас точно разыграл из себя плаксивого ребенка… Вдруг вспомнился вчерашний день: как же должно быть жалко он выглядел, рыдая на руках у Гарри. Том закусил губу. Едва он встретился со взглядом ярко-зеленых глаз, вся заранее продуманная ложь будто выветрилась из головы. Он смог лишь испуганно пробормотать:

— Я… Я теперь совсем один в комнате и…

После секундной паузы Гарри все-таки понял, о чем именно его просят. Том стоял, понуро опустив глаза, и Гарри просто не мог не улыбнуться, покоренный столь милым смущением.

— Тогда… Хочешь переночевать у меня? — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Д… Да, — тут же отозвался Том.

Крепко прижимая подушку, низ которой с тихим шорохом волочился по полу, Том вошел в комнату. Гарри видел, что малыш очень старается сохранить беспристрастное выражение лица, но его безудержные радость и волнение выдавали нетерпеливые движения и светящиеся глаза.

Освещенная приглушенным желтым светом настольной лампы комната будто окутывала радушным теплом и уютом. Небрежно смятые на кровати простыни и одеяло наталкивали на мысль, что хозяин спальни как раз лежал там, перед тем как вскочить на стук в дверь. Прямо на подушку отброшены ручка и блокнот — Гарри как раз разрабатывал новую стратегию для Отряда Дамблдора.

Подойдя к большой кровати, обычно такой уверенный в себе мальчик нерешительно замер, выглядя каким-то потерянным. Он нервно переминался с ноги на ноги, ожидая разрешения Гарри, хоть на лице и не было никаких эмоций, волнение выдавали глаза.

Подойдя к Тому, Гарри успокаивающе погладил его по голове. В этот момент Том выглядел прямо как обычный испуганный ребенок, просто мальчик, который не хотел оставаться ночью один. И для Гарри стало очевидным, что в этом взволнованном малыше нет ничего от Волдеморта.

Он бережно поднял Тома на кровать. На миг мышцы мальчика нервно напряглись, но тут же расслабились, когда Гарри, ободряюще улыбнувшись, откинул угол одеяла. Том проворно юркнул под него, двигаясь тихо, словно скользнувший в логово змееныш.

Эта зима выдалась аномально холодной, так что Гарри еще заранее наложил на кровать согревающие чары. Тома моментально окутало уютным жаром, который вмиг отогрел заледеневшие пальцы ног. Было так хорошо, что Том едва не замурчал словно довольный кот. Разгоряченная кровь опалила щеки смущенным румянцем.

— Согревающие чары, — пояснил Гарри любопытствующему ребенку, помогая уложить подушку. Так как в сложившихся обстоятельствах он не мог продолжить работу над планом для Отряда Дамблдора, Гарри убрал блокнот и приглушил свет.

— Засыпай, Том. Завтра Рождество, и… — устроившийся рядом с Томом Гарри резко замолчал, случайно дотронувшись до ноги мальчика. На ощупь кожа оказалась ледяной, как у мертвеца. Только сейчас Гарри резко осознал, что ребенок пришел к нему босиком, по холодному деревянному полу, ведь его шагов было почти не слышно.

— Иди сюда, Том. Ты холодный, как лед, — Гарри перекатился поближе. Подхватив мальчика за ноги, он, задрав собственную пижамную рубашку, прижал маленькие ножки к голому животу, чтобы согреть теплом своего тела замерзшие ступни. Он надеялся, что Тома не слишком ошарашит подобная интимность. Просто Гарри когда-то видел, как тетя Петунья согревала ноги Дадли именно таким образом, и вспомнил об этом сейчас. Ведь именно так родители ведут себя со своими детьми?.. Заботятся.

Пусть к самому Гарри тетя Петунья никогда не была добра, своего сына она очень любила. Гарри навсегда запомнил это маленькое проявление материнской самоотверженности, потому что для него никто и никогда такого не делал. И этим поступком он хотел показать любовь и заботу.

Том буквально оцепенел, когда ноги защекотало теплом. Живот опекуна оказался плоским, а кожа мягкой, как шелк. Приятный жар в миг распространился по телу — от пят до головы. Том будто погрузился в теплую ароматную воду, лежал, не шевелясь, чувствуя, как тихо дышит Гарри и движется его живот. Внезапно — Том и сам не понял, почему — на глаза навернулись слезы, и он поспешно накрылся с головой одеялом. Лица коснулась мягкая пуховая ткань, ноздри наполнились знакомым запахом мыла и солнечного света, навевающей ностальгию ароматом выцветшего старого пальто и шарфа. Тому казалось, будто он вернулся в детскую, хотя эта кровать была в миллион раз лучше сырых заплесневелых развалин приюта.

Ноги потихоньку отогрелись и, немного помешкав, он вытащил их из-под рубашки опекуна. Гарри повернулся посмотреть на Тома: тот лежал, опустив лицо и прижавшись головой к его груди. Гарри задумчиво погладил ребенка по голове, взлохмачивая волосы, и обнял его за плечи:

— Том, я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был честен со мной, как сегодня… Ты можешь просить у меня, что хочешь… Не нужно больше сдерживаться и терпеть. Надеюсь, ты сможешь быть со мной откровенным, потому что я не самый догадливый человек. Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы стать хорошим отцом.

Том долго не отвечал, разглядывая пуговицы на пижаме Гарри, но затем медленно кивнул. Гарри с улыбкой отвел руки и закрыл глаза. Он уже почти уснул, когда Том вдруг тихо спросил:

— Ты отправишь меня обратно? Как Билли?

— Никогда. Хотя, если ты не возражаешь, в школу я тебя все-таки отправлю, — Гарри успокаивающе провел пальцами по мягким волосам мальчика.

Том высунул голову из-под одеяла. Даже в темноте его глаза ярко сверкали, черные и блестящие, как звездная ночь. Он серьезно посмотрел в безмятежно-зеленые и осторожно спросил:

— Ты меня не бросишь?

— Никогда. Я никогда тебя не брошу, — повторил Гарри, пораженный внезапной серьезностью. Задумчиво замолчав, Гарри отчего-то враз погрустнел. Он снова улыбнулся, но собственные слова показались ему горькими на вкус:

— Я всегда буду рядом. До тех пор, пока буду тебе нужен.

_Я буду рядом… Но совсем скоро ты сам захочешь от меня избавиться. Сам захочешь меня убить._

— Засыпай, — велел Гарри, закрыл глаза и, нахмурившись, перевернулся на спину.

Том понимал, что что-то в их разговоре явно встревожило опекуна. Сев на кровати, он внимательно и напряженно вглядывался в лицо притворявшегося спящим Гарри — непроницаемое и какое-то вымученное. А после лег рядом и закрыл глаза.

* * *

Когда Гарри на самом деле уснул, Том снова открыл глаза. В лунном свете, обрамленные густыми ресницами глаза мальчишки походили на чистейшее черное вулканическое стекло — холодные и жесткие. Прислушавшись к постепенно выровнявшемуся и замедлившемуся дыханию Гарри, он отбросил в сторону прихваченную из комнаты подушку. И тихонько придвинувшись поближе к спящему Гарри уткнулся головой в его плечо. Исходящий от кожи опекуна жар, согрел и Тома, будто просочившись внутрь. Разморенный, мальчик, закрыв глаза, быстро и крепко уснул.

На улицах, усеянных тусклыми фонарями, наступило двадцать пятое декабря.


	15. Магия и парселтанг

**30 декабря 1932 года**

У Тома, как у по-настоящему гениального выдающегося ребенка, освоение искусства манипуляции не заняло много времени. На практике убедившись в полезности подобной лжи, он моментально нацепил маску обычного заурядного мальчишки. Мальчишки без каких-либо жестоких злодейских наклонностей, без въевшихся в самые кости темных амбиций. И если Гарри в итоге понравится его новая личность, Том был не прочь какое-то время попритворяться идиотом.

Гарри и сам недавно признался, что не очень догадлив, особенно когда дело касалось едва уловимых намеков. К примеру, внезапные перемены в Томе его совсем не насторожили. Он наоборот только радовался подобным подвижкам, тому, что мальчик наконец начал ему открываться, пусть даже иногда его поведение казалось не совсем искренним... Ведь именно из-за этого ребенка Гарри решил остаться в чужом для него времени и теперь в отсутствие Билли мог полностью сосредоточиться на Томе. Отдать ему все, что только мог предложить, и молиться. Молиться, что этого окажется достаточно, чтобы изменить будущего Тома.

Комната налилась жаром и светом от танцующего в камине огня. Здесь всегда было тепло — несмотря на бушующие за окном зимние бури, в спальню не проникало ни капли холода.

— Орхидэус Фьёрирес, — Гарри сидел скрестив ноги на кровати, накрыв колени одеялом, заряженным согревающими чарами. Он плавно взмахнул палочкой, и на ее кончике расцвела бежевая орхидея. Лепестки слегка трепетали, как крылья бабочки, светились, словно изнутри, и источали невероятно потрясающий аромат.

Сидящий напротив Том с выверенной долей восхищения разглядывал цветок. Пусть втайне он считал это конкретное заклинание абсолютно бесполезным, мальчик держал свои мысли при себе и только вежливо кивал Гарри.

Сам Гарри с сияющими детским восторгом глазами нетерпеливо взмахнул руками и всучил Тому палочку:

— Теперь ты попробуй.

Том замер, не в силах описать ощущения, которые захлестнули его, едва пальцы коснулись палочки. Что-то незнакомое электрическим разрядом проникло под кожу, пробралось до самых костей. Наощупь палочка оказалась теплой, особенно рукоятка, сохранившая тепло ладони Гарри. Том сжал ее покрепче, и вдруг темные зрачки заволокло неистовой безумной жаждой, непроглядной тьмой океанских глубин.

Магия оказалась еще прекраснее, чем он представлял!

Судя по облупившемуся лаку, палочка, которую Том ревностно сжимал в руках, пережила немало сражений. Деревянный прут был буквально пропитан магией, закален нескончаемой войной, трагедиями и жизненными превратностями. Том тут же решил, что  _хочет, хочет эту силу себе!_  Однако, несмотря на захлестнувшие его эмоции, он все равно сохранял бдительность, осмотрительно скрывая от Гарри свои истинные чувства, нельзя было позволить опекуну разглядеть жадный алчущий блеск, что наверняка промелькнул в глазах. Ведь Том хотел не просто палочку — ему нужно было много-много больше.

— Повторяй за мной, Том. Орхидэус Фьёрирес, — полный энтузиазма Гарри быстро продемонстрировал машущие движение рукой и основы самого заклинания. — Локоть чуть повыше. Да, вот так, отлично! — Гарри широко улыбнулся, вдруг осознав всю радость преподавания. Преисполненный гордости, он с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как под его руководством мальчик делает первые шаги на пути становления волшебником.

Закусив нижнюю губу, Том неуклюже взмахнул рукой, задаваясь вопросом: неужто все заклинания накладываются такими дурацкими движениями?.. Мысленно ропча и сетуя, он послушно сделал, как было сказано и взмахнул палочкой:

— Орхидэус Фьёрирес, — с кончика палочки вылетел сноп разноцветных искр, но… Больше ничего не произошло. Совсем ничего, не говоря уже об орхидеях. Обычно надменное лицо мгновенно поникло. Он и без того был раздражен, а неожиданный провал в первой попытке что-то наколдовать и вовсе вывел его из себя.

— Не волнуйся, Том. Попробуй еще раз.

После подбадривающих слов Том вдруг почувствовал исходящую от слегка подрагивающей палочки волну жара. Тело прошило незнакомой магией, ударило электрическим шоком по нервным импульсам, и это все каким-то образом его успокоило. Том замер, про себя задаваясь множеством вопросов. Это… Это дело рук Гарри? Казалось, будто сама палочка дружески подзуживает его этой странной, неизвестной магией, но ведь палочка не разумна… У нее ведь нет никаких чувств или сознания?  _Или все-таки есть?.._  Быть может, она и впрямь как-то почувствовала желание своего хозяина подбодрить Тома?

Том с любопытством посмотрел на Гарри — от взгляда ярко-зеленых глаз и ободрительной улыбки сердце пропустило удар. Тома никогда раньше не подбадривали, не поощряли. Он вообще никогда даже не надеялся столкнуться в своей жизни с такой роскошью, как доброта и любовь. Даже юная нянечка, которая заботилась о нем еще с младенчества, никогда так на него не смотрела — она в основном лишь тяжело вздыхала и просила держаться подальше от неприятностей. На Тома впервые смотрели с ожиданием, надеждой, поддержкой, впервые смотрели с верой в него. Гарри улыбался ему и в этот момент его зеленые глаза казались просто невероятно яркими.

Том машинально, не до конца осознавая, что делает, взмахнул рукой и повторил заклинание:

— Орхидэус Фьёрирес.

И в этот раз с кончика палочки наконец пророс нежный бутон. Гарри и Том молча уставились на потихоньку распускающийся в пышное великолепие цветок. Том всегда считал цветы бесполезными, но эта конкретная маленькая орхидея кремового цвета действительно его заинтересовала. Мальчик смотрел на ее лепестки, не в силах оторвать взгляд.

— Потрясающе! — громко похвалил его Гарри.

Том сделал глубокий вдох, все еще чувствуя теплые остатки магии в том месте, где пальцы касались палочки. И это было прекрасно — куда лучше того, что ему приходилось делать раньше, не шло ни в какое сравнение с бездумным выплеском магии из собственного тела. Палочка каким-то образом в разы увеличила его силы, он был полностью потрясен этими новыми открывшимися возможностями.

Том перекатил палочку между подушечек пальцев, не сводя взгляда с распустившейся орхидеи. Он алчно ухмыльнулся, поняв, что хочет этого.  _Хочет эту силу!_

— Том! — вдруг окликнул его Гарри, широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами глядя на сидящего напротив мальчика. Гарри снова улыбнулся — в глазах заплясали зеленые смешливые искорки.

Не успел Том подкорректировать выдающую его чувства алчную улыбку, как почувствовал прикосновение к щеке чужой теплой ладони. С вороньим гнездом на голове и с отросшей, скрывающей шрам челкой, Гарри широко улыбался ему в ответ — глаза за круглыми стеклами очков сверкали неподдельным озорным весельем:

— У тебя очень красивая улыбка, Том.

Гарри впервые увидел искреннюю радость на его лице. Он не мог объяснить почему, но вид этой легкой, едва заметной улыбки и его самого сделал счастливым. Быть может… Быть может, все потому, что он не мог представить столь неподдельное счастье на лице Волдеморта? И это в очередной раз убедило его, что Том… Том другой. К тому же стоило отметить, что улыбающийся Том выглядел очень мило. Отбросив свою привычную угрюмость, мальчик стал похож на обычного ребенка — улыбаясь ярко, уверенно и энергично. Наряду с природной красотой и безукоризненным манерами Том больше не был похож на нуждающегося в поддержке Гарри сироту — напротив, мальчик стал воплощением достойного юного аристократа. И Гарри был за него действительно счастлив: мальчик широко белозубо улыбался и с каждым днем будто становился все более спокойным и уверенным в себе.

Том во все глаза смотрел на Гарри, не понимая, почему вдруг тот так обрадовался его улыбке. На миг его взгляд потемнел, но он не переставал широко улыбаться.

_“Гарри приложил немало усилий, чтобы сделать меня счастливым”_ , — вдруг осознал Том. Гарри был счастлив оттого, что он, Том, счастлив, и это, по его мнению, было очень странно. Очень странно и… Глупо. А еще… Его завораживали улыбающиеся красные губы опекуна. Том, не мигая, смотрел только на них. Чистая неприкрытая радость была такой заразительной, что давно и стойко удерживаемая оборона Тома едва не рухнула одним махом.

Просто… Просто Гарри выглядел таким счастливым из-за него —  _только из-за него, Тома._  И от осознания этого он почувствовал себя необычайно могущественным, как минуту назад, когда его магия струилась по волшебной палочке…

Невероятно опьяняющее чувство. Том решил, что навсегда запомнит эту улыбку. А еще он поклялся себе, что обязательно сделает так, чтобы Гарри остался с ним навсегда! На веки вечные… И даже смерть не сможет отнять у него Гарри. А если Гарри вдруг посмеет умереть раньше него, Том сделает из его тела куклу, сохранит и они насовсем останутся вместе.

Он еще даже не начал познавать, по-настоящему открывать для себя любовь, а детские собственнические инстинкты уже исказили ее до неузнаваемости. Вероятно поэтому судьба оставалась неизбежной.

 

* * *

Следующие несколько месяцев прошли гладко и спокойно, и вот Тому уже пора было отправляться в начальную школу. Однако Гарри решил немного отложить отъезд, чтобы Том сначала научился контролировать свою магию. Тот все свое время проводил либо с Гарри за изучением магии, либо просто играя во что душа пожелает.

Все занятия магией проходили у Гарри в кабинете, и хоть в комнате было не очень много книг, она все равно ощущалась какой-то захламленной из-за возвышающихся на столе опекуна высоких стопок бумаг. Иногда Том заглядывал в них одним глазком. И пусть ему были непонятны хитросплетения таблиц и чертежей, Гарри не зря научил его читать. Два слова, которые попадались чаще всего он запомнил —  _“Отряд Дамблдора”._

_И кто такой этот Дамблдор_? Нахмурившись, он вернул пергамент аккурат туда же, откуда и взял. Убедившись, что все на своих местах, Том вышел из кабинета с мрачным невозмутимым лицом.

* * *

Когда Том вернулся в свою спальню, лаймового цвета змея до этого лениво свернувшаяся на подушке, бесшумно подползла к его руке.

— Как в-с-се прошло? — вопросительно изогнув бровь, Том жестоко, но в то же время очаровательно ухмыльнулся. — Хорошо перекус-с-сила… Кроликом С-с-стабс-са?

Маленькая змейка сыто щелкнула языком:

— И поч-с-сему ты не разрешил мне с-с-съес-сть это глупое животное?.. Я уж-с-се почти его проглотила, но пришлос-с-сь выплюнуть… Полупереваренный кролик с-с-совс-сем не такая вкус-с-снятина, — громким шипением пожаловалась змея и с несчастным видом обвилась вокруг запястья мальчика.

Ничего не ответив, довольный Том с улыбкой разглядывал холодную чешуйчатую кожу. Сев на кровати, он зло ухмыльнулся, представляя выражение лица Билли в тот момент, когда придурок обнаружил его подарок — одного небезызвестного полупереваренного кролика.

— А ещ-с-се… Потом… Том! — теперь будто ластящаяся собака свернувшись на коленях, продолжила змея:

— Я велела с-с-воим подругам подвес-с-сить кролика под потолком, так что Билли точно его увидит! Как только он войдет…

— Умниц-с-са... — прошипел Том, довольно сощурив глаза.

— Пора ужинать, Том! — не успел Том закончить предложение, как в комнату сунулась голова Гарри.

Змея максимально быстро юркнула в рукав.

— Немедленно спускайся… О черт!.. Плита! — Гарри выбежал прочь; Том даже не успел хотя бы мельком разглядеть выражение его лица. Опекун буквально мгновенно скрылся из виду, и ему только и оставалось, что тупо смотреть на приоткрытую дверь. Появилось странное ощущение, будто Гарри… От него сбежал?..

Когда опасность обнаружения миновала, маленькая змейка высунула голову из рукава.

— Уверена, что Гарри нас-с-с не понимает?

Хорошее настроение враз улетучилось, взгляд потемнел, Том поджал губы, вспоминая детали разговора со змеей. Если Гарри вдруг каким-то образом их подслушал… От одной только мысли об этом Тома охватила паника.

Надолго задумавшись, змея в итоге покачала крошечной головой:

— Мало кто из волш-с-себников понимает з-с-смеиный яз-с-сык.

Змея со скорбным видом оплела запястье, не желая больше вдаваться в подробности. Том что, думает, будто парселтанг на деревьях растет? Неужели он считает, что этот благородный язык настолько распространен, что на нем говорят все, кому не лень? Куда уж там простым обывателям до рода и наследия самого Слизерина.


	16. Первое прощание

**30 сентября 1935 года**

Три года пролетели, как один миг. Том повзрослел — и морально, и физически. Сытная полезная пища и стабильная обстановка сделали свое дело — мальчик значительно подрос. Некогда худощавое тело стало высоким и сильным, а нежные черты лица преобразились в более точеные и изящные, с оттенком мужественности, проглядывающей в резком разлете бровей и угловатой линии подбородка. Тому было семь, и он уже мастерски научился скрывать свою истинную натуру, вел себя, как идеальный юный джентльмен — всегда вежливо и достойно. Минувшие несколько лет не прошли для него зря.

Помимо Тома заметно подросла и маленькая змейка. Она уже множество раз сбрасывала шкуру, пока Том не осознал, что такими темпами та станет слишком большой, чтобы прятаться в рукаве, и не запретил ей расти. Пусть даже Том всегда считал, что Гарри не понимает парселтанга, мнительность диктовала быть настороже, не дать опекуну увидеть змею.

Гарри же был единственным, кто совсем не изменился. Прошедшие три года не оставили на нем никакого отпечатка, будто для Гарри время застыло на месте, или же он сам застыл во времени. Годы шли, а зеленые глаза оставались такими же яркими, ясными, полными надежд. Даже волосы выглядели так же: все той же длины, такие же взлохмаченные черные вихры.

За три года Том успел изучить все, что касалось его опекуна — и похожий на молнию шрам на лбу и никогда не снимаемые серебряные песочные часы на шее. А еще у Гарри совсем не было друзей, и он почти ни с кем не общался — предпочитал сидеть целыми днями в своем кабинете, в полной тишине и одиночестве, строча в блокноте планы и схемы для Отряда Дамблдора.

Том неоднократно размышлял над загадкой по имени Гарри Поттер, над его непостижимой таинственностью — казалось, будто опекун просто свалился с неба. О прошлом Гарри так ничего и не удалось выяснить: никто не знал, откуда Гарри родом или куда планирует переехать, и это крайне тревожило, терзало Тома…  _Ему хотелось схватить Гарри, завладеть им, не отпускать._

Мальчик вежливо постучал в дверь кабинета.

— Том? — Гарри, как и всегда взлохмаченный, высунулся из-за заваленного графиками и расчетами стола. Ласково улыбнувшись Тому, он снова переключил внимание на бумаги.

Том тоже улыбнулся в ответ — с виду энергично и уверенно, но вот на сердце у него было совсем не спокойно. Последние несколько дней Гарри был сам не свой: запирался в кабинете, почти не ел, не спал и работал-работал-работал, будто что-то задумал, будто очень торопился уложиться в некие неизвестные Тому сроки. И Том был крайне обеспокоен странным поведением опекуна.

— В следующем месяце школа устраивает экскурсию…

Том как раз учился во втором классе. Отчаянно желая, чтобы тот хоть немного постиг маггловскую жизнь, дабы в будущем не сложилось фатальных предрассудков, Гарри отправил его в маггловскую начальную школу.

— Родителям тоже предлагается участвовать, — мастерски нацепив нетерпеливое выражение лица, как у ребенка, который ждет не дождется путешествия, Том протянул Гарри разрешение на поездку. В этот момент, будто невзначай наклонившись над столом, он метнул быстрый взгляд на записи опекуна.  _Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался — Отряд Дамблдора. Снова._

— О, ты хочешь поехать? — отложив в сторону ручку, Гарри устало потер шрам и принялся внимательно читать разрешение.

Сам Том с отсутствующим видом теребил запонки на рубашке, из-под опущенных ресниц разглядывая бумаги, посвященные Отряду Дамблдора. Он специально наклонил голову — за скрытым в тени лицом не было заметно полного незамутненной ненависти и презрения взгляда.

— Конечно! Хочу!..

Том вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, моментально сменив выражение лица. Теперь, будто драгоценные бриллианты на ночном небе, черные глаза сверкали предвкушением. “Получилось идеально”, — мрачно отметил про себя Том. Он точно знал, как себя вести, чтобы растрогать Гарри, задеть за живое и добиться согласия на сопровождение в поездке — поехать вместе… Независимо от того, насколько опекун был занят.

Гарри кивнул, поджав губы, и размашисто подписал документ. Протянув бумагу Тому, он вдруг изменился в лице, будто о чем-то вспомнив. И виновато улыбнулся:

— Боюсь, я не смогу с тобой поехать… — помешкав, он непринужденно продолжил:

— Боюсь, мне придется ненадолго уехать.

Гарри произнес это так невозмутимо-безразлично, словно говорил о чем-то обыденном — к примеру, о походе по магазинам. Но Тома эти слова будто ножом ранили прямо в самое сердце. Он замер, вытянувшись как негнущаяся крепкая струна, зрачки резко сузились, взгляд заволокло непроглядной тьмой. Том стоял спиной к камину, лицо оставалось в тени, и едва уловимые эмоции на нем было невозможно прочесть. Он крепко стиснул разрешение, до боли впившись ногтями в ладонь. Том не переставал улыбаться, делая вид, будто крайне признателен за предстоящую поездку, но, едва не разорвав на части бланк, поспешил спрятать его за спину. Как бы он ни старался, голос невольно прозвучал холодно и сердито:

— И куда… Куда ты едешь?

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Гарри машинально потянулся рукой к серебряным песочным часам. Ощущение их твердых контуров под мягкой тканью рубашки дарило спокойствие. Он слабо улыбнулся, поддавшись ностальгии:

— Далеко… Кое-куда очень далеко, — ответил Гарри.

_Да, куда-то очень далеко._  Это время было для него совершенно чужим — “не его”... И здесь было так одиноко. Гарри пришлось признать, что все оказалось не так-то просто — ему не терпелось поскорее вернуться в собственную эпоху. Пусть и опустошенную войной, но там его все еще ждали друзья, учителя, соратники — именно там был его дом. Вернувшись домой, он сможет найти в себе силы продолжить начатое — в руинах сражений и в людях, которых поклялся защищать.

Том посмотрел на улыбающееся лицо Гарри — такое спокойное, будто издевающееся над ним.

— Я нанял няню. Она за тобой присмотрит, так что веди себя хорошо, пока меня не будет, договорились? — Гарри ласково ущипнул Тома за нос. Изумрудные глаза ярко блестели, выдавая волнение и радость:  _Гарри возвращался домой._

_“Няня? Выходит, ты все уже распланировал!.. — со злостью подумал Том. — Как ты смеешь так радоваться, бросая меня?”_

Том пустыми глазами смотрел перед собой, в то время как внутри все кипело от злой обиды — такой сильной, что она едва не прорывалась сквозь привычную маску. Том чувствовал себя преданным, отчего внутренности буквально скручивало обжигающей яростью. Он невольно содрогнулся: весь его мир состоял лишь из него самого и Гарри. И Гарри тоже должен был видеть мир именно так. Когда-нибудь Том обязательно заставит его понять… Усвоить, что Том Риддл — это все, что ему нужно.

Как бы Том ни притворялся милым хорошим ребенком, его тайная извращенная одержимость становилась только сильнее. А рано или поздно все тайное, даже тщательно скрываемое и подавляемое, вырывалось наружу и проявляло себя.

— Ты меня бросаешь? — тихо спросил он, с виду оставаясь крайне спокойным, хоть изнутри его буквально выжигало яростью. Том пристально смотрел на Гарри из-за кипы бумаг, сверля того тяжелым взглядом.

Гарри застыл, удивленный подобным вопросом. Он встретился глазами с Томом и нахмурился, так и не сумев прочесть в них никаких эмоций. Облизал враз пересохшие губы, чувствуя обеспокоенность и разочарование, будто его обманули. Даже спустя три прожитых вместе года Том до сих пор ему не доверял… До сих пор был настороже, держал возведенные стены и не подпускал близко. Слишком умен, слишком восприимчив к обстановке и окружению.

— Я скоро вернусь, самое большее — через пять месяцев… Обещаю, — Гарри склонил голову поближе к Тому и, пристально глядя в черные глаза напротив, тихо, но уверенно добавил:

— К тому же, я не просто обещаю. Я клянусь. 

 

* * *

В итоге, Гарри уехал, как и обещал.

Том не пытался его остановить. Единственное, что он сделал — спросил в ту самую ночь: “Ты меня бросаешь?”. А после покорно ушел с подписанным Гарри разрешением, внизу которого была небольшая приписка: “Родители не участвуют”.

Провернув ключ в замочной скважине, Том бесшумно открыл входную дверь. Уже наступили сумерки, и дом, едва освещенный гаснущими солнечными лучами, выглядел пустым и мрачным, похожим на один из особняков с привидениями, описываемых в романах. Бросив рюкзак на пол, Том направился было в гостиную, но резко замер на месте, почувствовав доносящийся из кухни знакомый аромат только-только приготовленной еды. А затем со второго этажа послышался какой-то шум, и Том, держась за перила дрожащими руками, ринулся вверх по лестнице.

Он стремительно шагал по тускло освещенному, уже почти погрузившемуся во тьму наступающей ночи коридору. Кровь шумно пульсировала в ушах, Том нервничал от предвкушения и нетерпения. Во мраке коридора он сразу отчетливо увидел исходящую из комнаты Гарри узкую полоску света.

_И он был так счастлив, так невероятно счастлив видеть этот свет!_  Впервые в жизни Том так радовался чему-то приносящему свет. Ему хотелось оставаться равнодушным и бесстрастным, но ноги будто сами по себе несли вперед. Дрожа от нетерпения, Том толкнул дверь и, сощурившись от резко ударившего по глазам ослепительного света, закричал:

— Гарри!

— Я… Я… Я просто хотела тут прибраться, — отозвалась незнакомая женщина. Она испуганно застыла, склонившись над кроватью, руки так и замерли в воздухе, вцепившись в одеяло.

Сердце Тома ухнуло вниз, кровь в жилах обратилась в лед, а мерцающая в глазах радость мгновенно погасла.

Стоящий у двери высокий немного худощавый ребенок был очень красив, но исходящий от него пугающий холодок беззвучной ярости буквально пригвоздил женщину к полу.

— Т… Том, — едва заметно дрожа, няня попыталась заставить себя улыбнуться, ведь тот все же был ее подопечным.

Он вдруг улыбнулся в ответ — вежливо и просто очаровательно, ведь ему, такому красивому, очень шла улыбка. Няня недоуменно моргнула, подумав, что, наверное, секундой раньше  _ей просто показалось._

— Приятно познакомиться, мадам, — учтиво поприветствовал Том. Ребенок с безупречной осанкой, идеальными манерами и без всяких признаков чего-то такого непонятно-мрачного. — Впредь, прошу вас, позвольте мне убирать эту комнату самому.

Няня озадаченно посмотрела в ответ:

— Но… Но это моя работа.

— Я же сказал, что сам этим займусь, — ледяным голосом отозвался Том; улыбка моментально исчезла.

С секунду они просто молча смотрели друг на друга. Няня потрясла головой, пытаясь избавиться от странного ощущения неправильности происходящего, ведь мальчик был так вежлив! Быть может… Может, он просто пуглив и застенчив? Она дружелюбно улыбнулась и, продолжив складывать простыни, покачала головой в знак отказа:

— Спасибо, Том. Очень мило с твоей стороны… Но твоей помощи не понадобится. Это моя работа — помогать с уборкой, и…

—  _Убирайтесь. Вон_ , — буквально прорычал Том, хотя голос совсем не изменился, оставшись таким же спокойным. Том посмотрел на чужие, держащие одеяло  _Гарри_ руки, и глаза буквально запылали агрессивной злобой. Он словно леопард, на чью территорию посягнули, молча предупреждал: не стоит трогать то, что принадлежит  _ему_.

Няня потрясенно замолчала, но что-то в его тоне заставило повиноваться, и она поспешно вышла из комнаты.  _“Какой странный ребенок”,_  — подумала она, оставшись в одиночестве, и отчего-то вдруг нервно поежилась.

* * *

Со временем няня влилась в рутину нового для нее дома, подстроилась под график Тома и почти забыла о том дне. Мальчик неизменно вежливо улыбался, лишь всегда настаивал, что в той комнате будет убираться сам. В любой другой ситуации она бы точно не пошла на поводу у ребенка, прекрасно зная, что, максимум через неделю, дети забрасывают свои прихоти, отвлекаются на что-то новое. А вот Том… Тот был другим.

Мальчик был учтив, дружелюбен, очаровательно улыбался, но на дне его черных глаз тлела некая опасность. Няня легонько похлопала себя по груди, успокаивая бешено колотящееся сердце. Глаза с темной радужкой не были такой уж редкостью… Однако она никогда не видела таких бездонно черных, словно беззвездная глухая ночь — без вкраплений, мрачных, пугающих.

_Какой все-таки странный ребенок._  

* * *

Тому было невыносимо от одной только мысли, что к кровати Гарри будут прикасаться чужие руки, поэтому он решил взять на себя уборку в спальне опекуна.

Стоя посреди комнаты, он легко орудовал метлами и швабрами с помощью беспалочковой магии. С того самого происшествия с Билли и стихийной магией Том вел себя крайне осторожно и скрывал от Гарри свои истинные способности, так что, увидь опекун его сейчас, непременно бы очень удивился столь мастерскому владению продвинутым волшебством.

Гарри все не возвращался, и с каждым днем опасения и сомнения Тома только росли.  _“Далеко… Кое-куда очень далеко”, — он то и дело вспоминал его слова. Но… Если это такое долгое путешествие, почему Гарри оставил всю свою одежду? Почему не взял бумажник?_

Открыв дверцу шкафа, Том замер, со стремительно сменяющимися на лице эмоциями разглядывая аккуратно сложенные рубашки.

Из рукава выползла змея — в длину она была уже едва ли не с его руку, на блестящих чешуйках поприбавилось красочных кольцеобразных узоров — черных и желтых, опасно ядовитых на вид. Змея сонно посмотрела на доставшего из шкафа рубашку Тома:

— Что ты делаеш-с-с?

Зарывшись носом в мягкую ткань, Том вдохнул знакомый аромат: вечнозеленое дерево, лимонное мыло, но… Ничего от Гарри. Хмуро закусив нижнюю губу, Том сердито запихнул рубашку обратно в шкаф, подчеркнуто проигнорировав вопрос гадюки.

Гарри не было полмесяца.  _Всего каких-то две недели._  Но этого хватило, чтобы его запах полностью выветрился из опустевшего, брошенного им дома.


	17. Медальон Слизерина

**13 января 2001 года**

Гарри решил переместиться, пока Том был в школе. Он был обязан вернуться в свое время, так как перед уходом пообещал Гермионе возвращаться в будущее раз в неделю. Он должен был туда наведаться хотя бы ради собственной безопасности, чтобы подруга его осмотрела и изучила все физические последствия, нанесенные длительным пребыванием в прошлом. Раз в неделю… Семь дней в две тысячи первом приравнивались к двум годам и десяти месяцам в прошлом.

Сколько бы Гарри не использовал Архимаховик, ему казалось, что он никогда не привыкнет к этому ощущению. Ни к непрерывному звенящему стуку металла о металл, ни к калейдоскопу постоянно меняющихся в голове картинок, ни к дезориентирующему чувству невесомости. Все это дарило чертовски отвратительные ощущения. Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то невидимый разобрал его тело на кусочки, а потом спешно собрал обратно. Бросавшие вызов времени расплачивались за это болью — столь сильной, буквально выкручивающей внутренности, что Гарри отчаянно хотелось потерять сознание и забыться, не чувствовать. Но он настойчиво держался изо всех сил, и вот Архимаховик, наконец, перестал вращаться.

В ушах звенело, шрам мучительно пульсировал, а перед глазами плясали черные пятна. Почувствовав подступившую к горлу тошноту, Гарри упал на колени и его тут же вырвало на пол.

— Гарри! — бросилась к нему Гермиона, одетая в неизменный белый лабораторный халат. Она помогла ему подняться и, внимательно изучив его лицо, закусила нижнюю губу, расстроенная его болезненным видом и собственной беспомощностью. Единственное, что она могла сделать — ласково погладить друга по спине.

Собравшись с силами, Гарри повернулся к Гермионе лицом и ослепительно улыбнулся. Искренняя душевность, пусть даже на таком нездорово бледном лице, моментально согрела сердце Гермионы.

— Давненько не виделись, Миона.

— Тебе становится хуже, да? — резко спросила та, нахмурив брови.

Да, ему однозначно становилось хуже. Приступы тошноты сменились полноценной мигренью, мучительной болью скрежещущей под черепной коробкой.

Продолжая беззаботно улыбаться, Гарри привалился к стене и наложил на себя согревающие чары. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, но не стала допытываться. С молчаливым неодобрением глядя на друга, она, не удержавшись, застегнула на нем куртку.  _Для самого разгара зимы тот был очень легко одет; как же он, должно быть, замерз…_

— Пойдем, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — не терпящим возражений голосом сказала Гермиона и, приобняв его за плечи, снова помогла подняться.

Гарри тут же покачал головой, отказываясь уходить:

— Нет, начнем прямо сейчас… Я должен вернуться обратно в течение суток.

Гермиона опять нахмурилась, посмотрела на него острым, как бритва, испытывающим взглядом, и это строгое выражение вдруг напомнило Гарри о Томе.

— Ты сама сказала, что, если я буду возвращаться раз в неделю, то смогу… — Гарри виновато замолчал под пристальным взглядом подруги, но его решительность от этого меньше не стала. Он был просто обязан вернуться, ведь пообещал Тому. Пять месяцев… Мальчик ждет его там, один.

Однако Гермиона не собиралась так просто сдаваться, сверля его строгим “макгонагалловским” взглядом. Гарри твердо посмотрел в ответ.

— Ладно, ладно, — вздохнула Гермиона, отбрасывая менторскую ауру. — Ты должен помнить, Гарри, что… Все твои поступки имеют последствия. Если ты решишь прожить в прошлом двадцать лет, в итоге проживешь на двадцать лет меньше. И это еще не все…

Усадив Гарри на диван, она встревоженно сжала кулаки, видя его плачевное состояние и снова чувствуя себя абсолютно беспомощной против упрямства друга. Сев напротив, Гермиона продолжила:

— На протяжении всего того времени, что ты проводишь в прошлом, твой организм и тело находятся в постоянном стрессе. Это очень опасно! Даже если судьба не сможет стереть твое присутствие там, она все равно способна заставить тебя заплатить высокую цену за свое неповиновение.

Гарри молча откинулся на спинку дивана. Ему нечего было ответить, потому что… Гермиона была права.

— Прошу тебя, отступи… Нам уже и так известно, что твой план провалился! Здесь и сейчас Волдеморт так и остался Волдемортом — даже твоя доброта и ласка ни капли его не изменили! — ее голос прозвучал почти сожалеюще. Гермиона чувствовала себя виноватой за то, как побледнел Гарри от ее слов… Но она должна была это сказать.

Слова Гермионы ранили его словно ножом. А ведь он… Он так надеялся, что по возвращении его встретит совсем иной, изменившийся две тысячи первый. Однако реальность оказалась жестокой, а судьба — неизменной. Разбивающие розовые очки правдивые слова Гермионы снова разрушили все его обманчивые надежды. Том совсем не изменился. Чем выше ожидания, тем больнее падать… За надеждой неизменно следует разочарование.

— Скажи, оно того стоит? — тихо спросила Гермиона.

На глаза вдруг навернулись слезы. Беззвучно открыв и закрыв рот, Гарри неуверенно ответил:

— Я не… Я не знаю.

Так и было — Гарри действительно не знал. Не знал, стоит ли растрачивать двадцать лет жизни, терпеть непрерывную боль, мучиться от неизвестной угрозы ради шанса изменить Темного Лорда, которого и изменить-то нельзя? Но будущее никому не известно, итог еще не определен. Никто и никогда не менял прошлое, никто даже не пытался… Стоило ли рисковать всем ради этого?

Запрокинув голову вверх, Гарри сощурился от ударившего по глазам электрического света:

— Я не знаю, стоит ли… Но чувствую, что должен это сделать, — тихо заключил он.

Да, хотя бы из чувства долга перед Томом Гарри должен был попытаться… Попытаться подарить ему детство, дать ориентир, попытаться его изменить.

Гермиона изучающе рассматривала друга, размышляя о том, что за три года в прошлом внешне тот совсем не изменился. Он остался все таким же молодым — только мертвенно-бледным и таким худым, что проступали ключицы. Однако в сравнении с их последней встречей Гарри казался намного счастливее, улыбался почти так же ярко, как когда-то в юности. На секунду ее сердце даже затрепетало будто у какой-то школьницы. Хоть Гермиона и видела в Гарри лишь брата, даже она не могла не отметить, что он вырос очень симпатичным молодым человеком.

— Ладно, — смирившись, кивнула она. — Только не вмешивайся слишком сильно… Быть может, тогда судьба не будет к тебе так строга. Береги себя, хорошо?

Наконец придя к соглашению, они улыбнулись друг другу, как старые добрые друзья. Гермиона была полна решимости помочь Гарри — независимо от того, что он задумал. Она поклялась себе, что, покуда жива, никому не позволит ему навредить.

Убедив Гермиону, Гарри облегченно расслабил плечи. Выудив из кармана уменьшенную заклинанием стопку бумаг, он снял чары и протянул подруге со словами:

— Я доработал наши планы по вербовке.

Выглядя довольно впечатленной, Гермиона взяла в руки увесистую кипу.

Следом он достал из внутреннего кармана медальон Слизерина. Подняв за цепочку, Гарри показал его Гермионе. Та с подозрением взглянула на покачивающийся перед ней предмет.

— Открой его, — убедительно попросил Гарри.

Внимательно на него посмотрев, Гермиона немного помешкала, но все-таки открыла медальон, и… Ничего не произошло. Она удивленно ахнула. Неужели крестраж… Уничтожен?

— Да, крестража здесь больше нет. Я не использовал ни меч Гриффиндора, ни клык василиска — вообще ничего не делал. Он просто испарился, сам по себе, — невозмутимо пояснил Гарри. — Э-э-эм… Это случилось, когда я впервые увидел Тома… То есть Волдеморта…

Гермиона ненадолго задумалась — у нее были кое-какие теории о крестражах, но… Она прищурила глаза, кое о чем вспомнив:

— У меня есть одна догадка… Две одинаковых души не могут существовать одновременно, — медленно и несколько неуверенно заговорила Гермиона. — Поскольку крестраж частично совпадает с кусочком души Волдеморта из прошлого, а двух Волдемортов быть не может… Получается, когда они пересеклись, судьба просто уничтожила дубликат. Судьба следит за правильным ходом истории… Поэтому я думаю, что, скорее всего, это ее проделки.

— Если это правда, думаешь, судьба и мою палочку тоже уничтожит? — спросил Гарри, вдруг вспомнив об оставшихся в лавке Олливандера палочках-побратимах.

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Ненавижу судьбу, — пробормотал Гарри, принимая более удобную позу на диване.

— Да, но зато она помогла нам уничтожить крестраж, — отметила Гермиона.

Гарри вдруг снова помрачнел:

— Есть еще кое-что. Я… Я перестал понимать парселтанг, — он поджал губы, вспоминая день, когда стоял у дверей спальни Тома и прислушивался к непонятному шипению. Тогда он впервые не смог понять смысла змеиной речи, и волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Пусть он больше не понимал содержания слов, но их звучание… Вызывало тревогу.

Гермиона в очередной раз нахмурила брови. Никто не знал, откуда у Гарри взялся дар змееуста… Еще на втором курсе Дамблдор смутно намекал на вероятность того, что Гарри перешла часть силы Волдеморта в ту злополучную ночь. Но это был лишь неясный намек, без каких-либо объяснений — как, что и почему.

Известие об исчезновении этой способности выбило ее из колеи. Гермиона ненавидела не знать. Можно было бояться реальной опасности или промахов, но больше всего всегда пугала подкрадывающаяся из темноты неизвестность.

— Не бойся, Миона, — почувствовав ее тревогу, Гарри ласково взял подругу за руку. Знакомая, полная веры улыбка успокоила Гермиону и придала уверенности в завтрашнем дне. В груди разлилось приятное тепло; губы слегка дрогнули:

— Разве это не ты тут должен бояться?

Гарри улыбнулся. Ему не нравилось заставлять Гермиону волноваться о нем, но, в некотором смысле, это придало ему сил. Ее забота была очень трогательной, и  _было приятно знать, что кому-то не все равно, что кто-то о нем беспокоится._

Гермиона наконец улыбнулась в ответ; ее взгляд потеплел. Гарри — их последняя надежда… Если он сдастся, вместе с ним не станет и их надежды на победу.

“Удачи, мой друг, — подумала она, — тебе она понадобится”. 

 

* * *

— До встречи через неделю, — с улыбкой на лице Гермиона помахала на прощание.

— Вообще-то, на этот раз я собираюсь немного задержаться, — предупредил Гарри. — Передай от меня привет Рону и Джинни.

В следующую секунду его буквально сдавило со всех сторон отвратительным ощущением — он возвращался в прошлое. Но теперь Гарри был счастлив. Счастлив… Потому что знал, что по эту сторону временной шкалы у него были друзья — их поддержка и забота. И там, по другую сторону, у него тоже кое-кто был. Там его возвращения домой ждал один маленький мальчик.


	18. Наживка и пещера

**26 октября 1935 года**

Осень в этом году наступила как-то внезапно. Октябрьское утро выдалось золотым и похрустывающим, как яблоко. Прекрасная октябрьская погода: теплое солнце, целующее счастливые детские лица, и ласковый, взъерошивающий волосы ветерок — идеальный день для поездки.

Учеников начальной школы вывезли на пляж — довольно безлюдный берег океана с яростно бьющимися о зубчатые скалы волнами и белоснежным песком. И совсем ничего общего с приятным золотистым побережьем, на которое они рассчитывали. Вокруг кружили холодные порывы ветра, напоминая, что зима уже не за горами.

С брезгливостью посмотрев на набегающие на безлюдный пляж неистовые волны, учителя и родители решили устроить место для пикника подальше от воды, откуда и наблюдали за резвящимися детьми. Впрочем, дети и без них совсем не скучали. Сельская пустынная местность была для них в новинку, и им не терпелось все как следует исследовать и рассмотреть.

Стоя на берегу, Том с прохладцей смотрел на гоняющихся друг за другом, смеющихся и галдящих детей.

_Какая скукота! Какие же они все отвратительные!_

Том предпочитал наблюдать за всем этим издалека. Из головы никак не выходили мысли о Гарри, который должен был поехать с ним в эту поездку… Но Гарри больше не было рядом. С его отъезда прошел почти месяц. Почти целый месяц. И Том уже начал сомневаться, что он вообще вернется. Он ненавидел это чувство  _абсолютной беспомощности_. Ненавидел самого себя — за свою слабую никчемную сущность, отчаянно цепляющуюся за Гарри, полагающуюся на его поддержку, не способную выжить без его помощи. Том в очередной раз осознал свое бессилие — он не смог удержать Гарри, как и сейчас не может ничего сделать — лишь ждать день за днем, жалко барахтаясь в собственных сомнениях.

Том никогда не жаждал власти сильнее, чем в этот момент. Он всем сердцем желал стать таким сильным, чтобы впредь суметь остановить Гарри, не дать тому уйти.  _Никогда больше._  Гарри всегда будет принадлежать лишь ему одному, всегда будет рядом, поскольку… Том никогда его не отпустит. И даже если наступит день, когда Гарри больше не будет ему нужен… Он скорее убьет его своими руками, но не позволит уйти.

Том нуждался в большей власти, в большем могуществе, потому что он хотел — нет, ему было необходимо — заполучить Гарри. Контролировать его, превратить в человека, который сможет полагаться  _лишь на него одного, Тома, и ни на кого другого_. Который будет цепляться за него с той же отчаянной потребностью, что сейчас буквально выжигала изнутри самого Тома. Том нуждался в большем могуществе. Больше власти, больше влияния, больше знаний — увеличить, развить, взрастить.

— Том, — к нему подбежала симпатичная девчушка в платье в цветочек.

Где бы он ни находился, Том всегда притягивал к себе внимание. Унаследовавший привлекательную внешность Риддла-старшего семилетний Том был красив и статен, всегда одевался и вел себя соответствующе. Обладал идеально уложенными густыми черными волосами и исключительными, самыми удивительными темными глазами, пленившими всех без исключения. Он уже отлично умел использовать свою внешность в собственных интересах. Красивое лицо в сочетании с вежливым обходительным характером и таинственным трагическим прошлым мгновенно сделали Тома самым популярным мальчиком в школе. Даже учителя с их заботливо-материнскими замашками не устояли перед его чарами.

Девчушка вприпрыжку подскочила к Тому, выкрикивая его имя. Ей хотелось показать ему свое красивое новое платье.  _К тому же самый красивый мальчик в школе не должен был скучать в одиночестве._  Девчушка бойко кивнула самой себе:  _Да, она ему поможет!_

Выражение лица Тома мгновенно переменилось: вишнево-красные губы изогнулись в вежливой улыбке, взгляд черных глаз смягчился, все следы мрачных, полных злобы мыслей бесследно испарились.

— Да? В чем дело?

Девчушка немного помешкала, вглядываясь в его лицо, сбитая с толку той жестокой ухмылкой, которую заметила секунду назад. Но будучи доверчивой и жутко нетерпеливой, она, встряхнув головой, широко улыбнулась и потянула Тома за рукав:

— Пойдем. Давай поиграем!

Стараясь скрыть раздражение, Том тактично убрал чужую руку со своего рукава и незаметно погладил завозившуюся под рукавом змею, которую потревожило вторжение девчонки.

— Нет, спасибо, я лучше тут постою, — отозвался Том, с брезгливостью покосившись на скачущих по разбросанным по побережью валунам детей. Быстро спохватившись, он моментально натянул дружелюбную смущенную улыбку.

Но колебания Тома лишь усилили решимость девчушки. Сияя лучезарной улыбкой она продолжила уговаривать:

— Будет здорово! Теперь ты мой друг, я со всеми тебя познакомлю, и…

Том безропотно кивнул, строя из себя милого смазливого мальчишку, но мысленно глумился над этой идиоткой. Ему совсем не хотелось ни с кем играть. Эти дети могли позабавить его только своей глупостью — безмозглые дураки, верящие его образу идеального ученика, более того — любящие его за это, в то время как он манипулировал ими, управлял, словно невидимый в тени кукловод марионетками.

— Элли! Чего это ты  _с ним_  болтаешь? — да, у популярности была и оборотная сторона — зависть и ревность бестолковых мальчишек. — Он обычный нищий чумазый сирота! Просто ему повезло с богатым приемным папочкой! — вокруг них, нарочито громко сыпя оскорблениями, пытаясь задеть Тома, принялся кружить главарь местной банды.

Том же в свою очередь никак не отреагировал. Потому что так все и было: он — всего лишь удачливый сирота. Бросив на Тома испуганный взгляд, девчушка зашипела на приближающихся мальчишек:

— Прекратите!

— С чего это? Это же правда! Разве нет? — прокричал самый высокий из них.

— Да, правда. Гарри отличный приемный…  _Отец_ , — Том угрожающе сузил глаза. Слово “отец” как-то нехотя скатилось с языка — Гарри был намного больше, важнее этого общепринятого ярлыка.

Воодушевленные явной пассивностью, покорностью Тома мальчишки наперебой с готовностью вылили на того все, что слышали от своих родителей:

— Эй, слышал, ты больше не нужен этому своему отцу!

— Да-да. Я слышал, он уже месяц как пропал. Держи пари, он никогда не вернется!

Улыбка Тома даже не дрогнула, но пальцы машинально дернулись к рукаву, под мягкой тканью которого пряталась змея. Он обхватил рукой холодное сильное тело, ядовитые клыки вытянулись, готовясь нанести удар. Том заколебался, глядя на сидящих вдалеке учителей и родителей, которым, к сожалению, все было прекрасно видно. Взгляд метнулся в сторону отдаленной пещеры, вход в которую приглашающе зиял черной дырой раззинутого голодного рта.

Отпустив змею, Том наградил тявкающих придурков нечитаемой улыбкой; черные зрачки сузились, как у преследующей свою добычу гадюки:

— Вы, кстати, ошиблись. Он пропал не на месяц, а всего лишь на двадцать шесть дней, — спокойно отозвался Том. 

 

* * *

Наступило время обеда, и учителя позвали детей к растеленному для пикника покрывалу. Радушная няня упаковала Тому просто роскошный ланч с кучей всяких вкусностей.

Том призывно помахал перед детьми булочкой с вишневым повидлом, а когда все взгляды сосредоточились на ланч-боксе в его руках, сокрушенно воскликнул:

— Господи! Я ни в жизнь всего этого не съем! С кем поделиться?

— Со мной! Нет, со мной! — заголосили дети, отпихивая друг друга в сторону и пытаясь дотянуться до булочек, переливающихся сладким густым повидлом.

— Вот только… — Том резко рванул на себя коробку. — Жаль, но… На всех тут не хватит.

Он обвел взглядом жадные нетерпеливые лица.  _Совсем неинтересно — полная скука! Одурачить этих идиотов было слишком просто, никакого вызова._

— Я хочу исследовать вон ту пещеру. Поделюсь с теми, кто пойдет со мной.

Обернувшись на зияющую черной глубиной пещеру, в которой, казалось, притаилось нечто странное и зловещее, дети вдруг испуганно отшатнулись.

— Трусы, — издевательски фыркнул Том.

Старая как мир провокация — прямой вызов. Просто, но действенно — импульсивные придурки повелись сразу же:

— Я пойду. И он тоже, — как и ожидалось, самый высокий мальчишка тут же заглотил наживку. Этот идиот еще и своего друга втянул до кучи. — Но потом… Обещай, что отдашь нам всю еду.

— Обязательно, — кивнул Том, облизав губы словно сытый довольный кот.

_Обязательно. Я лично позабочусь, чтобы у вас не осталось зубов. Как тогда будете есть?_

 

* * *

— Ри… Риддл… Пойдем обратно, — дрожащим от страха голосом сказал мальчишка. Они шли за Томом, все глубже и глубже погружаясь в темные недра пещеры, вокруг стояла кромешная тьма. Единственное, что можно было хоть немного разглядеть — смутные очертания Риддла, который вел их в пугающую неизвестность. Ноздри наполнились соленым влажным воздухом.

— Но мы ведь только пришли, — слащаво отозвался Том. Он стремительной походкой шагал вглубь пещеры, в темноте черные глаза светились, как у хищника. Том чувствовал, что там, дальше, скрывается нечто особенное, буквально кожей ощущал исходящую оттуда силу. Она затаилась за слоями зубчатого известняка — темная и смертоносная, манящая, словно песнь сирены. Воздух буквально пропитался этой зловещей силой. Она, холодная и незнакомая, резонировала с темной магией Тома, а когда он протянул руку — заластилась словно ревностный нетерпеливый слуга. Том лишь хотел преподать урок этим мальчишкам, но теперь… Кажется, он обнаружил кое-что действительно стоящее.  _Ну теперь-то он просто обязан отплатить этим придуркам за то, что они его сюда привели._

Том недобро ухмыльнулся — зловещая улыбка казалась опаснее зазубренных камней под ногами.  _Все, кто бросает ему вызов, должны быть наказаны!_

Том умело скрывал свои чувства, так что мальчишки даже не подозревали, как сильно его разозлили их слова.  _“Больше не нужен Гарри. Не нужен…”_  — при одном только воспоминании об этом в жилах вскипела кровь, вокруг него яростно забурлила темная магия, готовая вот-вот вырваться наружу. Тома буквально переполняло обжигающей злостью и единственное, что могло его успокоить — месть.  _Он отплатит им, заставит скулить от боли, и они больше никогда не посмеют открывать свои грязные рты. Не посмеют произносить перед ним имя Гарри._

Мальчишки случайно задели тему, о которой не стоило даже заикаться — неприкосновенную, священную для Тома. И теперь, так доверчиво-неосмотрительно отправившись с ним в пещеру, сами подписали себе приговор.

Они наконец дошли до конца туннеля, где все также не было ни проблеска света — лишь широкое черное озеро, мрачное и жуткое, с ровной, будто зеркальной поверхностью.

— Риддл! Я… Я ухожу, — запнувшись сказал высокий мальчишка, дрожа всем телом.

Том окинул их презрительным взглядом, больше не было нужды притворяться. Он ухмыльнулся, и невидимая сила резко подбросила мальчишек в воздух. Те головой вперед упали прямо в холодную темную воду озера. Вынырнув на поверхность, отплевываясь от соленой воды, которая враз пропитала одежду, холодом пронзая до самых костей, дети испуганно и зло закричали:

— Черт бы тебя подрал, Риддл!

Том облизал губы.  _Нет, этого мало, недостаточная плата за их грубость и хамство… Нужно больше, больше…_

Пытающиеся удержаться на плаву мальчишки вдруг испуганно замерли, почувствовав что-то холодное, тянущее их за ноги на дно. На ощупь это нечто было мягким, чуть сморщенным, как… Как человеческая кожа. Скованно развернувшись они увидели возникающие из воды тысячи бледных лиц. Лиц, смотревших на них разъеденными пустыми глазницами.

* * * 

— Невероятно… — Том, уже один, вышел из пещеры еле сдерживая волнение. Черные глаза сверкали словно драгоценный обсидиан.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя почти так же, как в тот момент, когда узнал, что Гарри такой же, как и он. Узнав, что их с Гарри связывает магия, Том испытал ни с чем не сравнимый, исступленный восторг, настоящую эйфорию. На этот же раз радость была иного рода. Он понял, что магия может быть разной — не только такой, как показал ему Гарри. Слишком светлый Гарри никогда бы не стал показывать ему действительно жестокое, разрушительное волшебство. Но только что Том собственными глазами увидел  _на что способна темная магия, ее поразительное безжалостное могущество._  И это потрясло его до глубины души.

“Помогите” кричали мальчишки, пытаясь спастись бегством, но ноги будто превратились в желе. На них наваливались живые трупы, воздух пропитался зловонной гнилью, как и одежда мальчишек отвратительной жижей. Страх заструился по венам, поднялся к самому горлу и, кроме него, не осталось других чувств. Больше не в силах вынести происходящее, они потеряли сознание и с глухим стуком упали на землю среди мертвых извивающихся тел, будто и сами были мертвецами.

Окинув равнодушным взглядом их мертвенно бледные лица, Том удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся и будто за поводок потянул свою магию обратно.  _Если придурки умрут здесь… Это принесет одни лишь неприятности._  А Том пока что хотел сохранить эту пещеру в секрете.

* * *

Пропавшие мальчишки нашлись на другом конце пляжа. Все израненные и с головы до ног промокшие в какой-то отвратительной зловонной жиже. У самого высокого из них на руке был ужасный порез, он бился в лихорадке, то приходя в себя, то снова теряя сознание. Когда учителя спросили, что случилось, никто из детей так и не смог нормально все объяснить. Мальчишки несли какую-то ерунду, испуганно обхватив колени руками и покачиваясь взад-вперед.

Из обрывков фраз удалось только разобрать что-то о вылезших из воды мертвецах. Чего только не примерещится, ну что за глупости?


	19. День рождения и инферналы

**31 декабря 1935 года**

В Лондоне тысяча девятьсот тридцать пятого зима вошла в полную силу. Она разыгралась не на шутку, сыпя снегом в канун Рождества, на само Рождество и теперь — в преддверии Нового года, на день рождения Тома.

— Том, ты куда? — робко спросила няня, выглянув из дверей кухни. Хоть Том и был самым вежливым и воспитанным ребенком из всех, с кем ей приходилось иметь дело, она немного его побаивалась. С ним не было никаких хлопот или проблем, но порой в выражении лица мальчика проскальзывало что-то пугающее, холодное и темное. — Сегодня… Сегодня ведь твой день рождения. Мистер Поттер велел мне…

Том остановился у распахнутой входной двери. В лицо ударил ледяной ветер, швырнув на шею и щеки пригоршню белых хлопьев снега, которые, растаяв, остались на коже холодными каплями. Том даже не вздрогнул, будто и вовсе не чувствовал холода. После недолгого молчания, он успокаивающе улыбнулся няне:

— Я ведь говорил, что отпраздную у друзей. За мной уже прислали карету.

— Но…

— Меня ждут, не хочу опаздывать, — решительно возразил Том, пресекая любые возражения, и вышел из дома.

 

* * *

На улице его и впрямь ждала карета, вот только ни к каким друзьям Том не собирался. Когда он добрался до места назначения, на улице уже брезжил ранний бледно-розовый рассвет. Натянув повыше воротник пальто, укрываясь от студеного холода, Том шагал по рыхлому скрипящему под подошвами ботинок снегу. Выдыхая паровые облачка теплого воздуха, он думал о своем дне рождения, который никогда не был для него поводом для какого-то там праздника.

Для него это был лишь очередной день. Дата, когда он появился на свет и умерла его никчемная мать. Мать, которая не провела с ним ни дня, возможно, просто не хотела… И что тут праздновать?

Гарри бы конечно с ним не согласился. Для Гарри последний день зимы был особенным, праздничным, он всегда заказывал именинный торт и все такое. Том вообще не любил сладкое — ни сливочный крем, ни шоколад — но Гарри каждый раз смотрел на него так взволнованно, с таким нетерпением, что Том съедал не меньше двух кусков. Да, Гарри обожал дни рождения, да и вообще все праздники. Он радостно носился по дому, всюду развешивая яркие разноцветные украшения — раскрасневшийся и счастливый. Каждый день рождения Гарри нежно целовал Тома в лоб и шепотом говорил:

— Спасибо Господу, что привел тебя в этот мир.

И пусть эти слова были общепринятыми, пусть в день рождения их говорили всем и каждому, Том в такие моменты чувствовал себя особенным — будто одно только его существование делало Гарри счастливым. Хоть он и понимал, что это не так. Кто бы стал радоваться только из-за того, что Том живет? Гарри точно не был счастлив лишь потому, что Том родился на свет, Гарри бы не расстроился, если бы Тома вообще не было. Он был уверен, что Гарри с ним только из-за своего мягкосердечия или беспричинного чувства долга или — упаси бог — из жалости. Как только Том повзрослеет и сможет жить самостоятельно, Гарри оставит его — тотчас, не колеблясь, как сделал это сейчас.

Лицо Тома исказилось, в умных темных глазах будто расплавилась сама тьма. Он ускорил шаг, пытаясь подавить желание кого-то убить. Ему нужно было сделать что-то, чтобы отвлечься от всей этой ерунды с днем рождения. Гарри рядом не было и поэтому все это утратило для Тома всякий смысл.

 

* * *

Немного погодя он оказался на заброшенном пустынном берегу. Зимой утро наступало поздно — когда Том вошел в пещеру, солнце только-только показалось из-за облаков. Яркие лучи пронзили холодный воздух, даже в мрачную пещеру попало немного света, рассеявшего границы тьмы.

Ухмыльнувшись, Том разбудил свою любимицу — черно-зеленая змея выскользнула из кармана и лениво обвилась массивными кольцами вокруг его плеча.

— Прос-с-сыпайс-ся, мы на мес-с-сте.

— Пойдем, пойдем, — взволнованно заерзала змея. Ей нравился запах пещеры — аромат тьмы, разложения, злобы и тоски. Формально гадюка была младше Тома — прошло всего четыре года со дня ее вылупления. Но благодаря волшебной родословной в ней были заложены определенные знания, поэтому, по крайней мере пока, она знала о темной магии больше Тома. Знала о тех скрывающихся во мгле существах — инферналах.

— Эти появилис-с-сь с-с-сами по с-с-себе. Такие… Такие… — гадюка никак не могла подобрать правильных слов, чтобы объяснить Тому понятие некромантии. Она была волшебной змеей, прирожденной охотницей, но общение не очень ей давалось.

В пещере Том расслабился, будто пришел не иначе как к себе домой. Он терпеливо слушал сбивчивые объяснения змеи, умело вычленяя смысл из ее слов и уже самостоятельно заполняя пробелы. 

— Такие редко встречаютс-с-ся? — Том вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Такие? С-с-с… Да, — от всех этих разговоров у змеи уже начинала болеть голова. Она раздраженно щелкнула языком, желая как можно скорее покончить с разъяснениями. — Обычс-сно инферналы с-с-создаютс-с-ся магией, некромантией… Но изс-средка, при определенных обс-с-стоятельс-с-ствах, некоторые мертвецс-сы с-с-сами по с-с-себе превращаютс-с-ся в инферналов…

_Выходит, их можно создать?_  Том нетерпеливо облизал губы, желая поскорее этому научиться.

— Хотя, такие как здес-с-сь — превративш-ш-шиес-ся с-с-сами по с-с-себе — оч-с-сень с-с-слабы… Их мало и они хлипкие, — посетовала гадюка.

Том ухмыльнулся. Мысли завертелись в голове подобно шестеренкам, темные глаза загорелись предвкушением, но голос остался все таким же холодным и ровным:

— Нас-с-сколько с-с-сильными они могут быть?

Змея задумалась, пытаясь вычленить что-то из заложенных в ней воспоминаний — в них не было особых подробностей, как например в учебниках, гадюка знала лишь основы:

— С-с-с… С-с-сильные бы убили тех мальчиш-ш-шек... И превратили бы в инферналов.

Том кивнул и глубоко погрузился в собственные мысли.  _Он может создать нечто могущественное, способное увеличивать количество себе подобных. Что-то вроде его собственного монстра Франкенштейна._

 

* * *

Наконец они добрались к озеру в конце пещеры. Мерцающая поверхность воды оставалась смертельно-спокойной — несмотря на то, что озеро было связано с океаном, ни одно из морских созданий не осмеливалось приближаться к столь злому месту. Поверхность водоема была плоской и гладкой, как черный мрамор, но Том чувствовал бурлящую в глубине коварную темную магию, готовую заманить ничего не подозревающих пловцов в их водяные могилы.

Том остановился на скалистом берегу, не обращая никакого внимания на изобилующие вокруг драгоценные кристаллы кварца.

— С-с-смотри, там впереди ос-с-стров, — змея первой заметила расположившийся посреди озера маленький островок, который возвышался над штилевой поверхностью водоема причудливыми обрывистыми столпами.

_“Абсолютно изолированный остров, оторванный от всего мира”._  Том прищурил глаза, смакуя вдруг пришедшую в голову мысль.  _“Идеальное место для хранения трофея — для удержания пленника”._  Он мог бы построить на этом острове башню с тяжелыми крепкими замками, отгородиться от всего мира. Как та ведьма из сказки про Рапунцель, которую Гарри как-то читал ему перед сном, Том мог так же заточить свой трофей в уединенной башне, о которой не будет знать никто в целом мире. Он мог скрыть, запереть, заковать. И тогда, оставшись в абсолютном одиночестве, пленник башни целиком и полностью посвятит себя Тому. Станет его собственностью — контролируемой и послушной.

Но, конечно, это всего лишь мысли… Том пока был недостаточно могущественен для осуществления этой задумки.  _Пока._

— Так как с-с-создаютс-с-ся инферналы? — спросил Том, перейдя на шепот — тихий, манящий, опасный. — Как мне с-с-создать более с-с-сильных?

На секунду задумавшись, змея честно ответила:

— Я точно не з-с-снаю… Но ес-с-сли инфернал затащит на с-с-свою территорию кого-то из живых, эта вода с-с-сможет их обратить… С-с-скорее вс-с-сего.

_“Кого-то из живых”,_  — мысленно повторил Том.

Он швырнул в озеро камень и, задумчиво посмотрев на разбившую гладкую поверхность рябь, развернулся к выходу.

_“Что ж. В Лондоне как раз полно никому не нужных глупых людишек”._  

* * *

После экономического кризиса тысяча девятьсот двадцать девятого бизнес на черном рынке переживал настоящий бум. В отличие от печально известных биржевых торгов на черном рынке не было ни запретов, ни правил. Там правили лишь деньги и власть. Поэтому люди и перешли на черный рынок, где не нужно было ни перед кем отчитываться — никого не заботило ни откуда пришел товар, ни куда он направляется. Чистая сделка — деньги за товар — и никаких сложностей.

Конечно, были и исключения. У отсутствия правил была и оборотная сторона — сильные грабили слабых. Обнаружив источник редких товаров, можно было сколотить неплохое состояние, однако опытные коммерсанты нередко захватывали подобные источники и оставляли весь доход себе.

— Какой красивый камушек! Сынок, расскажи-ка, где ты его нашел? — нетерпеливо спросил тучный торговец. Стараясь произвести заслуживающее доверие впечатление, он улыбнулся Тому, обнажив ряд желтых зубов, однако не сумел скрыть жадный блеск в глазах.

Том мысленно усмехнулся, но на купца посмотрел простодушно, абсолютно невинно, широко распахнутыми глазами невежи:

— В пещере, сэр. Там таких еще много…

— Д _о_ бро, д _о_ бро, сынок. А можешь меня туда отвести? Я дам тебе денег. Очень много денег.

Радостно улыбнувшись, мальчик взмахнул купюрами британских фунтов, которые ему дал торговец:

— Много?! Даже еще больше, чем дали?

Купец провел рукой по лежавшим на его пухлой ладони кристаллам. Он очистил поверхность от грязи и пыли, и теперь солнечные лучи, будто проникая сквозь камень, рассеивались внутри него, переливаясь дивными радужными спектрами. Кристаллы искрились золотисто-металлическими бликами. Это был самый что ни на есть титановый кварц!  _Титановый кварц, который сделает его богатым!_  Ему бы только добраться до залежей и весь Лондон будет у его ног! Больше никогда не придется горбатиться в крошечной лавке на черном рынке!

— Конечно, малец, я дам тебе много-много денег, — тотчас ответил он. — Ты только покажи мне ту пещеру.

С воодушевлением кивнув, ребенок потянул торговца за руку:

— Тогда пойдемте прямо сейчас!

Купец поспешно созвал еще пятерых товарищей. Они незаметно погрузили в грузовик необходимое оборудование и, сгорая от нетерпения, отправились в путь. Все, конечно же, проделывалось в абсолютной секретности — торговцу не хотелось, чтобы другие алчные мерзавцы прознали о том, что он нашел клад, свой собственный рог изобилия. Это был дар свыше — не иначе.

Том, одетый для конспирации, как оборванец, неподвижно замер около водителя, стараясь не испачкать кожаные сидения автомобиля. В тысяча девятьсот тридцать пятом машины были ценной редкостью, далеко не чем-то обыденным.

Сидевший на заднем сиденье торговец громко заливисто расхохотался. Теперь он точно убедился, что этот малец просто не более чем глуповатый выходец из бедной семьи, которому повезло найти такое сокровище. Он довольно улыбался всю дорогу, думая лишь о несметных богатствах и кристаллах, оставаясь в блаженном неведении об истинных намерениях Тома.

Том же отлично отыгрывал свою роль доверчивого и невежественного деревенского мальчишки — выбранная маска ни разу не дрогнула. Ему нравились люди, работающие на черном рынке — ими правили лишь желания и ненасытный аппетит к наживе, и в них не было ни капли морали. А людьми очень легко манипулировать, когда знаешь, чего они хотят.  _Тому не терпелось увидеть их испуганные лица, не терпелось обратить их в инферналов — тогда от их существования хотя бы станет чуть больше проку, чем сейчас._

Он, будто скрывающаяся в темноте змея, готовился вонзить клыки в слабую, ничего не подозревающую добычу.

* * *

— Там… Я их из того озера достал, — мальчик указал на большое черное озеро, загоняя в западню жадно озирающихся торговцев. Все шестеро тут же ринулись вперед, не желая делиться лишней добычей с остальными. Зайдя по щиколотки в холодную соленый омут, они живо окунули металлические детекторы в воду.

Движения торговцев нарушили спокойствие озера, прошедшая по нему рябь воззвала к скрывающимся в глубинах мертвецам. Тьма зашевелилась, открыла глаза — движимые жадностью люди, идущие вброд все глубже и глубже, подписали себе смертный приговор.

Водная поверхность вздрогнула и неистово заколыхалась, мужчины закричали от первобытного ужаса. Они кричали до последнего, пока легкие и рты не заполнились ледяной жидкостью. Холодные черные воды с жадностью поглотили все шесть жизней. Позже, вскормленные темной магией, они снова восстанут, но уже как инферналы.

Но нет. Том не остановится на этом — для него это лишь начало! Стоя на бугристом берегу, он неотрывно смотрел на возвышающийся перед ним маленький островок. Незримые тени, окутав худощавую фигуру, с любовью ласкали мальчика, укрывали магией. Будто сама тьма была живой, а Том был ее дитя.

Тонкие красные губы на красивом лице скривились в пугающей ухмылке. В этом году он не получил от Гарри никаких подарков, так что просто сам сделал себе подарок.  _Шесть магглов — шесть инферналов… Жалкие магглы сгодились хоть на что-то, поспособствовав эксперименту._  Том мрачно поздравил самого себя с днем рождения.

— А чс-с-сто с-с-с грузс-с-совиком? — спросила змея, которой эксперименты Тома уже порядком наскучили.

Том сузил глаза:

— Прощс-се прос-с-стого. С-с-столкнем в океан. Вода вс-с-се поглотит.


	20. Скрывающий тьму свет

**19 января 1936 года**

Дети весело провели Рождество, и теперь, как бы ни хотелось продолжения каникул, пришло время собрать рюкзаки, отложить в сторону игрушки и вернуться в школу. Каждый год непременно начинался с новых надежд — даже ледяной январский ветер не мог погасить ярких веселых улыбок на наивных круглощеких лицах.

Жизнь шла своим чередом. Том по-прежнему притворялся добрым маленьким мальчиком — любимчиком всех учителей и идеальным примером сына для каждого родителя. Няня продолжала за ним присматривать и вести домашнее хозяйство, хотя со все растущей усталостью уменьшался и ее заряд хорошего настроения. Гарри все еще… Не вернулся.

_Девятнадцатое января…_  А значит, Гарри не было вот уже три месяца и девятнадцать дней. До его возвращения остался всего один месяц и одиннадцать дней, ведь он обещал вернуться через…  _Пять месяцев._

Небрежно перекинув сумку через плечо, худощавый красивый мальчик вышел из класса, проворно лавируя между потоком учеников с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Том, подожди! Я с тобой! — прокричала ему вслед Элли — такая же радостная и энергичная, как и все маленькие девочки вроде нее — краснощекая, яркоглазая, любимая всеми принцесса. Всеми, кроме  _него_.

Но Том лишь ускорил шаг, не замедляясь даже, чтобы поправить сползшие ремни сумки. Пробивающиеся через коридорные окна золотистые солнечные лучи подчеркивали красивые черты лица молча протискивающегося сквозь толпу Тома. Он шел, глядя в пол и немного сутулясь, — безучастный ко всему. Было в нем что-то такое, выдающее замкнутость, отчужденность и надменность — выделяющее из толпы. Сейчас он был совершенно не похож на самого себя — обычно вежливого и приветливого — он излучал опасность.

— Том, подожди! — снова закричала девчушка, но тот уже скрылся где-то у подножия лестницы. Быстро побросав вещи в сумку и даже не потрудившись ее застегнуть, Элли, тяжело дыша, ринулась следом. Она буквально летела по коридору, длинные косы красиво развевались за спиной, привлекая внимания всех проходящих мимо мальчишек. Но Элли думала лишь о Томе.

— Том!

Пусть он и шел вроде бы не спеша, ей все равно пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы его догнать. Задыхаясь от долгого бега, она в последний момент схватила Тома за полы пальто. Элли была единственной дочерью в самой состоятельной семье маленького городка, так что выросла немного бестактной и настойчивой — слишком уж ее избаловали.

— Можно к тебе в гости? — взволнованно спросила она плаксивым голосом, требующим немедленного согласия. Ее щенячьи глазки непременно сработали бы на большинстве людей, но Тома это только еще больше взбесило. Его глаза потемнели, внутри он буквально закипал от злости.

— Отпусти, — не сулившим ничего хорошего тоном потребовал Риддл.

— Хочу еще того вишневого повидла, которое ты как-то приносил. Помнишь? — продолжила канючить Элли, напрочь не замечая мрачного настроения Тома. Девчушку слишком уж подкупили и одурачили его прошлая доброта и вежливость.

Нетерпеливо цокнув языком, Том сбросил с себя ее руку.

— Отстань, — снова повторил он — теперь уже ледяным, хлестким, как пробирающий до костей зимний ветер голосом. Недобро сощурив глаза, Том впервые раскрыл девчонке свою истинную натуру — скрывающуюся за красивой маской зловещую тьму, медленно закипающую силу, которой той не дано было осознать. Волчонок впервые оскалил острые клыки, потому что у него больше не было причин смешиваться с овечьей стаей, сходя за своего. Ведь все, что Том делал, было ради Гарри — чтобы завоевать его любовь и симпатию. А теперь, раз Гарри больше не было, Том был волен вести себя так, как ему самому угодно.

Том усмехнулся, заметив, как побледнела Элли. По непонятным причинам он каждый раз наслаждался, видя, как глаза глупых овец наполняются страхом в тот момент, когда они осознавали его силу и превосходство. Пожалуй, отчасти, Том ведь и сам был ребенком — по-своему капризным и незрелым. Такой у него был способ бороться с душевными страхами и злостью — ударить, наброситься, выплеснуть обиду, нанесенную единственным человеком, который был ему дорог и который так просто его бросил.

— Т… Том… — неуверенно запнулась Элли.

Не сказав больше ни слова, он развернулся и пошел дальше.

Элли ненадолго замешкалась, но она не привыкла легко сдаваться и поэтому, закусив губу, погналась за ним. Однако на этот раз она осмотрительно держалась на расстоянии, следя за Томом издалека, все еще помня его полный злобы взгляд. Девчушка все никак не могла понять: когда же Том стал таким пугающим?..

* * *

За очередным поворотом показался заснеженный дом Тома, к которому тот подошел неторопливым механическим шагом. На сокрытом в тени капюшона лице не было ни одной эмоции, будто Тому было все равно, будто для него не было разницы между собственным домом или каким-то другим.

Элли же с восхищением смотрела на большое кирпичное здание. Она, конечно, догадывалась, что такой как Том наверняка из хорошей семьи. Но изящная архитектура и симметричный каркас утопающий в море белого снега, крыша из красной черепицы и вымощенный булыжником сад произвели на нее невероятное впечатление.

Открыв кованую калитку, Том вошел во двор, даже не взглянув на крадущуюся за ним девчонку. Элли неуверенно застыла у ворот, но любопытство пересилило и она двинулась дальше — к саду.

В данный момент Тому было абсолютно плевать, что она там делает и куда идет. Войдя в дом, он увидел небрежно сброшенные на коврике в прихожей белые кроссовки. И конечно же не мог их не узнать! Гарри не любил носить строгие туфли, предпочитая им удобную и дешевую обувь. Том шокированно смотрел на них, чернильные зрачки непроизвольно расширились, будто перед ним оказалась груда несметных сокровищ, а не пара копеечных ботинок. Кроссовки выглядели так же, как Том их видел в последний раз — белая резина у подошв по-прежнему была испачкана в зеленых травяных пятнах. Том почти видел, как владелец кроссовок торопливо шагал по саду, как улыбался, как открывал двери их дома.

Дыхание вдруг перехватило, а сердце, наоборот, заколотилось с бешеной скоростью. Позвоночник закололо волнительной дрожью словно электрическим импульсом. Том не слышал, как Элли тихонько окликнула его по имени — он слышал лишь неистовый стук собственного сердца, разгоняющего адреналин по венам. Он застыл, будто статуя, на лбу выступила холодная испарина. В горле пересохло, мысли превратились в полную неразбериху.

_Он… Он вернулся?_

Том сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться, но это совсем не помогло. Он резко сорвался с места и, миновав гостиную, поспешил вверх по лестнице, даже не удосужившись снять грязные зимние ботинки.

Элли проводила его недоуменным взглядом. По его напряженному выражению лица, дрожащим кулакам и шаткой торопливой походке она поняла, что Том был чем-то взволнован. Элли никогда не видела его таким — насколько она помнила, Том всегда был сдержанным, хорошо себя контролировал, вежливо улыбался и был самым добрым мальчиком из всех, кого она знала. Она вздрогнула, вспомнив тот холодный полный злобы взгляд, совсем не детский, но… Наверняка она просто все неправильно поняла.  _Ведь каждый может выйти из себя и сорваться?_

Элли так и осталась стоять у распахнутой двери, не осмеливаясь войти в дом. 

* * *

Том уже в который раз стоял перед дверью спальни опекуна — запертой дверью, каковой она и была последние три месяца отсутствия Гарри.

Он потянулся было к кованой ручке, но… Вдруг испугался. Бесстрашный, высокомерный, упрямый, без колебаний совершающий ужасные преступления —  _тот самый Том Риддл_  боялся открыть простую дверь. Он вспомнил, как три месяца назад стоял на этом же самом месте и как открыв эту дверь увидел лишь комнату полную пустого разочарования.

Том еще долго простоял так, в полной тишине; в глубоко посаженных глазах сгущались мрачные тени сомнений. Наконец, глубоко вздохнув, он повернул ручку. Дверь легко поддалась, тихонько скрипнув немного подржавевшими петлями.

Внутри оказалось тихо и пусто. Все так и осталось на своих местах: и ваза на прикроватной тумбочке и тонкий слой пыли на подоконнике. Лишь одна… Тишина. Несмотря на удивительно теплые для зимы солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь оконное стекло, Тома обдало всепоглощающим холодом, вцепившимся в него черными щупальцами неотвратимого ночного кошмара.

Он обернулся назад к двери, деревянные половицы заскрипели под ботинками. Том отрешенно посмотрел на грязные коричневые следы, оставленные собственной неснятой в спешке обувью — свидетельство собственной никчемной безрассудной радости и волнения. Теперь же они были лишь свидетельством его глупости и в который раз разбитых надежд.

Темные глаза сощурились будто от боли. Том весь помрачнел — последняя капля светлой надежды погасла, и его словно окутало тьмой. Он до белизны крепко сжал губы, пытаясь справиться со всепоглощающим чувством разочарования, грохочущим безжалостными волнами где-то в грудной клетке. Том презирал себя за собственные эмоции. За то, как сильно его задели одни только мысли о Гарри. Он отвернулся. Грязные отпечатки подошв будто насмехались над ним:  _“Какой же ты идиот, глупый щенок, гонящийся за недостижимой целью по имени Гарри Поттер”._  Бешено колотящееся сердце наконец успокоилось, красивые черты лица исказились холодной пасмурью.

— Том? Та девочка внизу — твоя подруга?

Том резко повернул голову в сторону теплого, такого знакомого голоса. Худощавая фигура, яркая улыбка, зеленые глаза — Том смотрел, не в силах отвести взгляд, запечатлевая каждую черточку, отпечатывая на сетчатке, будто фотографируя на память. Он вцепился в деревянную дверную раму, потрясенно застыв на месте восковой статуей.

— Том… Ты меня не узнаешь?

В горле Тома пересохло. Стоящий у лестницы опекун был таким нездорово бледным, исхудавшим, но глаза… Глаза оставались яркими, словно изумрудные звезды.

Подойдя к нему, Гарри ласково погладил Тома по макушке:

— Бог мой! Ты так вырос всего за три месяца…

Том хорошо питался, поэтому и впрямь стремительно рос, подобно молодым побегам после весеннего дождя. Он стал выше, сильнее и теперь уже доставал Гарри до груди. Гарри с улыбкой взъерошил черные волоса мальчика, светясь от гордости.

Будто потеряв дар речи, Том вперил взгляд в пуговицы на пальто опекуна. Когда Гарри провел по его лбу, взъерошивая волосы, Том почувствовал, какая холодная на ощупь его кожа — словно лед. Но прикосновение успокоило своей…  _Реальностью._  На миг Тому показалось, будто нечто чужое завладело его телом — мозги превратились в какую-то кашу, в груди разлилось непонятное чувство, побудившее его ринуться вперед, в объятия Гарри, крепко обнять того за талию, сжимая словно тисками.

Налипнувший на пальто Гарри снег холодной влагой отпечатывался на щеке Тома, но ему было все равно, он не собирался разжимать объятий.

Гарри потеплевшим взглядом с улыбкой посмотрел на мальчика. Они не в первый раз обнимались, но сейчас Том впервые сам проявил инициативу. Том всегда был замкнутым, держал при себе все свои эмоции, и было сложно понять, когда тот счастлив, а когда расстроен. Это неожиданное проявление привязанности было особенно редким и очень трогательным. Гарри не зря думал, что тот будет волноваться. Как бы сдержанно и зрело не вел себя Том, Гарри все же не было три или четыре месяца, и ему наверняка было страшно остаться одному. Склонившись поближе к Тому, он прошептал ему на ухо:

— Пойдем. Смелее. Подруга тебя заждалась, — и Гарри выпустил его из объятий. Продолжая улыбаться, он поправил на мальчике загнувшийся воротник пальто, спрятал ему за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.

Том нехотя отпустил Гарри, крайне раздраженный внезапной потерей теплого человеческого тела.

_“Смелее”?_  Том хотел бы, чтобы Гарри не думал о нем, как о прилипчивом испуганном мальчишке.

* * *

Сунув голову в приоткрытую входную дверь, Элли с любопытством разглядывала темноволосого молодого мужчину.  _Неужели это… Приемный отец Тома? Но он ведь так молод!_  И скорее похож на старшего брата, чем на отца. Маленькой девочке очень понравилась его улыбка и ей еще больше захотелось узнать о семье Тома.

— Элли, заходи, — неожиданно появившийся Том с вежливой улыбкой распахнул дверь пошире.  _Да, это тот самый Том, которого она знала — приветливый, красивый, самый лучший ученик в школе._  Его улыбка буквально ослепляла, и она тут же напрочь забыла о его недавнем таком злобном выражении лица. Воспрянув духом, Элли торопливо сняла сапожки и поспешила за Томом в гостиную.

— Посиди пока тут, пожалуйста. А я пойду принесу нам чаю, — демонстрируя безупречные манеры, Том кивнул на мягкий диванчик. Такие красивые темные глаза, изогнутые красные губы, а еще он, кажется, в хорошем настроении. Элли была как раз в том возрасте, когда начинали увлекаться романтикой и мальчиками — она вспыхнула, когда Том посмотрел ей в глаза. Мысли наполнились мечтами о будущем с прекрасным принцем, о том самом единственном, о рыцаре в сверкающих доспехах… И чем больше Элли об этом думала, тем сильнее краснела, как помидор.

Заметив ее румянец, Гарри улыбнулся и не смог удержаться от невинного поддразнивания:

— Том у меня красивый, да?

— Да, — смущенно пискнула Элли не громче комарика.

Гарри громко по-доброму рассмеялся, отчего девчушка покраснела еще сильнее. Сам же Гарри был полон гордости — ему нравилось, когда другие хвалили его удивительного и замечательного маленького мальчика. И, кажется, Том наконец изменился: первым его обнял, привел домой друга и даже, пусть и невольно, привлек внимание симпатичной девчушки. Гарри чувствовал себя самым что ни на есть гордым родителем. Гарри так радовался произошедшим в Томе переменам, что ему казалось, что он и во сне будет продолжать смеяться.

_К такой радости, как и ко всему хорошему, нередко быстро привыкаешь._

Том всегда был хорошим актером. Показывал Гарри только свои лучшие стороны, в которых были лишь безупречные манеры, искусственные улыбки и яркий свет. И этого света, пусть и иллюзорного, было достаточно, чтобы скрыть тьму.

* * *

Укутанный в мягкое одеяло, Гарри лежал на кровати, содрогаясь всем телом от невыносимой боли. Несмотря на то, как сильно он устал, уснуть никак не получалось. Боль накатывала волнами, раз за разом набрасывалась на него с новой силой, пока он не свернулся калачиком словно жалкий зверек. Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри с трудом перевернулся и закрыл глаза. Несмотря на боль, несмотря на болезненно бледное лицо, на его губах играла улыбка. Вспомнился вопрос Гермионы, на который теперь он мог дать точный уверенный ответ:  _“Вся его боль, его жизнь, что угодно… Да, оно того стоит”._

В комнате напротив так же не в силах уснуть, ворочался на кровати Том:

— Думаю… Нам лучш-ш-ше пока отложить экс-с-сперимент с-с-с инферналами.


	21. Косой переулок

**30 марта 1936 года**

В итоге Элли стала постоянной гостьей в доме на Лондонской улице пятнадцать, над высокими коваными воротами которого висела большая вырезанная из дерева табличка с именем владельца: “Гарри Поттер”. А приходила Элли потому, что Том, найдя ее полезной, сам приглашал девчонку, которая для него была не более, чем кратчайшим путем к достижению скрытой цели.

Благодаря своей проницательности он сразу же понял, что Гарри нравится Элли. Всякий раз, когда Том приглашал ее в гости, тот тепло улыбался и предлагал всем печенье. Том с холодным безразличием наблюдал, как Гарри заполняет шкафы и полки всевозможными пирожными и сладостями для его подруги. И всякий раз при этом внутренний зверь сердито рычал где-то в районе груди от ненависти к посторонней в их жизни девчонке. Но Том неизменно подавлял собственные порывы и, как маску, надевал вежливую улыбку.

Он смирится с Элли.  _Ради Гарри._

— Где ты был? — хмуро спросил Гарри, когда Том вошел в дом, на пути снимая вязаный шарф.

В ответ тот посмотрел на него такими ясными, честными глазами, что Гарри стало не по себе от собственного вопроса. Том машинально провел пальцами по холодному телу змеи, прячущейся у него под пальто, и очаровательно улыбнулся:

— Меня Элли пригласила.

Гарри тут же расслабился:

— О, это здорово. Есть хочешь? Я как раз приготовил ужин.

— Умираю с голоду. Спасибо, — рьяно закивал мальчик, мимоходом закидывая в корзину с грязным бельем испачканный в зловонной жиже шарф. Все так же незаметно он стряхнул с рукавов известняковую пыль — принесенная из далекой и влажной темной пещеры, та бесшумно осела на паркетный пол.

Пусть Тому было всего семь, он умел вычленить пользу и выгоду из всего окружающего — и людей в том числе.

* * *

Все мысли маленькой девочки были заняты мечтами — о принцах и принцессах, о мальчике, его прекрасной улыбке и рыцарской доблести. Девочка была слишком увлечена мечтами и не замечала, что для мальчика она не более, чем полезный инструмент и удобное оправдание.

— Я выйду за тебя замуж, когда вырасту, — громко объявила она, сияя наивной надеждой.

Они шагали плечом к плечу по залитой оранжевым светом заходящего солнца извилистой тропинке. И клялись друг другу в вечной преданности. Сладкая как мандарины первая любовь казалась девочке идеальной сказкой со счастливым концом “и жили они долго и счастливо”.

— Ты пока еще не выросла.

— Но я вырасту! Совсем скоро! Быстро-пребыстро!

Том улыбнулся в ответ, но взгляд темных глаз остался безрадостным, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. Том был очень умен для своих лет и, в отличие от других детей, у него было свое понимание “брака”, к которому он испытывал отвращение. Однажды толстая няня Фрэнни из приюта полным презрения голосом описала мать Тома как  _“Совсем одна, беременная и даже без мужа. Шаталась по улицам как какая-то бродяжка. Наверняка одна из тех трактирных попрошаек, которых мужья повыбросили”._

Тому никогда не было жаль свою мать. Он, как раз наоборот, — презирал ее. Презирал за слабость и за то, что она была из тех женщин, которые живут только ради любви и брака и которая умерла с позором в полной нищете. Она была глупой и слабой!

_А вот Тому не нужны ни обязательства, ни ограничения, ни брак. Все, что ему было нужно — власть!_

* * *

Март и апрель выдались холодными, как утренняя роса — столбик термометра не поднимался выше десяти градусов. Во влажной пещере воздух был совсем ледяным, пробирающим до самых костей. В кромешной безголосой тьме было слышно каждую стекающую капельку влажного конденсата.

— Тс-с-с, этого… Мало, — тихо прошептал Том. Почти беззвучно, как ползущая в высокой траве ядовитая змея — еле слышная, но несущая чудовищные последствия.

Подняв голову, гадюка обвела взглядом множество бледных скелетообразных лиц утопленников:

— По мне, так дос-с-статочно.

— Но качес-с-ство… Качес-с-ство не то… Мне нужны с-с-сильные, с-с-самые с-с-сильные, а не эти…

Понимающе кивнув, змея со знанием дела ответила:

— Это подходящ-щ-щее мес-с-сто для их рос-с-ста. Ос-с-ставь инферналов тут на дес-с-сять или двадцать лет. Тогда они с-с-станут очень с-с-сильными.

— Не годитс-с-ся. С-с-слишком долго ждать.

Взобравшись на драгоценные кристаллы кварца, Том устремил взгляд вдаль, на изолированный островок. Темные, как безлунная ночь глаза вспыхнули непонятным блеском. Никто не знал, что именно он замышлял — даже всегда находящаяся с ним рядом змея. Впрочем змею, конечно же, совсем не волновало будущее. Ей просто хотелось исполнить желание Тома:

— Том! Я коеш-ш-што вс-с-спомнила! Инферналы, с-с-созданные из волш-ш-шебников — намного мощ-ш-шнее…

Услышав это, он первым делом подумал о Гарри. Ведь Гарри Поттер был единственным волшебником, которого ему довелось встретить за всю свою жизнь. Прищурив темные глаза, Том без малейших колебаний вычеркнул Гарри из списка кандидатов.

Что-то вдруг потревожило покой инферналов. Те высунулись из воды — с сухощавыми, как у мумий, лицами, изодранными телами маслянисто поблескивающими зловонной жижей, с бледными, полуразъеденными и деформированными мышцами, так и застывшими в выражении предсмертного ужаса в момент, когда их, еще живых, утащили под воду. У каждого вместо глаз — две черные зияющие дыры.

Сунув руки в карманы, Том окинул небрежным взглядом своих “питомцев”.

_Нет, он не хочет превращать Гарри в инфернала… Не хочет видеть, как его красивые зеленые глаза и очаровательная улыбка превратятся в нечто подобное. Совсем ни капельки не хочет._

— Где… Где мош-ш-шно найти других волш-ш-шебников?

— Я… Я не с-с-снаю, — еле слышно прошипела змея. Все первичные воспоминания из жизни предков она получила в неизведанном темном волшебном лесу. Она никогда особо не интересовалась ни волшебным, ни маггловским мирами, потому не знала, как между ними перемещаться. Что уж там, она даже не помнила, как попала в Лондон. Ну, точно не на метро.

— Думаю, тебе с-с-стоит с-с-спрос-с-сить у Гарри. Он должен з-с-снать.

_“У Гарри”?_   Том задумчиво поджал губы.

 

* * *

Гарри был очень добрым. И снисходительным.

И вот они уже шли с Томом за руку по лондонским улицам. Зеленые глаза — немного расфокусированные и заспанные, черные волосы в полном беспорядке — Гарри недавно проснулся. Порыв ветра взметнул челку, обнажая необычный шрам в виде молнии. Тому было очень любопытно узнать о нем побольше, но чутье подсказывало, что об этом лучше не спрашивать.

Гарри с превеликим удовольствием согласился выполнить просьбу Тома. Он хорошо помнил свой собственный первый визит в Косой переулок и как был тогда счастлив попасть в этот удивительный и загадочный мир волшебников. Он помнил, как впервые шел по волшебной улице — ту жажду все увидеть, узнать и стремительно растущее в груди волнение. Все воспоминания о первом курсе были окрашены восхищением и золотисто-медовой сладостью. Кажется, он становился сентиментальным.

— Помню, как впервые увидел Косой переулок. Это было потрясающе… — ударился в воспоминания Гарри. Плотное хлопковое пальто смотрелось несколько великовато на его исхудавшем теле, но вместе с тем это выглядело странно очаровательно.

Том с любопытством изогнул бровь — Гарри впервые упомянул о своем детстве:

— Ты вырос в семье волшебников? — спросил он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией опекуна.

Немного помедлив, Гарри встряхнул головой, после чего, нацепив бодрую улыбку, ответил:

— Нет, я вырос с магглами. К слову, магглы — это люди, у которых нет магических способностей.

— Выходит… Твои родители не волшебники?

— Ну, нет… Волшебники. Очень сильные волшебник и ведьма.

— Тогда… Почему ты рос с магглами? — тихо спросил Том. Он пытливо посмотрел на Гарри, почти осуждающе, будто видел, что тот что-то скрывает за своей притворной веселостью.

Гарри вдруг занервничал, облизал враз пересохшие губы:

— О, смотри! Дорога свободна. Пойдем…

Глаза Тома вспыхнули, но он не стал повторять вопрос.

Гарри криво усмехнулся с оттенком сухой иронии.  _Почему он рос с магглами? Потому что его родители умерли. Как они умерли? Их убил ты, Том._  Только в подобные моменты… Гарри вспоминал о судьбе идущего с ним бок о бок маленького мальчика, который в будущем является Волдемортом, его заклятым врагом.

— Мы еще не пришли? — нетерпеливо спросил Том. Всякий раз, когда он поворачивался лицом к Гарри, он осмотрительно цеплял на лицо надлежащее случаю выражение волнения и восхищения, даже темные глаза сверкали детским ожиданием чуда.

— Еще нет, — ответил Гарри, игриво взъерошил его черные волосы и улыбнулся — на этот раз искренне.

_Пусть в будущем этот ребенок — Волдеморт, пусть там он его враг… Но сейчас другое время._  Сейчас Том просто маленький мальчик — по-детски легкомысленный и мягкий. И еще оставалась надежда на будущее.

* * *

Они подошли к старому развалюхе-бару, расположившемуся где-то на Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд. Бар был настолько непримечательным, что Том вообще бы не обратил на него внимания, если бы не Гарри.

Том шел за Гарри по пятам — тот ловко лавировал между плотно напиханными в помещении столами, чудно одетыми волшебниками и пустыми бутылками. Гарри, не задерживаясь, двинулся вдоль пыльной барной стойки к пустому заднему двору.

— Это еще что? Маггловская одежда? Нет-нет, магглы бы не увидели это место… — проворчал старый волшебник с кривыми зубами. С громким стуком опустив на стойку пустую кружку, тот окликнул выглядящего совсем древним бармена:

— Том! Еще пинту!

Идущий позади Гарри мальчик, немного помедлив, искоса бросил презрительный взгляд на сгорбившегося бармена.

— Опять все на счет записывать? — проворчал бармен и, раздраженно наполнив кружку, вскользь толкнул ее по стойке. Янтарная жидкость завертелась в водовороте, но чудным образом не пролилось ни капли.

Да, Том — совершенно заурядное имя, так звали едва ли не трех из десяти британцев... Том насмешливо усмехнулся, глядя на дряхлого старого бармена — своего тезку.

Гарри, тоже услышавший имя трактирщика, успокаивающе похлопал Тома по худенькому плечу и, ярко улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Неважно, как тебя зовут — Том, Джэк или Сэм. Просто не забывай, что ты — это ты.

_Неважно, как тебя будут звать — Том или Волдеморт — для меня ты навсегда останешься таким._

— Спасибо, — нахохлившись, угрюмо отозвался тот.

Гарри же его реакция показалась довольно милой. Не удержавшись, он снова взъерошил волосы Тома, нарочито портя идеально уложенную прическу:

— Выше нос! Мы как раз у входа в Косой переулок.

Том кивнул, прекрасно понимая, что не стоит перегибать палку. Любовь и сочувствие тоже требовали терпения, и лучше бы ему не испытывать терпения Гарри… Пока что. Он оглядел крошечный, обнесенный стеной дворик и нахмурился. В ширину участок казался не больше четырех ярдов, и здесь не было ничего, кроме щербатых кирпичных стен, мусорного бака и парочки сорняков.

Подойдя к одной из стен из красного кирпича, Гарри трижды постучал по ней палочкой:

— Три вверх… Два в сторону, — сказал он Тому.

Гарри отступил назад, и кирпичи, которых он касался, вдруг пришли в движение, задрожали, раздвинулись. И вот на их месте появилась довольно большая арка, открывающая Тому совершенно новый мир. Яркий, шумный, многолюдный, живой и волшебный — мир, которому они оба принадлежали.

— Добро пожаловать в Косой переулок, — произнес Гарри и улыбнулся, заметив изумление Тома. Лицо мальчика сияло точно как у него самого, когда Хагрид впервые показал ему мир волшебников. Гарри был горд и счастлив —  _они пришли домой_.

Том пораженно застыл, во все глаза глядя на Гарри. Он был просто не в силах отвести взгляд от улыбающегося лица опекуна, стоявшего на затуманенном фоне викторианских домов и будто бы светящегося таинственной, мягкой, светлой красотой.

Подобно запечатлению птенцов, подобно той самой “реакции следования”, так же, как Гарри привязался к Хагриду — первому встреченному им волшебнику — Том тоже ощутил необъяснимую эмоциональную трансформацию. Что-то всколыхнулось глубоко в сердце, что-то могущественное, что-то, что полностью перевернет его мировоззрение. Каждая частичка души затрепетала от предвкушения.


	22. Темный Лорд

**14 января 2001 года**

— Вы готовы, мои верные последователи?

Кроваво-красная радужка сверкнула в полумраке роскошного зала с высокими потолками. Пожиратели смерти застыли полукругом около возвышающегося массивного трона. Внешне их повелитель довольно сильно преобразился — мелово-белое скелетообразное лицо сменилось на просто бледное, гладкое как мрамор, с точеными чертами. Собравшиеся у подножия трона сподвижники Темных искусств низко поклонились и с благоговейным почтением ответили:

— Да, мой Лорд!

— Прекрасно, — темный король довольно усмехнулся, глядя сверху вниз на множество фигур, облаченных в черные мантии. Поднявшись со своего места, он неторопливо покинул зал собраний — следом за ним скользнула огромная, толщиной с человеческое бедро, змея.

Скоро ему будет принадлежать весь мир.

 

* * *

Он неспешно вышел в тихий пустой коридор — было слышно лишь шелестящее скольжение Нагини по мраморному полу. На мгновенье воцарилась иллюзия мира и покоя.

_Мира?_  Темный Лорд ухмыльнулся. В его глазах мир был олицетворением страха, разрушений и молчания мертвецов — ничего общего ни с умиротворением, ни с покоем. Его любимое время суток — перед самым рассветом, когда ночь темнее всего. Темный Лорд обожал эти разлагающиеся на неоправданные надежды, страх и непроглядную тьму часы. А он сам, будто крадущийся в ночи вампир, насыщался всеобщим ужасом, отчего становился еще сильнее.

Пройдет немного времени, и совсем скоро весь волшебный мир тоже погрязнет во мраке. Стрелки часов навеки застынут в самом темном времени ночи безо всякой надежды на рассвет. Губы скривились в злобной ухмылке — каким бы красивым ни было теперь лицо Темного Лорда, тьма внутри него ужасающе искажала правильные черты.

Да, пройдет немного времени, и так называемый Спаситель, Избранный лишится всего и проиграет.  _Мальчик-Который-Выжил? Ха!_  Скоро наступит день, когда и тот падет от ярко-зеленого луча света. Скоро Темный Лорд  _своими руками_  покончит с именитым мальчишкой.

Красные глаза сощурились от удовольствия. Мысли о смерти и крови пробудили голод, разнося его по жилам. Бледные костлявые пальцы задумчиво огладили тисовую палочку.

Он чувствовал, как к нему постепенно возвращаются силы, как ум снова становится острым и ясным, как в нем объединяются, сливаются воедино крестражи. Темный Лорд вновь становился безупречным, совершенным, абсолютным. Никто кроме него не знал столько о запрещенном мастерстве создания крестражей — никто, даже тот уже мертвый, вечно вмешивающийся старый глупец.

Крестраж — символ вечной жизни, бессмертия души, но и у него был один роковой недостаток. Создание крестража отнимало часть силы и затмевало рассудок. Темный Лорд усмехнулся:  _наверняка глупый старик никак не ожидал такого поворота событий. Подумать только — Темный Лорд сам, добровольно отступился от бессмертия и снова объединил свою душу. Пусть и неожиданно даже для самого себя, неважно — он сделал это потому что мог. Потому что был способен на большее._ Потому что его резко захлестнуло энергией и силой, жаждой крови и железной решимостью избавиться от своей так называемой слабости. Немедленно.

Всякий раз, стоило Темному Лорду подумать о своей уязвимости его лицо становилось мрачным, жестоким и смертоносным.

Сны зачастую раскрывают подсознание, разоблачая слабости и страхи. Но… Сны Темного Лорда походили на белый шум на экране или расплывчатый туман, за которым он не мог разглядеть по-настоящему важные детали. А еще… Сны Темного Лорда были наполнены страхом, подавляющим ужасом, нарастающим откуда-то из самой его сути, подобно приливу — бурному и стремительному, — сшибающему волнами до тех пор, пока ему не начинало казаться, будто он тонет. Подобное случалось неожиданно, без всякого предупреждения и несло за собой невыносимые пытки, будто из груди наживую вырывали сердце.

Создав свой первый крестраж, он перестал испытывать подобную эмоциональную неустойчивость. Помимо бессмертия крестражи приносили и другую пользу — они лишили его всяких чувств, главным образом тех, что были связаны с детскими воспоминаниями. Темный Лорд просто отделался от них, сбросил подобно ненужной шелухе счастливые, грустные, болезненные и теплые переживания и запечатал в крестражах все эти бесполезные чувства. Сделав это, он возвысился над остальными людьми. Он мог спокойно и беспристрастно оглядываться на собственное прошлое, будто сторонний наблюдатель в своей — нет,  _Тома Риддла_  — жизни. Все это должно было сделать его хладнокровным, беспощадным и расчетливым. Поэтому Темный Лорд тут же насторожился, как только всплыли такие сильные и яркие эмоции… Пусть даже это было лишь во снах. Он остро осознал, что чего-то не хватает — чего-то важного, стертых воспоминаний о его так называемой слабости.

Оказалось, что он уязвим. Темный Лорд не мог допустить существования чего-то подобного — особенно слабости, о которой даже не помнил.  _Он должен был обнаружить эту прореху, это уязвимое место!.._  Должен был выяснить причину необъяснимого страха в собственных снах. Поэтому и начал объединять крестражи.

Со временем отступает даже самая глубокая тьма. Горизонт забрезжил проблеском золотого рассвета, и Темный Лорд, найдя это весьма раздражающим, резко развернулся, взмахнув полами мантии будто крылом гигантской летучей мыши.

— В наши покои, Нагини, — велел он. Являясь Темным Лордом, он нуждался в отдыхе в полной кромешной темноте — все светлое, доброе и ласковое вызывало у него аллергию.

Он что есть мочи ненавидел свет, Избранного и все, за что тот сражался.

 

* * *

За окном все уже купалось в лучах утреннего солнца, но спальня Темного Лорда оставалась мрачной и темной — как ему нравилось. Пусть Его Лордству было все равно, какая у него в комнате мебель — лучшая в Европе или же нет, — верные подданные в этом вопросе оказались крайне настойчивыми. Так что сейчас он лежал на простынях из тончайшего шелка в спальне, обставленной самыми дорогими и красивыми безделушками. Лично его нисколько не волновала роскошь, нет… Ведь он был Темным Лордом и заботили его лишь власть и война.

Резко проснувшись от беспокойного сна — побочного эффекта слияния крестражей, — Волдеморт сел на кровати, хмуря брови. Он разгневанно швырнул несколько Редукто, разрушая “все самое лучшее в Европе”, разумеется, кроме кровати, на которой сидел. Побочный эффект слияния крестражей — заново повторяющиеся переживания прошлых перепадов настроения. Едва он засыпал, его снова и снова начинали преследовать и терзать все эти бессмысленные никчемные эмоции — надежда, вожделение, наваждение и… Глубинная томящаяся грусть.

Буквально только что вернув частицу души из диадемы Равенкло, он понемногу начал вспоминать себя двадцатипятилетнего и всю ту эмоциональную путаницу, которую тогда испытывал. В том году он как раз подал в Хогвартс заявку на должность преподавателя по Защите от Темных искусств, и его кандидатуру в очередной раз бесцеремонно отбраковали за “отсутствие опыта”. Он вспомнил, как собственная зарождающаяся надежда обратилась разочарованием и сногсшибающей яростью. Как именно тогда его потянуло к Темным искусствам и он встал на путь, который и сделал его таким, каким он был сейчас — Лордом Волдемортом.

Когда-то Волдеморт любил Хогвартс — ни один волшебник, выросший в древних стенах этого замка, не смог бы его не полюбить. Поэтому даже он — заносчивый и подозрительный — хотел внести свой вклад в свою альма-матер. Но… Хогвартс захлопнул перед ним дверь.

Немного успокоившись, Темный Лорд улыбнулся — провокационно и, с его новой внешностью, почти соблазнительно. Наконец-то Хогвартс в его власти. И теперь школа была для него лишь инструментом… Оружием против Избранного. Темный Лорд остался верен своему девизу — добра и зла не существует. Есть только сила, есть только власть и есть те, кто слишком слаб, чтобы к ней стремиться.

Встав с кровати, он на ходу облачился в сшитую по фигуре мантию. Темный Лорд вернулся — обновившийся, еще более могущественный, готовый к отмщению. Сейчас он выглядел совсем иначе — больше не похожий на полузмею-получеловека. Он вернул свое старое тело — высокое, худощавое, широкоплечее, с вьющейся черной шевелюрой. И был еще совсем молод —  _всего каких-то семьдесят лет, самый расцвет сил_ , учитывая, что волшебники живут не меньше трех сотен.

* * *

— Милорд, — к трону подошла и низко поклонилась фигура, облаченная в мантию с глубоким капюшоном. Тот самый Пожиратель смерти, которого не так давно поймал в плен Рон Уизли, поднял взгляд пылающих безумием глаз.

— Вернулся значит, — тягуче кивнул Темный Лорд; красивое лицо исказилось в жесткой ухмылке:

— Как все прошло?

Пожиратель смерти расхохотался — зло и порочно:

— В последнее время наш дражайший Избранный очень занят. Показывается только раз в неделю. Видел его, так он тощий, как щепка. Какой-то  _хилый… Изможденный._  Наверное, один громила, втайне потрахивающий нашего маленького героя, перестарался…

Круг Пожирателей смерти взорвался похотливыми смешками и улюлюканьем. Всем им было известно, что Избранный довольно сильно привязан к своему мускулистому другу-громиле Рональду-как-его-там… Так что эти двое уже давно были объектом их насмешек. Но шутки в сторону. Пожиратель блестяще справился со своей миссией и теперь нетерпеливо протягивал своему Лорду план Отряда Дамблдора.  _Знание — это уже половина битвы и залог успеха,_  им подвернулась отличная возможность для нападения.

Победа практически в их руках.

— Хм-м-м, — Темный Лорд задумчиво забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.

— Мой Лорд, это наш шанс избавиться от Гарри Поттера раз и навсегда! — нетерпеливо заголосили Пожиратели.

Откинувшись на спинку трона, Волдеморт зашипел на нечеловеческом — змеином — языке:

— Гарри Поттер… Не получит легкой с-с-смерти…

Пожиратели замерли, с исступленным восторгом прислушиваясь к шипящей речи. Они не понимали ни слова, но прекрасно осознавали значимость этого языка — парселтанга, наследия самого Слизерина. Один за другим они опустились на колени перед троном, низко склонив сокрытые под капюшонами головы в абсолютном почтении и благоговении, словно идолопоклонники перед алтарем.

Будущее — изменчиво… И даже судьбе неподвластно то, чему еще только предстоит случиться.

 

* * *

Время вьется и перетекает подобно цепи бесконечных событий, звенья которой связывают будущее и прошлое кольцами выбора: на одном конце — Темный Лорд и его последователи, на другом, за временным скачком — спокойный, сменяющийся сумерками день.

— Давай останемся на ночь в “Дырявом котле”? — предложил Гарри. Хоть до дома было не так уж и далеко, по выражению лица Тома он понял, что тому не хочется уезжать так рано.

— Давай, — с энтузиазмом закивал Том.

Гарри, улыбаясь и непринужденно болтая, повел его обратно к видавшему виды бару. Том послушно следовал за ним со смиренным видом, но вот радужка его глаз была совсем черной от кипящей внутри сдерживаемой злости.

За весь день Гарри так и не отпустил его руки.  _Ни разу._

Поначалу это было вроде как для его безопасности — Гарри боялся, что он заблудится в бесчисленной толпе, притягивал его поближе и оберегал. Но в какой-то момент настроение опекуна резко переменилось. Он схватил Тома за руку так, будто сковывал наручниками заключенного, не иначе, и то и дело бросал на него весьма тонко завуалированные настороженные взгляды. Опасливые и подозрительные — словно за Томом и впрямь нужен был глаз да глаз… Словно Том сделал что-то не так.

Том почувствовал перемену в настроении Гарри едва они ступили в волшебный мир — тот стал более настороженным. Нет, Гарри всегда о нем заботился, защищал и оберегал, но сейчас… Сейчас это было явное недоверие. Мягкая ладонь опекуна обжигала жаром.

Обычно Том без труда надевал маску хорошего маленького мальчика, благодарного за любовь и ласку Гарри. Обычно им двигали личные сокрытые интересы, он действовал ради достижения целей, вытекающих из холодного беспристрастного расчета. Но сейчас… Сейчас ему не хотелось притворяться. Потому что какая разница? Несмотря на все маски, Гарри все равно никогда по-настоящему ему не доверял. Опекун каким был, таким и остался — снаружи весь сплошные улыбки и теплые симпатии, а внутри — неизменная настороженность к нему, Тому.

Посмотрев на шагающего рядом опекуна, он насмешливо улыбнулся. Из точки, где грудь сковало тупой болью, растеклась обжигающая ярость; во рту ощущался горький привкус крови.

_Выходит, Гарри тоже хороший актер? Тоже носит маску, притворяясь хорошим любящим родителем, при этом что-то замышляя у него за спиной? Раз так, в эту игру могут играть двое и еще неизвестно, чья возьмет._

Стерев с лица злобное выражение, Том мило улыбнулся.

* * * 

— Две комнаты, пожалуйста, — Гарри кивнул бармену на Тома.

— Десять сиклей.

Гарри замешкался — у него в кармане осталось всего восемь сиклей и пару кнатов. Он смущенно улыбнулся:

— Э-э-э… Вы принимаете маггловские деньги?

Старик Том окинул его грозным взглядом:

— Нет.

Несколько растерявшись от подобной твердости, Гарри почесал кончик носа и уже открыл было рот, как его перебил Том:

— Давай просто возьмем одну комнату.

Похоже мальчику уж очень хотелось остаться на ночь в волшебном мире. Согласно кивнув, Гарри протянул бармену пять сиклей.

— Этого мало.

— Что?

— Шесть сиклей за комнату, — пояснил старик с даже не дрогнувшим выражением лица.

Выходит, десять сиклей за две и впрямь цена по скидке? Улыбаясь самому себе, Гарри выудил из кармана еще одну монету.

 

* * * 

Волшебные гостиницы были гораздо лучше и комфортнее маггловских. Каждая комната оснащена расширяющими пространство заклинаниями, согревающими чарами и другими полезными в быту штучками.

После столь долгого и насыщенного дня даже взрослый бы утомился — неудивительно, что семилетний мальчик так быстро и крепко уснул. Присев на краешек кровати, Гарри ласково погладил того по волосам. Лишь когда Том уснул, Гарри смог отбросить прочь всю свою настороженность и просто побыть с мальчиком как и должно — как с собственным сыном. Гарри игриво, совсем легонько, ущипнул Тома за мягкие щечки и улыбнулся, когда тот раздраженно нахмурился.

По правде говоря, Гарри было страшно открывать Тому волшебный мир. И у него было действительно много причин для беспокойства. Он боялся, что Том наткнется на секцию Темной магии во “Флориш и Блоттс”, боялся, что тот забредет в Лютный переулок, а еще Гарри боялся того, что, по факту, все его тревоги ничего не изменят.  _Что такого плохого может случиться? Будущее останется прежним?_  Выходит, в таком случае, самое худшее уже произошло.

Наверное, единственное, на что Гарри мог надеяться — хотя бы немного замедлить ход времени. Чуть подольше продлить их нынешние отношения.

Возможно, Гарри слишком поторопился… Возможно, ему не стоило приводить сюда Тома. Он просто хотел…  _Чтобы Том был счастлив._  Хотел показать мальчику мир, к которому тот принадлежал, как когда-то много лет назад это сделал Хагрид для самого Гарри. Гарри не хотелось, чтобы Том когда-нибудь еще спросил: “Значит, мы не уроды?”.

Волдеморт будущего становился все более угрожающим, безжалостным и могущественным, и Гарри это сильно беспокоило… Горько улыбнувшись, он заправил волосы Тому за уши.  _Когда-нибудь в будущем, если ему придется сражаться с Томом, сможет ли он воспринимать мальчика, которого вырастил и полюбил, своим заклятым врагом?_

Притворяющийся спящим Том прислушивался к тихим вздохам опекуна и чувствовал, как чужие пальцы вплетаются в его волосы, посылая тепло по коже головы. Делая вид, что спит, Том тихо выдохнул, выглядя, как сама невинность.

 

* * *

 

_Шуточный скетч:_

_Пожиратель смерти: — В последнее время наш дражайший избранный очень занят. Показывается только раз в неделю. Видел его, так он тощий, как щепка. Какой-то хилый… Изможденный. Наверное, один громила, втайне потрахивающий нашего маленького героя, перестарался…_

_Том: — Ты назвал меня громилой? Что ж, природа и впрямь меня не обделила..._


	23. Хогвартс

**1 сентября 1938 года**

— Все взял, ничего не забыл? — Гарри торопливо шел чуть впереди рослого мальчишки подростка, толкая тележку полную больших и маленьких чемоданов, на вершине которых возвышалась еще и клетка с совой.

Мальчик вяло кивнул, крепко сжав тонкие губы. Выглядел он не слишком счастливым.

— Эй, выше нос! Я вот был очень рад поехать в Хогвартс, — поддразнил Гарри, недоумевая отчего Том такой угрюмый.

Юный Том Риддл резко остановился и Гарри, тоже притормозив, вопросительно посмотрел на мальчика.

— А ты не можешь поехать со мной? — Том испытывающе и немного робко вглядывался в его лицо. Темные и такие невинные глаза вдруг напомнили Гарри о безветренном ночном небе, где на фоне глубинной бескрайней мглы, подобно ярким проблескам надежды, мерцали бесчисленные звезды.

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на колеблющегося, не горящего особым желанием уезжать мальчика и улыбнулся. Да, он не мог оградить Тома от волшебного мира, не мог лишить того возможности учиться в Хогвартсе. Равно как и не мог предсказать, каким Том вырастет, ведь перемены неизбежны. Поэтому он очень беспокоился, кем станет этот мальчик, взрослея под руководством магической школы среди множества перипетий и трений. Гарри беспокоился о будущем, но, по крайней мере сейчас, Том все же стоял на перроне и по-детски спрашивал:  _“А ты не можешь поехать со мной?”_

Гарри улыбнулся еще шире, зеленые глаза окрасились теплой нежностью:

— Глупый, ну кто же берет с собой в школу родителей?

Том нахмурился и, не сказав ни слова, отвернулся. Тонкие плечи опустились от огорчения и разочарования, взгляд омрачился нечитаемыми эмоциями. Том подумал, что  _Гарри вот совсем не похож на родителя_. Он обвел внимательным взглядом лица проходящих мимо студентов. Надень Гарри форму, и сам бы сошел за студента шестого-седьмого курса. Тому казалось подозрительным, что опекун ни капли не изменился за те шесть лет, что они прожили вместе.

Решив, что все дело в магии, он отбросил прочь закрадывающиеся сомнения.

* * *

Алый паровоз, выдыхая в небо сизым дымом и свистя горячим паром, заработал двигателем. Гарри посмотрел на часы — без трех минут одиннадцать:

— Скорее! Не мешкай! Не забудь до приезда переодеться в форму, — ободряюще сжав плечо Тома, Гарри подтолкнул его вперед. Поколебавшись, он, перекрикивая шум паровоза, не удержался от еще парочки советов:

— Будь милым со своими однокурсниками. Заведи друзей. И никому не груби. Хорошо учись и весело проводи время в Хогвартсе.

Том ничего не ответил. Он так и остался стоять на месте, сверля суетящегося Гарри пронзительным взглядом.

— Ну же! Пойдем! Уже пора садиться на поезд!

Однако Том даже не пошевелился, будто и вовсе находясь не здесь, глубоко о чем-то задумавшись. После минутного молчания он решительно посмотрел Гарри в глаза:

— Скажи… Что ты будешь делать, пока я буду в Хогвартсе?

— Я?.. Конечно же я буду дома, ждать твоего возвращения.

Красивые темные глаза еще какое-то время пристально вглядывались в лицо Гарри. Затем Том вдруг ярко, удивительно красиво улыбнулся — так же, как часто улыбался Гарри — тепло и искренне, словно согревающий солнечный свет. И лишь Том знал, что его улыбка нисколько не похожа на улыбку опекуна. За ней скрывались острые зубы и темные желания, хищный зверь, готовый убить, защищая свою территорию.

Гарри пообещал. Гарри сказал, что  _будет ждать его возвращения._

* * *

Вскоре Хогвартс-экспресс уже несся по сельской шотландской местности. Едва он набрал достаточную скорость, вагоны перестало трясти, и вот уже паровоз плавно скользил по рельсам, выдыхая белыми облаками дыма в лазурное небо. За окнами проносились бескрайние зеленые холмы и захватывающие дух дикие просторы, еще не испорченные цивилизацией.

Том сидел у окна, глядя на проносящийся мимо пейзаж. Он провел по прохладной обнаженной коже руки, задержавшись на запястье. Ему было жаль, что пришлось оставить змейку охранять пещеру с инферналами и он уже скучал по ней, по успокаивающей прохладе ее тела, обвивающего запястье.

— Эй, ты, первокурсник, — щелкнул пальцами один из соседей по купе.

Том повернулся к нему и презрительно сощурил глаза от его пафосно-напыщенного вида. Блестящие белокурые волосы, переливающаяся позолотой волшебная палочка, сверкающие серебром пуговицы и сияющие блеском кожаные туфли. Что за нелепость!

— Разве так приветствуют старших? — с раздражающе самодовольным выражением лица тот наклонился к Тому и провокационно-дерзко провел рукой по его щеке.

Вообще Абраксас Малфой выглядел совсем не так нелепо, каким видел его Риддл. Для большинства людей Малфой был олицетворением аристократической изысканности. Юный чистокровный волшебник обладал безупречным вкусом и, как он сам говорил, чертовски привлекательной внешностью. Абраксас гордился своими ровными ниспадающими до плеч белокурыми волосами, сшитой на заказ рубашкой из белого шелка и черными военного стиля ботинками.

Том равнодушно посмотрел на вторгшегося в его личное пространство старшекурсника и даже не попытался уклониться, когда чужой палец неприятно ткнулся в щеку.

— Скукота, — отмахнулся Малфой, разочарованный спокойствием Тома, и откинулся обратно на сиденье.

Риддл жестко ухмыльнулся. Поскольку Гарри здесь не было, ему больше не нужно было притворяться, так что еще секунда и Малфой вполне мог не досчитаться пальца… А то и двух.

— Какой же ты идиот, Малфой, — сказала сидевшая рядом девочка, даже не удосужившись оторвать взгляд от книги.

— Угу-угу, мне просто дико скучно, — растягивая слова отозвался тот, раскинувшись на кожаных сиденьях. Малфой исподтишка посмотрел на кажущегося безобидным первокурсника. Приобретенная в высшем обществе проницательность подсказывала, что тот не так уж и прост.

Малфой бы, конечно, ни за что не стал делать выводы без существенных на то оснований. Когда поезд еще стоял на перроне, он видел этого первокурсника послушно стоявшего рядом с сопровождавшим его взрослым. Тогда тот низко склонил голову и смиренно выслушивал наставления — даже как-то чересчур почтительно и покорно для своих лет. Но, едва взрослый скрылся из виду, мальчик кардинально перевоплотился — выпустил бурлящую непокорством, едва ли не пугающую своей мощью магию и буквально источал мрачную темную ауру. Будто до этого запертого в клетке дикого зверя вдруг выпустили на свободу…

Передернув плечами, Малфой прикрыл глаза, решив, что этому одиннадцатилетке — опасному и честолюбивому до мозга костей — самое место в Слизерине. 

* * *

“В Хогвартсе четыре факультета — Гриффиндор, Хаффлпафф, Равенкло и Слизерин”, — как-то поведал ему Гарри. Том помнил все, что тот рассказывал ему о Хогвартсе, и даже то, как опекун замешкался перед словом “Слизерин”.

— Слизерин? — едва это название всплыло у него в мыслях, уродливая шляпа на голове тут же зашевелилась, и ему на ухо зашептал чей-то тоненький голосок:

— Так… Значит, в Слизерин хочешь?

Том окинул взглядом Большой зал, старательно скрывая собственное удивление. Кажется, кроме него, никто из преподавателей или студентов не услышал этого писклявого голоса.

— П-с-с, я у тебя в голове, — ответила уродливая шляпа, хотя Том даже мысленно не успел сформулировать вопрос. Ненадолго замолчав, шляпа возмущенно продолжила:

— Эй, мелкий нахал, ты кого это только что послал?! Я — Великая Распределяющая Шляпа...

Риддл же просто проигнорировал раздражающий бубнеж в собственной голове.

— Так значит в Слизерин хочешь? Не знаю, не знаю, стоит ли туда отправлять полукровку. Пожалуй… Стой! Погоди! — резко ударил по барабанным перепонкам одурело завопивший сухой хриплый голос. Шляпа снова замолчала и заходила ходуном у него на голове — Тому показалось, что от шока. — О, Мерлин, это ты?! Тогда тебе точно в Слизерин…

Не успел Том ничего ответить, как шляпа громко выкрикнула во всеуслышание:

— Слизерин!

Гарри никогда не рассказывал Тому о предвзятости слизеринцев, поскольку хотел, чтобы тот смог сформулировать собственное мнение. Впрочем, едва встав с трехногого табурета, внимательный Том сразу отметил, что, судя по сдержанным аплодисментам и оценивающим взглядам, слизеринцы не очень-то ему рады.

Вообще Риддл вполне вписывался в компанию элегантно одетых софакультетников: у него были безупречные манеры, точеные аристократические черты лица и густые, цвета черного янтаря волосы. Риддл смотрел спокойно и прямо, он был горделив, умен, мог похвастать правильной осанкой и был одет в тщательно выглаженную мантию. И, что самое главное, распрощавшись с Гарри, Том дал волю своей опасной харизме, свидетельствующей о его готовности пойти на все ради достижения собственной цели. Да, он был слизеринцем во всех возможных смыслах этого слова — во всех, кроме самого важного.

Слизеринцы спокойно сидели на своих местах, разительно отличаясь от шумных гриффиндорцев за соседним столом, бурно приветствующих новых представителей своего факультета.

Том сел на свободное место в конце длинного стола. Никто даже и не подумал с ним поздороваться.

— Риддл? Это же не чистокровная фамилия? — спросил кто-то из-за стола. Судя по неприязненному взгляду, вопрос был явно адресован не Тому.

— Нет, никогда не слышал о чистокровной семье с такой фамилией.

— Так это что… Грязнокровка? — фыркнула какая-то девчонка.

Том не понимал значения их оскорблений, да его и не особо волновало мнение других. Прямо сейчас его больше беспокоили слова Распределяющей шляпы.  _“Это ты?!.. Тогда тебе точно в Слизерин”. Почему точно Слизерин?_  Шляпа будто знала о нем то, чего не знал сам Риддл. Быть может, что-то о его происхождении?

Может, у него и банальное, широко распространенное имя, но наверняка в нем, Томе, было что-то особенное… Или в его родословной, или в могущественной магии…

_Кто же он такой?_

* * *

Гостиная Слизерина оказалась ожидаемо роскошной. Изысканный мраморный камин, изящная лепнина на высоких потолках, огромные сверкающие люстры — все здесь буквально дышало богатством и достоянием знатных студентов этого факультета.

— Прекрасно… Надеюсь, все вы станете достойными представителями Слизерина, — сказал староста-пятикурсник. Чинно скрестив на груди руки, он обвел взглядом оробевших первокурсников. — Теперь о девизе нашего благородного факультета… Мы восстаем из грязи и крови. Мы стремимся к власти и произрастаем из амбиций. Мы — сила и устойчивость, сдержанность и изящество. Мы — слизеринцы, — и таков девиз нашего факультета. Запомните эти слова! И самые главные из них —  _мы стремимся к власти и произрастаем из амбиций._

Сделав паузу, староста зловеще улыбнулся:

— По правде, у меня есть свой, более упрощенный вариант. Ни средства, ни жертвы не имеют значения — важна лишь победа. Победа — наша гордость и наша честь.

Том стоял среди первокурсников с недавно магически проявившимся гербом Слизерина на черной мантии. Слушая старосту с жадной внимательностью, он облизал губы, рот заполнился приятным медным привкусом крови. Произрастающая изнутри самой сути темная магия взбудоражено всколыхнулась.

_Ни средства, ни жертвы не имеют значения — важна лишь победа. Победа — наша гордость и наша честь._

В Слизерине за иллюзией глянцевой роскоши и блестящего будущего скрывались темные тайны гнилой сути. Коварной, подозрительной, эгоистичной, жестокой, амбициозной и  _восхитительной_  сути. Это место было создано специально для таких, как Том.

Темные глаза ярко вспыхнули. В зеленоватом полумраке никто не заметил пылающего в них безумия. Распределяющая шляпа была права — Риддлу самое место в Слизерине.

Со временем он по-настоящему полюбит этот факультет.

* * *

— Мой Лорд? — дрожа от страха, окликнули своего хозяина Пожиратели смерти. Казалось, будто сидевший на высоком троне Темный Лорд впал в некий транс.

_Он… Он что… Задремал прямо во время собрания?_

Волдеморт резко переключил внимание обратно на своих последователей, которые враз съежились под пристальным взглядом багряных глаз. Темный Лорд жестом велел продолжить отчитывавшемуся перед ним Пожирателю.

_Ни средства, ни жертвы не имеют значения — важна лишь победа. Победа — наша гордость и наша честь._

Впрочем, неважно, почему именно в этот момент ему вдруг вспомнились слова из школьных времен. Они лишь пробудили устремившуюся по венам жажду крови.

Темный Лорд резко прервал доклад подданного:

— Приготовьтесь к сражению! Нанесем нашему  _Спасителю_  маленький визит и немного повеселимся, — он поднялся с трона, возвышаясь над Пожирателями грозной устрашающей фигурой. От тихого, но зловещего голоса Темного Лорда у всех присутствующих по телу пробежали мурашки. Они знали: этот тон — предвестник кровавой бойни.

Пожиратели смерти возбужденно взревели. Вопреки расхожему мнению слизеринцы не были трусами. Они не уклонялись от сражений, не отсиживались в безопасности, спасая свои шкуры. Нет… Они, как никто другой, понимали необходимость войны и хаоса. Их призванием была власть, поэтому война была у них в крови. Даже если ради победы придется расплатиться восьмистами жизнями своих, чтобы убить тысячу врагов, значит так тому и быть.  _Важна лишь победа, и она требует жертв._

Слизерин никогда не сдается, потому что не может проиграть. Если слабым местом гриффиндорцев были их импульсивность и безрассудство, то, как ни парадоксально, недостаток слизеринцев заключался в их безумной всепоглощающей целеустремленности.

* * *

Гарри сидел за столом, думая, о чем написать Тому в письме. Но сорвавшиеся с кончика пера на пергамент чернила уже высохли, а он так и не нашел слов.

“Неважно”, — решил Гарри. Он ведь вернется еще до новогодних каникул и тогда сможет просто поговорить с Томом лично. Улыбнувшись, он отложил перо в сторону. Выудив уходящую под воротник серебряную цепочку, Гарри сжал в руке миниатюрные песочные часы, нагретые теплом его тела. Он осторожно их раскрутил, и время снова с бешеной скоростью помчалось вперед. Пришла пора вернуться домой.

Судьба сидела за шахматной доской, обдумывая ходы. История есть серия колеблющихся событий. И стоит хотя бы одному кусочку выпасть из мозаики, рухнут целые империи.


	24. Жди меня

**Декабрь 1938 года**

Декабрь тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмого выдался холодным и ветреным. Белые хлопья снега снова обрушились на землю в канун Рождества. Еще одна зима, еще один подходящий к концу умирающий год. Уже несколько месяцев над Британией нависали мрачные черные тучи, тяжелые от снега и измороси.

Двор Хогвартса и его каменные стены укрыло серебристым покрывалом. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, тянулись бескрайние седые просторы; отраженные от белого нетронутого снега солнечные лучи ослепляли тех немногих, кто решился высунуться на улицу. А в полночь от укутанного белоснежной мантией леса отражалось серебро лунного света, придавая замку мистическое свечение. В такой час замок сохранял абсолютное безмолвие. Почти все его обитатели спали крепким сном, и даже привидения, неслышно парящие под потолками, делали вид будто тоже соблюдают этот ритуал давно минувшей для них жизни. Только полтергейст Пивз оставался в своем репертуаре и как всегда завывал в пустых коридорах. Но ни людям, ни призракам не было до него никакого дела.

В гостиной Слизерина в мраморном камине догорал пляшущий огонь. Пламя было уже не очень ярким, но под его жаром все еще потрескивали тлеющие угли. Том сидел у теплого камина и сверлил взглядом пустой пергамент, занеся над ним перо. Он раздумывал над загадкой своих прошлых писем, ни на одно из которых так и не получил ответа. Его лицо застыло в ничего не выражающем спокойном выражении, но кулаки были крепко сжаты от неистовых, долго подавляемых обиды и негодования. Том несколько месяцев напряженно подавлял свои чувства, но вот знакомая медленно бурлящая тьма снова вскипела и вырвалась наружу.

Хогвартс был изолированной частной школой, и здесь почти невозможно было связаться с внешним миром — разве что через дурацких крайне медленных сов. Сердито зыркнув на несчастную трясущуюся от страха сову, прятавшуюся за канделябром, Том со злостью сломал перо пополам. Послышался тихий треск, брызнули черные чернила, пачкая бледные пальцы.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Риддл взмахнул палочкой и починил перо простым “Репаро”. Он часто задышал, жадно, исступленно, будто утопающий, глотая холодный воздух, пока полное злобы выражение лица не сменилось равнодушной пустотой. Теперь Том чувствовал себя поспокойнее, хотя по-настоящему бесстрастным не был. Собравшись с мыслями и вернув холодную расчетливость, он принялся писать, излишне сильно вдавливая кончик пера в пергамент.

Слова находились сами по себе, лились ровными рядами строк, ведь он уже столько раз писал одно и то же… Но надежды всякий раз оказывались тщетными, они разбивались, снова и снова, когда совы возвращались из Лондона ни с чем. Аккуратные ряды убористых, немного вычурных букв вдруг расплылись перед затуманившимися от злости глазами, острие пера проделало в пергаменте дыру, брызнувшие черными кляксами чернила пропитали плотный пергамент. Красивое лицо исказилось от ярости, но Том снова быстро взял себя в руки и очистил разум.

В притворстве и сдержанности ему уже не было равных. Но все же одной только мысли  _об этом человеке_  почти хватило, чтобы вывести его из себя. С первого сентября и до самой середины декабря мысли об опекуне не давали ему покоя. А Гарри до сих пор так ему и не написал. Ни строчки. Ни разу. Том нервничал, Том волновался, но он не мог ничего сделать, кроме как ждать. Дожидаться возвращения сов и разочаровываться еще больше. В данный момент единственное, чего он хотел — свернуть опекуну шею за то, что тот игнорирует его письма, но… И этого он не мог. Том научился подавлять собственный гнев, ведь сейчас он был недостаточно могущественным, чтобы требовать  _большего._

Поэтому ему оставалось лишь писать обманчиво сдержанные вежливые письма. Молить. Взывать к этому человеку со всей обеспокоенностью любящего сына.

_“Дорогой Гарри, пишу тебе уже двенадцатое письмо за три месяца. Если и когда ты его прочтешь, пожалуйста, пришли ответ. Прошу, дай мне знать, все ли у тебя в порядке. Ты слишком занят? Пишу в двенадцатый раз: меня распределили в Слизерин. Ты знал, что слизеринцы живут в подземельях? Зимой здесь бывает ужасно холодно. Дома тоже холодно? Надеюсь, ты не забываешь накладывать согревающие чары. Береги себя. Хотелось бы, чтобы и нас поскорее научили этим чарам. Сейчас бы они очень пригодились…”_

Остановившись, Том усмехнулся своей по-детски явной лжи. Взмахнув палочкой, он с легкостью наложил на свой стул согревающее заклинание. Интересно, как отреагирует Гарри, прочтя его письмо? Пришлет ему теплую одежду или нарисованную от руки схему с подробным описанием того, как накладывать согревающие чары?  _Конечно… Если Гарри вообще увидит эти строки._  Вспомнив о целых одиннадцати неотвеченных письмах Том снова помрачнел.

Вспомнился перрон, сияющие зеленые глаза и как Гарри с улыбкой обещал: “Я буду ждать твоего возвращения”.

Письмо разрослось уже на всю длину пергамента; Том все сидел в тихом полумраке гостиной, тщательно подбирая и взвешивая каждое написанное слово. Юное лицо — мрачное и угрюмое, глаза — распалены яростью, грудь неистово вздымалась — в какой-то мере от злости и частично из-за страха. Дописывая письмо, Риддл едва дышал. Он наконец дал волю долгое время подавляемым эмоциям: всем темным желаниям, притворству и фальши, которые теперь стекали с кончика пера черными чернилами. Подрагивающей рукой Том излил всю свою обиду и неуверенность в одно последнее предложение. В последний раз напомнил Гарри Поттеру…

_“И последнее, Гарри. Не забудь своего обещания, ты говорил, что будешь ждать моего возвращения. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся._

_Искренне твой, Том Марволо Риддл”._

Аккуратно запечатав конверт с письмом, Том старательно вывел на нем изумрудными чернилами свой домашний адрес. Он привязал письмо к лапке перепуганной совы и, выйдя в коридор, поднялся вверх по высокой винтовой лестнице. Открыл окно, за которым назревала настоящая снежная буря и, кивнув самому себе, бросил в окно крошечную, дрожащую всем тельцем несчастную птицу.

До рождественских каникул осталось совсем немного. Скоро школа опустеет, студенты разъедутся по домам — к своим семьям.

_Ты сказал, что будешь ждать моего возвращения._

Закусив нижнюю губу, Риддл улыбнулся. Он был молод и красив, но в его улыбке не было ничего веселого — только острые зубы и горечь. Темные и жестокие глаза сверкнули так пугающе-зловеще, что задержавшаяся на подоконнике крошечная сова от испуга ринулась в сторону Лондона со скоростью маленькой, покрытой перьями ракеты. 

 

* * *

Жизнь в Хогвартсе вращалась вокруг домашних заданий и расписания занятий. Потому и завтрак проходил в одно и то же время, в одном и том же месте. Еда за слизеринским столом, как правило, отличалась роскошью и изысканностью. Легенда гласила, что много лет назад некоторым чистокровным пришлось не по душе повседневное меню Хогвартса, поэтому те отправили в школу домашних эльфов — в качестве дополнительных поваров, обслуживающих только слизеринцев. Том понятия не имел, правда это или вымысел… Впрочем, ему было абсолютно все равно — удовольствие от вкуса еды было поверхностным и скоротечным, поэтому не вызывало у него никакого интереса.

Риддл как раз доедал десерт, когда кто-то похлопал его по плечу:

— Здравствуй, Том!

Том раздраженно нахмурился, но обернулся уже с радушным и дружелюбным выражением лица:

— Доброе утро, профессор Слагхорн, — вежливо поздоровался он и широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя белоснежные зубы.

Совершенно очевидно, что Слагхорн благоволил к Тому — он явно считал, что мальчика ждет блестящее будущее, и был не прочь заполучить того в свою коллекцию.

— Почему вы сидите совсем один, Том? — с поддельным беспокойством спросил Слагхорн, окидывая взглядом пустующие вокруг места и делая вид, будто крайне этим удивлен. Как на то и рассчитывал профессор, Риддл стыдливо опустил голову:

— Вы ведь знаете, я — полукровка… Поэтому… Не очень-то популярен… — спустя примерно три месяца Том более чем усвоил принципы и законы слизеринцев.

Профессор Слагхорн успокаивающе замахал руками, отчего всколыхнулись моржовые усы и заходил ходуном вверх-вниз толстый живот:

— Ах! Но даже полукровка может стать великим!

_Тщеславный старый дурак! Неужто и впрямь думает, будто Том не видит его скрытых мотивов и к чему ведет вся его лживая доброта?_

Слагхорн удалился, и Том с усмешкой наблюдал за его удаляющейся фигурой. Из всех профессоров декан Слизерина был самым ушлым и хитрым, но вместе с тем все его уловки были шиты белыми нитками. Хитроумие Слагхорна заключалось в том, что тот знал цену долгоиграющим вложениям — он протягивал руку тем, в ком видел потенциал, в самые худшие периоды их жизни и так, с минимальными усилиями, добивался благодарности и лояльности. Все прекрасно это понимали, знали, что было у профессора на уме. А чем больше известно о потаенных желаниях человека, тем проще использовать против него же его алчность и корыстолюбие. Однако Слагхорн все равно продолжал использовать старые-добрые методы, плетя весьма очевидные для всех интриги.  _Что было довольно глупо, как для слизеринца…_

Профессор Слагхорн вальяжно шагал к преподавательскому столу, довольный урожаем новых студентов. Он думал,  _как же чудесно, что маленькие невинные первокурсники такие наивные и доверчивые._  Ему было невдомек, что один из таких “наивных” смеется над ним за спиной.

_“Идиот”,_  — промокнув уголки губ салфеткой, Том незаметно выскользнул из Большого зала.

* * *

Сегодня первым стоял урок Трансфигурации. Хоть Том уже и знал все расписание наизусть, он все равно каждый раз складывая книги, усердно сверялся с таблицей. Задержав взгляд на вписанном в таблицу имени профессора — “Альбус Дамблдор”, — Том презрительно фыркнул.

Риддл крайне недолюбливал рыжеволосого профессора — тот был умным и, несомненно, квалифицированным педагогом, однако… Тому никак не удавалось его раскусить, а, значит, тот был опасен.

Том познакомился с ним еще до занятий, когда Дамблдор, одетый в смехотворный в яркую клетку пиджак и с заплетенной в косу рыжеватой бородой, явился на пороге его дома в Лондоне, лично принеся письмо из Хогвартса. Он дружелюбно улыбался, мерцая голубыми глазами:

— Меня зовут профессор Альбус Дамблдор. Могу я поговорить с мистером Томом Риддлом?

_“Дамблдор”,_  — имя тут же всплыло в голове сигнальными колокольчиками. Том вспомнил его — фигурировавшее в каждом документе, над которыми днями напролет засиживался Гарри. Вспомнил, как опекун закрывался в кабинете и разрабатывал, казалось, бесчисленные планы для Отряда Дамблдора.

Сначала Том решил, что эти двое знакомы. Он даже заметил во взгляде Гарри застывшие непролитые слезы, когда тот пожимал старику руку… Но сам Дамблдор будто и вовсе не узнал Гарри.

— С вами все в порядке? — с беспокойством спросил Дамблдор. Глаза молодого человека отчего-то воспалились и покраснели, но Дамблдор, пожимая ему руку, почувствовал действительно искреннюю симпатию, исходящую от темноволосого незнакомца.

— Все хорошо, сэр… Просто… Просто вы напомнили мне моего наставника, — растроганно ответил Гарри.

По их официально-вежливому общению Том понял для себя, что эти двое и впрямь незнакомы. Но всего через минуту их знакомства, Риддл отметил, что Гарри очень понравился Дамблдору, равно как и Гарри был крайне восхищен рыжеволосым волшебником. Между ними будто образовалась мгновенная связь, что-то вроде новой дружбы, в которой Том был лишним. Риддл стиснул зубы: он терпеть не мог, когда в их жизнь вмешивались чужаки, отнимая внимание Гарри. А Тома Риддла нельзя было игнорировать. И, поскольку он не мог выплеснуть свою злость на Гарри, Том возненавидел профессора Дамблдора и его бестолковых гриффиндорцев.

— Доброе утро, Том. Вижу, ты опять пришел раньше всех, — тепло поприветствовал Дамблдор, мудрые голубые глаза сверкнули за очками-половинками.

Том вежливо кивнул:

— Не совсем так, сэр. По-моему, все же вы всегда впереди меня, — немного помешкав, Риддл с серьезным выражением лица спросил:

— Профессор, а вы случайно никогда не создавали… Отряд?

— Отряд? — растерянно переспросил Дамблдор. Он знал, что Том исключительно умен и не стал бы просто так о чем-то спрашивать, но все равно не уловил смысла столь непредсказуемого вопроса.

— Да, Отряд… Например,  _“Отряд Дамблдора”_? — напряженно переспросил Риддл, внимательно вглядываясь в морщинистое лицо, выискивая любые признаки узнавания.

Рыжеволосый профессор весело рассмеялся, застегивая пуговицу верхней крайне уродливой мантии — ярко-лилового цвета, с чудным рисунком из маленьких воронок лун и звезд.

— Нет, мой мальчик. Но если я когда-нибудь решу, что мне необходима армия, обязательно назову ее “Отрядом шмеля”(1), — подмигнул ему Дамблдор.

Улыбка Тома на мгновение дрогнула. Профессор успел уловить этот момент, голубые глаза замерцали еще ярче.

Крайне раздосадованный, Риддл сел за свою парту.  _Кажется… Дамблдор говорил правду._  

 

* * *

Ужин в Большом зале сопровождался шумной суетой. Под потолком с громким уханьем летали совы всех мастей и размеров и резко пикировали то на один стол, то на другой.

— Эй, смотри! Мама опять прислала тебе сладости! Здорово! Обожаю конфеты, ты же поделишься с лучшим другом?

— Фу! Только не это платье! Я же говорила ей, что не стану его носить! Придется отправлять обратно!.. Бесит…

— Ура! Брат прислал мне свои старые волшебные шахматы!

— Э-э-э… Это что, напоминалка?

— Чтоб тебя, Чарли! Снова за старое?!

Уткнувшись носом в толстенный фолиант, Том старательно игнорировал всеобщее веселье и все разрастающийся гам. Повсюду махали крыльями совы, но ни одна, ни одна не искала его. Он отправил уже двенадцатое письмо, но… Так и не получил ответа.  _По-прежнему ничего._

Все вокруг хвастались, жаловались, громко удивлялись, и от всего этого пустота внутри разрасталась еще сильнее. Том чувствовал себя одиноким и жалким. Раздражающий галдеж бил по барабанным перепонкам, разрывал нервы и подогревал хорошо скрытую обиду до кипящей злости. Риддл опустил голову ниже — на глаза упали черные пряди, скрывая притаившуюся в глазах дьявольскую жестокую тьму. Как же ему хотелось заставить их всех заткнуться!

Делая глубокие вдохи, Том снова и снова твердил себе сохранять спокойствие. До новогодних каникул осталось меньше недели. Скоро он вернется домой и получит ответы на все свои вопросы… Тогда, на перроне, Гарри ему солгал?

_Он так ничего и не получил. Ни намека, ни строчки, ни слова._

Но… Гарри ведь обещал.

_Ты ведь все еще меня ждешь?_

 

* * *

1) Фамилия Дамблдор образована от староанглийского слова, означающего шмель.


	25. Трудности роста

**20-27 декабря 1938 года**

Наконец декабрь подошел к концу, и вот уже Хогвартс отпускал всех своих студентов на каникулы.

— Эй, я пришлю тебе подарки совой!

— Спасибо, приятель. У меня тоже есть для тебя сюрприз!

Том шел по длинному коридору; отовсюду доносились слова восторга и благодарности. Риддл был в бешенстве — крепко сжав челюсти, он изо всех сил старался сдержать себя в руках. Не наброситься на них всех, не зарычать, втаптывая в грязь их радость и дурацкие привязанности, не разрушить эту раздражающую атмосферу праздника. А все из-за того, что их веселье лишь подчеркивало его собственное одиночество. Пусть Том никогда не страшился уединенности, сейчас все было иначе. Прежде это был его собственный выбор, но на этот раз он был один, потому что его бросили.

_Он и в самом деле меня бросил?_

Том все никак не мог перестать думать о подобной перспективе.  _“Если так,_  — низко зарычал злой голос у него в голове, —  _я его уничтожу. Он не может меня оставить! Нет! Никогда… Даже если придется заточить его в той пещере и обратить в инфернала…”_

Вспомнилось, что он чувствовал, когда три года назад его оставили в пустом доме. Когда он не мог ничего сделать, вообще ничего — только ждать день за днем, не получая от Гарри ни строчки, и, казалось, что этому нет конца. Тогда вокруг него словно сжимались белые стены огромного особняка, подбирались к нему, будто к раненому зверю, пойманному в ловушку на дне узкого колодца, который некогда был его домом. Хотя няня и заглядывала к нему каждый день, для Тома она ничего не значила и ее будто бы и вовсе не существовало. Дом тоже стал для него ничем — темной пустой оболочкой, где остались лишь нераспознанная ложь и наводящие ужас жуткие сны… Поэтому он старался сбегать, держаться от этого места подальше, слоняясь по мрачной пещере или черному рынку — лишь бы не возвращаться в его —  _Гарри_  — дом.

_Отчаяние. Бессилие. Слабость._

Том не хотел когда-нибудь снова испытать эти чувства.

Нет. Он не позволит Гарри вот так запросто его бросить. Даже если однажды в будущем Тому станет плевать на Гарри, он никогда его не отпустит… Гарри Поттер навеки останется с Томом Риддлом — хочет он того или нет.

Совсем скоро, разнося по округе громкий бодрящий свист, на станцию прибудет Хогвартс-экспресс. Не за горами тот момент, когда Том, наконец, окончательно узнает, было ли обещание Гарри правдой… Или же ложью. И тогда, в зависимости от ситуации, Риддл решит, какой рождественский подарок преподнесет опекуну — медовуху с пряностями из “Трех метел” или же цветочную медовуху с цианистым калием?

Том мило улыбнулся красными, словно вишня губами, но сердце его было чернее смертоносного яда.

Он ускорил шаг, торопясь в подземелья Слизерина. 

 

* * *

Войдя в спальню, Том обнаружил, что вторая кровать уже аккуратно сложена — значит, сосед в комнату больше не вернется. В силу благородства и великодушия чистокровных предков слизеринцы пользовались еще одной привилегией: в комнатах с двумя большими изумрудно-серебристыми кроватями с балдахинами жили всего по паре человек.

Том прекрасно знал, что сосед по комнате, Паркинсон, его недолюбливает. Тот всячески его избегал и за все почти четыре месяца совместного проживания сказал ему от силы пару слов, что Тома вполне устраивало. Риддл легко выявил явный изъян внутренней слизеринской иерархии, ведь неважно — чистокровные или нет — люди везде оставались одинаковыми. Алчными, тщеславными, самовлюбленными подонками. Во всей этой лелеянной иерархии не было ничего особенного. Она была не более, чем придумкой богатеньких детишек, которые кичились собственной родословной. Ею же прикрывались сильные, чтобы запугивать слабых. Однако была и своя высокая цена — все это их разделило. Ослабило их решимость и единство, значительно подорвало силу и потенциал благородного факультета.

_“Очевидно, хитрость не всегда означает мудрость”_ , — с усмешкой подумал Том.

Собирать ему было почти нечего. Все же Риддл уезжал всего на несколько недель, поэтому решил взять с собой только один небольшой ручной чемодан.

Том с удивлением заметил лежавшие на его поклаже три аккуратно завернутых в яркую бумагу и обернутых шелковыми лентами свертка.  _Рождественские подарки!_ Быть может, Гарри, наконец, отправил ему посылку!

Глаза Риддла загорелись. Ну конечно, они точно от Гарри. Учитывая его нынешнее положение, кто бы еще стал дарить ему подарки? Немного воодушевленный этой мыслью, он дрожащими руками потянулся к сверткам. Едва он сорвал обертку, по венам снова устремилась отравляющая токсичная ярость и разочарование. Первая посылка оказалась от Слагхорна, толстая книга — “Собрание редких и повседневных зелий”. Фолиант оказался весьма увесистым и содержательным — полным иллюстраций и заметок самого Слагхорна. Быстро пролистав книгу, Том обнаружил, что в ней даже имеется подробный раздел о ядах, и жестоко ухмыльнулся.  _Тщеславному старику хватило глупости дать ему в руки что-то настолько опасное?_  Что ж… Том несомненно эффектно распорядится подобной щедростью.

Второй сверток был намного меньше, но помпезно обмотанный роскошной золотой тесьмой и дорогой темного винного цвета бумагой. Изогнув бровь, Том небрежно сорвал упаковку. На бархатной подушечке внутри небольшой шкатулки оказалась усыпанная драгоценными камнями серебряная брошь, а также записка с именем отправителя, выведенного замысловатым почерком “Абраксас Малфой”. Том покрутил в пальцах дорогую брошь, красиво поблескивающую сапфирами. Красные губы изогнулись в нечитаемой улыбке.

Том взял в руки третью — последнюю — посылку, которую наверняка прислал ему Гарри. Он вдруг так разнервничался, что в горле перехватило дыхание. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, пока Риддл тщательно и крайне осторожно разворачивал подарок. По сравнения с двумя другими, тот был упакован довольно коряво — видимо, отправитель очень спешил.

_“Тому Риддлу от Овидия Паркинсона”,_  — гласила вложенная открытка.

Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, мир перед глазами потемнел и смазался. В груди болезненно сжалось, руки задрожали, Тому казалось, что он задыхается от нахлынувшей на него смеси разочарования и страха. Он словно тонул, утаскиваемый под холодную толщу воды цепкими пальцами инферналов. На самое дно, где он останется в вечной мгле, покуда мозг не утратит способность мыслить. Он тонул и даже не пытался спастись.

_Не от Гарри._

Почерк на открытке был педантично опрятным, так что не было ни шанса, что он неправильно прочел имя. Том на секунду зажмурился. Верно, он бы ни за что не перепутал имя Гарри с каким-то другим!.. Хотелось громко рассмеяться — высмеять самого себя и свои глупые детские надежды. Том уже со счета сбился, сколько раз одна только мысль о Гарри взбалтывала и цепляла его чувства — он надеялся снова и снова, и раз за разом разочаровывался.

Постоянное крушение надежд может склонить к падению даже ангелов, тогда что же оно сотворит с самим дьяволом?

Дьявол, спокойно и равнодушно взяв чемодан, вышел из комнаты — будто недавней тревожной вспышки и вовсе не было. Оставив на прикроватной тумбочке все пустяковые подарки и прихватив только книгу по зельям, он закрыл за собой дверь.

Дьявол уже был павшим, поэтому не мог пасть еще ниже. Он был изгнан из родного дома и ему некуда было податься. Вооружившись броней из всего самого плохого и грешного, что было в этом мире, он выковал из собственной ярости идеальную маску.

Женщины облачались в маски из румян и помад перед встречей с возлюбленными. И дьявол тоже надевал свою тщательно культивируемую маску перед встречей с одной-единственной любовью — вечными муками и проклятьем.

* * *

Ночь зимой наступала рано. В уже сгущающихся сумерках снег сыпал мягкими белыми хлопьями, исчерчивая лица прохожих холодными полосами. Ровно в семь красный паровоз прибыл на станцию Кингс-Кросс, полную нетерпеливых соскучившихся родителей.

Том сошел с поезда, стискивая ручку чемодана и, не сдержавшись, обвел ищущим взглядом многолюдную толпу. Ожидаемо не обнаружив искомое лицо, он даже не повел бровью. Только в глазах коротко вспыхнула тщательно скрываемая, разрастающаяся внутри неистовая ярость.

Лондонская улица пятнадцать находилась совсем недалеко от станции Кингс-Кросс. Но промозглый темный вечер и густая пелена снега не очень-то способствовали пешей прогулке. В полном одиночестве Том медленно, но упорно шагал по заснеженным пустым улицам. После двадцати минут на холоде руки и ноги превратились в ледышки. Впереди показался дом, выделяющийся на фоне белого снега мрачной кромешной тьмой — ни в одном из окон не горел свет. Остановившись у ворот, Том посмотрел на свой дом — безлюдное и неживое квадратное строение — и вдруг громко рассмеялся.

Пронзительный детский смех жутковато-гротескно рассек умиротворенное спокойствие зимней ночи. Несмотря на то, что смех был по-детски нежен, словно перезвон колокольчиков, в нем слышалось недоброе предостережение, леденящую душу, чудовищное в своем безумии отчаяние.

Через дверные окна Том заметил на коврике у входной двери целый ворох писем. Он узнал в них и свои двенадцать, которые тщетно отправлял с третьего сентября до середины декабря. Каждое из них благополучно доставлено и ни одно не распечатано.

_“Я буду ждать твоего возвращения”,_  — звенел в ушах голос Гарри, нашептывал во время ночных кошмаров. Том снова и снова проигрывал в голове тот далекий момент первого сентября, пока в мыслях не осталось ничего, кроме того голоса, той улыбки и лица. Слова Гарри ранили словно ножи, глумились над ним едкой правдой — Гарри ему солгал!  _“Я буду ждать тебя”,_  — все было фальшью, лживым обещанием, лишь бы поскорее отделаться от Тома!

Возможно, когда-нибудь он и станет Темным Лордом, но сейчас Том был лишь одиннадцатилетним мальчиком — без друзей и союзников, без какой-либо возможности отыскать бросившего его человека. При всем желании сравнять всю эту улицу с землей, чтобы насытить беснующуюся в груди жажду крови, он не мог этого сделать — был недостаточно силен. Ведь даже при всей своей злобности, жестокости и железной решимости он все же оставался маленьким мальчиком. И в нем по-прежнему теплились детская тоска и тяга к опекуну.

Поэтому Том колебался. Поэтому он решил дать Гарри еще немного времени. Он подождет еще чуть-чуть — еще день… Нет, еще неделю. Он даст Гарри еще неделю на то, чтобы вернуться обратно — к нему.

Бесшумными и ловкими выверенными движениями Риддл открыл снаружи окно в собственную спальню. Никем не замеченный он проскользнул в дом, в котором так не доставало без вести пропавшей второй половинки “семьи”.

* * *

Двадцать первого декабря Том, сидя один в своей спальне, запоем читал подаренную книгу — “Собрание редких и повседневных зелий”. И твердил себе снова и снова, что волноваться не стоит. Что осталось еще шесть дней.

Двадцать второго декабря Том замерз и проголодался. Никто не занимался домом, не растапливал камин, отчего было очень холодно, и даже его навыки в согревающих чарах мало помогали. Кутаясь в шерстяной плед, он откопал в кладовой немного сыра с истекшим сроком годности и задеревенелых крекеров. И хоть как-то набил желудок, стараясь не думать о вкусе.

Юный Темный Лорд с нечитаемым взглядом наблюдал за охватившей улицы снежной бурей.  _Тик-так, Гарри, у тебя осталось всего пять дней._

Двадцать третьего декабря он добрался до середины увесистого фолианта “Собрание редких и повседневных зелий”, а личный блокнот был уже исписан наполовину. Загляни какой-нибудь зельевар в его записи, задохнулся бы от ужаса: зелье оцепенения, эликсир окаменения, настойки для контроля над разумом и диссоциирующие средства, вызывающие привыкание подобно героину. Том с полной злобы ухмылкой на красных губах тщательно выписывал каждое.  _Какое из них, Гарри, ты попробуешь в первую очередь?_

Двадцать четвертого декабря, в канун Рождества, Том зажег в доме все гирлянды, что придало пустующему жилищу фальшиво-праздничного сияния. На столе ничего не было — ни индейки, ни тыквенного пирога, ни подарков. Мальчик жевал безвкусные крекеры и дрожащими руками мял страницы лежащей на коленях увесистой книги.

Гарри… Гарри ведь вернется завтра?  _“Да,_  — твердил себе юный Темный Лорд. —  _Да-да, он должен вернуться. Ведь завтра Рождество”._

Двадцать пятого декабря Том с глухим стуком захлопнул увесистую книгу, которую только что закончил читать. Достав волшебную палочку, он в который раз заново отрепетировал все выученные за семестр заклинания. Теперь уже досконально усовершенствованные согревающие чары он разбросал по всему пустующему дому, в котором стало тепло, несмотря на разинувшие пустые рты стылые камины. Но некому было похвалить Тома и насладиться приятным исходящим от стен жаром.

_Гарри, вернись… Пожалуйста?_

Том тут же подавил глупые мысли. Он никогда не станет умолять!

Двадцать шестого декабря Том стоял в темной сырой пещере, бесстрастно наблюдая за пронзительно закричавшим при виде приближающихся инферналов магглом. Успевшая сильно по нему соскучиться змея обвилась вокруг его шеи тесными кольцами, но Том вопреки ожиданиям не ответил на ласку.

— Ты… Рас-с-строен?

Невесело усмехнувшись, Риддл вытянул руку, чтобы змее было легче сползти чуть ниже:

— Нет, я с-с-счас-с-стлив.

И впрямь счастлив, ведь сейчас он не был поистине одинок. Сейчас по крайней мере он наслаждался обществом преданной любимицы. Не то чтобы он нуждался в компании, нет… Риддл не нуждался ни в друзьях, ни в напарниках. Никто не был достоин стоять подле него на равных — даже Гарри.

Двадцать седьмого декабря мальчик… Нет, привлекательный молодой человек, ярко улыбаясь, вышел из дома на Лондонской улице, пятнадцать, с чемоданом в руке. Одетый с иголочки в дорогой костюм, он лучился могуществом и гордостью, был полон планов и амбиций.

_Гарри Поттер?_  Юный Темный Лорд оглянулся на безжизненное здание, взгляд темных глаз скользнул по висевшей над коваными воротами вырезанной из дерева табличке с именем владельца. Улыбка застыла на лице — безрадостная, едкая, с отпечатком утраченных детских надежд и наивности.

Судьба, довольная результатом своей нелегкой работы, одновременно отовсюду наблюдала за тем, как юный Темный Лорд оставляет в пустом доме собственное детство. Он рос, превращаясь в молодого юношу, а затем и в великого могущественного волшебника, которым ему было предначертано стать. На ладони Судьбы хаотично сменяющимися и переплетающимися линиями были начертаны жизни и имена, комедии и трагедии, причины и следствия. Пусть исток начала немного сместился, финал по-прежнему стремился к заданной точке.


	26. Война

**16 января 2001 года**

Некоторые слизеринцы и впрямь склонны к чрезмерному эгоизму. Порой параноидальная и себялюбивая натура юного Темного Лорда подталкивала того к поспешным суждениям. Он абсолютно несправедливо обвинил Гарри в том, что тот его бросил. Том в целости и сохранности негодовал и кипел от злости, даже не догадываясь, в какой опасности находился сейчас Гарри.

В будущем Тома — настоящем Гарри — Гарри Поттер снова оказался втянут в смертоносное сражение. Он в которой раз стоял перед лицом неминуемой смерти, сражаясь с чудовищной всеобъемлющей силой по имени Том Риддл — нет, по имени Лорд Волдеморт.

Едва Гарри прибыл в будущее, задыхаясь и еле держась на ногах от пережитого временного прыжка, его тут же ошарашили новостью: Волдеморт решил нанести удар. Темный Лорд наступал — с многочисленной армией и вьющейся за полами его мантии тенью смерти.

Во всех прошлых сражениях с Пожирателями смерти Волдеморт редко появлялся на передовой. Он предпочитал командовать своим войском из-за кулис, будто дергающий за ниточки кукловод. Как играющаяся с пойманной мышью кошка, он с насмешкой наблюдал за отчаянной борьбой Гарри и его друзей. Пусть это и было жалко — чувствовать благодарность за столь маленькое милосердие, — Гарри искренне радовался тому, что Волдеморт никогда не бил в полную силу, и поэтому… Отряду Дамблдора удавалось ускользать сквозь бреши.

Однако сейчас Темный Лорд, видимо, потерял всякое терпение. И собирался покончить со всем этим — раз и навсегда.

— Гарри! Оставайся здесь! — у Гермионы даже не нашлось времени на объяснения; она стремительно выбежала из лаборатории, взметнув полами белого халата.

Вокруг суетились и куда-то бежали бледные и встревоженные члены Отряда Дамблдора.

Армия Волдеморта остановилась с востока от их штаб-квартиры в каких-то нескольких милях. Они не ожидали нападения. Бойцы сопротивления успели только похватать палочки, зелья, метлы и, стиснув порт-ключи, смело ринуться в бой. Для них это станет слишком сложной проверкой. Они все так молоды. И совсем не готовы.

_Прибыл сам Темный Лорд!_  Новость распространялась словно вирусная инфекция, разносимая ликующими выкриками Пожирателей смерти.

Волдеморт обвел взглядом раскинувшуюся перед ним широкую равнину, затем оглянулся на бесконечное множество облаченных в темные мантии фигур, замерших у него за спиной, готовых в любой момент ринуться в атаку. Прищурив багряные глаза, он снова перевел взгляд на юные напряженные лица врагов. Было совершенно очевидно, какая из сторон выйдет победителем в этом сражении. На гладкой пологой местности совершенно негде было укрыться — бой будет прямым, лоб в лоб. В бесхитростной атаке на истощение выиграют превосходящие численностью.

Воздух казался вязким от напряжения, Темный Лорд возвышался над всеми, полный могущества и уверенности. Армия позади него нетерпеливо порыкивала, стремясь в бой, жаждая крови врагов. Волдеморт взмахнул рукой, и устрашающий густой поток Пожирателей в черных как ночь мантиях, вскинув палочки, тотчас ринулся вперед.

Красивое лицо Темного Лорда озарила жестокая улыбка.

_Дражайший Спаситель волшебного мира… Гарри Поттер… Ответь, как ты их спасешь теперь?_

— Ни средства, ни жертвы не имеют значения — важна лишь победа. Победа — наша гордость и наша честь, — зычный голос Темного Лорда, подхваченный ветром, разнесся по всей округе. Пожиратели смерти согласно взревели; слова Повелителя распалили их жажду славы и крови до смертоносного безумия.

Они мчались к столпившемуся неподалеку Отряду Дамблдора словно свора диких оголодавших псов.

* * *

Пожиратели с легкостью приближали свою победу. В шуме битвы — болезненных криках, ярких вспышках и водовороте смертельных заклинаний — на ногах остались лишь самые лучшие бойцы "светлой" стороны. Ловко маневрируя на метлах, Отряд Дамблдора сражался на удивление организованно и слаженно, идеально сочетая оборонительную и наступательную стратегии. Каждый был готов защитить товарищей ценой собственной жизни; юные ведьмы и волшебники сражались изо всех сил.

Поэтому сопротивлению удавалось сдерживать атаки Пожирателей.  _Пока что._  Все же численность была на стороне Волдеморта — на одного "светлого" борца приходилось десять "темных".

Темный Лорд стоял чуть сбоку от поля боя в окружении Ближнего Круга и равнодушно наблюдал за сражением.

— Мой Лорд, позвольте и нам присоединиться к бою, — Беллатрикс нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу, едва сдерживая жажду крови; темные глаза горели безумием.

Темный Лорд, который снова приобрел точеные правильные черты и выглядел лет на тридцать, прищурив багряные глаза, неторопливо провел по гладкой прохладной коже Нагини. Он выглядел непринужденно и был абсолютно расслаблен, будто наблюдал не за кровавой бойней, а смотрел забавную пьеску.

— Пока рано, подождем немного. Полагаю, пришло время немного сократить численность низкосортных Пожирателей... — ему не были нужны слабаки, а война — неплохая возможность отсеять бездарей.

* * *

Они были обречены — Пожирателей оказалось в разы больше. У них не было ни шанса, но в столь отчаянной ситуации не оставалось ни секунды на то, чтобы отдышаться, ни минуты на молитву.

— Гарри, отдохни немного. Я пока возьму руководство на себя, — дежурившей в командном пункте Гермионе не оставалось ничего, кроме как самой вступить в битву. Она ринулась вперед, огибая только что спешившегося с метлы Гарри. Но тот успел схватить ее за руку, с беспокойством вгляделся в полное решимости лицо подруги, слабо улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Будь осторожна, Герм.

Ободряюще сжав его плечо, Гермиона сделала шаг назад и аппарировала.

Гарри жадно глотал холодный воздух, пытаясь заглушить сжимающую грудь боль. Казалось, будто все внутренности сплющены и перемолоты. Дрожа всем телом от невыносимой агонии, он рухнул на стоявший поблизости стол. Не обопрись он о его холодную твердую поверхность, точно бы распластался прямо на полу. Архимаховик нанес его телу намного больший ущерб, чем Гарри думал.

Взлохмаченный Спаситель яростно заколотил кулаками о столешницу, разбивая в кровь костяшки — он чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным. Гарри как никто другой понимал, в каком плачевном он сейчас состоянии. Слишком слаб, истощен и искалечен — совершенно бесполезен на поле боя, но… Он был нужен им. Гарри отчаянно пытался хотя бы встать на ноги.

Ярко-изумрудные глаза подернулись пеленой горечи. Он не мог не думать о не столь отдаленном для него прошлом. Для него лидер Пожирателей смерти — тот, кто так жаждал их смерти — всего день назад был еще маленьким мальчиком, с надеждой спрашивавшим:  _“А ты не можешь поехать со мной?”._  Но теперь… Все усилия казались напрасными. Ничего не изменилось. Разве что стало лишь хуже.

— Как смеешь  _ты_  прятаться в такое время?! — резкий пронзительный голос словно оттащил Гарри прочь от края пропасти, с которой он уже был готов прыгнуть вниз — к острым скалам отчаяния и боли.

Бледный и расхристанный Гарри растерянно посмотрел на ворвавшегося в командный пункт незнакомого бойца. Каким-то образом это придало ему сил и затуманило боль. Незнакомец был молод и импульсивен, в забрызганной кровью мантии, с рассеченными порезами лицом и руками. Серые глаза сердито вспыхнули достойным восхищения, но таким наивным и упрямым чувством справедливости. Тот был гриффиндорцем и считал, что только трусы остаются в стороне, когда друзья сражаются за свои жизни. Он осуждающе смотрел на Гарри, выкрикивая проклятия, ненавидя, не понимая:

— Как ты смеешь прятаться словно трус, когда Грейнджер и Уизли сражаются там, без тебя!  _Ты_  должен быть нашим лидером!

Гарри не мог обижаться на юношеское бесстрашие и справедливую злость. Он кивнул, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги:

— Собери оставшихся, хватайте метлы. Мы немедленно отправляемся.

От резкого движения тело прошило еще одной вспышкой боли. Гарри побледнел, но, что бы ни происходило с его телом, он справится и продолжит бороться.

Все же он тоже был безрассудным гриффиндорцем.

 

* * *

Волдеморт перекатывал между длинными бледными пальцами свою новую палочку — трофей, который он лично достал из могилы Дамблдора. Темный Лорд не гнушался красть у мертвых, он собирался побороть все, чему хватило глупости встать у него на пути — будь то смерть, пророчество или что-то еще. Ну а сейчас пора было заканчивать с затянувшейся игрой на публику. Пришло время ему самому выйти на сцену, отыграть самый важный акт — и начнет он с мальчишки.

Он направил острие палочки на свое горло; усиленный заклинанием голос разнесся по полю боя раскатом грома — высокий, холодный и ясный.

— Приветствую вас, Отряд Дамблдора. Остановите сражение. Сделаем передышку…

Все замерли, застыли, кто от ужаса, а кто от потрясения. Все до единого услышали ясный холодный голос — даже Гарри, который с трудом оставался в сознании от скручивающей внутренности боли.

— Признайте, ваши усилия тщетны — вы проигрываете, — голос Темного Лорда прозвучал на удивление радостно, будто он над чем-то потешался. — Но сегодня я великодушен… И готов предложить сделку. Сделку, выгодную лишь вам и вашим друзьям.

Под влиянием Заглушающих чар Волдеморта все поле сражения окутало молчаливой тишиной, слышалось лишь шипение, с которым гасли так и не попавшие в цель заклинания. Сейчас голос Темного Лорда оставался единственным источником хоть какой-то активности на истерзанной битвой равнине. Он завлекал, искушал возможностью избежать кровопролития.

— Однако всякая сделка требует равноценной платы. Отдайте мне Гарри Поттера, и будете вознаграждены. Отдайте мне Гарри Поттера, и я отступлю. Отдайте мне Гарри Поттера, и никто из вас не пострадает.

Стоящие позади Пожиратели из Ближнего Круга разом нахмурились, но только у Беллатрикс хватило безумия перечить Темному Лорду:

— Но, мой Лорд… Это ведь такая идеальная возможность с ними покончить…

— Тише, Белла, — небрежно отмахнулся Волдеморт. Бледные губы скривились в улыбке — тот явно задумал что-то недоброе. — Разве не забавно? Посмотрим, что они выберут. Жизнь? Или пойдут за своим драгоценным Спасителем на смерть? Продемонстрируют свое гриффиндорское благородство, которым так гордятся? Пожертвует ли Избранный своей жизнью ради своих так называемых друзей, которые наверняка вот-вот его предадут?

Темный Лорд отвернулся, погрузившись в собственные мысли. В этой великолепной постановке старой как мир сказки, где добро сражалось против зла, он был главным антагонистом. Он даже чувствовал такое приятное, беспокойное…

— Предвкуш-ш-шение, — багряные глаза сверкнули насмешливым восторгом. Отголоски тихого шипения Волдеморта угрожающе повисли в морозном зимнем воздухе, посылая холодный озноб вниз по позвоночникам его последователей.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри вытянул над землей руку ладонью вниз, призывая метлу. Он весь дрожал и сам не знал отчего — то ли от холода, то ли от мучительной, простреливающей все тело боли.

— Гарри! — окликнул его тот самый импульсивный гриффиндорец. — Гарри, тебе нельзя… Нельзя идти к нему. Наверняка это какая-то уловка Сам-Знаешь-Кого.

_Когда-то Гарри тоже был таким же молодым и наивным._

Ярко улыбнувшись борцу ОД, он резко оттолкнулся ногами от земли и, сделав пару резких поворотов, избавился от преследования.

Гарри сражался с Волдемортом долгие девять лет и как никто другой знал своего врага. Поэтому сразу же понял, чего тот хочет. Это было не просто уловкой, а самой настоящей ловушкой. Капканом, в который Гарри придется шагнуть. Он должен был пойти на предложенную Волдемортом сделку — в противном случае, Отряд Дамблдора ни за что бы его не выдал, а Волдеморт никого бы не пощадил. Поэтому Волдеморт получит свое выгодное лишь ему одному соглашение; из-за сложившихся обстоятельств Гарри уже был у того на коротком поводке, он буквально чувствовал, как крепко затягиваются на шее стальные оковы.

Волдеморт предложил выбор, но для Гарри он был невозможен. У Отряда Дамблдора не было ни шанса на победу, поэтому он был обязан пойти.  _Добровольно. Храбро. Непредсказуемо._

Он встретится с Волдемортом лицом к лицу и нанесет удар, когда тот будет меньше всего этого ожидать. Он должен был суметь сделать невозможное. Должен был победить!

* * *

Пока Том, с каждым днем злясь все сильнее, ждал Гарри на Лондонской улице пятнадцать, сам Гарри в своем настоящем времени стоял напротив его старшей версии. Он всматривался в до боли знакомое красивое лицо. Семьдесят лет назад этот человек был его воспитанником, был одержим Гарри. Но сейчас Темный Лорд чувствовал лишь пылающую ярость и убийственную злобу к своему заклятому врагу. Волдеморт ничего не помнил о вырастившем его человеке, потому что еще много лет тому назад Судьба стерла все его воспоминания о путешественнике во времени.

— Гарри Поттер, — прошипел Темный Лорд, смакуя на языке знаменитое имя. — Добро пожаловать.

Гарри вздрогнул, посмотрев ему в глаза, но совсем не от страха. Он поднял вверх палочку; легкие сжимались от каждого болезненного вздоха; лицо Волдеморта слишком сильно напоминало того мальчика из прошлого.

— Сектумсемпра! — Гарри начал первым — у него не было сил на долгую дуэль.

Волдеморт тотчас ударил в ответ. Гарри увернулся от красного луча, но заклинание все равно успело задеть руку. Он был слишком медлителен и вял из-за цепко льнущей к каждой клеточке тела боли. Чертова судьба и последствия перемещений!

Гарри не успел даже перевести дыхание, как очередной красный луч ударил прямо ему в грудь:

— Круцио!

Кто бы сомневался, Темный Лорд просто обожает пыточные проклятья.

— Так, так, так. Сделаю вид, что не заметил твоей бесцеремонности. Ну что за манеры? Бросаешься темными проклятиями вместо приветствия, уничтожаешь мой драгоценный дневник. Как не стыдно...

Темный Лорд неспешно подошел к извивающемуся на земле в мучительной агонии Спасителю. На микроскопическую долю секунды бледное мученическое лицо мальчишки всколыхнуло в нем какие-то непонятные эмоции. Немного помедлив, Темный Лорд разорвал проклятье и, грубо схватив мальчишку за волосы, поднял того на ноги.

— Верни медальон Слизерина.

По какой-то непонятной причине, чем сильнее прояснялось сознание и острее становился ум, Темный Лорд все больше и больше зацикливался на своей так называемой слабости. У него было такое ощущение…  _Будто он забыл о чем-то очень важном._  И ему нужен был осколок души из этого конкретного крестража, чтобы восстановить все хранящиеся в нем воспоминания и эмоции.

Мальчишка неожиданно повиновался.

С большим трудом вырвавшись из цепкой хватки Волдеморта, Гарри достал из внутреннего кармана мантии серебряную цепочку. Что-то сверкнуло золотом…

_Медальон Слизерина!_

— Сдержи свое слово, Том! Отзови своих людей! — не подумав, выпалил Гарри, сжимая в руке медальон. Он осознал свою ошибку лишь когда знакомое имя сорвалось с языка. В груди болезненно сжалось; похоже, это имя навсегда останется клеймом на его сердце.

Волдеморт пораженно посмотрел на бледного Спасителя, который выглядел настолько обессиленным, что, казалось, в любой момент может потерять сознание. Сердце неистово забилось о ребра, словно нечто живое отчаянно пыталось вырваться из его груди. Темный Лорд поджал губы, недоумевая, откуда такое томление, такая неистовая тяга.  _К нему… К нему взывает его крестраж?_

Все внутри кричало немедленно схватить медальон. Он должен был выяснить, обнаружить свою слабость. Алчность и гордыня толкали его к действиям. Ведомый неосознанной жаждой, затаившейся где-то под кожей, Темный Лорд нетерпеливо подался вперед, собираясь вырвать медальон из рук мальчишки.

Никто не ожидал, что у Спасителя хватить сил хотя бы устоять на ногах и уж тем более, что тот нападет на Волдеморта в его же стане. И никто не ожидал, что у мальчишки хватит смелости использовать в качестве приманки разрушенный крестраж и самого себя.

Едва пальцы Темного Лорда коснулись цепочки, Гарри атаковал:

— Авада… Сектумсемпра!

Он изменил заклинание почти на уровне инстинкта, потому что просто не мог… Не мог применить убивающее проклятье. Собственные эгоистичные чувства словно раскололи душу на несколько частей, из головы никак не уходил образ мальчика, который остался в прошлом.

Темное проклятье угодило Волдеморту в живот, и на столь близком расстоянии повреждения оказались максимальными. Из темной зияющей раны, протянувшейся по всему туловищу от низа живота до левого плеча словно из прорвавшегося шланга хлынула кровь. Темный Лорд попятился назад — даже для него подобная рана не была пустяковой. Только Снейп знал контр-заклятье для Сектумсемпры, но, увы, сейчас его здесь не было.

На бледном лице появилась слабая победоносная улыбка. Не дожидаясь реакции Пожирателей смерти, Гарри, собрав все остатки магических сил, аппарировал.

— Мой Лорд! — истошный крик Беллатрикс выдернул Пожирателей из оцепенения.

Рухнувший на колени перед своим Лордом Люциус, казалось, испробовал все возможные исцеляющие чары, какие только знал, но все было тщетно. Кровь не останавливалась. Люциус запаниковал — даже Темному Лорду не выжить при такой огромной кровопотере.

Похоже, тот пришел к такому же выводу. Он крепко сжал медальон в руках:

— Возвращаемся на базу… Немедленно! И приведите Северуса!

Несущественная победа Спасителя совсем не пошатнула его уверенности. Волдеморт знал, что это лишь временная задержка и что он так легко не умрет. Прямо сейчас, несмотря на разливающуюся по телу боль, все его мысли были сосредоточены на медальоне. Он наконец вернул крестраж, который поможет ему вспомнить о почему-то забытой слабости. Наконец он узнает правду.

Инстинкты твердили, что эта слабость для него очень, очень важна.


	27. Взросление

**1939**

Достигнув подросткового возраста, Том начал расти с впечатляющей скоростью, словно молодая ива после обильного весеннего дождя. Он был высок, худощав, надменен и крайне уверен в себе, что было несвойственно мальчикам его возраста. Наряду с выдающимся интеллектом и красноречием его физическая трансформация привлекла внимание многих девушек — особенно равенкловок.

— Том, можешь объяснить мне теорию магического потока? — спросила девочка с сине-серебристым шарфом на шее и со стопкой пергаментов в руках. Усердная и прилежная, как и все равенкловки.

Вежливо кивнув, Том спокойно и терпеливо помог ей разобраться в основных точках диаграммы. Давно усовершенствовавший свою модель поведения образцового студента, он очаровательно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — смущенно пискнула залившаяся румянцем девочка.

Но, стоило ей повернуться к Тому спиной, выражение его лица тут же помрачнело. Проницательные темные глаза мгновенно утратили всю теплоту — теперь из них смотрели клубящаяся опасность, хищная сущность и холодное высокомерие одинокого волка. Трудно даже представить, что всего минуту назад в этих глазах читалось лишь сердечное дружелюбие.

Дойдя до конца безлюдного коридора, Том увидел поджидающего его у двери соседа по комнате — Овидия Паркинсона, одного из трех, кто отправил ему на Рождество подарки.

— Хэй, Том! — помахал ему тот. Длинные черные волосы скрывали половину нездорового бледного цвета лица, Овидий был ничем не примечательным, слишком щуплым и хилым. Не примечательным во всем, кроме глаз — таких ярких и лучистых, что, казалось, ему совсем не место на Слизерине. А еще его глаза немного напоминали Тому о…  _Гарри_.

Но, едва это имя всплывало в мыслях, Риддл сразу же их пресекал, отбрасывал с чувством горечи и непонимания.

Том кивнул в знак приветствия:

— Пойдем.

Сухопарый мальчишка предпочел держаться впереди, пока они шли ко внутреннему двору Хогвартса. Он двигался как-то скованно, но в достаточно быстром темпе, чтобы сохранять дистанцию — скорее всего, намеренно. Взгляд ярких внимательных глаз напоминал настороженную лису.

Пока они шли по зеленым лужайкам, омываемым жарким летним воздухом, Том холодно оценивал идущего впереди сокурсника.

Для Слизерина Овидий был довольно бесполезным — слишком послушным, обыкновенным, даже невзрачным. Паркинсоны были малочисленным и незначительным по положению чистокровным родом, который с давних пор служил в вассалитете у влиятельных и могущественных Малфоев. Том прекрасно знал, что дерганый пугливый мальчишка дружит с ним только из-за приказа Абраксаса. Другими словами, Паркинсон шпионил за ним для Малфоя.

— С экзаменам покончено, скоро летние каникулы. У тебя есть какие-то планы на лето? — как бы невзначай спросил Овидий. Он пытался вести себя дружелюбно и беззаботно, но Том сразу заметил его нервозное волнение.

— Нет. Я собираюсь…  _домой_ , — пусть голос Тома прозвучал приятно и даже весело, на красных губах расцвела злобная ухмылка. Он неспешно вытолкнул каждую букву этого слова, будто то было иностранным и малознакомым. Для Риддла слово  _“дом”_  являлось запретным, вместо того, чтобы вызывать ощущение защищенности и счастья, оно лишь заставляло его кровь кипеть от ярости.

Но идущий впереди Овидий, конечно, не заметил промелькнувшее на лице Риддла зверское выражение.

— Если ты летом свободен, приезжай ко мне в гости в любое время, когда захочешь, — вдохновенно отозвался Паркинсон.

— Спасибо, очень мило с твоей стороны, — Том вежливо склонил голову.

Пока что его идеальных манер и красивых улыбок более чем хватало, чтобы скрыть истинную сущность — такую же злобную и эгоистичную, как сам дьявол.

* * *

От Гарри по-прежнему не было никаких известий — тот будто и вовсе испарился.

Юный Темный Лорд сидел на кровати, покручивая между длинными пальцами палочку, и со скучающим выражением лица наблюдал за выстреливающими с ее кончика искрами. С тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Гарри прошло уже десять месяцев. Десять месяцев — ровно триста дней с первого сентября тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмого и до двадцать восьмого июня тысяча девятьсот тридцать девятого. Этого времени хватило, чтобы Том смирился с исчезновением опекуна. Этого времени хватило, чтобы научиться проглатывать и терпеть тоску и злость. Хватило, чтобы принять новую действительность. Том Риддл снова и снова твердил себе, что Гарри Поттер для него ничего не значит.

Том пробыл в Хогвартсе до середины июня. Первые летние дни в школе выдались шумными и суматошными; студенты со счастливыми лицами прогуливались по залитым солнцем лужайкам, сидели у прохладного Черного озера и с нетерпением дожидались начала каникул, чтобы поскорее вернуться домой. Вот только дом самого Тома не был ни шумным, ни счастливым — пустая безлюдная коробка, лишенная всякой жизни. Без дожидавшегося его Гарри и даже без ежедневных визитов няни дом казался мертвым и холодным.

И все же Том упорно сюда возвращался… Возвращался  _домой_. Туда, где его ждали лишь пыльная мебель, светящиеся тусклым светом ламп грязные окна, кухонный стол с куском заплесневелого сыра на нем и завядшие, поникнувшие над надтреснутыми горшками орхидеи. Его дом — безмолвный, мрачный, жуткий особняк годился разве что для мертвецов вроде вампиров из книг ужасов.

Всю первую ночь после возвращения Том провел, слоняясь по пустому особняку. Он насмешливо усмехался, разглядывая запущенные пыльные комнаты, но держался абсолютно спокойно, будто не чувствовал давящего на грудь разочарования.

Как и десять месяцев назад, дверь в комнату Гарри оставалась распахнутой настежь. В некоторых отношениях Гарри был довольно открытым — простодушным, беспечным и приветливым. Он был чист сердцем, простым и нетребовательным к людям. Казалось, он с легкостью поверит любой лжи и обманчивой личине Тома, стоит Риддлу этого просто захотеть. Комната Гарри чем-то напоминала своего хозяина — ничего лишнего и вычурного, только одна большая кровать, простенькая настольная лампа и прикроватная тумбочка, на которой стояли пара пузырьков с чернилами и перья. Гарри вел простой образ жизни. Трудно даже представить, что семь лет назад такой скромный и еще совсем молодой, двадцатилетний парень смог позволить себе купить дом и в одиночку растить ребенка.

Том прищурил темные как и непроглядная ночь за окном глаза. Все его опасения и подозрения подтвердились, и он вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет кому-то довериться. Сейчас ему казалось, что появление Гарри много лет назад было довольно внезапным и подозрительным, а сейчас, так же внезапно и подозрительно, опекун пропал. Избавившись от ненужной эмоциональной привязанности, Том теперь мог с равнодушной беспристрастностью оценить все связанные с Гарри сомнительные факты. Быть может, у этого человека изначально был скрытый мотив усыновить его, Тома?

Риддл остановился у стоявшего на подоконнике горшка с увядшими орхидеями и вдруг резко столкнул его вниз. Керамический горшок с громким треском рухнул на брусчатку под окном и раскололся на куски, рассыпав черную землю и иссохшие корни. Том радостно улыбнулся, обнажая два ряда белых сверкающих зубов.

* * *

Том, как мог в одиночку, пытался следить за большим домом. Сейчас он под палящим летним солнцем пропалывал в саду сорняки.

Положа руку на сердце, он и сам не знал, зачем продолжал тут торчать. Пусть приглашение Паркинсона было не таким уж и искренним, Тому все равно было интересно погостить в доме чистокровных волшебников. Однако, пусть Риддл и не хотел этого признавать, где-то в глубине души он продолжал надеяться, что одним знойным летним днем зеленоглазый мужчина вдруг войдет в ворота этого дома и улыбнется ему так, как может только этот человек — тепло и искренне.

_Надежда… Такое жалкое чувство._

Том насмешливо улыбнулся самому себе. Сжав в напряженных от работы пальцах садовые ножницы, он защелкал ими над цветущими кустами. Нежно-розовые бутоны посыпались вниз.

Подобрав с земли один из бутонов, Том сорвал с него тонкие перламутровые лепестки и зло прищурил глаза. Ему нужно было избавиться от всех этих бессмысленных, не поддающихся контролю чувств.

* * *

Судьбе нравились злые шутки и повороты. И пока сердце Тома не успело окончательно ожесточиться от обиды и злости, она вернула ему Гарри.

К концу лета Том снова его увидел. Сентябрь был не за горами, но яркое лондонское солнце палило так, будто на дворе стояла середина лета. Гарри появился в наглухо застегнутом зимнем пальто, ведь там, по другую сторону временной шкалы, все еще был январь. Для Тома прошли двенадцать непростительно долгих месяцев, а для Гарри — неполных три дня.

Как и в прошлый раз, вернувшийся из бог-знает-откуда опекун выглядел очень слабым и истощенным. После показавшихся вечностью месяцев, когда он медленно варился в собственной кипящей ярости, юный Темный Лорд думал, что готов к этому моменту. Он думал, что ему будет все равно, но в миг, когда он встретился со взглядом зеленых глаз, сердце вдруг бешено заколотилось в груди.

Однако во взгляде Гарри Риддл прочел непонятные ему испуг и настороженность.

— Том!.. Прости, но мне нужно немного… Отдохнуть. Про… Пропустишь?

Гарри стоял в прихожей, избегая пылающего взгляда Тома. Он надеялся, что ему хватит зрелости отделить Тома Риддла от Лорда Волдеморта… Но прямо сейчас он просто не мог вынести взгляд таких знакомых проницательных темных глаз, не мог перестать думать о том, что  _Том и Волдеморт… Один и тот же человек._

_“Смотри-ка, у него даже минуты не нашлось, чтобы с тобой поговорить”,_  — пропищал издевательский голосок у Тома в голове.

Том вежливо улыбнулся и отошел в сторону от лестницы, которую невольно загородил:

— Конечно, Гарри.

* * *

Гарри рухнул на кровать, даже не заметив, что простыни уже давным-давно не перестилались. Он вообще плохо сейчас соображал — от сильного истощения мысли представляли из себя одну сплошную мешанину.

Сразу после того, как Гарри ранил Волдеморта, и пока Темный Лорд не успел обнаружить, что крестраж на самом деле уничтожен, Отряд Дамблдора успел благополучно перенести лагерь. Одно из значительных преимуществ волшебников — возможность в краткие сроки перенести вещи, в то время как у магглов на это ушло бы не меньше недели. Наскоро похватав все самое необходимое, они покинули ставшую родной штаб-квартиру. Хотя нападение Волдеморта и стало большим ударом, главное, что все остались живы. Целых два напряженных дня они, тщательно избегая столкновения с Пожирателями смерти, подыскивали новое безопасное убежище. И наконец нашли в каком-то глухом лесу, где осели и разбили лагерь.

_С большой силой приходит и большая ответственность._  А Гарри так устал от давящего на плечи тяжелого груза обязательств.

Буквально через несколько секунд он забылся глубоким сном — не помешали даже накатывающие волны терзающей его тело боли.

Том неторопливо поднялся по лестнице, скользя пальцами по гладким перилам, чувствуя под кожей приятную прохладу древесины.

Он открыл дверь в комнату Гарри — та громко скрипнула, но крепко уснувший опекун даже не пошевелился.

Том замер, вглядываясь в безмятежное лицо спящего. Ему вдруг захотелось затрясти Гарри и кричать на него, пока тот не удосужится ответить на все вопросы, которые терзали Тома последние двенадцать месяцев… Но Риддл этого не сделал. Он лишь скривил губы в безрадостной улыбке, сдерживая бурлящие внутри потрясение и непонимание. Том на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, черные зрачки сжались до размера булавочной головки. Сердце екнуло от короткого укола боли.

Том бесшумно вышел из комнаты.

Стоя в полумраке пустого коридора, он смотрел в пол, пытаясь справиться с раздражением и негодованием. Риддл ненавидел все это… Ненавидел, что одного лишь взгляда Гарри хватало, чтобы так легко, так небрежно задеть его чувства, всколыхнуть тщательно подавляемые эмоции… Почему у него никак не получалось избавиться от его влияния? 

* * *

Задумчиво склонив голову, Том сидел, постукивая пальцами по обложке “Собрания редких и повседневных зелий”. Если бы он только мог создать какой-нибудь предмет, в котором запечатал бы все ненужные ему чувства… Он хотел избавиться от влияния Гарри — ему нужно было взрослеть, двигаться дальше. Чтобы усилить собственную власть и могущество, он должен был стать независимым и свободным.

Взгляд потемнел — Том принял решение.

Он запер книгу о зельях в выдвижном ящике комода.  _Ее недостаточно!_  Нужны другие пособия — о более мощной и темной магии!


	28. Милосердие или долг

**27 августа 1939 года**

Быть может, все дело было в том, что большинство слизеринцев обладало исключительным талантом читать людей, как открытую книгу; или же все из-за того, что гриффиндорцы совершенно не умели скрывать эмоций… Как бы там ни было, Том прекрасно осознавал, что домой Гарри вернулся каким-то другим. Опекун снова вел себя с ним опасливо и напряженно.

— Кажется, я объелся. Пойду… Пойду к себе в комнату. Оставь посуду, Том, я потом помою, — едва доев, Гарри, извинившись, резко встал из-за кухонного стола, будто хотел сбежать отсюда как можно скорее.

— Не нужно, я и сам могу помыть, — вежливо отозвался обаятельный мальчик.

С виду, как и всегда, спокойный и невозмутимый, Том ярко улыбнулся опекуну. Однако стараясь унять дрожь в руках, он с такой силой искромсал вилкой свиную отбивную, что та теперь больше походила на фарш.

Сообразительный и проницательный Том, конечно же, заметил, что в их с Гарри отношениях с каждым днем становилось все больше отдающей гнилью фальши, отчужденности и недоверия. Но что он мог сделать, если даже не знал причину этих изменений?

Мрачно усмехнувшись, Том бездумно размазал по тарелке мясное месиво — аппетит пропал.

* * *

Наглухо задернув шторы, Гарри рухнул на кровать.

Он просто не мог делать вид, будто все в порядке. Каждое мгновение каждого дня повзрослевший Том напоминал ему о Темном Лорде, который по ту сторону временной шкалы становился лишь могущественнее и безупречнее. Все увиденное в будущем дало Гарри понять, что ничего не изменилось, и изменить ничего нельзя.

Гарри жил словно в каком-то кошмарном замкнутом круге и не знал, что делать дальше. Ему не хватало жестокости, чтобы просто оставить мальчика и вернуться домой. Но и великодушия ему тоже недоставало — он не мог вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Гарри разрывался между совестью и эмоциями, он попал в ловушку неразрешимой дилеммы, мучился от чувства вины, страха и тревоги. Голова шла кругом, а тело все еще терзала невыносимая боль от перемещения во времени.

Гарри чувствовал, что тонет, хватается за соломинку, но продолжает, пусть теперь и неуверенно, твердить самому себе, что не может сдаться.  _Что надежда… Все еще есть._

Сейчас только тысяча девятьсот тридцать девятый год, а значит, у будущего еще оставался шанс на хорошее.

Гарри, которому было известно, чему предстоит случиться, все равно был так же бессилен против неизбежного хода времени, как и ничего не подозревающий Том. Судьба ударила по скрещенным струнам, связывающим жизни каждого во времени и пространстве. Судьба кивнула в такт: время пришло.

* * *

Гарри определился с выбором и понял, что для него важнее всего, когда с неба чудовищными птицами рухнули бомбы “V1” и разлетелись, разрывая Лондон. Хоть он и учился в Хогвартсе с одиннадцати лет и плохо знал маггловскую историю, услышав оглушающий вой сирен и низкий стремительно нарастающий рокот, Гарри сразу понял, что происходит. Как и любому другому англичанину, даже ему никогда не забыть оставленные двумя маггловскими войнами глубокие шрамы и разрушения.

Вторая мировая война.  _Бомбежка. Блиц._

Во время Второй мировой войны в рамках подготовки к операции “Морской лев” Гитлер отдал приказ нацистским военно-воздушным силам бомбить Лондон семьдесят шесть дней и ночей подряд, ослабляя жемчужину гордой величественной Британии — империи, над которой никогда не садилось солнце, — изничтожая ее до сожженных развалин, неся тысячи смертей. Не успев еще как следует прийти в себя и сориентироваться в пространстве, Гарри почувствовал, как под его ногами содрогнулся пол, а затем послышался — гораздо ближе, чем до этого — оглушающий рокот. Вокруг неиссякаемым штурмом пальбы взрывались бомбы, на тротуары старинного города обрушился сплошной ливень из обломков и осколков. И даже их с Томом укромный, стоявший в отдалении дом неистово затрясся, сыпля с потолков пылью и штукатуркой. Лампочки ослепительно вспыхнули и тут же погасли, бешено раскачиваясь на тонких проводах.

Город наполнился громкими криками паники. Истошные отчаянные вопли смешались со зловещим гудением подлетающих все ближе самолетов — разрезающих почерневшее лондонское небо, несущих на улицы, где всего минуту назад царили мир и процветание, сокрушительный хаос и разрушения...

БАБАХ!

Звук взрыва, который, казалось, раздался над самым ухом, мгновенно оглушил. Пол с грохотом затрясся от ударной волны, и весь дом затрещал, словно готовый вот-вот рухнуть карточный домик.

Гарри по инерции покатился вперед, пока не врезался в одну из стен. Он впервые по-настоящему испытал на себе страшную силу маггловской военной техники. В сравнении с магическими поединками, маггловское оружие массового уничтожения было действительно равнодушным ко всему и оттого более пугающим. Металлическое и бездуховное, оно с легкостью отбирало жизни, невзирая на сопутствующий ущерб, даже не сталкиваясь напрямую со своими жертвами, как это происходило во время магических сражений. Лучше было умереть от той же Авады Кедавры, чем так — раздавленным, как букашка под бесчувственными механизмами и реактивами, безразличными хладнокровными приказами далеких и недостижимых врагов. Здесь сама жизнь свелась к чему-то несущественному, каждого человека низвели до крошечного винтика механизма — пойманного в ловушку, беззащитного, бросового.

Гарри весь побледнел, но оставался спокойным, поскольку был уверен, что здесь он не умрет — во всяком случае, не сейчас. Неважно, с каким катаклизмом или болезнью он столкнется, Гарри не мог умереть в прошлом, потому что его душа и тело принадлежали другому времени. Некогда, исходя из того факта, что тело Гарри ни на йоту не постарело, Гермиона выдвинула теорию, что Судьба не допустит смерти человека вне его хроники. У времени существовали собственные правила — будущее и прошлое подчинялись сложным законам, которые не могла нарушить даже Судьба. И поэтому, покуда Гарри находился в прошлом, он оставался в безопасности, оберегаемый самими временем и Судьбой. Это и стало еще одной причиной, почему Гермиона отпускала его обратно в это время несмотря на истощение организма — она знала, что здесь Гарри в относительной безопасности и вне досягаемости Волдеморта.

_“У Судьбы есть слабое место, Гарри,_  — как-то сказала Гермиона, —  _пока ты находишься в прошлом, как бы она того, возможно, ни желала, она не сможет стереть твое существование. Вероятно, ее злят твои попытки изменить историю, но она не может тебя убить. Поэтому одно твое присутствие там… Может стать самым сильным твоим оружием”._

Но вот Том… Том принадлежал как раз этому времени и, следовательно… Мог здесь погибнуть.

От одной только пришедшей в голову мерзкой уродливой мысли Гарри почувствовал отвращение к самому себе. И все же мысль никуда не делась… Наоборот, она становилась лишь объемнее, разрасталась из самого безобразного и эгоистичного уголка человеческой натуры, ширилась, покуда не стала безудержной, неопровержимой, непростительной.

— Гарри! — Том ринулся к нему, даже в такой момент хорошо контролируя свои эмоции — только по нахмуренным бровям можно было понять, что тот испуган. Он сделал глубокий вдох, в висках учащенным пульсом билось дурное предчувствие. Том протянул Гарри руку:

— Мы должны переместиться в мир волшебников! Сейчас же!

Не успел Том сделать и шагу вперед, Гарри резко отпрянул от него, уворачиваясь от протянутой руки. Ладонь Тома так и замерла в воздухе; знойный августовский воздух будто враз похолодел.

Гарри смотрел на мальчика, в горле перехватило дыхание. Весь внешний мир, вся его война отошли на задний план и будто померкли — Гарри видел лишь смотрящие на него темные, такие знакомые глаза. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди и сжималось так мучительно больно, что Гарри казалось, что оно вот-вот разорвется.

Однако же та мерзкая мыслишка так и не вышла из головы. Она — словно горящий негаснущий фитиль, словно ядовитая гадюка, извивающаяся в такт манящей мелодии флейты заклинателя змей. И вела она в темный, отвратительный уголок подсознания, соблазняла — такая ужасная, что даже думать об этом было противно.

Гарри на секунду зажмурил глаза, ловя ртом воздух.

Да, он, Гарри, родом из будущего, не мог умереть в прошлом. Но вот Том… Том жил в своем времени и у него не было никакой особой сверхзащиты.  _Оставшись… Оставшись в этом доме, Том Риддл может… Умереть._

Что если этот мальчик, Том Риддл… Погибнет при бомбежке Лондона в тысяча девятьсот тридцать девятом? Что если бы Волдеморта никогда не существовало? Тогда, в будущем, родители Гарри могут быть живы, там его мог ждать и Сириус… А еще Дамблдор, который бы тоже ждал просто его, Гарри, не взваливал бы на него непосильную ношу по спасению мира. Умри Том Риддл в прошлом, Гарри Поттер из будущего не стал бы Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Он был бы просто Гарри, обычным мальчишкой, не отличающимся от остальных. Он мог бы стать профессиональным ловцом; мог бы спасти друзей и семью от преждевременной кончины; мог бы спокойно спать, не терзаясь никакими кошмарами; он мог бы… Мог бы стать  _свободным_.

И, возможно, сейчас ему подвернулся единственный шанс все изменить. Исправить.

Даже взрослому волшебнику непросто уцелеть под непрерывным обстрелом артиллерийских снарядов — что уж говорить о беззащитном второкурснике. Гарри даже делать ничего не придется. Воистину  _ничего_. Только бросить мальчишку тут… А остальное пусть решает судьба.

Искусанные губы безудержно дрожали, к горлу подступала желчь. Гарри не мог говорить, не мог думать. В голове отбивал набат холодный и вместе с тем непреодолимо сладостный подобно песни сирен голос. Он заманивал его все дальше и дальше за омерзительные, подлые, непростительные границы.

_“Да, да, да. Убей его, убей”._

БАБАХ!

Снаряд приземлился прямо на стоявший по другую сторону улицы дом. Тот взорвался в потоке чудовищного огня и света, блоки бетона и арматуры взлетели в воздух подобно искрам фейерверка. Обломки с силой врезались в окна и стены их собственного дома.

— Протего! — Гарри инстинктивно выпалил заклинание щитовых чар. И как раз вовремя — булыжник размером с ладонь, не долетев до него пары сантиметров, отскочил от невидимого щита.

Тихо и покорно стоявшему рядом Тому оставалось только увернуться. Он еще не знал таких чар и никак не мог себя защитить.

Весь дом адски затрясло; он начал разваливаться, словно был сделан из детских игрушечных кубиков. Гарри сжал в руке палочку. В ладонь впилась твердая рукоять, а еще почему-то вся палочка ощущалась какой-то слишком тяжелой, будто и вовсе неподъемной. Сердце болезненно сжалось.

Гарри с трудом заставил себя отвернуться, чтобы не проверять, не смотреть, как там Том, не убеждаться в его безопасности.  _Он — Темный Лорд. Он — ребенок._

— Протего! — выхватив собственную палочку, Том попытался применить новое для него, только что услышанное от Гарри заклинание. Но… Ничего не получилось. Том напряженно нахмурился, неуклюже увернувшись от посыпавшихся с полок предметов. До боли прикусив губу, он почувствовал на языке привкус железа. Вкус крови будто каким-то образом успокоил Тома — тот снова собрался, настроился и вскинул вверх палочку.

_“Как и ожидалось от будущего Темного Лорда”,_  — в этот момент подумал про себя Гарри. Он молча наблюдал за Томом, с кончика палочки которого короткой вспышкой сорвался невидимый купол, укрывая своего создателя от падающих обломков. Гарри неподвижно замер на месте; руки будто налились свинцовой тяжестью. Горько улыбнувшись, он вскинул вверх собственную палочку, указывая подрагивающим кончиком на мальчика.

_Фините Инкантатем. Ступефай. Экспеллиармус._

В голове промелькнуло миллион вариантов. Гарри открыл рот, но так и не произнес ни звука. Он чувствовал, будто задыхается от забивающих ноздри пыльного воздуха, едкого запаха реагентов и гари.

Том вскинул над головой палочку, ему тоже было трудно дышать, а еще было очень сложно удерживать щитовые чары. Том стоял напротив Гарри, лицом к лицу — спокойно выпрямив спину и даже не пытаясь уклониться от прицела чужой палочки, нисколько не паникуя. Он просто стоял и смотрел на опекуна снизу вверх своими ясными темными глазами.

Гарри было сложно смотреть в эти глаза, хоть в них не было ни следа упрека или злости. Том лишь пристально вглядывался в него и слегка улыбался — вежливо, как и всегда.

— Гарри… — с милой улыбкой окликнул Том, будто и вовсе не замечал направленную прямо ему в лицо палочку. — Гарри… Ты меня бросаешь?

Стоящий посреди руин их уже бывшего дома маленький мальчик, который когда-нибудь вырастет и станет для Гарри смертельным врагом, сейчас изо всех сил пытался удержать окутывающий его хрупкое худощавое тело спасительный щит. Сжимающие палочку маленькие руки дрожали, но взгляд оставался спокойным и ясным, когда Том спрашивал Гарри:  _Ты меня бросаешь?_

У Гарри снова перехватило дыхание, воздух застрял где-то в горле. Он хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, не в силах ответить на такой простой вопрос. Он твердил самому себе:  _“Смотри на вещи масштабнее, Гарри Поттер. Подумай о Гермионе, подумай о Роне, подумай о Джинни, подумай обо всех, кто верит и предан Отряду Дамблдора… Они все на тебя рассчитывают. Подумай о Темном Лорде, с которым ты не так давно столкнулся. Волдеморт реален!”_

Хоть у него и были задатки поистине могущественных способностей Темного Лорда, сейчас Том Риддл был лишь второкурсником, который был физически не в силах долго удерживать сложное заклинание щитовых чар. Кончик палочки, напоследок вспыхнув маленьким огоньком, погас. В то же самое время с громким треском переломилась пополам потолочная балка. Поднимая облака пыли, посыпались огромные бетонные блоки и деревянные доски, отрезая все выходы к окнам и дверям, замуровывая их в темном раскачивающемся доме.

_Теперь и вправду нет никакого выхода._  Иронично улыбнувшись, Гарри опустил палочку. Больше не было нужды в заклинаниях. Он попал в ловушку. Нет,  _они оба_ попали в ловушку трагических обстоятельств.

Том покрепче перехватил палочку обеими руками. За оседающим облаком пыли не было видно ни мечущейся в темных глазах паники, ни того, как застыло в твердой решимости еще совсем юное лицо. Том искал в зеленых глазах спасения или раскаяния, но находил в них лишь необъятную тоску. Том направил палочку на своего опекуна, на языке вертелись, готовые вот-вот сорваться, слова заклинания, которое он разучивал весь последний год.

С губ Гарри сорвалось только одно слово:

— Прости.

 

* * *

 

Время исторических событий намеренно изменено автором в угоду сюжета.


	29. Мальчик-Который-Не-Может-Умереть

**27 августа 1939 года**

Для него словно наступил конец света.

Том не видел ничего вокруг, ему было плевать и на неистово трясущийся под ногами пол и на бьющие по барабанным перепонкам оглушительные взрывы. Весь его мир сжался до одного тихо брошенного слова — “Прости”. До слова, от которого все внутренности сжались и превратились в лед.

_Для него словно наступил конец света._

Дом буквально разваливался на куски, сыпля обломками, но Том… Том оставался неестественно спокойным. Вьющиеся черные волосы — беспорядочно взлохмачены, обычно опрятная одежда — вся измялась и местами порвалась, красивое, с тонкими чертами лицо — испачкано потом и пылью. Однако пристально глядящий на Гарри мальчик выглядел абсолютно спокойным — даже равнодушным, никакого намека на мольбу или упрек. Взгляд темных глаз оставался нечитаемым, непроницаемым, словно морские глубины; спина выпрямлена, как у горделивого волка-одиночки.

У Гарри неистово тряслись руки. Встретившись с Томом взглядом, он вдруг почувствовал себя так, будто снова заглянул в Омут памяти, в воспоминания Дамблдора, где наблюдал за одиннадцатилетним сиротой, чей голос дрожал от недоверия и гнева, когда тот говорил:  _“Я вам не верю!”_. Ощущение было такое, будто чья-то невидимая сильная рука сжала горло. Гарри задыхался и задавался смутным вопросом: он так плохо сейчас соображает из-за провонявшего гарью тяжелого воздуха?

Этому ребенку, Тому, было так сложно научиться искренне улыбаться и хоть и изредка отвечать на объятия. Ему было так сложно научиться любить, надеяться и верить кому-то, кроме себя самого. Этому ребенку было так сложно открыться, робко, нерешительно довериться, а потом отчаянно и остро привыкнуть, слиться с их родным очагом — их домом. Том был ребенком —  _его_  ребенком.

Гарри смотрел на стоявшего перед ним мальчика, смотрел на  _Тома Риддла_. Неважно, каким обернется его будущее, для Гарри он навсегда останется его мальчиком. А в глазах родителей дети неизменно самые лучшие — несмотря на шалости и ошибки. Гарри вдруг рухнул на колени, словно кающийся у церковного алтаря грешник, сцепивший пальцы в молитве. Будто не знающий, куда повернуть путешественник, молящий о прощении и наставлениях, вопрошающий Бога, куда идти, возможно ли еще искупление, осталась ли надежда?..

Но никакого ответа свыше так и не было получено; небо лишь продолжало сыпать смертоносными бомбами. И их слабый, весь избитый дырами дом не сможет простоять долго.

— Том! — закричал Гарри, когда висевшая прямо над мальчиком люстра, сорвавшись с крюка, полетела вниз.

У Тома оставалась лишь доля секунды, но ему хватило и этого. Он моментально принял решение — поверить Гарри в последний раз, дать тому последний… Шанс. На секунду зажмурившись, Том отпрянул в сторону, но недостаточно далеко — люстра с громким грохотом разбилась слева от него, чудесным образом задев лишь руку. Том застыл на месте, словно скованный страхом; тело прошило болью, а он все продолжал, не отрываясь, смотреть на Гарри. По левой руке стекала красная кровь из нанесенной стальным крюком раны.

— Том! — Гарри с обеспокоенным лицом, с которого враз схлынули все краски, почти на уровне инстинкта ринулся к нему. Он не хотел, не хотел, не хотел видеть Тома таким — пепельно-бледным, словно мертвец, с безэмоциональным взглядом преданного всем миром зверька, но… Но вместе с тем такого горделивого, невозмутимого и спокойного, будто Том и вовсе не обратил внимания на трусливое предательство Гарри.

Том зажал кровоточащую рану, не выпуская при этом палочку. Упавшая на глаза мягкая челка скрыла притаившиеся в темном взгляде безумие и горечь. Том неподвижно стоял в полумраке комнаты, дожидаясь, пока Гарри подойдет поближе. Дожидаясь человека, который хотел его убить, но который не смог проигнорировать его увечья —  _как раздражающе парадоксально! Именно это тебя и погубит, Гарри!_

Губы Тома скривились в коварной ухмылке, обнажая ряд белоснежных зубов. Его взгляд был пронзительным и колким, как у загнанного зверя, который жалко свернулся в темном углу, зализывая раны, и к которому все ближе и ближе подкрадывался охотник.

За обманчивым спокойствием Риддла скрывались отчаяние и боль. Он был достаточно умен, чтобы разглядеть намерения Гарри, он видел того насквозь. Том ведь буквально был одержим этим человеком и знал его лучше, чем даже самого себя!

И это он тоже знал…  _Должен был знать, что одно лишь наличие Тома Риддла является для Гарри Поттера большой обузой. Тому следовало с самого начала принять тот факт, что никому не в радость его существование._

Но… Если Гарри плевать, зачем тогда он его усыновил? Зачем приютил? Зачем ему улыбался? Зачем так отчаянно старался занять место в его сердце, если все равно собирался предать? Зачем дал почувствовать вкус любви и надежды, лишь ради того, чтобы всего этого лишить? Это ведь так жестоко, в тысячу раз жестче — не пройти мимо нищего, а одарить его негой и роскошью, чтобы потом опять вышвырнуть на улицу. Наверное, Тому стоит быть признательным за предоставленный урок?

_Раз ты намерен меня бросить, дорогой Гарри, я отплачу тебе за все во стократ…_

Том резко отпрянул назад, неотрывно глядя в до боли знакомые зеленые глаза. Темные зрачки расширились, Риддл ощетинился словно маленький волчонок, готовый напасть, готовый бросить вызов. Он медленно поднял палочку.

Гарри смотрел в темные глаза, в которых было так много, так необъятно много горечи и тоски. Дыхание враз перехватило, когда он вдруг разглядел в них такой знакомый красный блеск.

_“Проклятье, только не это!”_  — выругался про себя Гарри, чувствуя как его заполняет отчаяние. Он до крови прикусил губу. Багровый отсвет в глазах Тома будто выжигал его изнутри. Гарри ринулся вперед и дрожащими руками подхватил его, прижал к себе. Он почувствовал, как тело Тома напряглось от потрясения, но тот все же не стал упираться. Вцепившись пальцами в его плечо, Том немного расслабился и, крепко обвив шею раненой рукой, уткнулся Гарри в грудь.

— Держись за меня, Том! Пора отсюда убираться! — изо всех сил прокричал Гарри, но его все равно было едва слышно за оглушительными взрывами и воем сирен. Гарри облизал потрескавшиеся губы; глаза щипало от густого дыма.

Гарри прекрасно понимал, на что идет, но он уже сделал выбор. Выбор, которым отрекся от своей семьи и друзей. Он сам, лично, обрек их на Темного Лорда, на прошлое и будущее, полное войны и смертей… И все это в угоду своей эгоистичной любви.

_“Оно того стоит?”_  — как-то спросила Гермиона. Стоит ли жертвовать двадцатью или более годами своей жизни ради попытки спасти Темного Лорда, которого и спасти-то вряд ли возможно? Стоило ли рисковать жизнями семьи и друзей во имя искупления человека, ставшего массовым убийцей? Даже сейчас Гарри ответил бы также, как и тогда:  _“Я не знаю, стоит ли… Но чувствую, что должен это сделать”._

— Прости.

И снова одно такое простое слово ударило по ушам, разум враз опустел. Том незаметно прижал к пояснице Гарри острие палочки, но все равно никак не мог решиться закончить начатое.

— Том, мне… Мне так жаль.

И будто в ответ на его молитвы, в голове у Гарри вдруг прояснилось. Глаза наполнились слезами; он целовал, целовал и целовал макушку Тома, вымаливая прощения.

Чувствуя крепость объятий опекуна, Том поднял голову — заглянул в бледное лицо, затем перевел взгляд на напряженные скулы и покрасневшие глаза. Он вдруг улыбнулся. В мрачной пыльной комнате его улыбка показалась ярким утренним солнцем, выглянувшим из-за серых облаков — теплой и полной жизни. Гарри подумал, что никогда не видел улыбки красивее этой.

Но Гарри было невдомек, какой выбор сделал этот ослепительно улыбающийся мальчик. Мальчик, который осторожно и незаметно передвинул острие палочки со светящимся тусклым зеленым светом кончиком с поясницы Гарри на его живот. Может, Том и не был силен в защитных заклинаниях, но зато он потратил немало времени на изучение…  _Убивающего проклятья._

Гарри все еще оставался слишком наивным. Он так и не научился  _никогда не доверять Темному Лорду_ , пусть и очень молодому. А вот Том за время, проведенное в приюте, успел набраться опыта. Он научился улыбаться, лгать и притворяться. После он узнал, что такое любовь и надежда, ревность и отчаяние. Еще он научился доверию и заботе, но… В первую очередь он осознал, что ради того, чтобы сохранить объект своей одержимости подле себя, ему понадобится больше власти и силы. А для этого нужно научиться убивать и брать свое!

_“Как жаль, что ты собираешься меня бросить. Жаль, ведь я не намерен тебя отпускать… Даже если придется утащить тебя с собой в Ад, я никогда тебя не отпущу”_ — Том с довольной улыбкой зарылся носом в рубашку Гарри.

Одной рукой крепко прижимая к себе Тома, другой Гарри сжал остролистную палочку и попытался аппарировать. Но ничего не вышло… Его тело и магия все еще были ослаблены перемещением во времени. И Гарри не хватало опыта и мастерства Дамблдора, который, даже полностью обессиленный, смог их когда-то аппарировать из пещеры с инферналами… Для Гарри же в таком состоянии это могло обернуться плачевно, а еще ведь нужно было переместить с собой и раненого мальчика.

Гарри сжал губы. Не было времени ждать — даже пятисекундное промедление могло оказаться фатальным.

В конце концов, удача от них отвернулась. Без всякого предупреждения началась следующая очередь бомбежки; бомбы взорвались яркими обжигающими вспышками, будто извергнутыми из печей самой преисподней.

Не успел Гарри опомниться, как на них посыпался потолок:

— Диффиндо!

Заклинание раздробило падающие камни на мелкие кусочки.

— Том, сначала нужно выбраться из дома, — убедившись, что Том держится крепко, Гарри поднялся на ноги. — Не бойся.

— Хорошо, — невнятно ответил Риддл, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб шеи Гарри и сильнее вцепившись пальцами в его плечо.

Потолочная балка переломилась, и теперь стены медленно разрушались под собственным весом. С каждым взрывом деревянный пол трясся все сильнее, сверху, с того, что осталось от потолка, сыпались обломки. У Гарри не хватало магии для аппарации, а ждать, пока она восполнится, было слишком опасно. Им нужно было выбираться.  _Немедленно._

Выход был перекрыт мешаниной из бетона и стали. Окажись в такой ловушке магглы, их несомненно погребло бы заживо под рухнувшими остатками дома. Но у них была магия. Еще одного взрывающего заклятия хватило, чтобы расчистить путь. Гарри заметил, что входная дверь вся прогнулась под тяжелым весом шатающихся стен. У него была лишь одна единственная попытка. Едва он откроет дверь, потолок тут же окончательно рухнет.

В спину ударило очередной порцией строительного мусора, послышался треск ломающегося дерева. У них осталась всего минута. Максимум!

— Держись крепче! — прокричал он Тому и накинул на себя и него щитовые чары. Зеленые глаза горели ярким огнем; руки были холодными и влажными. Бояться было незачем — Судьба и время защитят его самого, а Гарри в свою очередь защитит Тома. Его собственное тело станет лучшим щитом.

— Диффиндо!

Едва дверь сорвалась с петель, угол дома обрушился вниз облаком пыли. Хоть “Протего” и являлось крайне полезным заклинанием, у магии тоже были свои пределы. Все лицо и руки Гарри покрылись порезами и ушибами от падающих обломков; он выбежал из дома, закрывая Тома своим телом. Стекающая по рукам кровь осталась на полу узкой, ведущей на улицу тропинкой.

Они не успели даже перевести дыхание, как бомба “V4” упала прямо на руины дома на Лондонской улице, пятнадцать. Оставались доли секунды — времени бежать не было. Гарри инстинктивно прижал Тома к груди и развернулся, укрывая того от основного удара от взрыва.

БАБАХ!

Звук был настолько громким, что показалось, что лопнули барабанные перепонки. Даже со всеми защитными чарами они оставались уязвимыми людьми из костей и плоти, им также были страшны внутреннее кровотечение, ожоги и мучительная боль. Гарри подбросило в воздух горячей волной взрыва. Он неуклюже, болезненно приземлился, не забыв при этом прижать Тома к себе и перекатиться так, чтобы смягчить удар собственной спиной. Крутанувшись в воздухе, остролистная палочка исчезла в груде горящих обломков.

Гарри чувствовал, будто каждая косточка в теле сломана. В ушах звенело, грудь тяжело вздымалась. Вероятно, он сломал ребро. Или два. Гарри с трудом поднялся на подкашивающихся ногах и заставил себя улыбнуться. Во всяком случае умереть он не мог.

— Гарри, я могу сам идти… — Том разжал руки, которыми держался за шею опекуна.

— Нет! Держись за меня! — задыхаясь, выкрикнул Гарри. — Я не умру. Поверь мне, Том. Я  _не могу_  умереть!

От искренней тревоги в голосе опекуна сердце Тома учащенно забилось. К голове прилила теплая кровь, щеки раскраснелись, Том снова обнял Гарри за шею.

Тотчас над головой послышалось громкое гудение — пугающе низко над ними летел истребитель-бомбардировщик. В хвостовой части открылся люк, из которого желтой полосой повалил шлейф газа. Он тут же рассеялся в воздухе, в нос ударил резкий серный запах. Гарри спешно закрыл ладонью рот и нос Тома. Щурясь от желтого тумана, он осмотрел разрушенные окрестности, ища взглядом свою где-то потерянную палочку. От дыма саднило горло и щипало глаза, а палочки… Ее нигде не было видно. Обычно сдержанный Гарри громко выругался. Горло сжало спазмом, на висках выступили голубые венки:  _нет ничего бесполезнее и беспомощнее волшебника без волшебной палочки!_

Уже начинало сказываться действие ядовитого газа — им нужно было срочно бежать отсюда. Наплевав на палочку, Гарри развернулся и побежал к ближайшему бомбоубежищу.

Разворот плеч Гарри был ненамного шире тела Тома, но все же каким-то образом ему удалось оградить мальчика. По большей части, Том был полностью невредим и, свернувшись у Гарри на руках, умиротворенно прислушивался к стуку его сердца.

Подошва кроссовок разорвалась, пока Гарри петлял по выжженным лужайкам и потрескавшимся тротуарам, в пальцы ног и пятки впивался шероховатый гравий, но он и не думал сбавлять шаг. Бомбардировщики, заряженные бомбами и ядовитым газом, продолжали гудеть над головой, готовясь к очередной атаке.

Без палочки, без какой бы то ни было защиты, Гарри бежал по превратившемуся в зону боевых действий Лондону, крепко и надежно прижимая к себе Тома.

Совсем недавно Гарри собирался от него отказаться, бросить его… А теперь, теперь он был готов сделать все ради его защиты. Собственные увечья и мозоли не имели никакого значения — Гарри заслуживал и более сурового наказания.

Во всяком случае умереть он не мог.


	30. По ком звонит колокол

**27 августа 1939 года**

Все вокруг посерело от засоривших воздух пыли и клубов дыма. Лондон занялся пожарами взрывов и вспышками световых сигнализаций. Город превратился в мрачный хаос из черной сажи и красных отблесков. Уже наступили сумерки, но торжество Гитлера только набирало обороты. Лондон стал его сценой, затейливой экспозицией, которой он демонстрировал всю мощь и возможности новых нацистских технологий и оружия.

Разверзлась реальная бойня, настоящая война —  _маггловская_. Даже волшебники казались незначительными и почти бессильными перед страшными всполохами и роем гудящих в небе самолетов, отбрасывающих на землю тени смерти. Люди бежали со всех ног, спасая свои жизни, уворачиваясь от падающих снарядов, прячась и молясь. Никто уже не обращал внимания на тянущиеся из-под обломков бледные и жуткие оторванные руки и ноги. Сыпались камни, кричали люди, дробь разрывала мягкую плоть. Даже растущие вдоль пылающих улиц древние дубы склонились перед противником, их ветви тряслись, будто они чувствовали подползающий к корням огонь.

Гарри уже сбился со счета, сколько раз падал, разбивая колени. Голова раскалывалась, мысли смешались в беспорядочный кавардак, он даже не мог понять, где север, а где юг. Но тело продолжало двигаться словно само по себе, будто Гарри был роботом, запрограммированным во что бы то ни стало выполнить свою миссию. Он бежал вперед, защищая и ограждая от всего мира свою драгоценную ношу.

В это же время Судьба наблюдала за ними с насмешливым оскалом. Ей и впрямь было неподвластно стереть все следы пребывания Гарри в этом времени. Однако сама история требовала наказать путешественника во времени, который осмелился пойти против хронологии и порядка. Судьба согласно кивнула.

Пусть наглый путешественник и не мог умереть, это вовсе не означало, что его минуют муки и страдания.

* * *

— Гарри, — уткнувшись головой ему в шею, приглушенно прошептал Том. В ушах Гарри звенело от непрекращающихся взрывов, и он почти не расслышал тихого, похожего на поскуливание волчонка голоса. — Ты… Ты ведь меня не бросишь?

Пусть Том и говорил еле слышно, даже вежливо, для него очень много значил ответ Гарри. И в ожидании этого ответа он проклинал это кошмарное чувство тревоги, неуверенности и… Зависимости. Большинство слизеринцев были людьми действия. Они предпочитали нападать, а не ждать, всегда первыми наносили удар. Поэтому, нацепив очередную маску, Том притворился будто сейчас он очень ранимый и слабый — настолько, что даже готов умолять Гарри о сострадании и защите. Он спрашивал, снова, в который раз:  _“Ты ведь меня не бросишь?”_. Вот только под маской беззащитного ребенка, за его кротким просящим голосом скрывались сталь темных глаз и далеко не невинные чувства. Страдальчески вжимаясь в шею Гарри, он внимательно прислушивался к каждому удару неровного пульса. В ожидании ответа Том крепко, до боли в деснах, стиснул зубы.

Но Гарри не расслышал вопроса из-за непрекращающегося звона в ушах от взрывающихся повсюду снарядов.  _Что… Что Том сказал?_  Гарри недоуменно моргнул, что далось непросто — от пота и пыли склеились ресницы. Он был уверен, что давно бы погиб, не охраняй его законы путешествия во времени. Но даже так, даже когда сознание и восприятие утопали в море изнеможения и боли, Гарри все равно уловил в еле заметной дрожи голоса Тома, что тот…  _Напуган?_

Напряженные от усталости мышцы ощущались твердым камнем, у Гарри не было сил даже говорить. Он смог лишь чуть повернуть шею и уткнуться подбородком в макушку Тома. Пусть его действия ответят за него:  _“Не бойся. Я с тобой”_.

Том покрепче обнял Гарри за шею, не желая расставаться с ощущением тепла, исходящего от кожи опекуна. Он прижался как можно ближе, уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи и тяжело задышал, жадно вдыхая родной знакомый аромат. Согревающий, затягивающий, вызывающий привыкание — он пробивался даже сквозь запах дыма и пороха.  _Ты сам так решил, Гарри… Ты обещал, что не оставишь меня._  Он прижался губами к шее опекуна — волчонок, скрывающий удлиняющиеся острые клыки и полный одержимости хищный оскал. Желая получить чью-то преданность или любовь, слизеринцы не просили, нет, они лишь требовали — брали силой, настойчивостью и корыстной ложью… Будто любви можно добиться силой, будто преданность можно взрастить лишь из односторонней одержимости. Это было почти… Безнадежно.

Гарри бежал всего-то минут двадцать, но для него это обернулось вечностью. Время будто остановилось, а вот боль, наоборот, казалось, была безграничной.

Гарри бережно укрывал Тома в собственных объятиях. Повсюду взрывались бомбы, погребая Лондон под сернистыми парами и иссушающим жаром. Жизнь Гарри столько раз висела на волоске, что, не будь у него особой защиты, он бы уже не единожды поджарился до хрустящей корочки. Он покрепче перехватил Тома. Ребенок весил не так уж и много, но под градом снарядов и пуль нести его было крайне тяжело.

Наконец, Судьба насытилась своей болезненно-жестокой игрой в кошки-мышки. Она задрожала от предвкушения и азартно ухмыльнулась.

Вдруг с высокого сумеречного неба к ним спикировали бомбардировщики. Металлические крылья обнажили турели. Теперь, когда первичная бомбежка сравняла с землей все высокие строения, настало время для второй фазы — истребить все движущиеся объекты, уничтожить всех находящихся внизу.

Гарри замер под сыплющимся вокруг сплошным градом из пуль. Странно, но почему-то это напомнило ему о детстве, когда он наблюдал за тем, как Дадли играет в компьютерные игры, где нужно было сбивать неоновые космические корабли линиями и кружочками. Его оглушило громогласными “ра-та-та-та-та”, перед глазами замелькали впивающиеся пробоинами в землю пули.

Руки онемели. Адреналин растекся по венам — утихла даже боль от сломанных ребер. Гарри чувствовал, будто отделяется от собственного тела, даже кожа потеряла чувствительность. И лишь когда кусок холодного металла вонзился в его плоть, к нему снова вернулась осознание происходящего. Хоть Гарри и знал, что не может умереть в прошлом, ему все равно было страшно, страшно от забившего ноздри острого запаха крови — его собственной крови. Ему казалось, будто он и в самом деле умирает, прямо в эту секунду.

Вдруг нахлынуло чудовищное осознание:  _что, если Гермиона ошиблась?_

_“Одно твое присутствие там… Может стать самым сильным твоим оружием”._  Но… Что если с самого начала предположение Гермионы было неверным? Что если Судьбе плевать, что с ним произойдет?

Гарри открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни звука, лишь выкашлял еще больше крови. Секунду назад один из осколков пробил его легкое. Гарри пошатнулся. Тело пронзило еще несколько осколков, и он упал на колени, ударяясь о жесткий гравий и битое стекло.

— Гарри!

Гарри задыхался от боли, гортань и легкие наполнились кровью. Он наклонился вперед, утыкаясь лбом в землю и выгибая спину так, чтобы получилось подобие навеса, чтобы укрыть собственным телом мальчика.

Том лежал, чувствуя давящую на него тяжесть тела Гарри, который так старался защитить его и уберечь. Свист и лязг пуль бил по барабанным перепонкам, он почти ничего не видел из-за клубов черного дыма, а ноздри забились резким запахом крови. Гарри лежал слишком тихо, слишком неподвижно. Вдруг Тома захлестнуло чудовищным осознанием. Его затрясло от страха, он протянул ладонь вперед, растопырив пальцы, и коснулся груди опекуна.

Впервые его не радовал вид красной крови, впервые он испугался неотвратимости смерти, впервые он почувствовал восторг и облегчение, когда понял, что сердце под его пальцами все еще бьется.

— Гарри-Гарри-Гарри! — пронзительно закричал юный Темный Лорд, изо всех сил пытаясь выбраться из его объятий.

—  _Нет…_  Не двигайся, — пугающе слабым голосом остановил его Гарри, еще крепче стискивая Тома в руках. Том слышал, как булькает в его горле кровь. — Держись за меня… Я не умру, Том… Спрячься… Спрячься подо мной…

Чтобы не давить на Тома, Гарри переместил весь свой вес на лоб и конечности, вжимаясь в твердый гравий обнаженной кожей. В голове замелькало множество разрозненных картинок — хаотично быстрых и искаженных. А потом красно-серое поле боя вокруг смазалось, его ослепило белым светом, после чего появились другие краски и он оказался дома. Гарри увидел Рона, Гермиону, близнецов Уизли…

Сознание ускользало от него. Он…  _Умирал._

Из спасительного обморочного состояния его потянула чья-то маленькая, но сильная, как лапа дикого звереныша рука. О его щеки потерлась чья-то мягкая макушка, и откуда-то издалека послышался тихий голос:

—  _Ты обещал, что не бросишь меня._

_Том Риддл?.._

Дрожащими губами Гарри с трудом выдавил ободряющую улыбку. Взгляд потускнел. Зеленые глаза закрылись.

* * *

Что-то тяжелое и болезненное разрасталось в груди Тома, щипая нос и глаза. Риддл думал, что хорошо знает Гарри Поттера, но на деле так и не смог его понять. Том не понимал ни целей, ни желаний Гарри, ни зачем тот его усыновил… Для Риддла Гарри был загадкой, неразрешимым ребусом. Гарри ведь и впрямь собирался его убить, а потом вдруг пожертвовал собой ради его спасения. Тома вдруг охватила жгучая ярость — он почувствовал себя обманутым. Но сейчас не время для злости. Прямо на его глазах опекун слабел с каждой секундой; слабую надежду вселяли лишь едва уловимо вздымающаяся грудь и слабое биение пульса. Казалось, будто душа Гарри медленно покидает его тело, живой и теплый блеск в глазах почти исчез, осталась лишь пустая оболочка.

— Гарри! Не закрывай глаза! — зло и отчаянно прокричал Том. Его лицо исказилось яростью, за который скрывался неподдельный страх. — Гарри! Посмотри на меня!

Не по годам взрослого и умного мальчика охватила самая настоящая паника; он ничего не мог сделать — только кричать и смотреть.

_Магглы!_  Это они во всем виноваты! Гарри… Это…  _Все это…_  На их совести. Если бы только они все  _умерли…_  Все отчаяние Тома обернулось цветущей ненавистью к магглам. Его жажда власти достигла нового пика, а предрасположенность к жестокости возросла во сто крат. Будь Том сильнее, они с Гарри никогда бы не оказались в ловушке этого беспорядочного опасного хаоса. Будь Том сильнее, будь у него  _вдоволь магии_ , он бы отомстил всем этим омерзительным магглам, раздавил бы их, как ничтожных букашек, которыми те и являлись.

_“Я не умру, Том… Спрячься… Спрячься подо мной…”_ , — сказал ему Гарри и действительно так и не выпустил его из объятий, хотя руки опекуна чувствовались окоченевшими и негнущимися, как у статуи.

Полные злобы глаза Тома налились кровью, по щекам потекло что-то влажное и горячее. Он снова обнял опекуна за шею и, уткнувшись ему куда-то в щеку, вытер слезы о чужую кожу. Том все сильнее и сильнее сжимал руки, льнул к неподвижному телу и отчаянно нажимал пальцами на слабо бьющуюся венку, чтобы знать, чтобы чувствовать — Гарри еще жив. Он походил на волчонка, пытающегося поглубже зарыться в теплый мех матери. Том что-то неразборчиво шептал себе под нос охрипшим голосом — сердито, по-детски требовательно, угрожающе.

— Ты обещал!  _Обещал, что не бросишь меня!_  — Том притих, отчаянно надеясь, что ему ответят, но Гарри продолжал молчать, только тяжело прерывисто дышал. Вдруг тело опекуна обмякло и всем весом обрушилось на Тома. Риддл застыл, единственное, что он мог сделать — лишь слегка придержать тело Гарри маленькими, такими слабыми руками, чувствуя кончиками пальцев исходящее от него тепло.

Маска Тома окончательно треснула. Глаза побагровели, и он вдруг впился зубами в чужую упругую кожу на незащищенной шее. Та оказалась мягкой и нежной на ощупь, а на вкус — чистой и сладкой, как сам Гарри, как его теплая нежная улыбка.

— Гарри, Гарри, Гарри, Гарри, Гарри… — словно одержимый безумец беспрерывно повторял Том. Детский голос утонул в шквале пуль и грохоте снарядов; никто не ответил. Риддл сжал зубы сильнее, сглотнул слюну, вместе с ней будто глотая вертящееся на языке имя. Том все кусал и кусал шею Гарри, раздирая ее зубами, пока та не стала того же цвета, что и его налитые кровью глаза. Он был еще совсем ребенком — обезумевшим от горя потерянным маленьким мальчиком, потрясенным войной, перегруженным происходящими событиями. Он потерял себя, окончательно стал волчонком с первобытными жестокими инстинктами… А животные не умели ни плакать, ни надеяться — они могли лишь печально умоляюще скулить… И уничтожать острыми клыками.

В таком состоянии Том даже не заметил, что в них с Гарри больше не попадали ни пули, ни летящие обломки — словно их укрыло от всего мира невидимым щитом. Возможно, это Судьба наконец вспомнила о своих обязанностях… Или же она просто утратила интерес, когда намеченная ею мишень… Погибла.

* * *

Время есть череда переплетенных колец, идеальных окружностей, восстанавливающих и синхронизирующих прошлое с будущем.

В январе две тысячи первого Пожиратели смерти уже захватили Министерство магии.

Похорошевший статный Темный Лорд резко встал со своего трона. В этот момент радужка его глаз пылала красным намного ярче обычного, даже ярче свежепролитой крови из перерезанного горла. Он медленно прижал руку к груди, чувствуя, как сердце постепенно возвращается в привычный ритм. Но это странное ощущение всего мгновенье назад… Почему сердце вдруг замерло, а внутри все похолодело?.. Что за непонятное чувство?


	31. Питомец

**27 сентября 1939 года**

Европа все глубже и глубже погружалась в пучину хаоса и разрухи, но беды и войны магглов нисколько не отразились на магическом мире. Несмотря на то, что все они жили на Британских островах, в это время жизни магглов и волшебников отличались, как никогда. Маггловский мир погряз в пожарищах, обзавелся шрамами и руинами — только это и осталось от некогда процветавших промышленных городов, а волшебный оставался в неведении и безопасности под пологом защитных чар.

Хогвартс принимал студентов, как и обычно, четко по расписанию — первого сентября. Пустовавшие летом залы вновь оживились смехом и радостными лицами.

— Риддл, можешь одолжить конспект?

Сверкнув идеальной улыбкой, красивый мальчик протянул тетрадь подошедшей однокурснице.

— Вижу, ты сегодня в хорошем настроении? — изящно изогнув бровь, с неподдельным интересом спросил Абраксас Малфой, шагающий вместе с Томом по коридору.

Риддл поправил на плече сумку и выпрямил спину. Он шел быстро, уверенно и выверенно — почти как военный; одетый в стандартную черную мантию Хогвартса — свежевыглаженную, накрахмаленную, обтягивающую стройную фигуру идеального представителя Слизерина. И улыбался — ослепительно и расчетливо.

— День замечательный, — небрежно отозвался Том, прищурив глаза, как сытый довольный кот.

— Неужели? Я так понимаю, это значит, что твой Гарри вернулся? — дразняще спросил Абраксас, но, тем не менее, с изрядной долей любопытства. Он огладил рубин фамильного кольца, которое, не снимая, носил на среднем пальце.

Том резко остановился у входа в гостиную Слизерина и обернулся на Малфоя, улыбка враз слетела с красивого лица. Выражение на нем стало абсолютно отрешенным, нечитаемым и холодным:

— Он не мой. Гарри принадлежит самому себе.

— Тц-тц-тц, — Абраксас ухмыльнулся, моментально уловив фальшь в словах Риддла. Он вальяжно облокотился о дверной проем, преграждая Тому путь. — Я все же считаю… Что настоящий слизеринец никогда не повторит одной и той же ошибки и больше не станет так беспечно отпускать с поводка своего… Питомца.

Темные глаза Риддла на мгновение вспыхнули и вновь стали беспроглядно бесстрастными:

— Он не мой питомец.

Абраксас будто и не заметил промелькнувшей в голосе Тома прохладцы и со скучающим видом разглядывал бриллиантовые запонки на своих манжетах. Несмотря на явную грубость слов, говорил он деловито-непринужденно и по-дружески улыбаясь:

— Будь я на твоем месте… Если бы мой питомец посмел ослушаться, я бы точно его наказал и понизил бы до одноразовой игрушки, — Абраксас так и не двинулся с места, продолжая непринужденно покручивать запонки и преграждать Тому дорогу, будто дожидался какой-то определенной реакции.

— Я… Понял.

Удовлетворенный ответом, Малфой с ухмылкой отступил в сторону.

* * *

Сидевший в гостиной Слизерина Овидий Паркинсон обернулся на звук открывшегося проема. Заметив Тома Риддла, своего соседа по комнате, с неизменно гордой осанкой и холодным выражением лица, он тут же помахал ему:

— Присаживайся, — Овидий убрал свою школьную сумку, освобождая место.

Том кивнул в знак приветствия. Хоть тот и не улыбался, Паркинсон заметил в его глазах необычный завораживающий блеск — будто у Риддла случилось что-то хорошее. Овидий недоумевающе посмотрел на Тома, который казался ему довольно странным, ведь… Не так давно тот сказал, что близкий ему человек тяжело ранен, но… Если Риддлу этот человек был действительно небезразличен, почему он выглядел таким счастливым, говоря о его увечьях? А если Тому все же было плевать, почему тогда он был таким пугающе-мрачным весь прошлый семестр?

* * *

Риддл сел рядом с о чем-то задумавшимся Овидием.

_Был ли он счастлив?_  Определенно да — по крайней мере сейчас он был очень, очень счастлив… Или, если точнее, крайне доволен результатом летних событий. Да, Гарри был тяжело ранен. Да, Гарри едва не умер. И с его ранами творилось что-то странное — даже с магией и зельями те очень медленно заживали, но… Теперь, когда увечья опекуна не были критичны для жизни, Том видел в них только положительные стороны. Во-первых, из-за них Гарри оказался прикован к постели и не сможет даже попытаться сбежать… Не сможет снова уйти, даже не попрощавшись.

Том облизал губы, вспомнив бледного и перебинтованного едва ли не с головы до ног опекуна, изможденно лежавшего на мягких подушках — такого слабого и беспомощного. О, да, Гарри мог лишь неподвижно лежать на кровати и с покорной благодарностью принимать приносимые Томом еду и напитки. Гарри мог полагаться лишь на него, опираясь на плечо Тома, пока тот кормил его супом или кашей. Гарри пришлось во всем полагаться на него, Тома, потому что он был не в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам. Гарри даже за пределы комнаты не мог выйти. Первые дни опекун провел в полубессознательном состоянии, за целые сутки просыпаясь лишь на пару часов. Большую часть времени Гарри спал глубоким сном под сильнодействующим снотворным зельем и выглядел таким умиротворенным и спокойным... Том все время сидел у его кровати, листая школьные учебники и терпеливо дожидаясь, когда Гарри снова проснется.

Порой Гарри вообще не подавал признаков жизни, а больше напоминал когда-то висевшее у них над камином чучело антилопы. Тому она всегда казалась живой, несмотря на полную неподвижность. В то время, когда Риддл смотрел на безмятежно спящего опекуна, ему в голову закралась крайне соблазнительная мысль — вспомнилась старая сказка о принцессе Белоснежке. Как она навеки прекрасная застыла в стеклянном гробу на ложе из красных роз, видя чудесные сны.

О, порой Тома так восхищали эти маггловские сказки.

Вдруг юное красивое лицо озарила ослепительная улыбка, отчего заметившие это девушки тут же покраснели. Даже Овидий на секунду потрясенно замер. Хватало лишь одной обворожительной улыбки, чтобы скрыть непрерывно крепнущую где-то под самой кожей безумную нездоровую жестокость, а обманчивая личина невинного ребенка утаивала постоянно растущие темные амбиции. Посмеиваясь про себя, Том развернул свиток пергамента и взял перо. Овидий настороженно посмотрел на погрузившегося в написание письма Риддла и тут же встал, желая оказаться от того как можно дальше. У более слабых чаще всего был отлично развит инстинкт самосохранения, как, например, у зайцев, обладающих острым слухом, а инстинкты Овидия твердили ему, что улыбка Тома Риддла может быть какой угодно обворожительной, но таит она в себе лишь  _опасность_.

К счастью для Паркинсона, неистово строчащий письмо Том не заметил его реакции.

“Дорогой Гарри, как ты поживаешь? Надеюсь, тебе уже лучше. Раны до сих пор болят? Искренне надеюсь, что все уже зажило. Профессор Дамблдор очень о тебе волнуется и передает привет. Я просмотрел все подходящие по теме книги, которые только смог найти в хогвартской библиотеке. Но, что странно, так и не сумел найти ничего, что могло бы объяснить твое состояние. Насколько мы знаем, никто не накладывал на тебя проклятье, но ведь раны не должны так долго заживать на волшебнике. Почему на тебя не действуют исцеляющие зелья? Странно. Очень странно. Я продолжу искать решение и сразу же тебе напишу, как только что-нибудь узнаю.

А еще мне весь этот месяц снились ужасные кошмары. Каждую ночь мне снился ты, с кожей холодной и бледной, как мраморный гроб, ты лежал на мне, истекая кровью с постепенно гаснущим взглядом. Сначала ты говоришь “Я не умру”, а в следующую секунду… Я уже смотрю на черную надгробную плиту.

Не забывай о своем обещании, Гарри… Ты… Ты ведь меня не оставишь, правда?

В Хогвартсе все по-старому и, если честно, довольно скучно. Я только и делаю, что хожу на занятия, сплю и ем, хотя иногда развлекаюсь тем, что разглядываю действительно потрясающие скульптуры — они тут на каждом углу.

Ты ведь напишешь мне ответное письмо? Надеюсь… не как в прошлый раз.

Ты все еще живешь у мисс Джоан? Признаюсь, она мне не очень нравится. Хоть она и спасла нас в тот день… И даже когда-то тоже училась на Слизерине… Пусть она и опытный компетентный аврор… Все равно с ней я просто… Чувствую себя некомфортно. Она не такая, как ты. Надеюсь, я не позволяю себе лишнего, но на каникулы мне бы хотелось вернуться уже в наш собственный дом. Как в старые добрые времена. Кстати, мой друг Абраксас Малфой предложил продать нам дом по сниженной цене. Что ты об это думаешь, Гарри? Мне кажется неприлично и дальше навязываться мисс Джоан. Ты должен поскорее съехать. Я могу помочь…”

Том приостановился, красные губы скривились в загадочной улыбке. Он внимательно перечитал написанное — дважды, во избежание, чтобы убедиться, что интонация верная и что Гарри Поттер разглядит в письме только  _правильную_  сторону Тома Риддла — вполне обычную, мальчишескую и искреннюю. Гарри не должен был заподозрить, что мальчик, который вложил в письмо все возможные слова заботы и беспокойства на самом деле рад его мучениям. Гарри не должен был узнать, что такие знакомые ему глаза сейчас потемнели от паранойи, жестокости и извращенных амбиций.

Том развернул блокнот, полный разрозненных страниц, вырванных из книг о зельях. Тщательно все обдумав, он выбрал рецепт легкого обезболивающего зелья.

“P.S. Прилагаю рецепт одного крайне эффективного зелья, которое должно тебе помочь. Раствори порошок карнотита в соке из корней эфедры и нанеси прямо на рану. Надеюсь, это поможет”.

Том кивнул самому себе. Он знал множество более мощных и эффектных исцеляющих зелий, но… Именно это подходило идеально, поскольку существенно облегчало боль, но не заживляло раны. Риддл не хотел, чтобы Гарри выздоравливал… По крайней мере, не сейчас. Он пока что не был к этому готов.

Продолжая улыбаться, Том выпустил в окно маленькую сову и некоторое время простоял, глядя, как та исчезает в ночном небе вместе с его письмом.

* * *

 

Оперевшись на спинку кровати, Гарри разложил на коленях полученное письмо. Он огладил большим пальцем гладкую бумагу. Аккуратные опрятные буквы, красная круглая восковая печать и дорогой пергамент говорили о вдумчивости и скрупулезности отправителя. Сразу же вспомнились собственные письма, которые он отправлял Рону и Гермионе — неизменно помятая и забрызганная чернилами бумага, и почерк у него всегда был отвратительным и косил куда-то в сторону. Вспомнилось, как Гермиона обводила все грамматические ошибки красными чернилами и отправляла письмо Гарри ему обратно вместе со своим ответом. Единственным утешением было то, что Рон писал ничуть не лучше. Гарри слабо улыбнулся воспоминаниям.

Под подушечкой пальца чувствовалось углубление линий, оставленное нажатием кончика пера. Гарри отчетливо представил низко склонившегося над столом Тома, сидящего над письмом, поджав губы и сосредоточенно хмуря лоб. И… Возможно… В это время неподалеку от него переговаривалась стайка юных слизеринок, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Слизеринцы по определению были хороши в скрытности — им приходилось утаивать и жестокую агрессивную сущность, с которой общество бы ни за что не примирилось.

“Признаюсь, она мне не очень нравится. Хоть она и спасла нас в тот день… И даже когда-то тоже училась на Слизерине… Пусть она и опытный компетентный аврор… Все равно с ней я просто… Чувствую себя некомфортно. Она не такая, как ты”.

Мальчик тщательно подобрал слова, он вообще всегда был очень вежлив с мисс Джоан. Но Гарри все же прочел между строк скрываемую детскую ревность. Гарри с улыбкой еще раз перечитал письмо. Несмотря на пронзившую все тело боль, выражение его лица потеплело. После событий того дня Том стал открытее. Теперь он честно делился с Гарри своими мыслями и желаниями, хоть его рассуждения и были несколько… Ребяческими.

— Мистер Поттер, пора принимать лекарства, — в дверь вежливо постучали.

Гарри, только что снявший очки, без которых почти ничего не видел, поднял голову, вглядываясь в расплывчатые очертания фигуры. Но женщину он сразу узнал по голосу:

— Доброе утро, Джоан, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Та кивнула в знак приветствия и поставила на прикроватную тумбочку поднос с еще дымящимися зельями.

— Извини, что опять тебя беспокою… И так уже целый месяц, — Гарри снова сонно улыбнулся. Ему было неловко перекладывать заботу о себе на малознакомую молодую женщину. Каждый британский джентльмен знал, что нельзя причинять неудобство леди… Но дом Гарри был разрушен, и ему просто некуда было податься. Гарри бросил на Джоан извиняющийся взгляд.

Джоан ничего не ответила — на самом деле она нисколько не возражала против присутствия Гарри и ей это было совсем не в тягость.

— Лучше отдохни немного, — отмахнулась Джоан. Ненадолго задержав взгляд на лежащем на одеяле письме, она вышла из комнаты.

* * *

Джоан не была похожа на других слизеринцев. У нее было обычное скромное жилье — без дорогущих ковров, бархатных занавесок и сверкающей золотом отделки. Ее не интересовали ни косметика, ни драгоценности — она носила лишь неизменные очки в толстой оправе. Одевалась Джоан чинно и строго — ее одежда из простенькой ткани походила на одеяния монастырских монахинь-затворниц. Не скажи она Гарри с Томом, что училась на Слизерине, те бы точно приняли ее за аскетичную равенкловку.

Приподняв очки на лоб, Джоан, хмуря брови, посмотрела на запертую дверь, вспоминая день, когда встретила Гарри и Тома. Все же она была слизеринкой и хорошо разбиралась в характерах представителей этого факультета, поэтому очень переживала за Гарри.

День, когда она спасла Гарри, начался с поступившего из Аврората распоряжения расследовать нарушение Томом Риддлом Указа о разумном ограничении волшебства несовершеннолетних — тот наколдовал Протего в маггловском районе Лондона. Даже Министерство было благосклонно к слизеринцам — их не уведомляли письменной рассылкой, а отправляли аврора для личного разбирательства.

Когда Джоан прибыла на место, она была шокирована творящимся вокруг — сплошная разруха и руины, сыплющиеся словно дождь пули и осколки. Оглядев охваченную дымом улицу, она встретилась с полным отчаяния взглядом мальчика. О, у нее не возникло никаких сомнений, что тот учится на Слизерине. Взгляд гриффиндорца никогда бы не источал страх перед опасностью; взгляд равенкловца не побагровел бы от безумия; хаффлпафовец никогда бы не посмотрел так яростно и оголтело. И, будучи слизеринкой, Джоан поняла, что худенькое, такое хрупкое тело ребенка буквально переполнено темными силами и неконтролируемыми эмоциями, которые вот-вот вырвутся наружу. Он был опасен и черпал могущество из собственного гнева, словно дракон, у которого украли сокровища. Но… Весь этот гнев и все эти эмоции — не вечны. Все это пройдет. Ведь в конце злых драконов всегда укрощали храбрые рыцари.

Но Том и сам очень быстро успокоился и пришел в себя, чем сильно ее удивил. Мальчик не кричал от ярости, не обещал кровавой расправы, просто сидел у кровати Гарри, дожидаясь, пока тот проснется. Он вел себя тихо и спокойно, выражение лица оставалось мягким и всецело преданным, когда Том смотрел на опекуна. Даже прическа не растрепана — каждый волос на своем месте, ни обиды, ни злости, будто… Будто мальчишка был признателен просто за то, что выжил. Он часы напролет сидел, положив голову Гарри на плечо — ласковый и по-детски назойливый.

Джоан хотела предупредить Гарри о том, что сумела разглядеть в этом мальчике, но не знала, как начать разговор и какие слова подобрать. Она помотала головой — слишком уж она на этом зациклилась. Захватив мантию и книги, Джоан вышла из дома.

Все будет в порядке… Какими бы жадными и злыми не были драконы, рыцари в итоге их всегда укрощали.


	32. Хэллоуин

**31 октября 1939 года**

Наконец, спустя два месяца, все полученные Гарри ранения практически зажили. Процесс выздоровления оказался мучительно медленным — настолько, что даже Джоан то и дело хмурила брови от беспокойства.

— Я купил дом в Годриковой впадине, обещай поскорее прийти в гости, и… Никогда не устану повторять, как благодарен тебе за все, что ты для меня сделала, Джоан, — Гарри ярко улыбнулся, его невозможно зеленые глаза буквально лучились радостным волнением. Он все еще не снял бинты — ни с лица, ни с груди, — хотя, каким-то непостижимым образом внешне они делали его еще моложе. Ему хотелось поскорее выбраться из больничной койки, пришло время уйти, начать следующий жизненный этап.

Нужно было поскорее вернуться  _домой_ , туда, где его ждут.

Джоан снова нахмурилась и, не удержавшись, спросила:

— К чему такая спешка? — хотя и без того знала ответ.

— Извини… Просто… Том хочет провести Рождество уже в нашем с ним доме, — Гарри пожал плечами, провел рукой по беспорядочно спутанным волосам и снова ослепительно улыбнулся, переполненный ликованием. Гарри снова и снова прокручивал в уме это слово, разбивал его на буквы и интонации —  _дом_ , — отчего по венам разливалось непередаваемое ощущение тепла. От одного лишь короткого слова — три буквы, один слог — Гарри чувствовал себя счастливым. Невероятно счастливым и благодарным за возможность начать все заново, за шанс сплотиться и сблизиться с Томом.

Гермиона, Рон, Джинни, Джордж, Фред… Все они знали, как много значил для Гарри дом. Каждый из них видел на его лице тягостное стремление, едва ли не вожделение, когда Гарри впервые вошел в дом на площади Гриммо двенадцать. И они же видели безумное отчаяние в его глазах, когда он смотрел, как Сириус падает за вуаль. Ужасней всего на свете… уловить луч надежды, а потом снова низвергнуться обратно во тьму.

Возможно, будь Гарри слизеринцем, в тот период одиночества и обманутых надежд он бы обратился ко тьме. Пал бы глубоко, в самую ее гущу, за бесценок растрачивая всю свою силу и магию — только ради мести, кровопролития, ненавидя весь мир. Но Гарри был гриффиндорцем — храбрым простодушным гриффиндорцем, который продолжал надеяться и верить в справедливость. Пожалуй, умение надеяться — лучшее качество гриффиндорцев. Стремясь к надежде и теплу, они готовы шагать хоть на край земли, даже если в итоге это тепло сожжет их словно привлеченных огнем мотыльков. И даже в моменты слабостей и сомнений они не останавливались, продолжая идти вперед.

Гриффиндорцы не сдавались. И Гарри уже так давно мечтал о  _доме_.

Пусть он и не знал, долго ли продержится их с Томом семейный очаг, меньшее, что Гарри мог сделать — приложить все усилия, чтобы сделать этот дом настоящим, живым и теплым, потому что все еще продолжал надеяться. Дом являлся своего родами узами, и Гарри уповал на то, что этой связи хватит, чтобы изменить Тома, замедлить ход истории… Кто знает? Даже Судьбе неподвластно отнять у него надежды и мечты.

Достав из тумбочки наполовину пустые склянки с зельем, Джоан по настойчивой просьбе Гарри вылила остатки жидкости в раковину. Возможно, с его стороны было ребячеством так себя вести, но… После двух месяцев непрерывного приема омерзительно-горьких зелий Гарри даже смотреть на них не мог.

— Насчет твоих увечий… Ты точно уверен, что не хочешь провериться в Святом Мунго? — Джоан поправила очки на переносице — и этим жестом, и своим строгим испытывающим взглядом она неизменно напоминала Гарри профессора МакГонагалл.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Гарри покачал головой. В этом мире прошлого лишь он один знал о тайнах и изъянах своего тела. Пять месяцев здесь, в прошлом, приравнивались к одному дню в будущем — временной линии, в которой ему надлежало находиться. Поскольку в прошлом замедлялся процесс старения тела, было закономерно, что и раны заживали так же медленно. Гарри прекрасно знал, почему так долго выздоравливал и сомневался, что целители Святого Мунго в силах ему как-то с этим помочь.

Резко посерьезнев, Гарри обратился к Джоан:

— Можно кое о чем тебя попросить?

* * *

Перед посторонними с других факультетов слизеринцы разыгрывали из себя настоящих интеллигентов. С виду — само совершенство и первоклассная элегантность. Но за закрытыми дверями слизеринской гостиной и они предавались непристойностям, необузданным причудам и похотливым подростковым порывам. В самой их природе было заложено желание покрасоваться. Состоятельные чистокровные просто обожали проводить декадентские экстравагантные вечеринки, где надевали наироскошнейшие мантии и употребляли великолепнейшую еду и напитки. За деньги они покупали внешность, статус — все, что только душа пожелает, и даже бессмысленное потакание собственным прихотям и развлечениям. Слизеринцы твердили, что  _Церемония совершеннолетия — просто безобидное веселье_ , но в глубине души каждый из них знал, что это лишь повод претворить в жизнь потаенные желания и получить дозу адреналина. Оттого вечеринка слизеринцев по случаю Хэллоуина считалась поистине легендарной из-за ее неприлично роскошной, незабываемой, вседозволенной… природы.

— Ты пойдешь на вечеринку? — наряженный в абсолютно новехонькую с удлиненными рукавами мантию Овидий подошел к кровати Тома.

— Нет, — коротко ответил явно не заинтересованный Риддл, даже не потрудившись оторвать взгляд от книги. Хоть он и был исключительно хорош в светских условностях, они его нисколько не интересовали. К тому же у него и мантии подходящей не было.

На днях второкурсников приобщили к взрослому кругу общения слизеринцев. Их впервые пригласили на вечеринку факультета, так что неудивительно, что Овидий был так взволнован.

По-прежнему не отводя взгляда от книги, Том перевернул страницу и на секунду замер, занеся кончик пера над хорошо знакомым разделом о заклинании “Протего”. Он вдруг вскинул голову:

— Действительно стоит пойти?

— Эй! Поверь мне, вот уж на этой вечеринке ты хочешь побывать, — взволнованно воскликнул Овидий и, улыбнувшись, с намеком поиграл бровями. — Только не говори, что ты не в курсе, что будет завтра?

— Что будет? Бал по случаю Хэллоуина? — отрешенно спросил Том, что-то обводя кружком в учебнике.

— Мерлин! Ты действительно не знаешь? — ахнул Овидий.

Конечно же Том не знал. За ежегодным хэллоуинским балом слизеринцев стояло таинство всего факультета, знание о котором многие века передавалось в чистокровных семьях из поколения в поколение. Гарри ничего об этом не знал, поэтому Том и подавно.

Риддл пытливо посмотрел на сокурсника.

— Ну, это… — промямлил Овидий. Под взглядом темных бездонных глаз он вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно, скорее даже смущенно. Все слова враз выветрились из головы, Овидий застенчиво почесал затылок:

— Да ну его! Неважно! Завтра сам все увидишь…

* * *

Скрытность Овидия ненадолго пробудила в Томе интерес, но, почти сразу же позабыв о своем любопытстве, он опять зарылся в учебники. Ему еще столько всего нужно было прочесть, столькому научиться, впитать как можно больше знаний. Он должен стать сильнее, тренировать свой ум и магию, каждую секунду каждого дня посвятить взращиванию силы и могущества. И как можно скорее стать независимым.

Да, интерес к загадочной вечеринке был полностью позабыт, но до поры до времени — пока не появился Абраксас Малфой.

— Принес тебе небольшой подарочек в честь завтрашней Церемонии совершеннолетия, — как и всегда разодетый словно павлин Абраксас положил на кровать Тома квадратную коробочку в подарочной упаковке и кивнул, чтобы Риддл ее открыл.

Не двинувшись с места, Том изящно изогнул бровь:

— Церемония совершеннолетия?

— О да, именно, — Малфой лениво отбросил за плечи платиново-белые волосы; холодные голубые глаза сверкнули задором. — Тебе предстоит испытать свою волю против соблазнов и безумств взрослого мира. Надеюсь, справишься?

— Не шути со мной, — огрызнулся Риддл. Из-за жестокого выражения на его юном лице Том будто враз повзрослел на несколько лет.

В ответ Абраксас пожал плечами и больше не произнес ни слова, хотя Тому все равно не понравилась его слишком уж знающая ухмылка.

* * *

Существует две стороны совершеннолетия. Первая — юридическая, где под этим словом подразумевается, что человек уже достаточно взрослый, готов нести ответственность за свои поступки и вносить свою лепту на благо общества. В мире магглов совершеннолетие наступало в восемнадцать, у волшебников немного раньше — в семнадцать. Но существует и вторая сторона — биологическое совершеннолетие, означающее, что тело подростка созрело для определенных потребностей.

В воздухе витал тошнотворно-приторный сладкий аромат. Слизеринская гостиная до неузнаваемости преобразилась в роскошный бальный зал с множеством мягких пуфиков, бокалами шампанского, громкой музыкой и полуобнаженными подростками. Приглушенный с помощью магии свет растекался по комнате чарующим свечением, подсвечивая юную гладкую кожу и вместе с тем создавая ауру таинственности. Даже второкурсницы сменили привычную школьную форму на плотно обтягивающие формирующиеся изгибы платья.

То тут, то там слышался громкий смех, старшеклассники кружились в танце, немыслимо дорогие мантии и платья развевались и колыхались в такт музыке. В мареве алкоголя и тусклого света множество лиц слились в одно — воплощение юношеской страстности и несдерживаемых желаний.

Том сразу же понял, что происходит.  _Церемония совершеннолетия?_  Как интересно. Неважно, магглы или волшебники — подростки оставались движимыми инстинктами подростками. Естественно, что созревающие мальчики и девочки проявляли глубокий интерес к противоположному полу — ну или же, в зависимости от предпочтений, к своему собственному.

— Что? Только не говори, что у тебя никогда не появлялось подобных желаний? Даже влажных снов не было? — лукаво подмигнул Абраксас. Потакающие своим желаниям и амбициям слизеринцы открыто говорили и на тему секса. Хлопнув Тома по плечу, Малфой переключил все внимание на ведьму в бирюзовом платье.

_Влажные… сны?_  Присев на свободный диванчик, Том прищурил глаза, пытаясь вспомнить свой первый гормональный опыт. Впервые подобное случилось с ним в прошлом году. Он не запомнил сна, не знал, что или  _кто_  ему снилось, просто проснулся утром в испачканных пижамных штанах. Впрочем, общеизвестная биологическая реакция организма нисколько его не встревожила, Том просто спокойно сменил постельное белье.

Взмахом палочки призвав бокал спиртного, Риддл медленно отпил из него, равнодушно наблюдая за происходящим вокруг. Все же второкурсники были еще слишком юны для чего-то большего, кроме танцев и разговоров. Хоть тела уже и созрели, к сексу они еще не были готовы. Вечеринка была безусловно яркой, экстравагантной и шумной, но Тома она нисколько не впечатляла. Разве что… За всем этим крылось нечто большее?

Осушив свой бокал, Том коротко усмехнулся.

* * *

Классический джаз сменился грохочущими басами. Подростки, которые начинали вечер с некоторой долей самообладания, теперь опьянели настолько, что окончательно отбросили всякую осторожность. Кто-то танцевал, поснимав сковывающие движения мантии, часть шести— и семикурсников отбились от толпы, раскинувшись на мягких подушках в тускло освещенном углу, и пылко исследовали тела друг друга губами и руками.

Воздух будто загустел, накалился жаром, по бальному залу растеклись приглушенные стоны, вздохи и запах мускуса. Поднявшись с дивана, Том с безучастным отрешенным выражением лица двинулся напрямик через танцпол, на котором толпились второкурсники и парочка старост. Его красивое и надменное юное лицо загадочно светилось в полумраке, новенькая мантия идеально подчеркивала стройную фигуру. Том был эстетически совершенен — юный принц среди безыскусных подростков. Он ловил на себе множество взглядов, но никто не осмеливался к нему подойти.

Неискушенных второкурсников этим вечером ждало нечто незабываемое.

* * *

 

Том смотрел сверху вниз на опустившуюся перед ним на колени обнаженную вейлу, оценивая ее длинные светлые волосы и бледную, словно светящуюся кожу. В отличие от своих сокурсников Риддл выглядел абсолютно равнодушным, в прищуренных темных глазах ни одной эмоции — только холод.

Так вот в чем заключалось так называемое таинство Церемонии совершеннолетия? Возможность испытать первый сексуальный опыт на публике. Ничего сложного — просто оральный секс.

Том облизал губы и снова ухмыльнулся. Глаза вдруг вспыхнули изощренной самоуверенностью, отчего его улыбка стала соблазнительнее, чем у самой вейлы.

Ни один мужчина не в силах сопротивляться феромонам вейлы — никакой любви, одни лишь животные инстинкты, которые однако были не менее действенны. Внизу живота разлилось незнакомое приятное тепло, кровь в жилах вскипела раскаленной лавой, и Том вдруг почувствовал, как к горлу подступила непреодолимая жажда крови.

— Иди сюда, — властным холодным голосом позвал он и поманил вейлу пальцем.

Однако, как правило, многое теряет свою привлекательность, едва сдернут саван загадочности и запретности.

Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Том сквозь полуприкрытые веки наблюдал за покачивающейся между его ног головой вейлы, чей горячий нетерпеливый язык жадно кружил вокруг его твердеющего члена. Он вдруг почувствовал себя каким-то опустошенным. Даже двусмысленные влажные звуки посасывающих его кожу губ через время начали казаться скучными и монотонными. Жгучее любопытство угасло, и Риддлу стало все равно, даже примитивная потребность кончить сошла на нет. Тело отзывалось на движения чужого ловкого и горячего языка, но Тому это было не особо приятно, все смешалось в попеременно накатывающих волнах покалывающего жара и растерянности от того, что ему было…  _пусто_.

— Прочь, — презрительно приказал Том. Окончательно устав от этого бессмысленного действия, он бесцеремонно оттолкнул вейлу. Пожалуй, сила воли и бессердечие Риддла распространялись и на него самого — он так и не достиг развязки, все еще твердый влажный член требовательно подрагивал и пульсировал.

_Отвратительно_. Скривив губы, Том наложил на себя Очищающее, обвел насмешливым взглядом тяжело дышащие стонущие тела и направился в свою спальню.

Так называемый запретный плод… оказался совсем несладким.

* * *

В спальне было тихо и пусто — все были слишком заняты поглощением выпивки и утолением похоти. Все же слизеринцы были созданы для удовольствий и наслаждений. Тишина и прохлада комнаты остудили разгоряченную кровь, гормоны улеглись и наступило спокойствие. Разум прояснился, и отчего-то вдруг сразу вспомнился…  _Гарри_.

Том напрягся. С чего он вспомнил о Гарри в такой момент?

Обведя взглядом комнату, Том вдруг заметил на столе лежащий среди перьев и чернил нераспечатанный конверт — он совсем не ожидал письма в столь позднее время. Из незамедлительно распечатанного им конверта выпала яркая колдография, на которой было запечатлено освещенное лучами заходящего солнца квадратное кирпичное здание, весьма похожее на их с Гарри прошлый дом на Лондонской улице пятнадцать. Перед домом стоял широко улыбающийся Гарри с взъерошенными черными волосами и несколькими пластырями на лице. Он кивнул в сторону дома, снова улыбнулся и помахал Тому рукой. Риддл впился взглядом в лицо опекуна, в темных глазах мелькнула нечитаемая эмоция. Не удержавшись, он попробовал коснуться человека на фотографии, но миниатюрная фигурка ловко увернулась от его пальцев.

“Дорогой Том, с радостью сообщаю, что нашел нам новый дом, фото которого любезно помогла мне сделать Джоан. Уверен, тебе здесь понравится. Счастливого Хэллоуина. С любовью, Гарри”.


	33. Муж и жена

**20 декабря 1939 года**

Для каждого европейца Рождество — самый важный праздник в году. Несмотря на то, что в большинстве стран теократическая власть была отменена, Рождество по-прежнему занимало особое место в сердцах людей. Просто теперь этот праздник стал скорее традиционным, нежели религиозным. Даже волшебники, которые некогда, еще в средневековье, преследовались христианами, с радостью отмечали этот особенный день наряду с магглами. И неважно, верующий ты или нет — подарков и вкусного ужина никто не отменял.

— Ты что, действительно отклоняешь приглашение Малфоя? — неверяще переспросил Абраксас. Крайне оскорбленный небрежной реакцией второгодки, он откинулся на кожаную спинке купе поезда. — Ни один слизеринец никогда бы не отказался от возможности провести Рождество с моей семьей.

— Спасибо, — твердо повторил Том, ясно давая понять, что не передумает.

Крайне озадаченный Абраксас отвернулся к окну, за которым пролетали заснеженные поля и холмы. Способность оценивать и видеть людей насквозь еще никогда его не подводила. Том был талантлив и амбициозен, Малфой разглядел в этом мальчике потенциал — в его бездонных темных глазах, в которые мало кто осмеливался посмотреть прямо. От Риддла буквально веяло тщеславием и корыстолюбием — любимейшим ароматом слизеринцев. Абраксас был уверен, что со временем этот мальчишка станет влиятельной фигурой в волшебном мире. Исключительный интеллект, жестокие амбиции, мощная магия — все это еще и без должной семейной поддержки, идеальная цель для вербовки. Абраксасу даже в голову не приходило, что Том может отказаться от золотой оливковой ветви, протянутой ему семьей Малфоев.

Он нахмурился, кажется, наконец, сообразив, в чем причина, и быстро изобразил на лице дружелюбную улыбку:

— Значит… планируешь провести Рождество со  _своим_  Гарри? — ухмыльнулся Абраксас, скрывая за приветливым, слегка поддразнивающим тоном истинное намерение — прощупать почву и подтвердить свои догадки.

Том опустил голову, пряча глаза, в которых вспыхнула глубинная тьма:

— Да.

Ухмылка Абраксаса стала еще шире. Поправив рукава, он откинулся на мягкую кожаную подушку, весьма довольный ответом мальчишки. Ведь до тех пор, пока Риддл испытывает к кому-то чувства, у него остается слабое место. Ха, теперь-то Абраксас знает, как прогнуть под себя эту маленькую гадюку и за какие ниточки дергать.

* * *

Том, разумеется, уловил перемену в настроении Абраксаса, но не стал придавать этому значения. Для юного Темного Лорда, который начал оттачивать свою маску из лжи и лицемерия еще в возрасте четырех лет, все схемы и интриги Малфоя были просто детскими  _очевидными_  играми. Нет, сейчас Тома занимали совершенно другие мысли. С той самой секунды, как он вошел в поезд, разум буквально взорвался вспышками болезненных мыслей и воспоминаний. Внутренности стянуло тугим узлом, горло сжало медленно, но верно удушающим спазмом. Сегодня, двадцатого декабря, невольно вспомнились события прошлогодних зимних каникул.

Двадцатого декабря прошлого года он точно также вошел в алый, пыхтящий дымом Хогвартс-экспресс. Точно также сидел в купе, спокойно глядя в окно и притворяясь ко всему безразличным, хотя в груди бешено колотилось сердце, а горло сжималось от страха. Тогда, где-то глубоко внутри он знал, что Гарри не ждет его  _“дома”_ , но все же… Ему хватило глупости надеяться. В груди до самого конца теплилась искра надежды, и лишь когда он вошел в холодное темное здание, встретившее его безмолвной пустотой, ее погасил ледяной ливень отчаяния. А вместе с этим разрушились и все глупые детские сантименты.

И сейчас все вокруг так напоминало о прошлом — такое же купе поезда, те же мягкие сиденья, все как тогда… Будто история снова повторялась, будто впереди его поджидало щемящее чувство разочарования, затаилось, готовое разорвать душу на части.

Лицо Тома исказилось от злости, он сжал в руках то самое письмо, безжалостно сминая столь бережно хранимый пергамент — тот зловеще сверкнул восковым глянцем, отразив лучи заходящего солнца.

_“...с радостью сообщаю, что нашел нам новый дом”._

_Дом ли?_

Том закрыл лицо руками, заслоняясь от любопытного взгляда Абраксаса, и скривил красные губы в насмешливой ухмылке, обнажив по-волчьи острые клыки.

* * *

Время близилось к семи, на окутанный дымкой белого снегопада Лондон опустились сумерки. Воспоминания тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмого словно слились воедино с нынешним, тысяча девятьсот тридцать девятым — время, место и даже погода были точно такими же.

Алый паровоз, издав пронзительный гудок, выдохнул густыми столпами дыма и со скрежетом остановился на станции Кингс-Кросс. Вагоны, по инерции двинувшись вперед, дернулись под ногами студентов; распахнулись двери, и дети радостно помчались прочь из поезда. С громким смехом и криками они, беззаботные и юные, освобожденные наконец от гнета уроков и домашних заданий, спешили в объятия родителей. От счастливых воссоединений мир словно взорвался красками, будто черно-белое немое кино превратилось в яркую и шумную картину.

Том окинул толпу неприветливым взглядом, стиснул кулак — зажатое в нем письмо впитало выступивший на ладонях холодный пот. Том запнулся, с задумчивым сомнением посмотрел на пергамент — выведенные на нем строки он перечитывал столько раз, что уже знал наизусть каждую букву. И все же не стал выбрасывать — спрятал между страницами книги.

* * *

На платформу 9 и 3/4 Гарри явился намного раньше необходимого. Хоть он прекрасно знал, что поезд прибывает ровно в семь вечера, все равно волновался — вдруг тот приедет раньше или наоборот опоздает. Так что он уже несколько часов стоял под снегопадом в окружении таких же нетерпеливо дожидающихся родителей, которые, видимо, тоже решили подстраховаться.

Гарри не терпелось показать Тому их новый дом, хотелось смеяться и прыгать — пусть это и было по-детски взбалмошно, в конце-то концов, дом, как дом, а не какая-то сокровищница.

Снегопад усилился, и Гарри пришлось уйти с платформы в зал ожидания — все пальто уже отсырело от снежной влаги. Остальные ведьмы и волшебники предусмотрительно наложили на свои мантии и пальто Согревающие и Высушивающие чары, но у Гарри не было волшебной палочки. Та потерялась еще тогда, во время бомбежки, и даже ее обломков не удалось отыскать — не помогло ни одно из призывающих заклинаний. Так что Гарри приходилось согреваться по-маггловски — потирая руки и притоптывая ногами. Пожалуй, следует поскорее навестить Олливандера — остролистая палочка с пером феникса сейчас должна была лежать в какой-то из пыльной коробок в его лавке.

Когда Гарри уже совсем утомился и начал волноваться, раздался пронзительный гудок прибывающего на станцию паровоза. Родители тут же ринулись к поезду, а к ним навстречу уже переодевшие школьную форму дети. Платформа загудела праздничными поздравлениями, зарябила радостными лицами. Гарри тоже попытался протиснуться к поезду сквозь толпу:

— Простите, извините, прошу прощения, мэм.

Он почти сразу же нашел Тома взглядом. Да, бледный безносый Волдеморт будущего выглядел довольно жутко, но Гарри не мог не признать, что в юности Том Риддл был очень красив. Высокий и стройный, излучающий харизму и непередаваемый шарм — куда бы Том ни пошел, он неизменно привлекал всеобщее внимание. Не видевший его четыре месяца Гарри сразу заметил, что Том сильно подрос и теперь был ему примерно по плечо. Его по-маггловски одетый мальчик, спрятав руки в карманах, с небрежной уверенностью и непринужденностью рассматривал толпу; рядом парил в воздухе чемодан, притягивая завистливые взгляды сокурсников, впечатлившихся столь эффектным заклинанием.

Размяв окоченевшие пальцы рук и ног, Гарри, широко улыбаясь, бросился навстречу Тому:

— Том!

Подбежав к мальчику, вблизи Гарри заметил, что тот не только вырос, но и утратил детскую округлость. На длинной шее теперь заметно выделялось адамово яблоко, черты лица стали более точеными и четкими, выделились твердыми резкими линиями. Том заметно преобразился, словно скульптура под стамеской искусного мастера, становясь настоящим красавцем. Том неподвижно стоял на месте, поджав губы, выпрямив спину и молча вглядывался в улыбающееся лицо Гарри, которому столь пристальное внимание даже… польстило.

— Привет. Не стой на месте, глупенький, простудишься, — Гарри погладил Тома по голове, мысленно сожалея о том, как же быстро и незаметно летит время.

Том ничего не ответил, не в силах отвести взгляда от ярко-зеленых глаз опекуна. Когда он услышал знакомый голос, зовущий его по имени, в груди взорвались странные, необъяснимые, но невероятно насыщенные сильные чувства. Будь Риддл гриффиндорцем, не раздумывая бросился бы навстречу Гарри, обнял бы крепко и никогда-никогда не отпускал, но… Слизеринцы не поддавались эмоциям и высоко ценили контроль. Поэтому Том, сдержав восторг и облегчение, спрятал чувства за вежливой невинной улыбкой.

Он прекрасно знал, какого именно поведения от него ожидал Гарри… И даже будет рад притвориться — ради Гарри, ради их нового дома, ради этого мимолетного счастья.

* * *

В Годриковой впадине на удивление гармонично существовали и магглы, и волшебники. Хоть Гарри и жил здесь уже какое-то время, он редко выходил на прогулку по деревне. Большую часть своего времени Гарри проводил заперевшись в кабинете, разрабатывая стратегии для Отряда Дамблдора. Он и сам не мог толком объяснить, почему выбрал жилье именно здесь.

В этом времени еще не было мемориала, который при приближение превращался в памятник отцу, матери и ребенку. На стоявшей на деревенской площади черной стеле были выгравированы чужие, не знакомые Гарри имена.

— Гарри? — окликнул Том. Он проследил за взглядом опекуна, направленным на гладкую мраморную стелу, но сам так и не увидел в ней ничего примечательного.

Отвлекшись на голос, Гарри вынырнул из воспоминаний, нервно сжал ладонь Тома и спешно потащил его в сторону их дома, подальше от стелы. В этот момент Гарри резко пожалел о том, что купил дом в Годриковой впадине. Все в этой деревне напоминало ему о родителях, об их убийстве и убийце, о смертях, с которых началась их с Томом история. Гарри быстро шагал, не оглядываясь на мраморную плиту цвета сажи. Он до боли прикусил губу — нельзя было давать волю слезам.

— Гарри? Что случилось? — спросил Том, который мгновенно уловил перемену в настроении опекуна, заметил ее в красивых ярко-изумрудных глазах.

— Пойдем-пойдем, мы уже почти пришли.

Гарри обхватил ладонями руку Тома, чтобы хоть немного согреть его пальцы, хоть это мало помогло — разбушевавшийся холодный зимний ветер отнимал все мало-мальское тепло. От деревенской площади до их дома было совсем недалеко, но этого расстояния и времени хватило Гарри, чтобы успокоиться и прийти в себя.

У каждой дороги есть свой конец. Каждый выбор имеет последствия. Гарри сделал свой выбор — остаться с Томом, любить его и растить.  _Никаких сожалений._

* * *

— Добро пожаловать в новый дом, — улыбнулся Гарри, открывая входную дверь.

Когда Том вошел в прихожую со свежеокрашенными в белый цвет стенами, ему на миг показалось, будто все вокруг растаяло, растворилось в снегу. Снова ослепительно улыбнувшись, Гарри, словно нетерпеливый ребенок, жаждущий похвалы, принялся расспрашивать Тома, нравится ли ему их новый дом, и стены, и люстры, и пол… Восторг и воодушевление опекуна были настолько заразительными, что и Том, не удержавшись, широко улыбнулся, чувствуя, как в груди разливается приятное тепло.

— О, вы уже вернулись? — она вышла из гостиной и обыденно, будто давно привыкла так делать, забрала у Гарри из рук пальто, повесила на крючок. После взмахнула палочкой, и чемоданы Тома, плавно пролетев по воздуху, пристроились аккуратным рядком вдоль стены. Она — Джоан.

Улыбка Тома моментально погасла, он недовольно нахмурился, но почти сразу же взял себя в руки и снова улыбнулся — на этот раз сдержанно и учтиво:

— Что вы здесь делаете, мисс Джоан?

Рассеянно поправив складки на бежевом свитере и закатав рукава, Гарри повернулся к Тому:

— А, я пригласил Джоан отпраздновать с нами Рождество. Она очень мне помогла, и с переездом, и со всем остальным.

— Понятно, но… Разве мисс Джоан не хочет провести Рождество в кругу семьи? — учтиво поинтересовался Риддл и, ахнув, театрально прикрыл рот ладонью. — Ой, прошу прощения! Кажется… Я забыл, что мисс Джоан выгнали из дома. Извините, я лучше пойду… — Том подхватил свои чемоданы и, протиснувшись между Гарри и Джоан, поспешил в сторону гостиной.

Гарри остался стоять в прихожей, в которой повисла неловкая пауза.  _С чего вдруг… С чего вдруг Том так вскипел? Это было совсем на него не похоже._

— Извини, Джоан, он…

— Ничего страшного, он просто сказал правду, не волнуйся, — пожала плечами Джоан; судя по выражению ее лица, она и впрямь ничуть не обиделась. — Пойду к себе в комнату. Позже принесу тебе зелья.

* * *

Сев на диван, Том окинул беглым взглядом свою новую комнату. Интерьер был почти идентичен их старому дому на Лондонской улице пятнадцать, но все равно для него это место было чужим. Риддл раздраженно запустил пальцы в мягкие черные волосы. Хорошее настроение, которое у него было каких-то три минуты назад, исчезло, будто его и не было. Ему не нравилась Джоан, не нравилось, что она здесь, что вторглась в  _его_  дом. Тому хватало ума не ненавидеть ее в открытую, но эта сцена, то, как эта Джоан помогала Гарри с пальто — обыденно, будто она хозяйка в этом доме…  _Вывела его из себя._

Новый дом, новоявленные муж и жена — прямо-таки чудесное сочетание. Как душевно и волнующе, ага.

Волчонок зло ухмыльнулся, обнажая острые клыки.


	34. Мои соболезнования

**25 декабря 1939 года**  

 

“Некие Темные волшебники создали  _Зелье рабства_ , предназначение которого — лишить объект свободы воли. Столь пагубный мощный эликсир был сразу же запрещен Министерством магии. Выпивший это зелье тут же лишается всяких чувств — вкусового и сенсорного восприятия, любви, счастья, печали, — и больше не в состоянии обрабатывать информацию внешнего мира”.

Обмакнув кончик пера в красных чернилах, Том обвел кружком начало заинтересовавшего его абзаца о  _“Зелье рабства”_. Темные глаза излучали холодную сосредоточенность, красивые черты лица заострились, преобразились в яростно-неукротимой жажде знаний. Том сделал глубокий вдох и попытался выбросить из головы раздражающую картинку, где добрый и милый молодой человек, сидя на диване, оживленно переговаривался со смышленной и, что уж там, симпатичной девушкой. Прямо-таки идеальная парочка!  _А вот Том снова — какая ирония! — оказался третьим лишним_. Риддл был взбешен, но старательно давил эмоции, позволяя себе лишь едва уловимую недобрую ухмылку.

Мужчина, женщина, а в будущем, возможно, еще и ребенок — миленькое маленькое семейство! Именно такой должна быть настоящая семья —  _полной, счастливой_ , с уютным домом, в котором точно нет места Тому Риддлу. О, Том прекрасно знал, чем заканчиваются подобные истории. Странному сироте нечего делать в таком доме, одно его существование станет пятном на образе идеальной семьи. В итоге, его охотливо вернут обратно в приют — туда, где ему самое место. Том до боли закусил губу, вспомнив женщину, которая некогда навещала его в детском доме, принося с собой угощение в виде дешевых разноцветных карамелек. Он никогда не забудет о данном себе обещании. Не забудет, как поклялся себе стать однажды очень могущественным… Настолько сильным и влиятельным, что никто не осмелится им пренебрегать или игнорировать.  _Никто больше._

Недавно в купе Хогвартс-экспресса Абраксас спросил, собирается ли Том провести Рождество со своим Гарри, и ответ явно пришелся ему по душе. Хотя наследник Малфоев и мнил себя хитроумным, Риддл сразу же просек, о чем тот подумал — Малфой так радовался потому, что выявил его уязвимое место. Покуда он, Том, испытывает чувства к кому бы то ни было, он остается уязвим. Имея слабое место, он никогда не достигнет того могущества, которое представляло бы угрозу семье Малфоев.

Все слизеринцы амбициозны, жаждут успеха и бесконечно стремятся к власти — они не размениваются по мелочам. И Том также был донельзя властолюбив, он желал стать самым могущественным волшебником в мире без недостатков и изъянов, стать настолько влиятельным, чтобы весь магический мир пал к его ногам. Поэтому он не мог позволить себе  _слабости_.

У Тома не было другого выхода, кроме как  _устранить эту уязвимость_. Он должен был избавиться от эмоций и от своей бессмысленной привязанности… Тогда —  _и только тогда_  — он станет безупречным, совершенным, могущественным — таким, которого Гарри не сможет бросить, потому что Том не позволит ему этого сделать.

_Никогда больше._

* * *

— Том, ты уже готов? — донесся голос Гарри с первого этажа. Они собирались в Косой переулок — купить Гарри новую палочку.

Взгляд Тома потемнел. Открыв ящик стола, он достал оттуда тонкую прямоугольную коробку, окутанную всевозможными Запирающими чарами и чарами Антипризыва. Риддл тихо прошептал нужные заклинания, и коробочка плавно открылась, обнажая нутро из красного бархата и лежащую на нем сломанную палочку. Расколотая надвое древесина едва держалась на поблескивающей огненно-красным пером сердцевине. В этой же коробке лежали три окровавленные пули и маленький клочок темно-багряной ткани.

Да, это была  _его_  остролистная палочка с пером феникса. Пули, извлеченные из  _его_  плоти. И ткань, впитавшая в себя  _его_  кровь. Полнейшее помешательство. Том понимал, что с этой своеобразной извращенной коллекцией он похож на преследователя, безумного маньяка.  _Преступного. Сумасшедшего… Опасного._

Длинные тонкие пальцы любовно огладили остролистную палочку, а в следующий миг резким жестким нажатием окончательно переломили рукоять пополам.

— Иду! — жизнерадостно откликнулся Том, запер коробочку в ящике стола и ослепительно улыбнулся. Зловещей подозрительности на лице как не бывало.

* * *

— Мы ведь с тобой уже второй раз идем вместе в Косой переулок? — Гарри радостно улыбнулся Тому, обматывая вокруг шеи вязаный шарф. Рядом стояла Джоан, которая распустила волосы и вместо обычно строгой угрюмой мантии надела более женственный наряд. Она тоже улыбалась… Кажется, какой-то шутке Гарри. Эти двое хорошо смотрелись вместе — до отвращения мило и гармонично.

Том замер на верхней ступеньке лестницы, глядя на них сверху вниз. Его искусственная улыбка даже не дрогнула, но взгляд омрачился злобой. Том принадлежал тьме, и ему претило все милое и гармоничное. Эти двое были слишком яркими, слишком счастливыми… Как бельмо на глазу.

 

* * *

Гарри уже давно не чувствовал себя таким беззаботным. Семья, друзья, совместный поход по магазинам,  _маленькие радости жизни_. Небольшое обыденное путешествие доставило ему больше радости, чем он испытал за весь прошедший год.  _Пожалуй, стоило бы почаще выходить на улицу._  Гарри искренне наслаждался компанией милого, немного лукавого, но добродушного мальчика и всегда сдержанной, но чуткой подруги. А еще магазинчиками и улочками Косой аллеи — еще безмятежной и мирной, не разрушенной войной будущего.

Джоан, в отличие от Гарри, не испытывала ни радости, ни умиротворения, поскольку замечала то, чего он не видел. Тот самый “добродушный” мальчик смотрел на нее взглядом, полным леденящего предостережения. Джоан намеренно замедлила шаг, чтобы взглянуть со стороны на идущих бок о бок отца с сыном. Она нахмурилась: перед ней мальчик не раздумывая обнажал клыки, но перед Гарри тщательно скрывал свою темную сущность. Для столь юного возраста Том был невероятно искусным актером — ради Гарри жестокий волчонок притворялся хорошим, прятал клыки и когти. И это… Это настораживало. Поведение Тома тревожило Джоан, хоть она и не могла четко сказать, почему.

Почти все слизеринцы, даже еще совсем дети, отличались изворотливостью и умело скрывали от родителей свои подлинные намерения. Но ни один не был столь же искусным, как Том, который так безукоризненно умел сменять маски. Этот мальчик казался ей… Зловещим.

* * *

— О, смотрите-ка, кто пришел! — Олливандер выскочил из-за высокой груды коробочек с палочками, по пути сбивая их на пол. — Ай, неважно, позже все уберу. Мистер Риддл, — подмигнул Олливандер, выглядящий намного моложе того, которого знал Гарри — волосы еще не тронула седина, а лицо не избороздили морщины. — Тринадцать с половиной дюймов, тисовое дерево с сердцевиной из пера феникса? Прекрасно сочетание, невероятно могущественное. Надеюсь, она исправно работает?

— Да, очень хорошо, — вежливо кивнул Том.

Олливандер тут же переключил внимание на Джоан:

— Одиннадцать дюймов, белый клен, сердечная жила кобры. Прочная и очень гибкая. Я правильно помню?

— Да, — кивнула Джоан. — У вас удивительная память.

Гарри подавил рвущийся наружу смешок — даже через семьдесят лет старик будет помнить каждую проданную им палочку.

— Я хотел бы купить палочку, — обратился он к мастеру. — Старая потерялась в маггловской битве и, к сожалению, ее, ну или то, что от нее осталось, не удалось призвать даже “Акцио”.

Учтивая улыбка стоявшего рядом Тома даже не дрогнула. Он непринужденно покручивал между пальцами собственную тисовую палочку, будто и не уловив в голосе Гарри боли утраты.

Гарри быстро прошел через ряд необходимых сложных замеров, и Олливандер принялся передавать ему в руку палочку за палочкой. Хоть Гарри и не хотелось, так как он знал, что это бессмысленно, ему пришлось испытать каждую из них. Магия реагировала по-разному, но с неизменно разрушительным эффектом, и через время лавка превратилась едва ли не в руины. Джоан любезно навела порядок с помощью своей палочки из белого клена и починила, что было возможно. Все время, пока Гарри пытался подобрать себе новую палочку, она подбадривала его как могла и вообще была очень терпелива. О,  _она вела себя, как идеальная подруга,_  чем бесконечно бесила Тома. Если бы несовершеннолетним волшебникам можно было использовать магию вне школы…

Том продолжал улыбаться, но теперь он смотрел на мисс Джоан еще более холодным взглядом.

Очередной луч яркого света с громким грохотом врезался в высокую груду нагроможденных друг на друга коробок; палочки вперемешку с деревянными шкатулками градом посыпались на пол.

— Извините! — воскликнул Гарри, смущенно почесывая затылок и борясь с искушением плюнуть на все и прямо сказать Олливандеру, какая именно палочка ему нужна. Впрочем, мастеру происходящее было явно по душе — чем больше Гарри делал попыток, тем в больший восторг тот приходил. Олливандер задумчиво посмотрел на Тома, который упорно продолжал стоять рядом с Гарри, несмотря на то, что пару раз едва не попал под шальное заклинание. Взгляд Олливандера вспыхнул озарением, и он тут же ринулся увлеченно вытаскивать и перебирать груды особо пыльных коробочек.

— Ага, должно быть где-то здесь! — невнятно приговаривая себе под нос, мастер выудил очередную палочку и горящим взглядом уставился на тисовую палочку, которую держал в руках Том.

Том же в ответ смотрел на палочку в руках Олливандера; зрачки сжались до черных крошечных пятнышек. Хотя при нем Гарри не так уж и часто использовал свою волшебную палочку, Том все равно сразу же узнал ту, что держал лавочник. Ведь точно такая же остролистная палочка сейчас лежала у него в ящике стола. Том прищурил глаза, внимательно вглядываясь в тонкий прут, уверенный, что это — точная копия старой палочки опекуна. Том, конечно, не был экспертом по волшебным палочкам, но изучал некоторую литературу, где говорилось, что они не могут быть абсолютно одинаковыми, что это практически невозможно. Во всяком случае, в Хогвартсе он ни разу не видел двух идентичных палочек. На первый взгляд некоторые могли показаться похожими, но, если присмотреться, сразу находились отличия — в резьбе, в рельефе рукояти и даже в текстуре древесины. Не то чтобы Том обладал идеальной фотографической памятью, но он привык доверять собственным глазам. Риддл был готов дать руку на отсечение, что эта и та, прежняя, палочки  _совершенно_  одинаковые. Но… Это же просто невозможно.

— О-о-о… Мерлин! — восторженно хлопнув в ладоши, Олливандер протянул палочку Гарри и перевел внимательный взгляд с него на Тома:

— Смею предположить, вы двое очень близки?

— Да, — улыбнулся в ответ Гарри.

Олливандер растянул губы в довольной улыбке, обнажив желтые кривые зубы:

— Я так и подумал. Остролист и сердцевина из пера феникса… Как необычно… Мистер Поттер, так уж случилось, что феникс, чье перо находится в этой палочке, отдал еще одно перо. Любопытно… Очень любопытно. Выходит, что ваши с мистером Риддлом палочки —  _сестры_ , единственная известная в мире пара.

Том резко выпрямился в ответ на слова Олливандера.  _Единственные известные в мире палочки-сестры?_  Он тут же потянулся к собственной палочке, любовно огладил ее, мысленно повторяя слова старика —  _единственная во всем мире пара_. Риддл сжал пальцами гладкую рукоять; сердце наполнилось гордостью, его охватило необъяснимой радостью и восторгом, а плохое настроение враз улетучилось. Подняв голову, Том самодовольно посмотрел на Джоан, безмолвно бросая ей вызов и при этом продолжая вежливо улыбаться.

Губы Джоан слегка дрогнули. Все-таки еще совсем мальчишка с собственническими инстинктами, которые, впрочем… Было легко удовлетворить.

* * *

— Что ты думаешь о Джоан?

— М-м-м? — Гарри удивленно выглянул из-за газеты. Том тем временем увлеченно поправлял цветы в стоящей на журнальном столике вазе.

— Например… Видишь ли ты в ней… жену? — ослепительно улыбнувшись, Том отщипнул от стебля несколько еще не распустившихся маленьких розово-зеленых бутонов и сжал их между подушечками пальцев; по запястью потек розоватый сок.

Гарри, не удержавшись, весело рассмеялся:

— Джоан? Боюсь, это вряд ли.

Гарри был лишь гостем в этом времени и даже не думал о женитьбе или о романтике. Во всяком случае, не в этой эпохе.

— Почему нет? Мне кажется… Из мисс Джоан получилась бы отличная жена, — Том говорил очень медленно, тщательно обдумывая каждое слово и внимательно следя за реакцией Гарри. Вытерев пальцы от липкого сока, он выбросил в мусорную корзину испачканную салфетку и то, что осталось от бутонов.

— По правде… У меня уже кое-кто есть, — Гарри тепло улыбнулся, вспомнив огненно-рыжие волосы и блестящие задором голубые глаза Джинни.

Руки Тома затряслись, он непроизвольно сильнее сжал колючий стебель розы, шип до крови впился в подушечку большого пальца.

— Значит, ты собираешься на ней жениться? Тебе ведь уже… тридцать три? — жизнерадостным бодрым голосом спросил Том, при этом слегка наклонив голову, ведь в глазах можно было разглядеть совершенно иные эмоции. За полуприкрытыми веками и густыми ресницами притаилась пугающая тьма, почти безудержная жестокость подсветила радужку жутковатым багрянцем.

Но Гарри этого не заметил и спокойно покачал головой в ответ:

— Нет… Это невозможно. Она… Э-э-э… Ее нет… В этом мире.

Да, рыжеволосой красавицы не было здесь, с ним, она осталась в две тысячи первом.

Моментально успокоившись, Том, выдержав паузу, заговорил мягко и успокаивающе:

— Ох, извини, мои соболезнования, Гарри… Я не знал.

Поколебавшись, Гарри все же решил его не исправлять, лишь благодарно улыбнулся в ответ на заботливое беспокойство.

Том снова поправил цветы, прикрывая места, где недавно сорвал несколько бутонов — букет все равно оставался пышным, насыщенным сочным цветом нежных лепестков. За густым веером из листьев и цветов было не разглядеть его лица, и Том позволил себе ненадолго сбросить маску. Красные губы скривились в далеко не приветливой улыбке — в улыбке полной злобы, жестокости и безумных темных желаний. Какая жалость, что той женщины  _нет в этом мире_.

Том снова изобразил на лице выражение сердечного сочувствия, но внутри его переполняло мрачное ликование.

 

* * *

 

_Шуточные скетчи:_

_1_

_Олливандер: ваши с мистером Риддлом палочки — сестры, единственная известная в мире пара._

_Том самодовольно ухмыляется: палочки-сестры?.. Пара? Палочки-пары-влюбленных звучит намного лучше._

_Гарри: ...Я Избранный, Спаситель волшебного мира, враг Темного Лорда._

_2_

_Том самодовольно посмотрел на Джоан, безмолвно бросая ей вызов, при этом бормоча себе под нос: Палочки-сестры... Съела, стерва? Держись подальше от моего Гарри._

_Гарри: ...Я Избранный, Спаситель волшебного мира, враг Темного Лорда._


	35. Взрослый

**1941**

Два года пролетели как одно мгновение. Сама Судьба ускорила ход времени, раскрутила стрелки часов и теперь безмолвно усмехалась, довольная тем, что все предначертанное сбывалось, как и было ею задумано. Волшебники не замечали ничего странного — слишком занятые повседневными хлопотами, они оставались в блаженном неведении, лишь изредка сетуя на то, как быстро летит время. А вот для магглов эти несколько лет обернулись сущим адом — война продолжала неистовствовать, разрушая их жизни и города.

Лондонский воздух накалился удушливой жарой августовского солнца. Охваченный трагедией древний город, испещренный кратерами от бомб и разрушенными домами, в свете радужных солнечных лучей казался еще унылее и мрачнее — самым настоящим чистилищем на земле.

Высокий красивый юноша шагал по захламленным тротуарам в восточной части Лондона. Черные как смоль волосы, бледная кожа и дорогой жилет — в этих трущобах он выглядел совершенно неуместно, выделялся ярким пятном. Тому уже было четырнадцать, и он давно утратил детские черты — длинная изящная шея, проницательные темные глаза и утонченное, словно искусно вылепленное из мрамора, лицо. Он буквально излучал превосходство, и все магглы, даже самая верхушка, элита, меркли в сравнении с ним.

К нему то и дело подбегали одетые в лохмотья сироты в надежде выпросить милостыню или хотя бы корку хлеба, ведь на фоне царивших вокруг разрухи и нищеты элегантно-нарядный опрятный парень выделялся словно белая ворона. Но Том просто шагал дальше, совершенно безразличный к их тяжелой участи.

На углу одной из улиц маленькая девочка, сидящая прямо на тротуаре, вытянув вывернутую под неестественным углом ногу, громко закашляла, сплевывая кровь. Рядом с ней мальчик, вытащив из мусорных отходов обрывок кожаного ремня, принялся лихорадочно его жевать, хоть кожа и была слишком грубой, чтобы ее проглотить. Чуть дальше, стоя на коленях в руинах разрушенного дома, надсадно-оглушительно рыдала женщина, прижимая к груди мертвого младенца.

Том, все такой же безразличный к их страданиям, продолжал идти вперед — мимо, не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь. Откуда такое равнодушие? Кого или что в нем винить?.. Характер, воспитание или, быть может, самих магглов, которые некогда точно так же игнорировали его крики о помощи? Том, насмешливо усмехаясь, шагал по замызганным улицам, которые так напоминали те, двухлетней давности, когда на таком же похожем тротуаре Гарри умирал у него на руках. Том никогда не забудет лиц пробегавших мимо них магглов — их пустые, полные страха глаза не замечали упавших на землю мальчика и мужчину, их уши были глухи к отчаянным мольбам Тома. Он никогда не забудет ощущение сочащейся сквозь пальцы горячей крови, не забудет, как просил о помощи, но никто даже не смотрел на него, никто не останавливался.

Том замер посреди замусоренного тротуара и холодно улыбнулся, наслаждаясь сладким вкусом мести на губах.

_Никогда и ни за что он не станет помогать магглам._

* * *

На окраине Лондона около безлюдного пляжа притаилась мрачная зубчатая пещера, в пугающе зловещие глубины которой не проникало ни лучика света. Но Том не боялся темноты — наоборот, наслаждался и ею, и сырым промозглым воздухом.

Дойдя до расположенного в конце туннеля черного озера, он опустился на колени у кромки мертвенно-спокойной воды; вверх по руке тут же заскользило что-то гладкое и холодное.

— Том! Поч-с-сему тебя так долго не было? — громко и жалостливо зашипела змея — тот и впрямь давно ее не навещал, приказав перед уходом охранять эту пещеру. За время, что они не виделись, чешуйчатое тело, которое раньше было толщиной с большой палец взрослого мужчины раздалось в ширину и стало диаметром с детскую руку. Взволнованная встречей с хозяином, которого не видела целый год, змея обвилась вокруг его шеи, шипя на ухо:

— Том! Том! Я придумала с-с-себе имя… Нагини! Тебе нравитс-с-ся?

Погладив ее по треугольной голове, Том прошипел в ответ:

— Ус-с-спокойс-с-ся, Нагини.

Большой змее так понравилось, как звучит ее имя из уст ее хозяина, что она замахала хвостом словно довольная домашняя кошка, но почти сразу же успокоилась, подчиняясь приказу.

Том перевел взгляд на обманчиво спокойное озеро:

— С-с-справилас-с-сь с-с-с моим зс-с-саданим?

Взмахнув хвостом, Нагини смела им в воду обломок породы. Раздался громкий всплеск, штилевая зеркальная поверхность пошла рябью, выявляя таящуюся в глубинах опасность — взволнованные черные волны обнажили бесконечное множество мертвенно-бледных конечностей. Водоем буквально кишел созданной Томом армией нежити.

Том замер на берегу, с легким восхищением разглядывая серовато-бледных существ; темные глаза вспыхнули пугающим ликованием. Хотя в пещеру не проникало ни лучика солнца, Риддл прекрасно видел и в темноте — он наслаждался видом своей армии инферналов, их бледным разложившимися телами — словно бесценным произведением искусства. Полуразъеденные соленой водой униформы, облепляющие тела живых мертвецов все еще были узнаваемыми — металлические значки в форме расправившего крылья орла, черно-белые ранговые полосы и узкие кресты с загнутыми под прямым углом концами — символы немецких ВВС. Том довольно улыбнулся своей питомице.

— Мош-ш-шно Нагини оставить их с-с-себе? — змея вымела хвостом из-под кварцевого кристалла груду сверкающих золотом и серебром орденов, которые, вне всякого сомнения, некогда принадлежали ее жертвам. Видимо, со скуки змея насобирала внушительную коллекцию медалей и значков различия.

Том с легким любопытством посмотрел на них — некоторые даже относились к высоким чинам, вроде полковника или капитана. Скривив губы в неизменно красивой улыбке, он согласно кивнул и погладил Нагини по голове:

— Впечатляющ-щ-ще… Умниц-с-са.

Его питомица прекрасно справилась с заданием, и теперь у Тома была собственная первоклассная коллекция из сильных и мускулистых маггловских немецких солдат, полностью подчиняющихся его воле. Что и впрямь было очень даже  _впечатляюще_.

— Ещ-щ-ще кое-ш-ш-што, Нагини, — тихо прошипел Том; звук нечеловеческой речи рассеялся по темной пещере шепотом ветра. — Тебе ч-с-сто-нибудь извес-с-стно о... Тайной комнате?

— Нет… Никогда о ней не с-с-слышала, — Нагини плавно взмахнула хвостом и покачала головой.

Том кивнул, задумчиво прищурив глаза.

* * *

Риддл вошел в дом в Годриковой впадине только к полуночи, когда Гарри уже давно вернулся после долгого рабочего дня в Министерстве.

— Почему так поздно? Где ты был? — сурово спросил опекун.

Сняв обувь, Том поднял голову, на глаза небрежно упала прядь черных шелковистых волос, но при этом он все равно выглядел безупречно:

— Меня Абраксас пригласил… Извини, я, кажется, потерял счет времени.

— О, — услышав знакомое имя, Гарри широко распахнул глаза, но почти сразу же спохватился и, схватив старую газету, спешно развернул ее, делая вид, что крайне увлечен чтением, скрывая за серыми страницами свое встревоженное лицо.

_Как много лжи кроется в его словах?_  Гарри должен был знать. Он хотел доверять Тому, но… Боялся узнать правду. Что если истина в том, что с намеченного пути нельзя свернуть? Вдруг окажется, что, несмотря на все его попытки, время необратимо, и его никак не изменить, не повернуть вспять? Время, которое пролетело так стремительно, почти незаметно… А Гарри еще не был готов к уже так близко, совсем рядом, маячившему будущему. Возможно, Гарри слишком себя накручивал, но… Он чувствовал, нет, даже был почти уверен, что это все дело рук Судьбы, что именно она нарочно обернула ход времени против него. Не успел Гарри как следует все обдумать, составить план действий, а Том уже вырос… Слишком быстро вырос. Мальчик перешел на четвертый курс, и Гарри как никто другой знал, что именно этот год станет переломным в жизни Волдеморта.

Четырнадцать — значимый возраст в жизни каждого мальчика. В четырнадцать, благодаря гормонам, мальчики из тонких молодых побегов превращались в рослых и крепких, уверенных в себе юношей. Лица приобретали более взрослые четкие черты — идеальный баланс почти женской миловидности и мужественности. На подбородках пробивался мягкий пушок щетины, голоса становились глубже и ниже, улыбки лучились обаянием и юношеской энергией. Том, как и всегда, был впереди остальных, был лучшим. Он унаследовал от отца красивую внешность и высокий рост, а от матери — знатную родословную и могущественную магию. И, что особенно впечатляло, Том не кичился своими преимуществами, всегда и со всеми был вежлив и обходителен.

Но Гарри знал, как обернется будущее, поэтому понимал, что доброта и сердечность мальчика обманчивы. Ему было многое известно о дальнейшей судьбе Тома, он пристально следил за ним и в этом времени, и просто не мог не распознать затаившиеся на глубине таких красивых темных глаз честолюбие, жажду власти, могущества, силы.

Если вдруг окажется, что  _история незыблема_ , тогда… На четвертом курсе Том узнает о крестражах. На пятом убьет своих последних живых родственников и создаст первый — но не последний — крестраж. На шестом курсе откроет Тайную комнату, выпустит василиска, убьет ни в чем не повинную сокурсницу и обвинит во всем Хагрида.

Забегая вперед, их с Томом будущее казалось абсолютно безнадежным… Все запуталось в жуткой кошмарной тьме, в неотвратимых переплетениях судьбы.

Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным перед целым ворохом потенциально возможных проблем, которые ждали его в будущем; его буквально придавливало к земле тяжелым грузом ответственности за сотни тысяч жизней, которые он должен был спасти. Слишком много всего на него навалилось, он нуждался в…  _помощи_.

Гарри не хотел рубить с плеча, не хотел действовать опрометчиво и бездумно, не хотел рвать ту тонкую связь, которая образовалась между ним с Томом. Гарри был не в силах заставить себя открыто поговорить с мальчиком, поэтому просто предпочел не замечать происходящего. Он только и делал, что запирался в своем кабинете, разрабатывал планы и стратегии для Отряда Дамблдора и старался… Изо всех сил старался быть хорошим отцом, неизменно заботящимся и волнующимся о своем ребенке. Гарри делал все возможное, чтобы у Тома был нормальный дом, и когда мальчик улыбался ему открыто и ярко, он чувствовал, что все его усилия того стоят.

Волдеморт с ранних лет был хорошим актером, легко, будто ненароком, ослеплял людские сердца и умы — особенно, когда ему было что-то нужно. Он словно змей из эдемского сада дурачил всех вокруг своей обворожительной улыбкой: профессора Слагхорна, который сам того не заметив, разболтал ему все, что знал о крестражах, Елену Равенкло, которая неосознанно подарила ему диадему своей матери. И даже Гарри, зная, какова истинная сущность Тома, не мог устоять перед его улыбками.

— Я уезжаю на три месяца… Конечно, только после того, как ты отправишься в Хогвартс, — отложив газету в сторону, Гарри измученно сжал переносицу. Он не сможет и дальше справляться в одиночку, он нуждался в совете, ему было просто необходимо поговорить с Гермионой.

Резко вскинув голову вверх, Том посмотрел на явно усталого опекуна. Черные зрачки Риддла вдруг сжались узкими точками, он весь подобрался словно голодная хищная змея, впился взглядом в Гарри, запоминая его образ, каждое движение и вдох отзеркаливая на сетчатке. С их первой встречи прошло целых девять лет, а опекун выглядел все так же. Кожа его оставалась светлой и мягкой, будто время было не властно над ним, не могло оставить ни грана своего отпечатка на его теле. Все такие же густые, черные как смоль волосы в неизменном беспорядке — не прическа, а птичье гнездо. Волосы, которые ни капли не отросли, даже на дюйм, и никакого намека на седину. Гарри будто застыл во времени, словно бабочка в янтаре.

Осмотрительно нацепив на лицо нужную маску, Том кивнул и сладким голосом ответил:

— Хорошо… Удачной поездки.

Поджав губы, Гарри мельком посмотрел в темные глаза, но не прочел в них ничего, кроме почтительной вежливости, и отвел взгляд.

* * *

Том сохранял видимое спокойствие ровно до тех пор, пока не оказался в уединении собственной спальни, вдали от внимательного взгляда опекуна. Тогда выражение его лица резко переменилось, Риддл зло оскалился, раздраженно зарычал словно волчонок.

— Нагини, — он задрал штанину, выпуская обвившуюся вокруг лодыжки магически уменьшенную змею, — у меня ес-с-ть для тебя з-с-садание…

Том ненадолго замолчал, обдумывая свое решение:

— Ты долж-ж-шна прос-с-следить за Гарри.

Да, именно, проследить за Гарри, чтобы знать, чем тот занимается, куда и зачем ходит… И почему продолжает оставлять Тома ради своих загадочных поездок? Говоря открыто, Том хотел, чтобы змея  _шпионила_  за его опекуном.

Выражение лица Тома еще больше ожесточилось леденящей злобой. Он почти ничего не знал о Гарри. За последние девять лет опекун совсем не изменился внешне, ни капли. Пусть волшебники и жили намного дольше магглов, они все же были не бессмертны. У той же Джоан на лице уже начали появляться мелкие морщинки, а Гарри по-прежнему выглядел точно, как и девять лет назад. Будь Том каким-нибудь маггловским ученым, наверняка бы начала строить теории об аномально медленном делении клеток или еще о чем-то в таком духе. В общем и целом Гарри был сплошной загадкой — и это его столь затянувшееся выздоровление, и две абсолютно одинаковые палочки, и то, что каждые три года он уезжал черт знает куда, и даже его непонятное отношение к самому Тому — чаще всего теплое и любящее, но временами… Настороженное и даже опасливое.

_Гарри Поттер…_  Был очень странным и подозрительным человеком.

* * *

**1 сентября, платформа 9 и ¾**

— Том… — позвал Гарри, но так и замер с открытым ртом, не зная, что сказать. А что было говорить? То, что действительно хотелось — попросить мальчика никогда не искать Тайную комнату, не узнавать о крестражах, не увлекаться Темными искусствами, никогда — ни за что — не менять имя Тома Марволо Риддла на… Лорда Волдеморта. Но Гарри не мог ничего этого сказать.

Будь Гарри христианином, он бы молил Бога не дать его сыну сбиться с правильного пути. Поцеловал бы мальчика в лоб и тихо прошептал: “Храни тебя Бог, мое дитя”.

Но Гарри был волшебником.

— Береги себя, — только и смог сказать он, пока Том взбирался по ступенькам на поезд.

Гарри, весь бледный и хмурый, так и остался стоять на перроне, пока алый паровоз не скрылся вдали.

* * *

Том сел у окна в пустующем купе в самом хвосте поезда и, подперев рукой подбородок, все смотрел и смотрел в окно на стремительно уменьшающуюся фигуру Гарри, пока тот и вовсе не исчез из виду. Возможно, отъезд опекуна пойдет только на пользу — никаких лишних забот, Тому не на кого будет отвлекаться и… нечего бояться. Он сможет уделить все свое время поиску Тайной комнаты и информации о крестражах.

Все же за последние несколько лет Риддл сильно изменился — он повзрослел и многому научился, в том числе и терпеливости.

Том зловеще усмехнулся собственным мыслям.

* * *

Судьба удовлетворенно скрестила руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как двое юношей расходятся в абсолютно противоположные стороны. Один — абсолютно умиротворенный и спокойный сидит в купе Хогвартс-экспресса, в то время как второй, полный тревоги и смятения, тяжелой походкой возвращается домой.

Быть может, Спасителю удастся придумать идеальный план без единого изъяна, быть может, у него и были самые благие намерения, но… События, которых он так страшился, уже начали сбываться.

Судьбу Гарри Поттера можно описать всего двумя словами —  _слишком поздно_.


	36. Что все это значит?

**Сентябрь 1941 года**

Одним из излюбленных занятий слизеринцев было посещение званых вечеров и других всевозможных общественных мероприятий. К четвертому курсу подобные рауты становились уже не просто развлечением, а прямой обязанностью. В чистокровном обществе к четырнадцати годам полагалось определиться со своим будущим — будущим с  _отличными перспективами, подходящими друзьями и вассалитетом при достойной чистокровной семье_. От того неудивительно, что слизеринцы неизменно устраивали наилучшие вечеринки — грандиозные, изысканные, с живой музыкой, самой дорогой выпивкой, которую только можно купить и с наиблагороднейшими гостями, каких только удалось пригласить. В подземельях было полно залов и анфилад, специально отведенных для таких событий.

В скрытом за плотными бархатными портьерами и витражами из литого хрусталя зале, золотящимся в мягких отблесках канделябров, шел полным ходом яркий и роскошный званый ужин. В бальной зале все слизеринцы негласно разделились на небольшие группки в зависимости от того, какому из трех самых могущественных родов принадлежала их верность — Блэкам, Малфоям или же Принцам.

Небрежно покручивая между пальцами высокий бокал, Том с холодным любопытством наблюдал за происходящим. Сам он представлял собой особый случай, решив не отдавать предпочтения ни одному из родов. Несмотря на активные усилия представителей всех трех семейств, Том придерживался подчеркнуто неопределенной позиции. Хоть Абраксас и пытался завербовать его с первых же дней пребывания в Хогвартсе, Том так и не дал четкого ответа, чем бесконечно расстраивал наследника Малфоев.

Том поднял взгляд на подошедшего к нему старшекурсника:

— Том Риддл, — представился он, скрепляя знакомство крепким рукопожатием, и поднял бокал вверх в знак приветствия. Темно-красное, цвета крови вино, всколыхнувшись, лизнуло хрустальные бока.

— Сигнус Блэк, — отозвался старшекурсник и тоже осушил свой бокал. — О, кажется я о тебе слышал… Твое имя идет впереди тебя, Том.

Что безусловно было правдой — все знали Тома Риддла, самого перспективного и подающего большие надежды четверокурсника. Лучшего студента Хогвартса — красивого, загадочного, смышленного, галантного и утонченного. Он весь, с головы до пят, был безоговорочно неотразим и неоспоримо безупречен. Но… Каким бы идеальным Том ни был, он оставался одиноким без поддержки знатного рода, поэтому все так рьяно стремились прибрать к рукам столь способного, никем не занятого Тома Риддла. Со своими впечатляющими талантами и знаниями он мог принести пользу и успех; любой именитый чистокровный род многое бы приобрел с  _таким_  вассалом.

* * *

Вальяжно раскинувшись на мягком диване, Абраксас Малфой неотрывно следил за легко маневрирующим между группками юных аристократов и то с тем, то с другим заводящим непринужденные беседы мальчишкой. Но за всеми вежливыми улыбками Риддла Малфой вдруг почувствовал исходящее от того напряжение и даже давление. Абраксас отчетливо помнил, как всего четыре года назад, едва сдернув с головы Распределяющую Шляпу, Том сразу же превратился в изгоя и объект издевок — к мальчишке с вечно хмурым лицом и маггловским именем слизеринцы отнеслись не иначе, как к приблудной дворняге. Но за эти же четыре коротких года, нет…  _Даже за меньшее время_ , Риддл стал настоящим лидером и эталоном Слизерина, объектом восхищения и почитания, за которым ухлестывали даже наследники трех знаменитых родов. Когда-то Абраксас точно так же хотел сделать мальчишку вассалом рода Малфоев, но переменил свое мнение, почувствовав некую угрозу — уж слишком легко Том Риддл подчинял себе всех и вся. Прищурив голубые глаза, Малфой задумчиво помассировал виски и тяжело вздохнул.

_Можно ли сказать наверняка, кто в итоге станет слугой, а кто господином?_

Во всяком случае, он был прав с самого начала — едва увидев мальчишку в окно Хогвартс-экспресса, Абраксас понял, что тот особенный.

_Юный мистер Том Риддл, с которого он не спустит глаз._

* * *

Том крайне учтиво попрощался со своим новым  _другом_ , Сигнусом Блэком, и двинулся прочь от группки юных наследников и наследниц, по пути ослабляя узел галстука. О, он прекрасно знал, что у них всех на уме — интриги, перестановки, остроумные трюки и уловки… Которые для него, впрочем, являлись не более чем детскими забавами. Не прекращая улыбаться вежливой обезоруживающей улыбкой, Том расправил невидимые складки на мантии и недобро прищурил темные глаза, в глубине которых все ширились и разрастались алчность и гордыня. Пусть эти глупцы продолжают возиться в своей песочнице — в итоге он заберет все, что пожелает! Он — наследник Слизерина и однажды, когда придет время, по праву рождения займет свое место на самой вершине в качестве их короля. А это лишь вопрос времени — для начала Тому нужно открыть Тайную комнату, которую оставил для него сам Салазар Слизерин.

— Том… Не хочешь потанцевать? — окликнул его взволнованный девичий голос, вырывая из раздумий.

Том обернулся, моментально давя все темные мысли и чувства, от которых ни осталось ни на намека ни в жестах, ни во взгляде.

— О, разумеется, мадемуазель. Окажете мне честь? — он отступил на шаг назад, поклонился, прижав к груди правую руку и приглашающе протянув вперед левую.

Улыбка Риддла ослепляла, манеры были безупречны, а весь его вид — идеален. Гарри бы несомненно удивился тому, как уверенно и текуче-изящно движется Том, который за всю жизнь не взял ни одного урока танца.

Парочки плавно покачивались на танцполе в утонченном единстве в такт легкому медленному джазу, наигрываемому приглашенной музыкальной группой. Риддл словно звезда всего этого шоу с мастерством атлета и мягкостью любовника кружил в ярких огнях бального зала свою несколько ошеломленную партнершу. Сшитая на заказ черная мантия идеально сидела на нем, подчеркивая высокую худощавую фигуру. Красивый, элегантный и безнадежно чарующий — Том Риддл неизменно производил впечатление, стоило ему только этого захотеть. Он умел смотреть тепло и ласково, так, что для партнера весь шумный мир вокруг разом мерк, и оставались только они двое — интимно-близкие, искренние, подлинные. Том Риддл был из тех редких мужчин, которым не могла отказать ни одна женщина.

— Мне было очень приятно танцевать с такой красавицей, — шаловливо сверкнул глазами Том; лживые комплименты стекали с его губ подобно сладкому меду.

К тому времени, как он присоединился к Абраксасу, Риддл успел перетанцевать с тремя разными девушками.

— Так-так-так… Кто-то определенно пользуется популярностью, — поддразнил Малфой.

Том пожал плечами, окончательно развязал галстук, отбросил его в сторону и, залпом осушив прохладительный напиток, откинулся на мягкую спинку дивана.

— А это ты еще не познал истинного наслаждения девичьим телом — мягкие груди, тонкая талия, округлые бедра, — глупо улыбаясь, Абраксас запрокинул голову, глядя куда-то в потолок, видимо, оживив в памяти некоторые из… приятных моментов.

Уже порядком наслышанный о наследнике Малфое и его колоритных пристрастиях, Том закатил глаза. Заметив, что Риддлу тема разговора явно не интересна, Абраксас отвернулся в сторону зала, скучающе поджав губы. Резко выпрямившись, он помахал затаившемуся в углу, явно нервничающему мальчишке:

— Иди сюда, Ови! — окликнул Малфой Паркинсона, который явно не был этому рад.

Овидию Паркинсону никогда не нравились вечеринки. Он предпочитал вообще на них не появляться, если было возможно, и обычно никто даже не замечал его отсутствия — ничем не выдающегося слизеринца, представителя заурядного рода, испокон веков находящегося в вассалитете у Малфоев.

Замерев на месте, Том пристально следил за приближающимся Овидием, не отводя взгляда от его нескладной фигуры. Овидий не был особо симпатичным, самое большее, его внешность можно было описать, как мягкую и уточненную, но вот так, издалека, в Паркинсоне проступало что-то неповторимо знакомое и близкое Риддлу. В его худощавости, спутанных волосах — черных, как смоль, и похожих на воронье гнездо.

— Привет, Том, — еле слышно поздоровался нездорово бледный Овидий.

— Иди сюда, — Абраксас откинулся назад, развел руки в стороны, запрокинув их на спинку дивана, и кивнул Паркинсону, наградив того игривым, но вместе с тем требовательным и жестким взглядом.

С лица Овидия враз схлынули все краски — он боялся наследника Малфоя, хоть и был младше того всего лишь на год.

— Но… Но… Том ведь… Здесь, — слабо возразил он.

Сам Том был несколько озадачен происходящим, но оставлять этих двоих наедине не собирался. Абраксас предостерегающе посмотрел на Паркинсона, отчего у того тут же заметно задрожали губы. Решительно не глядя на Риддла, Овидий взобрался Малфою на колени.

— Хороший мальчик, — грубо потянув Паркинсона за волосы, Абраксас впился в его губы не ласковым поцелуем, после притянул к груди и переключил внимание на Тома, объясняя:

— Этим летом отец Овидия мне его подарил в качестве знака доброй воли.

Прищурив глаза, Том с любопытством покосился на сидящую рядом парочку. От развернувшегося перед ним зрелища кровь в венах разгорячилась, наполнилась голодной жаждой чего-то. Осознание того, что  _двое мужчин могут заниматься чем-то подобным,_  неожиданно пришлось по душе. Сердце забилось чаще, в горле пересохло, Том облизал губы:

— Мне казалось, тебе нравятся гибкие стройные девушки? — небрежно, никак не выдавая своих эмоций поинтересовался он у Абраксаса.

— Да, но гибкие стройные мальчики тоже ничего, — пожал плечами Малфой и, притянув Овидия еще ближе, медленно провел пальцами по его спутанным смолянисто-черным прядям — ласково и дразняще, наводя своими движениями на непристойные мысли.

И отчего-то это буквально выводило Тома из себя. Он замер, наблюдая за тем, как пальцы Абраксаса вплетаются  _в знакомо-спутанные-в-воронье-гнездо волосы_. Малфой потянул Овидия за пряди, и тот откинул голову назад, обнажая бледное беззащитное горло. Паркинсон был не особо красив, но молодость скрашивала многие недостатки. По бледному горлу скользнули капельки пота — к выступающему адамову яблоку, и ниже, в ложбинку между ключицами. Овидий прерывисто и тяжело дышал из-за страха и смущения, и в такт его вдохам также прерывисто сокращалось горло. Том смотрел на него, не в силах отвести взгляд; зрелище оказалось странным образом… Соблазнительным.

— Полагаю, — вдруг вклинился Риддл, злобным и по-волчьему голодным взглядом глядя на пристроившегося в объятиях Абраксаса мальчишку, — ты не против… отдать его мне?

Удивленно вскинув бровь, Малфой повернулся к Тому и, что-то прикинув в уме, расплылся в ухмылке:

— Ой ли? А я-то считал, что секс тебя вообще не интересует, но, очевидно, ошибся. Видимо, не в том направлении думал?..

Разумеется, Абраксас, который был твердо намерен переманить Тома на свою сторону, не стал отказывать в столь незначительной просьбе. Не скрывая усмешки, он спихнул Овидия с колен и подтолкнул того к Риддлу.

* * *

Овидий вошел вслед за Томом в спальню мальчиков, из которой вышел всего каких-то пятнадцать минут назад:

— Спасибо за помощь, — застыв у кровати Риддла, Паркинсон рассыпался в благодарностях и извинениях. — Мне правда, правда жаль, что я шпионил за тобой для Малфоя… На самом деле, я…

Успевший скинуть мантию и наполовину расстегнуть рубашку, в вырезе которой теперь виднелась бледная твердая грудь, Том резко обернулся к Овидию и окинул того насмешливым взглядом:

— Ты что, гриффиндорец? Ну, ладно, сейчас поймешь, почему я тебе “помог”.

Хоть они и были одногодками, уже вымахавший под метр семьдесят Том на целую голову возвышался над Паркинсоном. Риддл резко, безо всякого предупреждения, подался вперед и буквально впился в губы Овидия. Он грубо прикусил чужие, немного припухшие губы — ни о какой нежности и речи не шло, поцелуй скорее походил на укус разъяренного зверя. Том не пытался быть ни мягким, ни ласковым, толкаясь языком в чужой рот — глубоко, жестко, напористо и резко. Но он не испытал ни удовольствия, ни каких-либо других острых ощущений.

Не успел Овидий прийти в себя, как Риддл жестко оттолкнул его прочь. Хмуря брови, насухо вытер губы большим пальцем — ощущение чужой склизкой слюны ему нисколько не понравилось.

Все было как-то не так…  _Мимо_. Будто чего-то не хватало.

Недовольно цокнув, Том отвернулся от бледного заходящегося слезами мальчишки. Паркинсон ни на что не годился. Ему не доставало ни энергии, ни строптивости, ни искры.  _Одна только скука и сплошное разочарование._

Теперь уже окончательно охладев, Риддл вышел из комнаты.

* * *

Его буквально переполняло необыкновенным наслаждением и пульсирующим жаром. Перед глазами все расплывалась в сонном мареве, но немного погодя зрение прояснилось и он увидел распростертое под собой обнаженное, идеальное, поразительно великолепное тело. От вида прогнувшейся спины, плечей и соблазнительно горячей, цвета слоновой кости кожи внизу живота стянуло раскаленным жаром. Он невольно потянулся рукой, огладил нежную упругую спину, жадно навалился всем телом еще сильнее и услышал под собой слабый приглушенный стон. Ни с чем не сравнимый звук —  _искушающий, хрипловатый, ослабленный_. Совершенно непохожий на те нарочито-развратные, выкрикиваемые пассиями Малфоя. Стон был тихим, раскатистым, как ошеломленный болезненный вздох, как тихое сдерживаемое стенание долго и тяжело томящегося в мучительном ожидании. Такой, что его кровь вскипела, забурлила неистовым  _желанием_.

Налившийся твердый член пульсировал в чем-то тесно сжимающем, мягком, влажном и до невозможности горячем. Действуя скорее на инстинктах, чем связно мысля, он толкнулся вперед и плавно назад. Сначала постепенно раскачиваясь, медленно и осторожно, но потом сорвался и принялся вколачиваться словно одержимый безумец.

—  _Том…_  — снова хрипло и надсадно застонал любовник, который, судя по голосу, явно не был едва достигшим зрелости юношей, а кем-то постарше.

Том ничего не ответил, его тело двигалось будто само по себе; он прижался губами к изгибу у основания шеи, впился зубами в мягкую кожу, оставляя засосы, терзая словно изголодавшийся вампир. А потом он будто со стороны услышал собственный голос, лихорадочно выкрикивающий:

—  _Гарри, Гарри, Гарри…_

Том вздрогнул и резко открыл глаза. Оказавшиеся лишь сном образы рассеялись белыми клубами облаков, превратившись в потолок его спальни.

Сев на кровати, Том провел рукой по влажному белью и отрешенно посмотрел на собственную ладонь, испачканную в молочно-белой субстанции. Вдруг сердце мучительно быстро заколотилось в груди, взгляд Риддла опасно потемнел.

_Что все это значит?_


	37. Песочные часы из серебра

**Ноябрь 1941 года**

Многие любили осень — ту пору, когда температура колебалась между немного прохладной и комфортной, когда было еще не слишком сыро, а в самый раз, когда настроение скрашивала яркая желто-оранжевая листва и даже самые скучные уроки будто бы пролетали быстрее.

— Так-так-так, кто хочет попробовать ответить? — обрюзгший и расплывшийся до таких размеров, что мог бы потягаться с моржом профессор Слагхорн, опираясь о дерево кафедры, указал палочкой на выведенный на доске вопрос. Затем приподнял повыше, чтобы всем было видно, маленький пузырек с мутной, специфического перламутрового отлива жидкостью и бросил полный надежды взгляд на сидевшего в углу Тома.

Однако, к превеликому разочарованию Слагхорна, его любимчик руки не поднял. Спрятавшийся за книгой Том, казалось, и вовсе дремал.

— Давайте вы, Том, — велел Слагхорн, тряся густыми усами.

Риддл без особого энтузиазма посмотрел на пробирку в его руках:

— Это Амортенция, сэр, которую, как мне кажется… мы должны изучать только на шестом курсе.

При упоминании об Амортенции мальчишки с Гриффиндора многозначительно заулыбались и принялись подмигивать и свистеть сидевшим позади них девчонкам.

— Все верно, любовные зелья проходят на шестом курсе, но… — Слагхорн взмахнул рукой, успокаивая разбушевавшийся класс, после чего поманил Тома к себе. — Подойдите, смелее.

Риддл недовольно поморщился, но споро скрыл свое раздражение за вежливой улыбкой и под любопытными взглядами сокурсников с невозмутимым видом подошел к Слагхорну.

— Молодец, отлично, а теперь, Том, принюхайтесь и опишите, что за аромат вы ощущаете, — радушно велел Слагхорн и, весело подмигнув, сунул пузырек с зельем прямо под нос Тому.

Риддлу даже принюхиваться не пришлось, чтобы ощутить на себе опасное влияние Амортенции. Самый чарующий аромат из всех, которые он когда либо ощущал, взметнулся над флаконом и разом заполнил ноздри. Взгляд Тома потемнел, в то время как манящий запах тянулся к нему и окутывал подобно смертельно опасной песни сирены. Том на секунду крепко зажмурил глаза, подавляя внезапный порыв вцепиться в пузырек и вдыхать-вдыхать-вдыхать, медленно и глубоко.

— Я чувствую запах свежего пергамента, сэр, — спокойно и открыто признался Том, будто и впрямь говорил правду без единой утайки.

— О, не удивительно, вы ведь так любите читать. Что-нибудь еще?

Том отрицательно покачал головой; Слагхорн пожал плечами в ответ на разочарованный гул аудитории:

— Я-то уж думал, что Том, возможно, почувствует аромат прекрасной юной леди, но, увы, не сложилось. Возвращайтесь на свое место, Том.

Снова подняв над головой стеклянный флакон, чтобы все смогли разглядеть клубящийся над зельем причудливой спиралью пар, Слагхорн заговорил, тряся моржовыми усами:

— Это — мощнейшее любовное зелье в мире. Уверен, что его свойства понятны из названия и не нуждаются в отдельных объяснениях. Для каждого оно пахнет по-разному, в зависимости от того, к чему тянет человека. К примеру, если вы любите плавать, можете почувствовать аромат моря, или, скажем… Если девушка влюблена в нашего Тома, — он подмигнул вспыхнувшей румянцем девчонке, сидевшей в первом ряду, — она почувствует запах его шампуня. Разумеется, Амортенция не вызывает настоящей любви, ведь любовь невозможно ни изготовить, ни подделать. К счастью, эффект этого зелья кратковременный. Флакона в моей руке хватит всего на двенадцать часов.

Буквально излучая коварство и оттого походя на хитрую лису (хоть и крайне упитанную), Слагхорн задумчиво пригладил свои длинные усы:

— И вот это зелье, дамы и господа, я предлагаю в качестве приза. Один маленький флакончик Амортенции тому, кто лучше всех сварит Напиток живой смерти до конца урока. Победитель получит возможность устроить самое идеальное свидание или же ему самому подарят незабываемый день.

От слов Слагхорна у всех девчонок буквально загорелись глаза; тот громко рассмеялся:

— Будьте начеку, юноши. Итак, время пошло…

Неудивительно, что Слагхорн решил поощрить их наградой, ведь Напиток живой смерти являлся самым сложнейшим зельем из всех, что были в учебнике за четвертый курс. Работа над ним требовала сосредоточенности и внимания к мелочам, но Том будто и вовсе не видел перед собой ингредиентов, глядя куда-то сквозь них и думая о том опасном чарующем аромате. Разумеется, никакого запаха пергамента там и в помине не было; Том не любил читать, в книгах ему нравилось лишь то могущество, что можно было из них почерпнуть. Он стремился к  _силе_ , а не к знаниям. Вот и в Амортенции Том учуял аромат могущества — запах старой дорогой кожи, ассоциирующийся с властью и привилегированностью; а еще сернистого пороха — привкус мощности и разрушений. Но… Больше всего его тянуло к совершенно иному аромату, который отчетливо чувствовался среди первых двух и был до боли знаком. Грубая смесь медной крови, сернистость взрывчатки, соленый пот и слезы — однажды Том уже чувствовал этот запах, во время бомбежки Лондона, когда вгрызался в шею  _того человека_  и льнул к его телу, отчаянно пытаясь запечатать его аромат в собственных жилах.

_Так пах Гарри._  Умирающий, отчаявшийся, находящийся на грани, но все такой же теплый и манящий. От одного лишь воспоминания об этом аромате Тома увело куда-то за грань темных, греховных мыслей.

Думая о своем, Риддл растерянно помешивал пузырящееся в котле зелье и, сжав губы, завороженно вглядывался в водоворот матовой жидкости.

Выходит, что он… влюблен в Гарри? Это казалось единственным логичным объяснением. Юный Темный Лорд скривил губы, темные глаза вспыхнули злой насмешкой.  _Любовь?_  Столь жалкие чувства совсем не для него. Любовь, воспетая поэтами и художниками, как нечто вечное и прекрасное, в действительности являлась самым хрупким и ненадежным, что было в мире. Она лишь ослабит его, утащит на дно, разрушит как какого-то человечишку. Том ни за что не забудет, как когда-то в приюте та толстая нянька отзывалась о его матери, да и вообще всех тех сплетен, ходивших по деревне —  _все, кому не лень знали_ , что его мать была жалкой попрошайкой, которую бросил даже родной муж.  _Любовь, семья…_  У всего этого один конец — предательство.

Чистый эгоизм — вот суть человеческой природы, и ни у какой любви, равно как и у остальных фривольных чувств, нет ни шанса против подлинной власти, статуса и богатства. Сколько семей было разрушено из-за бумажки с номером? Сколько жен и мужей ополчились друг против друга, не моргнув и глазом, разменяли все свои клятвы на банковский счет? Сколько влюбленных молодых парочек, божившихся любить друг друга до скончания веков, расстались из-за искушений и перипетий реальной жизни?

_Любовь?_

Нет, Том Риддл стремился лишь к абсолютной власти! Значение имели только сила, магия, авторитет и престиж, которые помогут добиться главной цели, а любовь… Ха! Том сардонически усмехнулся, но тут же поспешил спрятать свое прогнившее нутро за фасадом из вежливости и учтивости.

— Итак, время вышло, — хлопнул в ладоши Слагхорн, отчего несколько девчонок громко разочарованно вздохнули.

Слагхорн обошел весь класс, по пути заглядывая в каждый котел, остановился около Тома и окунул в его котел палочку для помешивания, чтобы проверить зелье на вязкость. На что-то покивал самому себе, впрочем, выглядя при этом не слишком-то довольным.

— Что ж, Том, вы справились лучше всех в классе, но все же не так хорошо, как обычно.

Риддлу совсем не нравился этот несуразный старик с множеством явных недостатков, однако тот, вне всякого сомнения, был одним из самых выдающихся зельеваров в мире. Том вежливо кивнул, искусно скрывая раздражение:

— Вы правы, сэр, я немного отвлекся, и, кажется, переборщил с полынью.

Слагхорна явно подкупило то, что Том признал свою ошибку; отстегнув от штатива маленький стеклянный пузырек, он протянул его Риддлу с дружелюбной улыбкой:

— Держите. Хотя, вряд ли оно вам понадобится, юноша, кто откажется пойти с вами на свидание?

Том спрятал в карман флакон с Амортенцией и, глянув на девчонок, чьи лица были полны неприкрытой надежды, лучезарно улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, сэр, для меня будет честью провести время с любой из таких прекрасных леди, — мягкая челка идеально-небрежно упала на сверкающие коварной самоуверенностью глаза.

_Да, эмоции вроде любви ни на что не годятся, их можно использовать разве что как средства манипуляции_.

* * *

Заперев за собой дверь спальни, Том бегло взглянул на кровать соседа, которая, как и обычно, снова пустовала. После той вечеринки Овидий шарахался от него, как от огня — не считая комендантского ночного часа, тот вообще не появлялся в комнате. Впрочем, Тому было плевать, даже больше — он был доволен тем, что Паркинсон перестал путаться под ногами.

Риддл ослабил узел серебристо-зеленого галстука, швырнул его на кровать и тяжело вздохнул, заметив торчащий из-под подушки кончик хвоста:

— Выполз-с-сай, Нагини.

— Нет, — проканючила змея и свернулась еще более плотным клубком, хотя наволочка была явно мала, чтобы полностью спрятать ее тело. — Том з-з-слюка. Я приполз-с-сла аж из с-с-самого Лондона, а ты даж-ж-же не здороваешьс-с-ся. Гадкий, ничего тебе не рас-с-скажу...

Том стянул с себя рубашку, обнажив молодое мускулистое тело. Хоть со стороны он и казался тощим, на деле Риддл вырос довольно крепким — у него был твердый пресс и мускулы, не выдающиеся внешне, но сильные и натренированные. Том был красивым и гибким, за изящным с виду телом скрывалась взрывная сила могучего гепарда.

Сейчас Риддл был в хорошем настроении — он как раз разобрался со своей маленькой  _гормональной_  проблемкой, в которой, в принципе, и не было ничего такого, и был воодушевлен мыслями о власти и могуществе, так что… Вполне мог отвлечься на  _предмет своей одержимости_ , который не давал ему покоя с самого детства.

— Ч-с-сто ты видела? — с любопытством спросил он, выпростав Нагини из наволочки. Взгляд Тома сейчас был абсолютно темным и непостижимым, подобно самым отдаленным уголкам космоса.

— Не с-с-скажу! Не рас-с-скажу тебе, как Гарри ис-с-счез! — змея явно была обижена и все еще злилась на Тома за пренебрежение. По мере того, как росло и ширилось тело Нагини, развивались также ее ум и личность, но, к несчастью для Тома, характер Нагини оказался довольно капризным и инфантильным.

_Гарри исчез?_  Том моментально напрягся и резко повторил вслух:

— И-с-с-счез?

Что-то в его взгляде враз переменилось, сама тьма зрачков неописуемым образом будто расширилась, вылилась наружу мрачностью, яростью и отчаянием черных, поглощающих весь свет, дыр.

_Гарри принадлежал ему, а его собственность не могла просто брать и… исчезать!_

Хоть Нагини и не разбиралась в заклинаниях, она была волшебным существом и вполне знала, что такое аппарация и летучий порох, поэтому, если уж она говорит, что Гарри исчез, значит, точно произошло нечто необычное.

Довольная тем, что теперь все внимание Тома полностью сосредоточено на ней, Нагини взмахнула хвостом:

— Да! Да! Он рас-с-скрутил те с-с-свои пес-с-сочные час-с-сы, а потом — пуф! — и ис-с-счез.

— Час-с-сы? Те, что он пос-с-стоянно нос-с-сит на шее? — спросил Том. Мягкий отблеск канделябров придавал выражению его лица еще больше мрачности и суровости; Риддл говорил тихо, не повышая голоса, но Нагини все равно будто прошило холодом.

— Да, с-с-сначала он что-то читал у с-с-себя в кабинете, а потом рас-с-скрутил час-с-сы и ис-с-спарилс-с-ся.

Том множество раз видел те песочные часы из серебра, которые Гарри, не снимая, носил на шее с самого дня их знакомства. Однажды, пока опекун спал, ему удалось их как следует рассмотреть — крошечные, замысловатые, из чистого серебра и гравировкой из рун, которые Том не сумел прочесть. Тогда он решил, что кулон что-то вроде защитного изделия, наподобие фамильного кольца Абраксаса со встроенными антиобнаруживающими чарами. Вдруг вспомнились слова Малфоя:  _“Если бы мой питомец посмел ослушаться, я бы точно его наказал и понизил бы до одноразовой игрушки”._

Резко развернувшись, он направился в ванную. Неважно, питомец ли или просто игрушка — Том Риддл никогда не отдает своего! Он терпеть не мог терять принадлежащие ему вещи, а уж исчезнувшего опекуна не отпустит и подавно!

Вода немного успокоила разбушевавшиеся эмоции. Том перекинул полотенце через плечо; капли воды, стекая с кончиков волос, заскользили по обнаженной груди, оставляя влажные дорожки на гладкой бледной коже.

— Нагини, — насухо вытерев лицо, позвал Риддл, — как ты попала в з-с-самок?

Метровая змея никак не могла проползти по коридорам незамеченной.

Нагини игриво перевернулась на кровати:

— С-с-сначала через зарос-с-сли Запретного лес-с-са, а в Хогвартс-с-се по трубам.

Том задумчиво замолчал — это звучало довольно занимательно.

— Да, трубы! — Нагини не доставало словарного запаса, чтобы как следует описать хозяину потрясающую лабиринтообразную структуру. — Здес-с-сь, в с-с-стенах, много-много вс-с-сяких труб! Толс-с-стые, ш-ш-широкие, длинные!

Отбросив полотенце в сторону, Том застегнул свежую рубашку, придирчиво разгладил мантию и с горящим взглядом вышел из спальни.

_Трубы…_  Стоило об этом подумать.

* * *

— Ты кого-то ждешь, Том? — окликнул его знакомый голос, в то время как Риддл внимательно осматривал безлюдный коридор.

Тихо выругавшись, он с вежливой улыбкой повернулся к Дамблдору:

— Добрый вечер, профессор.

Дамблдор этого времени, рыжую бороду которого еще не тронула седина, отличался от добродушного директора будущего темпераментом и живостью, но любовь к мантиям с разноцветными звездами и невероятные проницательность с настырностью оставались неизменными.

— Скоро отбой, Том, — дружелюбно подмигнул профессор. Из-за дружбы с Гарри Дамблдор уделял повышенное внимание мальчику, о котором у него сложилось определенное мнение, но, опять же, из-за Гарри Дамблдор не был особенно подозрительным по отношению к Тому. В этой реальности он лишь смутно догадывался об истинной сущности Риддла.

— Я знаю, сэр, ненадолго встречусь с другом, а потом вернусь в спальню, — вежливо отозвался Том с безукоризненной улыбкой.

Проницательные голубые глаза Дамблдора пристально смотрели на него из-за очков-половинок, с виду профессор вроде бы ни в чем его не обвинял, но Риддл все равно чувствовал себя будто на допросе.

— О, мой мальчик, ты только не обижайся, но у твоего друга странное чувства юмора, раз он решил назначить встречу… — окинув взглядом коридор, Дамблдор доброжелательно улыбнулся, в уголках глаз собрались лучики морщинок, но взгляд его ни капли не изменился — все такой же пронзительный и внимательный. — У туалета для девочек?..

— Ой! — удивленно воскликнул Том. — Мы должны были встретиться возле кабинета истории магии, я, наверное, просто не туда свернул. Все эти проклятые лестницы, сэр, они вечно перемещаются!

* * *

С головой уйдя в свои мысли, Альбус Дамблдор, стоял у окна в коридоре на первом этаже и задумчиво смотрел вслед Тому Риддлу. За полстолетия профессор накопил достаточно житейской мудрости и научился читать людей. Юного Тома было непросто расколоть, но все же, хоть и смутно, Дамблдор видел, что скрывается за обманчивой маской. Взгляд Риддла лучился корыстолюбием и тщеславием, но это не вызывало тревоги — как-никак, всем слизеринцам свойственны амбиции. Альбуса беспокоила глубина стремлений, тот ненасытный огонь в умных глазах — точно так же смотрел когда-то его давний друг.

Том Риддл был очень похож на Геллерта — тот же пыл, те же фальшивые улыбки и неоспоримое обаяние, которое могло обжечь, испепелить дотла.

Дамблдор удрученно потер свой длинный крючковатый нос.

_Все же нет, этот мальчик не Геллерт._  У Тома был в жизни важный человек, который его наставлял, успокаивал, любил. Человек с добрыми, ярко-зелеными словно драгоценные изумруды глазами.


	38. Снова в Хогвартс

**1 сентября 1942 года**

Первое сентября имело для Хогвартса особое значение — в этот день великолепный замок торжественно открывал ворота перед подрастающим поколением магического мира.

Четвертый курс, равно как и летние каникулы, пролетели одним мгновеньем; Том снова вернулся в школу — уже пятикурсником и, что самое важное, в качестве старосты. Он впервые ощутил вкус официальной власти, хоть и довольно ограниченной, но все же упоительно сладкой и, по крайней мере пока, удовлетворяющей.

Том сидел в конце слизеринского стола, опустив голову, пряча за тенью длинных темных ресниц плещущую в глазах тщеславную жестокость, и любовно поглаживал тонкими длинными пальцами приколотый к груди значок старосты.

— Привет, поздравляю с назначением.

Даже не поднимая головы, Риддл моментально узнал говорившего по знакомой манере растягивать слова и с ухмылкой ответил:

— Давно не виделись, Абраксас.

— Что значит давно? Если мне не изменяет память, — Малфой весело подмигнул Тому, — буквально вчера я видел тебя в Лютном переулке.

По обыкновению сдержанный, одетый с иголочки Том невозмутимо возразил:

— Неужели? Ты, наверное, ошибся, вчера я был только в Косой аллее.

Абраксас понимающе ухмыльнулся:

— Хм, да, наверное, я и впрямь обознался.

Темные глаза, искрящиеся магнетическом блеском, означавшим, что Том в редком для него хорошем настроении, встретились с пытливым взглядом Абраксаса. Юные, прекрасно понимающие друг друга будущие политики молча пожали руки.

* * *

Каждый год Хогвартс принимал около двухсот новых учеников. И вот, едва отзвучала ежегодная песня безбожно фальшивящей Распределяющей Шляпы, взволнованные мальчишки и девчонки наконец расселись по своим местам за факультетскими столами.

— Добро пожаловать в Слизерин, — Том, как и полагалось старосте, приветливо улыбнулся первокурсникам, однако при этом в его взгляде не было ничего, кроме леденящего равнодушия.

— Внимание! — хлопнул в ладоши добродушный упитанный директор школы, и все взгляды тут же устремились к нему. — Перед тем как начнется пир, у меня для вас есть замечательные новости, — он замолчал, а когда все присутствующие выпрямили спины, демонстрируя абсолютное внимание, удовлетворенно кивнул и продолжил:

— Уверен, вам доводилось слышать о Турнире Трех Волшебников. О, и о Кубке Огня, разумеется, — с широкой улыбкой объявил директор и театрально затих для усиления эффекта; по Большому залу прошла волна взбудораженных перешептываний.

Том никак не отреагировал, а вот Абраксас напротив:

— Древние носки Мерлина! Кубок Огня! — широко распахнул глаза Малфой.

Удивленно заголосили гриффиндорцы и хаффлпаффцы, даже рейвенкловцы не удержались и принялись оживленно переговариваться между собой. Директор поднял руку, призывая к порядку:

— В этом году Хогвартсу оказана большая честь — Турнир Трех Волшебников пройдет в нашем замке. Скоро Кубок Огня выберет по одному чемпиону от каждой участвующей школы. Поскольку задания Турнира в высшей степени жестоки и опасны, Министерство магии приняло решение не допускать к участию учеников, не достигших семнадцати лет, — в ответ Большой зал громко недовольно загудел. — А сейчас давайте поприветствуем наших гостей из Дурмстранга и Шармбатона!

Появление девушек из Шармбатона вызвало настоящий фурор среди мальчишек Хогвартса:

— Мерлин, вы только посмотрите, как они виляют своими... — тихо присвистнул сидевший напротив Тома грузный слизеринец, Гойл, кажется, и пошло рассмеялся, глядя вслед удаляющимся девчонкам.

_М-да уж, планка слизеринцев явно снизилась._  Том презрительно фыркнул, разглядывая не блещущее интеллектом лицо соседа напротив.

— Вынужден согласиться, француженки настоящие la beauté, — прошептал Абраксас Тому на ухо, после чего растянул губы в дразнящей ухмылке. — Оу, совсем забыл, что это не по твоей части.

Том проигнорировал слова Малфоя, вместо этого, не прекращая улыбаться, принялся терпеливо рассказывать первокурсникам о предстоящем Турнире. Но Абраксас и не думал униматься; он похлопал Риддла по плечу, снова привлекая к себе внимание:

— А вот они больше соответствуют твоему вкусу.

В Большой зал двумя отточенными ровными рядами вошли студенты Дурмстранга в плотных меховых мантиях. Прищурив глаза, Том тотчас впился взглядом в высокого парня, вышагивающего в самом конце ряда; в черных бездонных зрачках сгустилась прожорливая бездна — Риддл отметил для себя следующую добычу.

Проследив за взглядом Тома, Абраксас удивленно изогнул бровь:

— Серьезно? Тебе такие нравятся?

Дурмстранговец, мягко говоря, был не очень красив — с маленькими, словно у коршуна глазами-бусинами и тонким, похожим на птичий клюв, крючковатым носом. Угрюмо нахохлившись, он следовал за своими сокурсниками будто кружащий над мертвецами стервятник.

Риддл в очередной раз проигнорировал Малфоя, занятый своими мыслями, — он узнал выражение на лице незнакомца, когда тому велели встать в конец шеренги — выражение злости и обиды. А еще Том разглядел в его глазах хищный блеск ненасытной гиены. Когда-то давно он и сам так смотрел, в те времена, когда еще был слишком неразумен и не научился скрываться за обманчиво-учтивой личиной.

Сжав тонкими пальцами ножку бокала, Риддл предвкушающе ухмыльнулся. Чутье подсказывало, что из дурманстранговца выйдет полезный союзник.

* * *

— А теперь поприветствуем наших судей, — директор поочередно обнялся с руководителями Дурмстранга и Шармбатона. — Также приносим искренние благодарности Министерству магии за обеспечение безопасности и возможность провести Турнир в Хогвартсе. Счастлив объявить, что скоро к нам присоединятся доблестные авроры.

Лично Тому было абсолютно плевать на какой-то там дурацкий Турнир; если что его и интересовало, так это похожий на коршуна дурмстранговец и выгода, которую можно заполучить от знакомства с ним. Хоть слава и триумф, которые принесет звание Чемпиона Турнира и казались довольно заманчивыми, в отличие от реального могущества и авторитета пользы с них всего ничего. К тому же Риддлу еще не было семнадцати, так что даже для того, чтобы просто стать участником Турнира придется слишком заморочиться, а лишнее внимание ему было совсем ни к чему, ведь он уже почти отыскал Тайную комнату. Так что ни до судей, ни до авроров ему не было никакого дела, конечно, только если те не будут лезть в  _его_  дела. Алые губы изогнулись в красивой улыбке, отчего сидевшие рядом с Томом первокурсницы вспыхнули смущенным румянцем.

— Ох, я ведь не представил наших судей как следует? — все продолжал разглагольствовать директор, хотя уже почти никто не обращал на него внимания. Нацепив очки, старик взмахом палочки призвал пергамент:

— Да, э-э-э, вот оно… Итак, помимо директоров от участвующих школ, в судейский состав Турнира Трех Волшебников входят Альфонсо Талсон, Джоан Вэйл и Гарри Поттер. Аплодисменты!

Ученики, которых явно больше интересовал предстоящий банкет, нежели члены жюри, отозвались рассеянными хлопками. Том же наоборот вскинулся, выискивая в толпе вошедших в Большой зал группе магов знакомое лицо, а, найдя, жадно впился взглядом, мысленно очерчивая родные черты — от круглых очков в проволочной оправе, вьющихся на кончиках взъерошенных волос и до причудливого шрама в виде молнии, которого почти не было видно за длинной отросшей челкой. Безусловно это был Гарри!

_Его Гарри._

Тут же вспомнились сказанные опекуном слова, когда тот провожал его на поезд: “Мы совсем скоро встретимся, обещаю”.

_Так вот что он имел в виду!_  Том опустил пылающий волнением взгляд — он не любил показывать эмоций, предпочитая маску абсолютного спокойствия. В те же редкие моменты, когда чувства брали верх, молча прикрывал веки, пряча за ними клокочущую ярость, исступленный восторг, тревогу или неумолимую жажду крови.

* * *

Гарри до боли сжал губы. Он не знал, как Том отреагирует на его появление в Хогвартсе, возможно… рассердится? Гарри криво улыбнулся — точно не обрадуется лишнему вниманию, ведь совсем скоро Тому предстоит открыть Тайную комнату и создать первый крестраж. Именно поэтому, пока не стало слишком поздно, Гарри решил вмешаться.

Гермиона сказала, что его задача вовсе не в том, чтобы изменить Тома, и Гарри прекрасно понимал, что она имела в виду. Гарри чувствовал, как Судьба невидимой хваткой сжимает горло, нашептывает, как он слаб,  _абсолютно бессилен_  перед ходом истории, ему никогда не изменить Тома,  _не остановить_ … Все, что Гарри делал для Тома Риддла, было лишь игрой в одни ворота, порождением собственной наивности и привязанности. Наверное, Том никогда и не видел в нем семью, а Гарри… Гарри просто выдавал желаемое за действительное. Глупо, безрассудно верил, что сумел оттолкнуть мальчика от края пропасти и даже не заметил, как сам оказался в бескрайней темной бездне.

Пришло время переосмыслить свои цели, его задача заключалась в том, чтобы разузнать о единственной слабости Волдеморта  _и на этом все_! В прошлом ему следовало оставаться не более чем сторонним наблюдателем, он не должен был вмешиваться, но не смог, просто не смог бросить Тома.

Поэтому, едва только выпала возможность оказаться в Хогвартсе, поближе к Тому, Гарри не преминул ею воспользоваться. Он не понаслышке знал о Турнире Трех Волшебников, в котором не только участвовал, но и потерял товарища. В следствие тех событий погиб совсем юный волшебник с блестящим будущим, а весь магический мир на долгих четырнадцать лет лишился мира и покоя.

Время от времени Гарри снилась та роковая ночь на кладбище — зловещее свечение Темной метки, окружившие его Пожиратели смерти в черных мантиях и сорвавшийся лучом с кончика палочки призрак Седрика, просящий вернуть его тело отцу, не оставлять одного.

Гарри на секунду зажмурился, пытаясь выбросить из головы упаднические мысли; глаза защипало, но он не мог позволить себе слез. Он был Избранным, в конце-то концов, и от его решений зависело множество жизней. Несколько лет тому назад двадцать седьмого августа тысяча девятьсот тридцать девятого Гарри принял решение в пользу Тома Риддла — защитить и спасти его жизнь и таким образом ненароком подставил своих друзей из будущего под удар.

Гарри нашел взглядом сидящего за столом Слизерина Тома — тот сидел низко опустив голову, а на его груди горделиво поблескивал новенький значок старосты. При виде Тома Гарри вдруг почувствовал облегчение, а улыбка стала более искренней, не такой горькой, как никак этот мальчик был его сыном, которого он любил и растил вот уже много лет. Неважно, как тяжело придется в будущем, неважно, как больно — Гарри со всем справится. Ведь раз он Избранный, такова его судьба и порука. С ярлыком “Спасителя” он был обречен на самопожертвование и принятие тяжких решений. Такова нерушимая истина.

Даже если будущее  _неизменно, незыблемо, нерушимо,_  он будет продолжать бросать вызов судьбе, будет идти вперед, падая и вставая, до последнего вздоха, пока не рухнет окровавленный и изможденный. Такова гриффиндорская натура — рыцарская честь и бесстрашие несмотря ни на что, до самого конца.

Отвернувшись от Тома, который даже не взглянул в его сторону, Гарри вслед за Джоан подошел к преподавательскому столу.

— Гарри, мой мальчик, я так рад тебя здесь видеть, — подмигнул ему будущий директор Хогвартса. Голубые глаза лучились неизменной теплотой, и голос его был таким же мягким и добрым, как Гарри запомнил.

Подавив непрошенные эмоции, Гарри непринужденно ответил:

— Я тоже рад вас видеть, профессор Дамблдор.

* * *

— Что?! Так это был  _твой_  Гарри? — Абраксас резко, без всякого изящества и совсем не по-малфоевски вскочил с кресла и, широко распахнув рот, недоверчиво посмотрел на Тома. — Мерлин! Ему не дашь больше двадцати!

Абсолютно спокойный Риддл скривил губы в насмешливой ухмылке:

— Так и есть, за все десять лет нашего знакомства он совсем не изменился.

— Стой, как ты сказал его фамилия? — вдруг спросил Абраксас, явно о чем-то задумавшись.

— Поттер, а что?

Малфой сдвинул брови, пытаясь воссоздать в памяти черты лица мельком увиденного за ужином аврора, но, помимо того, что мужчина был довольно симпатичным, ничего толком вспомнить не смог. Абраксас нахмурился еще сильнее. Кажется, у того были густые черные волосы, похожие на воронье гнездо, и еще аврор был слишком уж тощим, прямо как… Поттеры?

— Кем он приходится Поттерам? — шестеренки в голове Малфоя стремительно закрутились — у Поттеров, как правило, рождался лишь один сын, и у них не было никаких родственников или семейной ветви в Европе. И у них уже был сын — Чарльз — так кто же тогда этот Гарри Поттер?

Том недоуменно изогнул бровь:

— Поттерам?

— Ты с ними не успел столкнуться, наследник Поттеров выпустился из Хогвартса как раз перед твоим поступлением, так что неудивительно, что ты о нем не слышал, — вкратце рассказав Риддлу обо всем, что знал о роде Поттеров, Абраксас задумчиво добавил:

— Я сначала не обратил внимания, но теперь совершенно очевидно — Гарри с Чарльзом очень похожи.

Позже, лежа в кровати, юный Темный Лорд снова и снова прокручивал в голове слова Малфоя.  _Очень похожи? Что бы это могло значить?_


	39. Лжец

**2 сентября 1942 года**

Гарри уже давно не спал так крепко — магия Хогвартса успокаивала, кровать хоть и была узкой, но теплой; простыни выстираны и до хруста накрахмалены эльфами. Сквозь окно струился солнечный свет, легкий ветерок развевал шторы, все вокруг буквально дышало умиротворением и уютом, но из-за воспоминаний о две тысячи первом казалось лишь эфемерным сном, иллюзорным и недосягаемым, секунда — и мираж развеется, будто его и не было, а за ним — реальность. Ужасная реальность Хогвартса две тысячи первого, порабощенного Волдемортом, реальность, где Гарри с друзьями пришлось бежать из собственного дома, к которому они не могли даже приблизиться. Темная сторона была в разы могущественнее, многочисленнее, подготовленнее, за ней оказались все значимые позиции, и даже Хогвартс — место, которое так долго служило Ордену убежищем — наводнился мраком. С потерей Хогвартса они утратили не просто надежное укрытие — они лишились родного любимого дома и значительно пали духом. Гарри не знал, сколько они еще продержатся, он знал одно: нужно двигаться вперед несмотря ни на что и даже в самой глубокой непроглядной тьме искать хотя бы капельку света.

Гермиона сказала, что без него им не победить в этой войне, и Гарри понимал, что да, без него не останется надежды, потому что для волшебного мира он не просто спаситель, он — символ, светоч, что в столь тяжкие темные времена озаряет путь. Имя Гарри Поттера, которое некогда ассоциировалось с ухитрившимся выжить после смертельного проклятья мальчишкой, теперь являлось символом сопротивления. Просто произнося его, люди ощущали прилив надежды.

Гарри не имел права отступать, для него не предусмотрено пути назад, он мог лишь идти вперед и вести друзей к другому, новому дому.

* * *

Теплое сияние утреннего солнца будто изнутри подсвечивало пушистые облака, Черное озеро, как и всегда, выглядело восхитительно-прекрасным; Гарри так не хватало его безмятежной, похожей на матовое зеркало воды и неповторимого ощущения легкого ласкового ветерка. Он стоял, оперевшись на перила деревянного моста — того самого, что неизменно навевал теплые воспоминания о третьем курсе и разговоре с на тот момент еще профессором Люпином. Ремус тогда сказал, что его страх перед дементорами означает, что Гарри боится самого страха, но чего Гарри боялся теперь? Он боялся смерти друзей, боялся отступить, боялся всех подвести, но больше всего, — что ничего не изменится, что  _Том не изменится_. Гарри прекрасно знал: такие люди, как Том, будь они магглами или волшебниками, зачастую с возрастом становились только хуже.

— Слышала, в этом озере живут русалки, — Джоан заправила за ухо непослушную прядь коротких волос и облокотилась рядом с ним о перила.

Гарри как никто другой знал и об озере, и о русалках — на четвертом курсе ему довелось близко познакомиться и с тем, и с другим. Он открыл было рот, собираясь ответить, но тут же вспомнил, что лучше просто промолчать — нельзя выдавать своей осведомленности, для людей этого времени он никогда не учился в Хогвартсе и потому должен притворяться, будто ничего не знает о месте, которое считал своим домом.

Слегка наклонив голову, Джоан посмотрела на Гарри и тепло улыбнулась — ветер растрепал его волосы, придав им еще большее сходство с вороньим гнездом, — но все же не стала подшучивать, выражение лица друга показалось ей каким-то задумчивым и даже печальным.

— Гарри, — прервала немного затянувшееся молчание Джоан, — я к профессору Дамблдору, ты со мной?

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, распрямил плечи и ослепительно улыбнулся:

— Да, пойдем.

Он зашагал вслед за Джоан, держась чуть позади, ведь не должен был знать, где находится кабинет профессора трансфигурации; он вообще ничего не должен был знать — ни о том, какой прекрасный вид открывается на закат с Астрономической башни, ни о тайной комнатке под трибунами на поле для квиддича и даже о том, как легко навсегда и безнадежно влюбиться в Хогвартс. Как бы не было трудно, бежать и прятаться не получится, лучше с улыбкой встретить следующий брошенный судьбой вызов. Он как-никак светоч, лидер, прокладывающий путь остальным, от него зависит слишком много жизней.

* * *

— Доброе утро, профессор Дамблдор, — Гарри, постучавшись, открыл дверь кабинета.

Сидевший за столом мужчина молча кивнул им, тепло улыбнулся и жестом пригласил войти. Гарри до сих пор не привык к его новой внешности — рыжевато-каштановые волосы лишь слегка припорошило сединой, да и борода была гораздо короче, к тому же Дамблдор буквально излучал здоровье и энергию. Сам кабинет тоже отличался от того, что Гарри помнил по прошлому-будущему — почти никаких безделушек, даже Омута памяти не было, разве что жердочка Фоукса уже стояла слева от письменного стола.

— Засахаренных фруктов? — предложил Дамблдор, протянув коробку со сладостями.

— Буквально сегодня утром прибыли из Франции. Мои бывшие ученики знают, что я просто обожаю ананасы и частенько балуют старика, — горделиво добавил знакомый Гарри голос. — Я профессор Слагхорн, будем знакомы.

Приподнявшись с кресла, Гораций подцепил из коробки кусочек цуката и, сунув в рот, с любопытством посмотрел на Гарри.

— Это Джоан Вейл, а меня зовут Гарри Поттер.

— Думаю, тебе будет интересно узнать, Гораций, что Гарри является членом семьи твоего лучшего ученика, Тома Риддла.

Гарри благодарно улыбнулся Дамблдору, поскольку тот умолчал, что Том был не иначе, как усыновлен. Для самого Гарри кровь не имела почти никакого значения, но вот для факультета Слизерин родословная играла большую роль, ему не хотелось, чтобы происхождение Тома бросило тень на его яркую выдающуюся личность. Подростки бывают слишком жестокими, а слизеринцы — особенно.

Когда-то в будущем, многие годы спустя, изможденный и постаревший Дамблдор попытается донести до прессы истинную связь между Томом Риддлом и Волдемортом. Он скажет: “В том, что Волдеморт стал Волдемортом есть отчасти и моя вина”. Тогда его заявление вызвало настоящую шумиху в магическом мире, и общественность не нашла ничего лучше, как возложить всю вину за двадцать лет утрат, смертей и непроглядной тьмы на одного единственного человека, все добрые намерения Дамблдора исковеркали, а его самого назвали лицемером. Но вопреки обвинениям остальных сам Гарри никогда не терял веры в Дамблдора.

— О! Так вы братья? — Гораций впился взглядом в лицо Гарри, видимо, выискивая схожие черты. — Но, могу поклясться, вы сказали, что ваша фамилия Поттер!

— Том сохранил фамилию матери, — как можно непринужденнее отозвался Гарри, не придумав лучшего ответа — врать у него всегда получалось из рук вон плохо.

Видимо, посчитав, что затронутую тему лучше тактично опустить, раз уж, как оказалось, безвестную фамилию Риддлов что-то связывало с благородного происхождения Поттерами, Слагхорн перевел беседу в более непринужденное русло. Спустя время, когда стало ясно, что Гораций сворачивает разговор и собирается уходить, Гарри, немного помешкав, все же не удержался и задал волнующий его вопрос:

— Профессор Слагхорн… Как дела у Тома?

— Он как и всегда лучший в классе, по всем предметам отменные оценки, очень любознательный мальчик.

_“А любознательность уже довела его до крестражей?”_  — до безумия хотелось спросить Гарри, но, скрыв ироничную горькую улыбку, он задал другой вопрос:

— Он, э-э-э... не спрашивал о… — мысленно подыскивая подходящие слова, Гарри невольно то и дело поглядывал на Дамблдора, будто ища поддержки, слишком уж он привык на него полагаться в своем времени. Сделав глубокий вдох, Гарри попытался хоть немного успокоить бешено колотящееся в груди сердце, тяжело сглотнул и продолжил:

— Я застал его за чтением очень опасных книг и теперь немного волнуюсь.

Гораций лишь улыбнулся и беспечно махнул рукой:

— Отбросьте ваши опасения, Том не раз доказывал, что заслуживает полного доверия. К слову, он проявил себя настолько образцовым учеником, что мы даже выдали ему особый доступ в Запретную секцию библиотеки. Уверен, что бы он ни читал, все лишь ради того, чтобы расширить знания о магии, Том не преследует каких-то чудовищных целей, упаси Мерлин.

О, Гарри как никто другой знал,  _насколько_  Слагхорн доверял Тому, ведь именно он рассказал ему, как разделить душу.

— Вы правы, но все же буду признателен, если вы с ним побеседуете на этот счет, — Гарри, не удержавшись, снова посмотрел на Дамблдора, но тот будто и вовсе ничего перед собой не видел, с застывшим выражением лица смотрел куда-то в невидимую точку. На сердце было неспокойно, но Гарри заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Договорились, я с этим разберусь, — Гораций мягко похлопал его по плечу.

— Ты… — начала было Джоан, когда они вышли из кабинета Дамблдора, но Гарри так на нее посмотрел, что решила оставить все вопросы при себе. Выходит, она совсем не понимала Гарри, теперь он казался каким-то противоречивым. Раньше Джоан видела в нем только любящего опекуна, ослепленного обманчивой личиной Тома, его учтивостью и любезностями. Но неожиданно оказалось, что Гарри, похоже, раскусил игру мальчишки.

* * *

Гарри лежал в постели, размышляя о недавних событиях. Он намеренно рассказал Слагхорну о своих подозрениях именно в присутствии Дамблдора: хотел предупредить об опасных увлечениях Тома Риддла.

Уже в этом году Том узнает о крестражах, разделит душу и начнет вести дневник. В следующем откроет Тайную комнату, убьет девушку и подставит другого ученика. Но этот Дамблдор не знал, что Том — наследник Слизерина, он встретил Тома уже повзрослевшим, слишком поздно, не мальчиком, который еще не научился надевать маски, когда еще можно было разглядеть его потенциальную жестокость. Дамблдор никогда не видел Тома таким, каким тот был на самом деле, без личин, обмана и фальшивых улыбок. Возможно, несмотря на вмешательство Гарри, Том все равно откроет Тайную комнату, убьет Миртл, подставит Хагрида, но семена сомнений посеяны и Дамблдор непременно начнет приглядываться к Тому, насторожится.  _Тому нужно помешать во что бы то ни стало_.

И все же Гарри чувствовал, что поступил жестоко, несправедливо по отношению к мальчику, который пока не сделал ничего плохого, не совершил преступления и оставался ни в чем неповинным ребенком. Гарри корил себя за то, что заставил остальных подозревать Тома, искать в нем подвохи и червоточины, но иначе было нельзя, потому что сам он не сможет остаться в Хогвартсе, не сможет его остановить, будучи за пределами замка. Поэтому Дамблдор должен был быть начеку, Гарри отчаянно нуждался в ком-то с более широкими возможностями, в ком-то, кто присмотрит за Томом, и кто как не Дамблдор лучше всего подходил на эту роль?

Тяжело выдохнув, Гарри зарылся лицом в подушку; едва перевалило за полдень, а он уже чувствовал себя абсолютно измученным и разбитым, все тело гудело и ломило. В чем теперь его задача? Что еще он может сделать в этом времени? Гарри хотел, чтобы Том узнал, что значит быть любимым, но этого оказалось недостаточно,  _его любви оказалось мало_. Теперь оставалось лишь сохранять постоянную бдительность, следить за мальчиком и сделать так, чтобы и остальные за ним по возможности приглядывали.

Гарри не хотелось выходить из спальни, не хотелось делать следующий шаг. Он нервничал из-за встречи с Томом, ведь стоит увидеть его улыбку, Гарри сдастся. Инстинкты твердили, что нужно бежать, бежать не оглядываясь.


	40. За два шага от правды

**9 сентября 1942 года**

Хогвартс был всецело охвачен азартом Турнира Трех Волшебников, а на редкость солнечная чудесная погода только сильнее подпитывала всеобщий ажиотаж. Ученики никак не могли сосредоточиться на уроках, их больше волновали пикники у Черного озера, сплетни о новоприбывших студентах из других школ-участниц и, конечно же, догадки и домыслы о том, что именно войдет в испытания — орки, чудища из Запретного леса, быть может, даже драконы?.. Больше всех взбудоражены были мальчишки, которые на каждой перемене, а иногда даже и во время занятий рьяно обсуждали предстоящее зрелище. Турнир подстегнул боевой пыл, всем нужно было сбросить накопившееся напряжение, и Дуэльный клуб достиг невероятной популярности, какой не было, пожалуй, с самого его основания.

Замок гудел словно встревоженный улей возбужденными разговорами и азартными спорами; делались ставки, придумывались кричалки — казалось бы, радовались все... Но всегда найдется тот, кому претит все светлое и счастливое. Если тьма поселилась в сердце, даже самые яркие солнечные лучи не в силах ее разогнать; не желающая пропускать свет, искалеченная, исковерканная душа наполнялась еще большей злобой. Том являлся именно таким человеком — он ненавидел свет, особенно сейчас, когда тот абсолютно противоречил его поистине мрачному настроению; Риддл был буквально на грани срыва. Все вокруг — и яркое, лазурно-голубое небо, и взвинченные, никак не успокаивающиеся сокурсники выводили его из себя, а мысли становились все более темными. Всеобщее веселье вызывало отвращение, хотелось стереть с их лиц улыбки, сломать, растоптать, сделать так, чтобы ликование сменилось страхом, но больше всего он жаждал уничтожить Дамблдора и…  _Гарри Поттера_.

Том заливисто рассмеялся над чьей-то очередной глупой шуткой, с виду он казался таким же, как все — абсолютно счастливым, непринужденным, взбудораженным надвигающимся Турниром, — но глаза… Глаза были темнее темного и холоднее самого льда, все его мысли занимало лишь одно —  _Гарри Поттер_. Риддл думал, что знает его, но, видимо, в этом человеке не было ничего настоящего, и раз уж даже Том, проживший с ним десять лет под одной крышей, понятия не имел, кем тот является на самом деле, остальные не могли знать и подавно — получалось, даже спросить было не у кого. А он-то так глупо, совсем по-дурацки, решил, будто хорошо знает Гарри, но неувязки и расхождения всплывали одна за другой, и теперь Том уже ни в чем не был уверен, возможно, опекун и не Гарри вовсе, возможно, даже его имя — очередной обман.

Фамилия “Поттер” была довольно распространена не только в волшебном — даже в маггловском мире. Но неужто внешняя схожесть Гарри с родовитой магической семьей — просто совпадение? Юный Темный Лорд в совпадения не верил. Гарри не был в родстве с этими Поттерами, да, а еще он утверждал, будто не учился в Хогвартсе, однако, как странно, Том как раз вспомнил: когда ему было одиннадцать, Гарри рассказывал ему о замке так, будто сам в нем некогда жил, он знал такие подробности, о которых нельзя было прочесть в “Истории Хогвартса”. Тому до одури хотелось забраться в самые сокровенные уголки души этого человека, выведать все его тайны, узнать его настоящего.

* * *

В аудиторию вплыл профессор Биннс, и большая часть студентов уже на чистых рефлексах тут же лениво разлеглась на партах, чтобы подремать во время нудной лекции или понаблюдать в окно за Черным озером, привычно делая ставки, сколько раз за урок над водной поверхностью покажутся щупальца Гигантского кальмара.

— На последнем экзамене некоторые перепутали эльфов с гоблинами, — монотонно пробубнел профессор, по обыкновению находясь в своем созерцательном состоянии и будто не видя перед собой вообще никого, глядел в невидимую точку. — Эльфы и гоблины существенно отличаются друг от друга. До двадцати-тридцати лет эльфы внешне совсем не меняются, а вот гоблины стареют гораздо быстрее волшебников и их можно с легкостью узнать по морщинистым, покрытым складками лицам.

— Профессор Биннс.

За последние лет двадцать ученики к призраку ни разу не обращались, поэтому тот удивленно моргнул, затем прищурил глаза, вглядываясь вглубь аудитории. Профессор не только всю свою жизнь, но и посмертие посвятил истории магии, он наизусть помнил каждую дату, каждое название и событие, и, конечно же, лицо каждого, кто когда-либо ходил по коридорам Хогвартса. Тома Риддла — умного, подающего большие надежды студента призрак узнал сразу же.

— Прошу прощения, мне просто любопытно... — немного помешкав, Том продолжил:

— Могут ли волшебники замедлять старение? Например, лет десять вообще не меняться внешне?

Профессор Биннс по старой привычке задумчиво пожевал губу, вспоминая было ли что-то подобное в истории:

— Ведьмы и волшебники уже больше тысячи лет пытаются найти способ сохранить или вернуть молодость. Ровена Рейвенкло с помощью зелий красоты маскировала внешние признаки старения, но по-настоящему его остановить не получилось даже у нее, — призрак слегка улыбнулся, чего с ним не случалось уже наверное лет сто. — А вот о зельях лучше расспросите профессора Слагхорна, это по его части. Что ж, кхм, а теперь вернемся к уроку и поговорим о…

Том утратил к профессору всякий интерес, рассеянно обмакнул перо в чернила и, окончательно потерявшись в собственных мыслях, невидящим взглядом смотрел, как с его кончика стекают вязкие пятна. Всякий раз, когда он пытался что-либо разузнать о Гарри, чтобы лучше его понять, создавалось впечатление, будто опекун, наоборот, становился все более нереальным, миражом, который исчезал за горизонтом, стоило приблизиться чуть ближе. Что бы он не делал, как бы за ним не гнался, Гарри оставался недосягаем, Тому казалось, будто тот смеется над ним и его жалкими попытками. Риддл зло стиснул кулак, перо переломилось пополам, брызнув чернильными кляксами на и без того порядком заляпанный пергамент.

 

 

* * *

Едва прозвенел колокол и профессор Биннс выплыл из аудитории, студенты, будто очнувшись от сонных чар, потянулись, повели плечами и принялись поспешно собирать в сумки свитки и чернильницы с перьями.

Вежливо отказавшись от предложения Сигнуса Блэка вместе отправиться в Дуэльный клуб, Том, закинув сумку на плечо, поспешил на другой предмет — его ждали Древние руны. Ловко проманеврировав между галдящей веселящейся толпой, единым потоком устремившейся к выходу из замка, чтобы насладиться теплой солнечной погодой, Том торопливо вошел в нужную аудиторию.

— Добрый день, Том, — улыбнулся ему стоящий у кафедры в полупустом кабинете профессор. — Рад, что вы пришли, многие, как видите, решили пропустить урок.

Риддл подошел поближе, чтобы без лишних ушей напомнить о так интересующем его вопросе, но профессор заговорил первым, восторженно сверкая глазами:

— Руны, что вы дали мне в прошлый раз, поистине удивительны!

— Что они означают? — глаза Тома зажглись нетерпением, он чуть заметно нервно прикусил губу.

Поспешно вытащив зажатый между страницами увесистого фолианта пергамент, профессор бережно разгладил листок, на котором вязью древнего футарка было выведено несколько коротких строк. Увидь их Гарри, он бы очень удивился, ведь руны были точь-в-точь те, что выгравированы на его кулоне, который он, не снимая, носил на шее.

— Вот эту, как правило, используют в Маховиках времени, — пояснил профессор, указывая на одну из рун.

Риддл задумчиво нахмурился:

— Да, я слышал о маховиках, но ни разу ни одного не видел.

— А вот эту часть я разобрать не смог, — крючковатый палец рунолога переместился чуть дальше по строчке. — Я пересмотрел все книги, но не нашел никаких сведений о подобных рунах. Могу только сказать, что это нечто невероятное, открытие целой эпохи, все равно что Мерлин бы использовал палочку вместо посоха! К сожалению, больше я ничем не смогу помочь, о подобном известно разве что Отделу тайн, а нам пора начинать урок, — профессор махнул в сторону парт.

_Маховики? Путешествие во времени?_

Заняв место в углу аудитории, Том принялся тщательно вспоминать все странности, которые водились за Гарри. Две одинаковые палочки, не меняющаяся внешность, сходство с Чарльзом Поттером, но при этом с его семьей опекуна вроде как ничего не связывало, необычайно медленное выздоровление, Отряд Дамблдора, диковинные песочные часы из серебра… Теперь наконец все начало проясняться, пусть у Тома и не было конкретных доказательств, но, кажется, он был на верном пути к разгадке тайны Гарри Поттера.

* * *

Хоть Гарри и не знал, что Том раскрыл его секрет, все равно продолжал скрываться от того по другим, своим причинам. С каждым днем прятаться и лгать становилось все труднее, да еще и Джоан начала его подозревать.

— Ты точно никогда не бывал в Хогвартсе? — Джоан нахмурилась, ее обычно спокойный, даже несколько равнодушный взгляд сейчас излучал недоверие.

— Нет, не бывал, — рассеянно ответил Гарри, в очередной раз прячась в тени одной из ниш, дожидаясь, пока Том пройдет мимо по коридору.

Джоан с трудом заставила себя промолчать, иначе могла сболтнуть лишнего, ведь точно знала —  _Гарри ей лгал_. Если он и в самом деле никогда не бывал в Хогвартсе, как тогда умудрялся находить довольно-таки неприметные тайники всякий раз, стоило ему завидеть Тома? И почему он вообще прятался? Все же разгадал нездоровое желание мальчишки контролировать его, обладать им? Джоан оставалась лишь молчаливым свидетелем, наблюдала за этими двумя со стороны — за агрессивно-напористым Риддлом и встревоженным Гарри, старающимся сохранить дистанцию.

— Ты уже целую неделю от него прячешься, — заметила Джоан; она хотела хоть как-то помочь ослабить возникшее между Гарри и его воспитанником напряжение. — Так и будешь продолжать?

Гарри ничего не ответил, поскольку и сам не знал, сколько все это продлится, он просто хотел дать Тому время успокоиться и остыть. А еще он не мог не думать о том, что совсем скоро Тому предстояло создать свой первый крестраж; Гарри не знал, как его остановить, он лишь надеялся, что в этот раз все будет иначе, что Судьба переменилась.

* * *

— Завтра вечером профессор Слагхорн устраивает вечеринку, ты пойдешь? — сев рядом с Томом в кресле у камина в гостиной Слизерина, Малфой расслабленно откинулся на мягкую спинку.

Зажав палец между страницами, Том закрыл внушительного размера фолиант и, немного помешкав, ответил:

— А кто будет?

Абраксас лениво убрал за ухо прядь платиновых волос и пожал плечами:

— Те, у кого по мнению Слагхорна есть потенциал.

Том задумчиво прищурил глаза, на что Малфой, который успел неплохо его изучить, понимающе рассмеялся:

— Вижу, ты что-то задумал.

— Я пойду, — Риддл пристально посмотрел на Абраксаса нечитаемым взглядом, затем наклонился к нему поближе, чтобы их не подслушали, даже случайно. — Сможешь достать Феликс Фелицис? — шепотом спросил он.

У Тома были вопросы, ответы на которые как раз мог дать профессор Слагхорн, и очередное собрание клуба теперь не казалось дурацкой тратой времени — наоборот, это только сыграет ему на руку.

— Смогу, но зачем? — недоуменно спросил Малфой.

Снова открыв книгу, Том невидящим взглядом вперился в желтоватые страницы, мысли его были заняты совсем другим:

— Без него будет непросто осуществить задуманное.

Время, как и положено, шло своим чередом — событие за событием, решение за решением сплетались воедино алой нитью, поскольку, так же как невозможно предсказать будущее, нельзя изменить и прошлое.


	41. Отец

**10 сентября 1942 года**

Гарри проснулся, вздрогнув от громкого хлопка двери, и, подслеповато щурясь, зашарил рукой под подушкой в поисках очков. Наконец найдя их, принялся озираться по сторонам, все еще дезориентированный ото сна. Как оказалось, разбудил его Альфонсо; стоя у порога, тот смущенно почесывал макушку и лучезарно улыбался — явно задумал очередное веселье. Альфонсо вообще отличался живым характером и заражал всех вокруг энергией и бодростью; на этот раз жизнелюбивому аврору вздумалось попрактиковаться в дуэльном клубе, и Гарри не стал отказывать — дел все равно никаких не было, да и профессия обязывала держать себя в форме, не говоря уже о том, что в будущем шла война.

Большинство студентов были на занятиях, поэтому в дуэльном зале оказалось не так многолюдно, как обычно в последнее время. Хоть Гарри и бывал здесь всего-то раз, на втором курсе, комната взбудоражила казалось бы позабытые воспоминания о давней дуэли с Малфоем — в то время та казалась такой важной, а теперь до смешного ребяческой.

— Молодцы! — вдруг зааплодировал Альфонсо, и Гарри, снова вернувшись в реальность, переключил внимание на помост, где, отбросив палочки в стороны, сражались двое старшекурсников. Один из студентов слегка надавил предплечьем на шею другого, и присутствующие в зале сокурсники победителя взорвались бурными аплодисментами.

Гарри удивленно вскинул брови:

— Они сражались без магии?

— Да, — отозвался явно взбудораженный зрелищем Альфонсо, — физические тренировки ближнего боя важны, особенно в таком возрасте. А теперь наша очередь! — едва не подпрыгивая от предвкушения, он нетерпеливо схватил Гарри за руку и потащил за собой на помост.

Незамеченный Гарри Том жадно наблюдал за каждым движением своего опекуна: как тот поднялся по ступенькам, как отошел на положенное расстояние от противника, как встал в боевую стойку. Риддл впервые увидел Гарри в настоящем сражении, день, когда они спасались от бомбежки в Лондоне, был не в счет, в тот раз они просто бежали без оглядки. А вот сейчас Гарри был захвачен битвой, он принимал ее, дышал ей, и это зрелище оказалось ошеломляюще великолепным. Том еще никогда не видел ничего подобного, в горле пересохло, а сердце забилось чаще — Гарри решительно атаковал, рассекая палочкой воздух, каждый его жест, каждое движение были четкими и выверенными, он не растрачивал энергию попусту. Ярко-зеленые колдовские глаза пылали горячим пламенем и сосредоточенностью, все взгляды находившихся в дуэльном зале были прикованы к Гарри, а тот, наверное, и сам не осознавал, как притягательны исходящие от него сила и уверенность. Но даже сейчас, даже в такой ситуации Том не просто праздно наслаждался происходящим; прищурив глаза, он внимательно отслеживал каждую осечку опекуна, выискивал и запоминал его слабости. Риддл ненадолго переключил внимание на другого дуэлянта, Альфонсо Талсона, кажется, который был коллегой Гарри и также одним из судей Турнира Трех Волшебников, а еще, на взгляд Тома, нисколечко не впечатлял и Гарри даже в подметки не годился — его поражение было лишь вопросом времени.

— Они великолепны! — ахнул Сигнус, восхищенно глядя на многообразие цветных вспышек заклинаний, искрящихся над помостом, и даже не догадываясь, что за недобрые мысли вертятся в голове у Риддла.

Наконец подловив момент, когда противник достаточно отвлекся на защиту, Гарри стремительно кинул вслед Экспеллиармус. Альфонсо не успел вовремя среагировать, в самый последний момент он отчаянно попытался было увернуться от летящего в него красного луча, но заклинание все же достигло цели — палочка выскользнула из его руки и с гулким стуком покатилась по лакированной поверхности помоста. Том оказался прав: из дуэли Гарри вышел победителем.

— Он выиграл! — распаленный азартом Сигнус впился взглядом в лицо так поразившего его волшебника и, только теперь как следует разглядев, сам того не зная, задал тот же вопрос, что недавно Абраксас Малфой:

— Мерлин, неужели он и правда твой отец? Такой молодой!

Так и не заметив стоявшего у помоста Тома, немного запыхавшийся Гарри спустился вниз по ступенькам, устало привалился к стене и стер со лба капли пота.

— А ты молодец! — Альфонсо взъерошил и без того спутанные влажные волосы Гарри, да так усердно, что успокоился только когда прическа пришла в абсолютнейший беспорядок.

Гарри совершенно не был против такого фамильярного отношения — Альфонсо сильно напоминал Рона и жестами, и улыбками, и характеры у них были похожи — легкие и добродушно-веселые.

Гарри широко улыбнулся напарнику.  _Том впервые посчитал его улыбку уродливой._

Риддл снова задумался над очередными странностями своего опекуна, которого не видел с самого объявления о Турнире Трех Волшебников — замок был не таким уж большим, как казалось, но опекун подозрительно долго умудрялся избегать с ним встречи. Даже с Овидием, который шарахался от Тома словно от чумы и которого сам Том не особо-то стремился видеть, они пару раз пересекались в школьных коридорах, а вот с Гарри не столкнулись ни разу. Как? И почему? Риддл снова посмотрел на Гарри, который едва ли не обжимался с Альфонсо. Почему опекун не сторонится неприятно-потного раскрасневшегося после сражения мужчины, а его, Тома, избегает? Недобро прищурив глаза, Том вперился взглядом в руку Талсона, который дерзнул так собственнически, так небрежно закинуть ее Гарри на шею. Будь его воля, Том бы впился губами в эту шею, он бы кусал и облизывал все самые чувствительные местечки, не пропустил бы ни дюйма гладкой нежной кожи. И как этот Альфонсо Талсон только посмел ее коснуться, как смел стоять к Гарри так близко, что, без сомнения, чувствовал исходящее от его тела тепло? Что за глупец, раз так опрометчиво рискнул посягнуть на собственность Тома Риддла! В груди Тома все разрасталась и ширилась ревность, она ядовитой змеей кусала, билась под ребрами и стремилась вырваться наружу. Альфонсо приобнял Гарри за плечи и заливисто захохотал, Гарри рассмеялся в ответ, Том до боли закусил губу и сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони.

Никто не имеет права веселиться, когда у Тома плохое настроение, и уж точно никто не смеет наслаждаться компанией Гарри, в то время как Том ее лишен. Когда между ними столько барьеров и препятствий, когда они ступали по хрупкому тонкому льду отношений, Риддл был просто не в силах терпеть присутствие кого-то третьего,  _лишнего_.

Он не выдержал. Изобразил на лице фальшивую, но неизменно красивую улыбку и шагнул навстречу опекуну:

— Гарри.

Улыбка Гарри так и застыла на лице, когда он встретился взглядом с темными глазами.

— Том, — он был рад его видеть, скучал по нему, просто пока еще не был готов к встрече; при виде сына в груди всколыхнулось никак не проходящее чувство вины и бессилия. Рано или поздно им бы пришлось столкнуться — как бы ни хотелось, сбегать вечно невозможно; Том злился и Гарри его понимал. Из Поттера был такой себе оратор, он не умел заговаривать зубы и виртуозно сглаживать углы в отношениях, но с возникшим между ними напряжением нужно было что-то делать:

— Я думал, ты на уроках, — невпопад то ли вопросительно, то ли утвердительно произнес он, хотя прозвучало скорее как неумелое оправдание.

— Надеюсь, я не помешал? — Том продолжал улыбаться, но в его голосе слышались холодные опасные нотки.

— Нет-нет, конечно нет, — Гарри быстро помотал головой в подтверждение своих слов.

— Точно? — Том перевел взгляд на Альфонсо, который так и продолжал стоять непозволительно близко к Гарри. — Доброе утро, мистер Талсон.

— Доброе, а ты?.. — Альфонсо почесал макушку, Том нашел этот жест до крайности дурацким.

— Том Риддл. Гарри мой… — Риддл немного помешкал, так и хотелось закончить предложение именно этим словом, дать понять, кому принадлежит опекун, кто имеет на него все права — единолично, без каких-либо исключений, во всем. — Мой отец.

Альфонсо широко распахнул глаза от удивления. Положа руку на сердце, Том его понимал — сложно было поверить, что Гарри действительно является чьим-то отцом, слишком уж молодо он выглядел, да и ростом был лишь на каких-то полголовы выше своего “сына”.

Гарри замер на месте, слегка прикусив губу — он не ожидал услышать от Тома таких слов, ведь как никто другой знал, каково истинное отношение мальчика к биологическим родителям. Гарри знал, что Тому было на них плевать — свою мать тот считал малодушной трусихой, а к отцу-магглу не испытывал ничего, кроме безграничного отвращения, Том настолько его презирал, что даже отказался от доставшегося от него имени и фамилии, едва выпала такая возможность.

У Гарри с самого начала были свои скрытые мотивы, он не собирался заменять Тому отца, по крайней мере, не по-настоящему — перевоспитать, изменить, попробовать сделать из него человека лучшего, чем тот, кем Том стал в будущем — таковы были его цели. И Гарри старался, очень старался быть хорошим опекуном, но отцом?.. В том, что ребенок воспринимал его так, не было ничего удивительного — скорее это даже логично, учитывая их отношения, все же они были какой-никакой семьей, и Гарри заботился о Томе, как мог и умел. Было очень приятно, даже лестно услышать, как он называет его отцом; Гарри растроганно заулыбался.

Альфонсо широко распахнул глаза, отчего те приняли сходство с огромными блюдцами:

— Но, Гарри, тебе ведь лет двадцать, не больше, откуда у тебя сын?

— В этом году мне исполнится тридцать шесть, — рассеянно отозвался Гарри, не сводя с Тома лучащегося теплотой взгляда.

В ответ Том широко улыбнулся:

— Может, развлечемся дуэлью? — предложил он.

Том и не думал, что когда-либо назовет кого-то отцом и что это вызовет в нем такую бурю эмоций, но в случае с Гарри все всегда было по-другому. Слово будто леденец-шипучка, немного покалывая, растворилось на языке, вызвав чувство своеобразного удовольствия. Их сложно назвать семьей и уж тем более отцом и сыном, но это обращение несло в себе нечто неизмеримо важное, оно означало кровное родство, его невидимые узы. Каким-то непостижимым образом подобные отношения были крепче алмазного стекла, но вместе с тем шаткими, словно карточный домик. Мощные узы между членами семьи практически невозможно разорвать, ими можно было пленить человека, захватить его, опутать неразрывными нитями плоти и крови. При мысли о том, что Гарри мог бы быть связан с ним подобным образом собственнические стремления-желания Тома довольно вскинулись, зарокотали где-то в груди, но, к сожалению, никаких кровных уз между ними с опекуном не было и быть не могло. Впрочем, оставались и другие способы привязать человека похожим образом, Том знал о них из множества прочитанных им древних фолиантов. Он умел ждать и подождет, пока не подвернется подходящая возможность сделать Гарри всецело и безоговорочно своим.

Риддл вопросительно посмотрел на опекуна и, дождавшись согласного кивка, поспешил к помосту. Ему не терпелось поскорее сразиться с Гарри, испытать все на себе, ведь просто смотреть со стороны недостаточно — ему всегда было недостаточно, когда дело касалось опекуна.

Боевой опыт, навыки и уловки Гарри по большей части почерпнул из сражений с Волдемортом, а сейчас прошлое и будущее закрутилось в какой-то причудливой петле, что по всему выходило — именно Гарри и научил Тома Риддла тем самым приемам, которые некогда узнал от Волдеморта.

В исходе дуэли сомневаться не приходилось — в своем времени Гарри долгих три года воевал на передовой, так что у Тома почти не оставалось шансов на победу. Однако Риддл был словно рожден для сражения или, точнее, для того, чтобы нести насилие и смерть. Том обладал настоящим, хоть еще и не отшлифованным талантом, он безошибочно чувствовал мощь и разброс заклинаний, атаковал и защищался в самый подходящий момент — секунда в секунду. Каждый выпад палочки отличался решительной меткостью и нарочитой беспечностью, но на деле Том тщательно обдумывал каждое свое движение; Гарри чувствовал, что в отличие от дуэли с Альфонсо в этой победа дастся ему тяжелее.

Том молниеносно уворачивался, скользил и кружился словно в неком подобии танца, он стойко сражался, используя не только магию, но и природную ловкость и верткость. По мере того как Гарри все сильнее концентрировался на поединке, Том приходил во все больший восторг — прямо у него на глазах распускал бутон редкой красоты, единственный в своем роде цветок — Гарри расцветал, раскрывался с каждой секундой и это было просто невероятное, изумительное зрелище!

Том ловко избегал попадания каждого брошенного в него заклинания, так что Гарри решил рискнуть и стремительно словно пантера ринулся вперед, в прыжке разоружая противника. Воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности и физическим превосходством, он повалил Тома на пол и, тяжело дыша, прижал предплечье к тонкой бледной шее.

— Ты очень сильный, отец, — взволнованно выдохнул Риддл, с упоением ощущая на себе мощь чужого тела, жар сбившегося дыхания и слыша стук неистово колотящегося сердца опекуна. Гарри широко улыбнулся, и Том ответил такой же искренней улыбкой.

Сейчас, в столь редкий момент единства и гармонии они были так близки, что чувствовали дыхание друг друга, любое малейшее движение и вдох, но все же… Все же это так и останется мимолетным мгновением, которое не продлить, как бы ни хотелось, ведь подозрения, ярость и жажда обладания одного и чувство вины, бессилие и отчаяние другого никуда не делись, лишь временно забылись, совсем на чуть-чуть.

Гарри слишком надеялся, что все изменилось, что ему удалось переписать ход событий и не знал, что совсем скоро мальчик, который так искренне называл его отцом, войдет в кабинет Слагхорна и начнет новую страницу своего жизненного пути — ту самую, которую Гарри так отчаянно пытался вырвать.


	42. Феликс и Гораций

**10 сентября 1942 года**

Устраиваемый Слагхорном ужин по давно сложившейся традиции проходил в его кабинете, который был несравнимо больше апартаментов того же Дамблдора и с легкостью вмещал массивный обеденный стол на пятнадцать человек. Декан явно питал слабость ко всевозможной вычурности — тут и мраморный камин с инкрустациями из малахита, и мягкие полукресла, обтянутые зеленым шелком, огромное количество затейливо вылитых канделябров, позолоченные кубки, тарелки, вилки, даже салфетки и те из египетского хлопка.

Несмотря на то, что дверь кабинета была открыта, никто из студентов не решался войти без приглашения, все продолжали толпиться в коридоре, не желая показаться невоспитанными и тем самым произвести на профессора дурное впечатление.

Риддл отошел в тень колонны, чтобы обойтись без ненужного сейчас внимания и напряженно вглядывался в небольшое столпотворение членов Клуба Слагхорна, в который хоть и принимали вне зависимости от факультета (для зельевара значение имел только блестящий потенциал, незаурядные способности или же выдающиеся родственники), слизеринцев все же было несравнимо больше. Наконец, встретившись взглядом с Малфоем, Том чуть заметно кивнул, чтобы тот подошел поближе.

— Ты так и не рассказал, что задумал, — недовольно протянул Абраксас, плавно подбрасывая на ладони пузырек с золотистой жидкостью. — Было не так уж просто его достать.

Том ловко перехватил флакон, не раздумывая, откупорил и залпом выпил содержимое. Слова Малфоя оскорбили до глубины души, но Риддл все же сдержал рвущиеся наружу выпады, полные яда и пренебрежения.  _Не так уж просто?_  Ха! Какое там, учитывая, сколько бесценных артефактов и древностей понапрятано в малфоевских сейфах, не говоря уже о горах обычных галлеонов — достать пузырек Фелициса для Абраксаса наверняка сущий пустяк. Но Тома злило не это, нет, он пришел в бешенство, поскольку прекрасно знал, что тысячи лет назад, когда великий род еще не прервался, Малфои являлись вассалами Слизеринов. Так сколько же того, что принадлежало Риддлу по праву, они прибрали к рукам в угоду своей алчности? Все их богатство, все, что они имеют, причитается ему и однажды он обязательно вернет свое имущество. Вдруг в голову пришла неприятная мысль, кое-что могло помешать его планам, Риддл недобро прищурил глаза — ведь он единственный потомок Слизеринов, других нет? Невозможно, чтобы… Но все опасения тут же развеялись под действием Феликс Фелициса, вместе с зельем по венам разлилась решимость, горячая самоуверенность и развязный кураж. Тому не понравилось это ощущение, он терпеть не мог, когда собственные эмоции выходили из-под контроля, но влиянию Фелициса было невозможно сопротивляться. Едва Слагхорн завернул в коридор, зелье окончательно пришло в действие.

— Прошу простить за опоздание, я ходил за тортом для нашего ужина. Сделанный на заказ, с воздушным кремом, потрясающие коржи... — он блаженно прикрыл глаза, словно предвкушая вкус сладости на языке, Том недобро ухмыльнулся — он тоже ожидал от этого вечера особого “десерта”.

* * *

— Читали последнюю статью о новом зелье? Отец сказал, что создатель оформил патент, теперь все права только у него!

— Слышал, переговоры с Германией пока не очень успешны.

— Зачем наше Министерство поднимает шумиху, Германия придерживается такого же Устава насчет магглов…

Вечера у Слагхорна обычно полнились множеством самых разнообразных  _достоверных_  новостей; большинство из собравшихся имели связи с верхушками и охотно сплетничали о важнейших мировых событиях — все необходимое, о чем не напишут в газетах, узнавалось именно здесь. Несмотря на то, что из-за Феликс Фелициса восприятие окружающего несколько исказилось, во многом Том остался верен себе — как, например, в потребительском, расчетливом отношении к людям. Небрежно постукивая длинными бледными пальцами по темному дереву стола, он внимательно прислушивался к разговорам, которые были поистине информативны. Вот, к примеру, отец сидящего напротив рейвенкловца являлся учредителем Научно-исследовательского центра зельеварения, а вон тот спесивый шестикурсник со Слизерина — сын замминистра иностранных дел, у девчонки с лентой в волосах брат учится в Германии. Потрясающие источники знаний и сведений, охватывающие большую части Англии и Европы! Тому даже не нужно было тратить время и силы на налаживание собственной сложной проработанной разведывательной сети — все здесь, рядом, буквально на блюдечке. Ведь стоило разыграть капельку внимания-учтивости, эти глупые мальчишки и девчонки выбалтывали все, что знали, лишь бы заполучить побольше признания и восторгов от сверстников.

С виду задумчиво-рассеянный Том на самом деле жадно ловил каждое слово, вперив в стол мрачный холодный взгляд. Он будто втершаяся в доверие змея, замер в боевой готовности, набирая силы, до капли поглощая все нужное и полезное, пока не придет время нанести удар и явить свою  _истинную суть_.

— О чем задумались, Том? — поинтересовался Слагхорн, протягивая ему тарелку с фруктами. — Попробуйте ананасы, очень вкусно.

Риддл благодарно кивнул в ответ:

— Сэр… А правда ли, что профессор Меррисот уходит в отставку?

Слагхорн так искренне удивился вопросу, что даже выронил колечко засахаренного фрукта, который как раз собирался закинуть в рот:

— Откуда вам об этом известно?

Том вежливо улыбнулся, как подсказывало сделать принятое зелье. Об отставке профессора Меррисот он знал, поскольку не так давно бывал в ее кабинете и заметил на столе свиток с заявлением об уходе.

— Просто догадался. Если честно, она не самый мой любимый учитель.

— Ох, тогда, возможно, в следующем семестре вам больше повезет с преподавателем.

— Было бы здорово, — Том расслабленно постучал бледными пальцами по черному дереву стола, отбивая незамысловатый ритм; Феликс придавал раскрепощенности и уверенности, двигая в казалось бы нужном направлении — правда Риддл пока не понимал, как именно эта беседа ему поможет.

Том задержал взгляд на изящных, украшенных изумрудными змеями часах, ему показалось, что теперь песок в них будто бы сыпался быстрее прежнего, с еле слышным шорохом ударяясь о тонкое стекло. Близилось время комендантского часа, и студенты начали неторопливо расходиться, но Риддл намеренно мешкал, и вот они со Слагхорном остались наедине.

— Вы еще здесь, Том? — он в который раз плеснул себе в бокал красного вина. — Если вас поймают после отбоя, не говорите потом, что я не предупреждал.

Разыгрывая смущенную прилежность, Риддл потупил взгляд и свел руки за спиной:

— Я хотел кое о чем вас спросить, профессор.

Ненадолго воцарилось молчание. Слагхорн нарочито медленно поднес к губам бокал, размышляя, к чему ведет Риддл. Не об этом ли недавно предупреждал Гарри?

— Что вас интересует, Том? — он подозрительно прищурил глаза и неспешно отпил вино, смакуя на языке приятную терпкость.

Выражение лица Риддла стало еще мягче, он изо всех сил старался умаслить Слагхорна, усыпить его бдительность, заставить ответить на интересующие вопросы:

— Косметические зелья, — вдруг выпалил он и сам удивился сказанному. Том, несомненно, хотел выведать секреты Гарри, узнать все, что скрывал от него опекун, но сейчас его больше интересовали крестражи, а остальное могло и подождать. Однако Феликс Фелицис буквально сорвал с языка совершенно иные, казалось бы, не имеющие смысла слова.

— Косметических зельях? — Слагхорн удивленно моргнул и машинально сделал большой глоток рубиновой жидкости. Неужто Гарри предупреждал об этом?

Чутко уловив настроение, Том продолжил:

— Я подозреваю, что Гарри пользуется таким зельем.

Так вот в чем все дело? Слагхорн задумчиво пожевал губу. Неудивительно, что Гарри хотел отвадить Тома от этих вопросов — люди обычно стремятся сохранить втайне от других свои попытки сберечь молодость и красоту. Вне всяких сомнений, Гарри было просто неловко попросить любознательного по натуре юношу прекратить обо всем выведывать.

— Мне жаль, Том, но, кажется, Гарри предпочел бы, чтобы я вам не рассказывал. Думаю, он также хотел бы, чтобы вы вообще перестали изучать этот вопрос.

_Гарри?_  Риддл словно учуявшая след гончая вскинул голову. Это имя всегда имело для него особое значение, еще с пяти лет, когда Том звал опекуна не иначе как мистер Поттер, он, заперевшись в комнате, раз за разом, снова и снова тщательно вырисовывал каждую завитушку, каждую линию, лелея в своем сердце нездоровую  _тягу, восхищение, желание обладать_. Кое как успокоив свое бешено колотящееся в груди сердце, Том посмотрел в глаза Слагхорна. Незаданный вопрос так и повис в воздухе:  _“Почему? Это он вам сказал? Откуда вы знаете?”_. Усилием воли, Риддл заставил себя вежливо улыбнуться.

— Буквально на днях мы с Гарри беседовали, и… Я не стану ничего рассказывать, поскольку уважаю его желания. Признаться, я удивлен. Когда Гарри сказал, что вы читаете сомнительные книги, я и подумать не мог, что все дело в этом, — Слагхорн от души расхохотался, искренне позабавленный происходящим.

Слова Слагхорна прозвучали для Тома будто раскат грома среди ясного неба, навеянная зельем уверенность вмиг рассеялась. Земля будто ушла из под ног, накренилась вбок, и ему казалось, что он вот-вот упадет. Одновременно с этим Риддл пытался хаотично сообразить, что такого знал Гарри? О чем велел Слагхорну молчать? Уж точно не о косметических зельях — профессор, наоборот, казалось, вздохнул с облегчением, когда Том о них спросил. Да и момент для просьбы Гарри подгадал подозрительно  _“удачно”_. В голову закралась невообразимая, пугающая мысль — опекуну известно, что Том собирается создать крестраж? Нет-нет, это невозможно…

Том стиснул зубы, пытаясь успокоить, как-то взять себя в руки, он со злостью посмотрел на сыплющийся за стеклом часов белый песок. Его взгляд помрачнел, словно вечернее небо в преддверии грозы, Риддл неумолимо терял над собой контроль, столь тщательно подавляемая внутренняя тьма остервенело рвалась наружу — хотелось разбить чертовы часы, смести со стола кубки, выпустить клокочущую разбушевавшуюся магию.

Нет-нет-нет. Возможно, Гарри и раскусил его, возможно, понял, какой Том Риддл эгоистичный и злой, он даже мог проведать и родстве Тома со Слизеринами, но о существовании крестражей… О том, что Риддл собирался сделать, он  _просто не мог_  догадаться! Немыслимо, невозможно… Сам Том не видел ничего ужасного или отвратительного в создании крестражей, но Гарри… Гарри не такой — он наверняка посчитает это проявлением порочного зла и тогда... что он сделает? Как поведет себя? Бросит? Разочаруется? Том станет ему противен? Но, судя по настроению опекуна, тот все-таки не был в курсе и Риддл сделает все, чтобы так и оставалось.

Том закусил щеку, надеясь, что боль хоть немного очистит сознание. Он не свернет с выбранного им пути, все будет, как должно.

Вспомнилась детская сказка про “Синюю бороду”, где главный герой пытался отсечь своей жене голову. Риддл считал, что Синяя борода хотел это сделать отнюдь не из-за ненависти, а лишь потому, что жена проведала о его жуткой тайне. На самом деле он любил ее, заботился о ней и больше всего на свете боялся, что она возненавидит его и бросит. Поэтому, когда тщательно хранимый им секрет был раскрыт, он повел себя столь безрассудно. Мысли забились о черепную коробку взвинченными испуганными птицами — Том представлял, что случится, если вдруг Гарри станет известно о  _его_  тщательно хранимом секрете.

— У вас еще остались вопросы, Том? — напомнил о себе Слагхорн.

— Да, — Риддл тут же отмахнулся от мешающих сейчас мыслей, распрямил плечи и посмотрел на декана, спрятав в широких карманах мантии трясущиеся руки. — Мне еще кое-что интересно.

— Так спрашивайте, спрашивайте, — тот заинтересованно изогнул кустистую бровь.

Том выдержал короткую паузу, чувствуя, как возобновляется поутихший было эффект Феликс Фелициса и снова возвращается уверенность:

— На днях я прочел нечто необычное о весьма редком заклятии. Называется оно, как я понял… Крестраж.

И Гораций Слагхорн рассказал все. Все, что знал, ничего не утаивая, поскольку не видел причин не говорить. Поскольку даже не предполагал, что Том может преследовать какие-то недобрые цели.

— Спасибо, профессор, — Риддл коротко поклонился, до конца отыгрывая роль честного благородного студента. — Я знал, что если кто и способен все прояснить, так это вы.

Притаившаяся за кулисами Судьба продолжала дергать за ниточки событий, двигая их ход к неизбежному завершению. Фатум не изменить, уже написанную историю не стереть. Неважно, что делал Гарри — исход давно был предопределен, а невежественный путешественник во времени просто не хотел этого принять и продолжал упорно закрывать глаза на происходящее.


	43. Ложная действительность

**12 сентября 1942 года**

Отношения Гарри и Тома становились все запутаннее, в то же время остальная часть замка нетерпеливо предвкушала предстоящую церемонию Турнира. После двух недель томительного ожидания, все собрались в Большом зале и, затаив дыхание, завороженно вглядывались в синее пламя Кубка Огня — сегодня все наконец-то должны были узнать, кого именно древний артефакт выбрал в чемпионы.

Джоан, как главной по должности, пришлось сидеть с директором и профессорами, а вот Гарри с Альфонсо предпочли стол Когтеврана, где уже разместились студенты Шармбатона. Как и многие в зале, Гарри пристально вглядывался в стоящий на возвышении Кубок, вспоминая четвертый курс, когда этот самый артефакт вдруг выплюнул из пламени кусочек пергамента с его именем.

— Как думаете, мистер Поттер, Кубок меня выберет? — спросила шармбатонка со смущенной улыбкой и искрящимися глазами. Сидевшие поблизости студенты обернулись в их сторону, также желая услышать ответ.

Что-то в этой девушке было Гарри знакомо, но он никак не мог вспомнить, где видел ее раньше. За всю жизнь из шармбатонцев он близко общался только с Флер. Быть может, эта девушка — ее бабушка? Гарри тепло улыбнулся при мысли об этом, но такое вряд ли было возможно.

— Увы, но кроме Кубка это никому не известно, — вежливо ответил он.

Девушка улыбнулась и снова перевела на артефакт полный решительной уверенности взгляд. Гарри мог ее и не помнить, а вот она была полностью им очарована. Не так давно она случайно заметила Патронуса. Ей самой это заклинание не давалось, да и вообще никогда не доводилось видеть своими глазами его проявление. От Патронуса исходило невероятное спокойствие и безмятежность; завороженная ощущением ласковой умиротворяющей силы, она словно привязанная пошла за серебристым оленем. Ей всегда хотелось освоить это заклинание, которое давалось далеко не всем, и стало интересно, кто же в замке настолько силен магически.

А затем она увидела Гарри и пусть даже ни разу с ним не говорила, сердце затрепетало, а в душе вспыхнули романтические чувства, ведь он был такой красивый и такой могущественный. Девушка решила, что если ей удастся освоить заклинание Патронуса или показать, насколько она сильна, став чемпионкой Турнира, он тоже ее заметит, поймет, какая она выдающаяся ведьма, и полюбит!

Уверенная в своих способностях, наивная бедняжка уже вовсю представляла воздушные замки и фантазировала о будущих, полных любви отношениях. К несчастью для нее, Гарри никогда ее не заметит, поскольку его мысли оставались заняты сложными, смертельно опасными проблемами и в них совсем не было места для романтики.

* * *

Пожалуй, Тома единственного нисколько не интересовал Кубок, с самого начала ужина он сверлил Гарри острым словно кинжал взглядом. Гарри, который совсем не обращал на него внимания.

Наконец Кубок Огня выпустил столп голубых искр, и директор подхватил первый клочок пергамента:

— Чемпион Дурмстранга — Дитер Шаблов!

Взгляд темных глаз переместился к столу Хаффлпаффа, за которым сидели студенты Дурмстранга. Правда, Риддла нисколько не интересовал по-дурацки восторженный Дитер, нет, он смотрел на другого, чье лицо исказилось гримасой гнева, негодования и мрачной зависти. Именно такие чудовищные, злобные эмоции и толкали на дорожку Темных искусств. Тому нравилось наблюдать, как другие падают все ниже, в самые порочные глубины собственной скрытой в душе тьмы.  _Так же, как и он когда-то_. Риддл недавно выяснил имя этого мальчишки с большим крючковатым носом — Игорь Каркаров.

Едва из Кубка вылетел второй листочек, зал снова затих, переключив внимание на директора.

— Чемпион Шармбатон — Милен Лэнс, — поправив очки, объявил Армандо Диппет.

Гарри склонился к девушке, поздравляя ту с участием в Турнире. Остальные ее сокурсники завистливо вздохнули, но в целом казалось, что они ожидали такого решения Кубка и не особо удивились.

Том окинул девчонку холодным взглядом, с презрением отметив про себя ее безвкусную примитивную внешность.

Осталось узнать лишь одно имя — чемпиона от принимающего замка; все студенты Хогвартса взволнованно заерзали на сиденьях, подались вперед, едва не соскальзывая вниз. Каждый, кто бросил в Кубок имя, надеялся, что выберут его, другие же изо всех сил болели за учеников своего факультета. Последний клочок пергамента взметнулся в воздух; гриффиндорцы взорвались бурными аплодисментами. Чемпион едва ли не вприпрыжку выскочил из зала, чтобы присоединиться к остальным в комнатке за столом преподавателей.

Имя чемпиона родной школы было ему незнакомо, так что Гарри даже не посмотрел в его сторону, а вот от нескольких других сидевших за столом Гриффиндора семикурсников он просто не мог отвести взгляд. Не верилось, что вот они сидят с ним в одном зале, такие молодые, такие счастливые, беззаботные. Минерва МакГонагалл, тщетно пытающаяся придать лицу обычное сдержанное выражение, но уголки ее губ все равно то и дело ползли вверх, расплываясь в радостной улыбке. Восторженно пританцовывающий Хагрид… Уже сейчас такой высокий, с длинными непослушными густыми волосами.

Отсидев положенную часть церемонии, Гарри засобирался в свою комнату, подальше от крикливых взбудораженных подростков. Альфонсо же решил остаться, в шумной веселой атмосфере он, наоборот, был как рыба в воде и желал насладиться праздничным ужином. Гарри только пожал плечами и поспешил прочь из зала — хотелось спокойствия и тишины.

Заметив, что добыча уходит, охотник недобро ухмыльнулся и направился вслед, намереваясь загнать, наконец, в ловушку. К крайнему неудовольствию ревнивого охотника, в последние дни многие пытались отнять внимание его трофея. Ну что ж, теперь, когда он решил одну из своих главных проблем, пришло время и поохотиться. Том прекрасно понимал, что Гарри неспроста вечно ходил с кем-то из знакомых — он его избегал, в то время как Тому было необходимо поговорить с ним наедине.

— Гарри, — тихо окликнул он.

Тот на несколько секунд замер словно испуганный олень, когда из-за угла вдруг вышел высокий красивый юноша — его подопечный.

— Хотел пожелать спокойной ночи и… Надеюсь, ты не обиделся, что я назвал тебя отцом, — притворно робко извинился Риддл, тем самым расставляя сети ловушки.

После его слов Гарри заметно расслабился и выглядел уже не таким обеспокоенным.

— Я думал, ты просто… — Гарри резко замолчал и до боли прикусил губу. Он успел обдумать ту ситуацию и пришел к пониманию, что Том неспроста так назвал его перед слизеринцами. Таким образом он наверняка лишь хотел скрыть свое происхождение, и эта мысль отчего-то причиняла Гарри боль.

— Отец? — неуверенно позвал его Том, и в груди вдруг вспыхнуло, разлилось по телу тепло. Для Гарри это обращение имело большое значение, так ему казалось, что он смог не упустить, стать ближе, дать достаточно любви и, возможно… Возможно, он все-таки ошибался — у Тома не было никак скрытых мотивов. Он ведь всего лишь мальчик,  _его_  мальчик. Гарри удивлялся самому себе, как сильно ему хотелось, чтобы это было правдой.

Хотелось взъерошить Тому волосы, потрепать по макушке, но Гарри решил, что это будет несколько неудобно — Том уже совсем подрос и был лишь на полголовы ниже. А как по другому выразить свою привязанность, он просто не знал.

— Я очень рад, что ты меня так называешь, — Гарри попытался вложить в слова все невысказанные чувства и тепло.

Том ласково улыбнулся, расставляя еще одни сети, узелок за узелком смягчая настроение опекуна.

Гарри смотрел на юношу, которому предстояло стать Темным Лордом, и недоумевал, почему Волдеморт будущего так и не изменился. Ведь его мальчик такой хороший, добрый, в нем не было ни капли от человека, которым он может стать. По правде говоря, Гарри даже начал сомневаться в исторической достоверности всего, о чем ему рассказывали.

— Кстати, у меня теперь отдельная комната.

Гарри недоуменно моргнул, абсолютно сбитый с толку неожиданным заявлением и искренне не понимая, с чего Том вдруг об этом заговорил.

— Все старосты живут одни, и мы могли бы поговорить в моей комнате наедине, — объяснил Риддл, заметив, что опекун намека совершенно не понял.

Том надул губы, чего не делал лет с пяти. Гарри же все продолжал мешкать.

— В последнее время мы почти не видимся.

— Будет здорово увидеть твою новую спальню, — тепло улыбнулся Гарри.

Молча кивнув, Том двинулся вперед по коридору, Гарри, тоже не говоря ни слова, последовал за ним. По пути к спальне старосты они так и не нарушили молчания, но оно не было тягостным или неловким, скорее умиротворенным, словно рядом парил серебристый Патронус.

Глядя в спину идущего впереди Тома, Гарри раздумывал о том, как быстро пролетело время, и вот тот уже не маленький мальчик, а взрослый, зрелый юноша. Проведя с ним десять лет, он четко видел, что между этим Томом Риддлом и тем, которого он знал в будущем, нет совсем ничего общего. Они настолько разные, что просто не перечислить всех расхождений. Увы, думая, что хорошо знает Тома, Гарри не мог относиться к нему беспристрастно и поэтому ошибался, как никогда в своей жизни.

_Он попал в охотничьи сети, увяз в них и запутался, но оставался слеп_. Гарри не замечал, каковы истинные, спрятанные за маской желания и настроения Тома. Он провел с ним слишком много времени, целых десять лет и это подорвало его бдительность.

Несмотря на то, что комната старосты предназначалась лишь для одного человека, она оказалась гораздо больше общей спальни, где жили по четверо. Гарри с любопытством заозирался вокруг, но Тому слишком не терпелось начать разговор и он не дал ему времени все рассмотреть:

— Ты меня избегаешь, Гарри? — ровным сухим голосом спросил Риддл, устало опустившись на кровать. Бледное лицо оставалось безжизненным, безэмоциональным, словно холодный мрамор.

Сердце Гарри болезненно сжалось. Он был так несправедлив к Тому. Хотелось сказать, что это неправда, что ему незачем этого делать, но глупо отрицать очевидное.

Он не нашел слов, повисло тягостное молчание, Том удрученно опустил голову. Гарри довелось видеть разные его проявления: Волдеморт был высокомерен, одиннадцатилетний Том Риддл из Омута памяти — ожесточенным и враждебным, повзрослевший Риддл из воспоминаний Слагхорна — хитрым и лицемерным. Но этот Том… Этот был просто одиноким ребенком.

Гарри ласково погладил склонившего голову Тома по волосам:

— Прости меня. Если ты будешь хорошим, я больше никогда так с тобой не поступлю, — он мягко зачесал вверх упавшую на глаза челку такого уязвимого сейчас мальчика.

Темные глаза вспыхнули холодом. Риддл окончательно убедился — если Гарри просит его быть хорошим, значит, точно что-то подозревает.

— Конечно, я буду, — он тепло улыбнулся, наслаждаясь ласковыми прикосновениями опекуна.

_Ложь_. Но Гарри ничего не узнает, а если узнает, Том найдет способ заставить его остаться. Он больше никогда его не отпустит.


	44. Надежда, доверие и дьявольские замыслы

Том, словно паук, оплетал Гарри нитями паутины, дурманил его разум ядом и поворачивал все чувства и мысли так, как было угодно ему. Он разыгрывал спектакль, целое шоу для одного только Гарри — милые улыбки, показная робость, чтобы развеять его недоверие, лишь бы опекун перестал малодушно убегать и прятаться. А Гарри видел только то, что на поверхности, и принимал все за чистую монету. Известно, что нельзя нырять в неизведанные воды, но большинство бросаются в омут без страха и опасений. Гарри, как и многие до него, забыл о скрывающихся на дне океана хищных чудовищах.

Когда серьезный разговор об их отношениях перетек в иное, более нейтральное русло вроде занятий и оценок, Гарри все продолжал незаметно поглядывать на Тома, выискивая признаки подавленности или грусти. И не переставал удивляться, насколько же тот силен духом, что ведет себя так спокойно и непринужденно. Ведь буквально пару минут назад Том искренне страшился, что единственный близкий человек, тот, кого он называл отцом, может разорвать с ним все отношения.

Гарри всегда знал, что Том умен, но только сейчас, во время этой беседы, полностью осознал — насколько. Том был удивительно начитан и образован, и мог дать фору любому семикурснику. Гарри представил, что было бы, если бы Гермиона — гениальная, потрясающе сообразительная Гермиона — вдруг увлеклась Темными искусствами. И если у них с Томом действительно столько общего в любви к науке, как ему кажется, Мерлин им всем помоги, Тома никто не сможет одолеть — разве что Дамблдор. Если у Гарри ничего не получится, с таким рвением и самоотдачей Том наверняка и в Темных искусствах станет лучшим. Те же Беллатрикс или Малфой бледнели на его фоне — от Темной магии они брали только по верхам, а чтобы по-настоящему овладеть Темными искусствами — нужно прочувствовать их силу, пропустить через себя, докопаться до самой сердцевины. И кто как не гениальный Том Риддл на такое способен?

Беседа затянулась до позднего вечера. Том с легкостью очаровывал и увлекал, когда ему это было нужно. Обладая живым умом, он запросто угадывал интересы другого человека и мог сколько угодно развивать тему, находя правильные слова, чтобы разжечь любопытство собеседника.

— Я пытался освоить заклинание Патронуса, — Риддл удрученно поджал губы и с напускным смущением посмотрел на Гарри, — но ничего не получается.

Том так до конца и не понял, какие цели преследует Гарри и что стоит за его поступками. Видимо, опекуну от него вообще ничего не было нужно, иначе тот бы не пытался избегать встреч. Кажется, Гарри хотел только одного — чтобы он, Том Риддл, был хорошим. Чары Патронуса же считались едва ли не самыми светлыми из всех существующих — то ли из-за дурацких условий, необходимых, чтобы этот Патронус наколдовать, то ли из-за видимого проявления самого заклинания. Тома такие чары совсем не интересовали — в нем кипела воинственная кровь Слизеринов, он отдавал предпочтение наступательным атакам, подпитывая их мощь темными эмоциями. Защитные заклинания, особенно те, что базировались на дурацких счастливых воспоминаниях, он считал помехой, которая лишь замедляла в сражении и не несла никакой пользы. По его мнению чары Патронуса не стоили того, чтобы тратить время на их изучение. На самом деле Том и не пытался их освоить, просто прочел о Патронусе в одной из книг и решил использовать как подспорье, чтобы разыграть партию сегодняшнего вечера. Раз, чтобы одурачить Гарри, нужно было притвориться неумелой бездарью, Том это как-то переживет. Тем более, вполне возможно, что подобное “проявление слабости” еще сильнее пошатнет бдительность Гарри.

— Ты — что? Ты пытался освоить Патронус? — переспросил Гарри.

К сожалению, Том пока не умел читать мыслей и не знал, о чем сейчас думает опекун, но, судя по тому, как слегка расширились его глаза, тот был искренне удивлен.

В сердце затеплилась надежда, и, хоть и не сразу, Гарри почувствовал неподдельную радость! Он хорошо разбирался в чарах Патронуса — те требовали крепкой воли и самых сильных, самых счастливых воспоминаний. Пусть у Тома пока не получалось, но он хотел, хотел попробовать! Только вот непонятно — дело в желании освоить столь сильное заклинание, чтобы превзойти остальных, или же Том просто хочет научиться защищаться от дементоров, для себя? Впрочем, неважно, Гарри все равно почувствовал облегчение от того, что его подопечный интересуется столь светлыми, а главное,  _добрыми и безобидными_  чарами.

— Я просил о помощи профессора Слагхорна, — сокрушенно вздохнул Том. — Не знаю, почему, но он даже говорить об этом не захотел.

Глаза Риддла недобро вспыхнули, едва он заметил, как после его слов Гарри застыл будто пойманный вор.

— Ну, если ты не против, тебя могу научить я. Мне всегда нравилось это заклинание, — спешно предложил Гарри, желая поскорее замять тему Слагхорна.

Решив не медлить, Том поднялся с кровати, достал из кармана мантии свою волшебную палочку и учтиво поклонился:

— Уверен, с таким учителем у меня все обязательно получится.

Из-за поклона и подчеркнуто вежливых манер Тома Гарри почувствовал себя до нелепого глупо, будто его приглашали на танец, а не на практику заклинания. Он заглянул в темные глаза, но не увидел там ничего, кроме собственного отражения. Ситуация казалась странной, даже какой-то  _смущающей_. Будь Гарри школьницей, точно бы не устоял перед обаянием Тома.

Несколько обескураженный Гарри тоже достал свою палочку. Спальня старосты, конечно, не дуэльный зал, но для двоих места вполне хватало.

— Подумай о своем самом счастливом воспоминании. Это не просто, но попробуй, — пояснил Гарри, чувствуя себя профессором Люпином.

Прилежно сосредоточившись на нужном воспоминании, Том вскинул палочку вверх, но опекун почти сразу одернул его, велев выпрямить запястье.

— Подними немного руку, так у тебя будет больше шансов на успех.

Риддлу было плевать и на заклинание, и на положение руки, но Гарри должен был верить, что руководит ситуацией.

— Так? — покорно спросил он.

— Слишком высоко, — Гарри взял Тома за руку, — расслабься, держи свободно.

Из-за сентябрьской жары у студентов вошло в привычку закатывать длинные рукава рубашек, и Том тоже не стал исключением, так что Гарри коснулся его обнаженной, ничем не прикрытой кожи. В комнате было душно, а пальцы опекуна, напротив, оказались восхитительно прохладными. Тело прошило разрядом тока, сердце на секунду замерло, пропустив удар. Том ненавидел терять контроль над ситуацией, никому не позволял направлять его движения или еще как-то им руководить, но это прикосновение, ощущение чужой нежной кожи было почти до сумасшествия приятным. Внутри потеплело от умопомрачительного удовольствия — не просто какого-то там обычного влечения, нет, это было что-то свыше, ни с чем не сравнимым возбуждающим наслаждением. Как истинный слизеринец, Риддл ничем себя не выдал, только глаза потемнели еще сильнее от выбивающего дух желания.

Гарри же и не догадывался о мыслях Тома, увлеченный новоприобретенной ролью преподавателя. Наставничество давалось ему легко, ведь Гарри не раз доводилось учить других: на пятом курсе тайком от Амбридж, в безопасности Выручай-комнаты он подтягивал своих сокурсников в Защите от Темных искусств, а многим позже, уже во время войны, тренировал новобранцев. Корректируя движения Тома, Гарри вспоминал, как точно так же поправлял руки друзей, как хвалил и радовался их успехам, а помещение пестрело яркими вспышками разномастных заклинаний. Было непросто, Гарри сильно уставал и едва не валился с ног, но ему нравилось.

И в точности как тогда, несмотря на свое бедственное положение, Гарри продолжал надеяться и верить. Потому что таков был Гарри Поттер — даже если все станет совсем плохо, даже если он окажется на пороге смерти, он не утратит надежды, поскольку только так можно удержаться на краю, не впасть в пучину отчаяния.

Занятие закончилось вполне предсказуемо. Как бы Гарри ни пытался, сколько бы ни учил всевозможным приемам, которые должны были облегчить достижение желаемого результата, у Тома так и не получилось наколдовать Патронуса. Разве может распустить бутоны гнилое семя, из которого даже листья не проросли?

— Ты главное не переживай, известно, что эти чары очень непросто освоить. Уверен, тебе лишь нужно больше практики, и тогда все получится, — Гарри участливо похлопал Тома по плечу, предполагая, что ребенку сейчас непросто — впервые потерпеть неудачу, учитывая, что до этого он в совершенстве справлялся с любым заклинанием. Хотя и ребенком его уже не назовешь — Том сильно подрос, теперь не потреплешь его по голове, как раньше нравилось делать Гарри. Но для всех родителей их дети навсегда остаются детьми, как бы те не выросли и сколько бы им не было лет.

Точно так же, как Том не мог справиться со своими чувствами по отношению к Гарри и подавить страстное желание обладания, сам Гарри был не в силах справиться с собственными эмоциями. Слишком много ролей, слишком много всего — Гарри был Тому и врагом, и другом, и опекуном. У Гарри никак не получалось разобраться в себе, в своих чувствах, которые сплелись в Гордиев узел, и всякий раз когда он пытался распутать хотя бы один моток, все становилось еще сложнее.

— Мы сильно увлеклись, и уже очень поздно. Может, останешься на ночь? — неожиданно предложил Том.

Чувствуя себя донельзя вымотанным, Гарри без колебаний кивнул — отсюда до его спальни путь был не близок.

— Не боишься, что я займу всю кровать? — шутливо подмигнул он.

— Нисколько, — улыбнулся в ответ Том. — Уж одну ночь с тобой я как-нибудь переживу.

* * *

— Попробуешь втиснуться во что-нибудь из моей одежды? — выудив из шкафа пижамные штаны и рубашку, Том остановился напротив двери ванной комнаты.

Должно быть, Гарри его не услышал из-за шума воды. Ответа не последовало, и в полоске льющегося света Том не уловил никакого движения. Только доносился мерный звук капель, ударяющихся о матовое стекло душевой кабинки. Еще раз окликнув опекуна, он на всякий случай потянул за ручку, и с удивлением обнаружил, что дверь не заперта. Медленно открыв ее, Том шагнул в окутанное клубами пара помещение. Воздух здесь был горячим и влажным, на стенах душевой выступили крупные капли конденсата. Гарри почти не было видно за запотевшим стеклом — Тому удалось разглядеть только расплывчатый бледнокожий силуэт, узкие бедра и часть спины.

— Том? — позвал Гарри, услышав, как захлопнулась дверь. Он был без очков и видел лишь расплывчатые очертания за матовой стеной кабинки; да еще и заливающая глаза вода не улучшала ситуацию.

— Принес тебе одежду. Ты не отвечал, было не заперто, так что я решил оставить ее здесь, — объяснился Том.

Гарри слегка покраснел от смущения. Он не один год прожил бок о бок с Роном, который наплевательски относился к чужому личному пространству и вообще не видел никаких границ, так что привык запирать двери. Странно, что на этот раз забыл — должно быть, все из-за усталости. Гарри спешно нацепил лежавшие на полке очки, но те тоже запотели, так что пришлось снова снять их и попытаться наощупь найти волшебную палочку.

Том же, пользуясь слабым зрением опекуна, бесстыдно пялился на обнаженное тело — на все, что мог разглядеть в этой парилке, не упуская ни единого миллиметра бледной кожи, ни на секунду не отводя пылающего взгляда.

Но больше нельзя было задерживаться, хоть и очень хотелось:

— Извини, что побеспокоил. Я оставлю все на вешалке возле раковины.

* * *

С горем пополам втиснувшись в слишком маленькую для него одежду, Гарри вышел из ванной как раз когда Том разливал по бокалам вино.

— Надеюсь, ты не против? — вопросительно изогнув бровь, улыбнулся Риддл и сделал глоток вина. Чуть наклонив голову, он окинул Гарри цепким взглядом, впитывая каждую деталь от макушки до кончиков пальцев; из-за тусклого освещения голодной жажды в его глазах было не разглядеть.

Гарри взъерошил мокрые волосы полотенцем и рассмеялся:

— И где ты только его достал?

Ничего не ответив, Том лишь усмехнулся. Взяв с полки небольшой круглый пузырек, он с беспокойством посмотрел на опекуна:

— Кажется, ты плохо спишь в последнее время. Это зелье должно помочь. Попробуешь?

Гарри согласно кивнул, и Том тут же проворно добавил в один из бокалов три капли снадобья. Он чуть покрутил стакан, размешивая лекарство, и протянул его опекуну.

— Попытка — не пытка, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Я в душ, — улыбнулся Риддл. — А ты пока можешь выпить.

Когда Том вернулся из ванной, Гарри уже спал. На тумбочке у кровати стоял пустой бокал.

Сердце забилось сильнее — наконец-то можно было не скрываться, делать, что вздумается со своей добычей. Все здравые мысли постепенно улетучились, на их место пришло палящее желание,  _жажда_. Теперь он мог сколько угодно смотреть на угодивший в расставленные им сети трофей.

Том остановился у кровати, длинной тенью нависнув над спящим в ней мужчиной. Он наклонился поближе, вглядываясь в расслабленное лицо Гарри. И даже сейчас, когда можно было сколько угодно долго и близко смотреть, Том не замечал никаких изменений — опекун оставался все таким же, ни на йоту не постарев за все эти годы. Пользуясь случаем, Том изучал каждую черточку давно знакомого и почему-то нетронутого временем лица. Он был на седьмого небе от того, что сейчас полностью контролировал ситуацию. Красивое лицо исказилось в недоброй улыбке.

Его самая любимая, самая желанная собственность лежала прямо перед ним, только руку протяни, и мирно спала.

Больше не в силах сдерживаться, Том взобрался на опекуна, прильнул к нему всем телом и, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи, втянул губами нежную кожу. После переключился на грудь, подразнил языком враз затвердевшие соски. Неискушенный, Том действовал на голых инстинктах; он потерся о чужое тело и застонал от нахлынувших ощущений.

Том так долго подавлял свое желание, что теперь едва не сходил с ума, наконец спустив его с цепи. Он не мог остановиться, наслаждаясь нежностью кожи Гарри, вглядываясь в его красивое и такое  _смиренное_  сейчас лицо. Его добыча угодила в ловушку, и Том брал от этого все, ни в чем себе не отказывая.

Он ласкался и терся о человека, которого называл отцом. И пусть они не были одной плоти и крови, некий запрет, неправильность происходящего возбуждали еще сильнее. В очередной раз проехавшись членом по мягкой коже, Том излился на живот опекуна.

Наконец-то удовлетворенный, он откинулся на подушки, смакуя момент, наслаждаясь тем, что перешел все запретные границы, столько всего сделал с Гарри,  _пометил_  его собой. Запечатлев в памяти такого опекуна — покорного, обнаженного, испачканного его семенем, Том прошептал несколько заклинаний, скрывая следы своего преступления. Через пару секунд никаких свидетельств этой ночи не осталось — Гарри никогда не узнает о случившемся.

Том утолил свое нерастраченное, не дающее покоя желание. По крайней мере на время.

* * *

В будущем Темный Лорд вдруг озадаченно нахмурился.


	45. Доверяй, но проверяй?

**7 февраля 2001 года**

Пока Гарри наслаждался теплыми солнечными деньками тысяча девятьсот сорок второго, настоящее переживало тягостные времена. К холодной зиме и затяжному лондонскому туману магглы относились просто как к мрачной поре года, а вот ведьмы и волшебники видели в этой ужасной погоде не иначе как олицетворение кошмара и отчаяния, в котором они жили.

В сорок втором для магического сообщества еще сохранялась видимость мира и спокойствия, но в будущем все вырвалось из кокона уродливой бабочкой, несущей на своих крыльях смерть и кровь.

По временной базе повстанцев разнесся громкий безумный смех, ударил по барабанным перепонкам и по и без того расшатанным нервам находящихся там людей:

— Даже не надейтесь! Его правление будет великим и ужасным! Он вас всех раздавит как букашек! Смерть предателям крови!

Вот уже почти два месяца один из Пожирателей смерти находился в плену Армии Дамблдора. Его магическими путами привязали к скособоченному железному стулу, да так крепко, что почти перекрыли кровообращение. За это время волосы Пожирателя отрасли засаленными неровными прядями, одежда замызгалась, и от него неприятно пахло немытым телом. Только попав в плен, он был непомерно заносчив и высокомерен, но со временем начал постепенно терять рассудок. Тем не менее, это не сделало его покорным, и Пожиратель с жарким рвением религиозного фанатика кричал на всех, кто находился в пределах слышимости.

— Возрадуемся же его смерти! Мальчик-Который-Выжил — мертв! Темный Лорд победит! — в очередной раз заулюлюкал тот, пристально глядя в угол комнаты, будто обращаясь к кому-то невидимому.

— Да заткнись уже, псих! — не выдержал Рон, ворвавшийся вслед за Гермионой в доморощенную простенькую лабораторию. Зло зыркнув на пленника, Уизли сжал руки в кулаки, на что Пожиратель загоготал еще безумнее и иступленней. — Почему ты не разрешаешь ему врезать? Может, тогда он наконец закроется!

Устало рухнув в кресло у исследовательского стола, Гермиона придвинула поближе отложенные в сторону бумаги с заметками о вредящей Гарри магии времени, наброском мощного исцеляющего заклинания и схемой приема нужного зелья.

— Просто не обращай внимания, Рон, — рассеянно ответила она, погрузившись в свои вычисления. Обмакнув перо в чернила, Гермиона принялась что-то яростно строчить. Рон искоса глянул на замысловатые формулы и расчеты, от одного только вида которых у него голова пошла кругом.

Гермиона поджала губы, буравя взглядом записи. Что-то было не так, и она просто обязана выяснить, что именно. Время было неподвластно как магглам, так и волшебникам, никому не удалось приоткрыть завесу этой тайны. Нереально полностью охватить все возможные события и потоки, учесть каждую вероятность развития, а в разработанной ею самой формуле оставалось столько противоречий, что и не сосчитать. Она знала лишь, что прошлое нельзя изменить, настоящее не остановить, а будущее — не предсказать. Так же из путешествий Гарри выяснилось, что человек, пытающийся насильно переписать историю, может испытывать головокружение, затрудненное дыхание и невероятную боль во всем теле.

— Чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Рон и, не получив ответа, шепотом добавил:

— Это как-то связано с Гарри? — он нахмурился, настроение снова испортилось, как бывало всякий раз, когда он думал о миссии друга. И, выдержав минуту тягостного молчания, снова спросил:

— Ты ведь слышала, какие о нем ходят… слухи?

Гермиона резко вскинула голову, стиснула в руке перо, вдавив кончик в наполовину исписанный пергамент. Конечно же слышала. Она вдруг громко рассмеялась — пренебрежительно, даже зло, так, как могут смеяться слизеринцы, но никак не гриффиндорцы.

Рон невольно содрогнулся, но все равно продолжил гнуть свою линию:

— Гарри слишком долго не возвращается с этой своей чертовой миссии… В последний раз он вообще сбежал, пробыв в штабе всего ничего. Ясное дело, наши начинают беспокоиться. Да еще и этот гребаный Пожиратель подливает масла в огонь, чуть что, так сразу орет о смерти Гарри. Понятия не имею, с чего ему это взбрело в голову, но ведь он явно верит в свои слова!

— А от меня ты чего хочешь? — ядовито спросила Гермиона. Она слишком много работала и почти не спала, так что нервы уже сдавали, терпение было на пределе.

— Может, пусть верят, во что им хочется?! Что Гарри умер, что он трус? Это они — трусы! Хотят спрятаться за его спиной и просто со стороны наблюдать, выживет он или погибнет! Если Гарри убьют, они все будут на коленях молить Волдеморта о пощаде! — Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. — Нельзя никому рассказывать, чем он на самом деле занимается, тогда весь план пойдет насмарку.

Рон взбешенно саданул кулаком по столу. Желание Гермионы держать все в секрете не на шутку злило — ему хотелось заткнуть их всех, развеять дурацкие слухи, летающие по штабу назойливыми мухами. А еще Рон злился на себя из-за собственного бессилия… Было невыносимо слушать надуманную чепуху вроде “Он нашел какое-то убежище и теперь отсиживается там!”, “Мы сражаемся, а он прячется за нашими спинами!”, “Он оставил нас умирать! Я хочу жить!”, “А вдруг он уже мертв? Что тогда делать?”.

Гермиона кое-как взяла себя в руки, подавив клокочущую ярость и возмущение, но все равно осталась напряженной. Она не могла просто взять и рассказать всем, что происходит. За исключением узкого круга избранных посвященных, то, чем занимается Гарри, стоило держать в секрете. Она пыталась успокоить ребят, говорила, что у Гарри есть тайный план, но это не очень помогало. Что уж там, даже те, кто обо всем знали, не прекращали расспросов и упреков. Джинни то и дело допытывалась, почему Гарри никак не возвращается. В итоге Гермиона, не выдержав, глядя прямо в ее хмурое лицо, сказала, как есть, не щадя чужих чувств. Сказала, что сейчас они все равно ничего не могут с этим сделать, что до его возвращения им стоит сосредоточиться на других важных задачах, что волнением Гарри не поможешь.

А недавно к ней подошел Перси и мрачно заявил, что настроение в штабе крайне напряженное, что Гарри ведь не обязательно все время торчать в прошлом, и… уверена ли она, что он не сбежал?

Луна, Невилл, Анжелина, Фред, Джордж… Все они хотели объяснений, хотели ответов. Их можно было понять. Ведь в сравнении с настоящим, где над ними завис Дамоклов меч неизбежной битвы, где они изо всех сил сдерживали наступление Пожирателей смерти, где воздух пропах огнем и дымом сражений, прошлое казалось мирным и безопасным. Пламя маггловской Второй мировой войны почти не затронет магический мир, а из-за Дамблдора захвативший Германию Гриндевальд не рискнет сунуться в Англию. Единственная опасность, с которой Гарри доведется там столкнуться — молодой Том Риддл. И все, хоть и не говорили вслух, явно считали, что это слишком просто.

Они не понимали, как это тяжело, как опасно, что любой неверный шаг там — может разрушить все здесь. И какой Гарри сильный, какой молодец — справляется со всем в одиночку, в абсолютно чужой для него эпохе.

Они — не Гарри. Им не приходилось переносить выматывающие и опасные для жизни скачки во времени, никто, кроме Джинни, не встречался с Риддлом-подростком лично. Они почти ничего не понимали, так какое имели право осуждать и подозревать? Однажды, не выдержав, Гермиона таки высказала все накипевшее, и оказалось, что она ошиблась в друзьях, что ребята все как один верили в Гарри, но не верили в его план. Тогда она не нашлась, что ответить, потому что и сама не была уверена в целесообразности этой задумки.

В один прекрасный день копящиеся вопросы, слухи и невзгоды достигли своего апогея. И тогда Симус призвал всех выступить наконец против Темных сил, а самого Гарри — сразиться с Волдемортом.

— А почему, Мордред все побери, нет? Бездействовать слишком опасно. Если мы не нападем первыми, Гарри рано или поздно найдут и убьют. Умрет Гарри — нам всем тоже конец. Нужно только придумать план атаки! Гарри — отличный боец, лучший из нас, я верю в него! Если мы отвлечем Пожирателей на себя, Гарри справится с Волдемортом! — Симус возвышался над собравшимися, стоя на самодельной трибуне, говорил с пылом бесстрашного рыцаря и заражал остальных боевым настроем.

— Я тоже в него верю! Если Гарри решит сражаться, мы пойдем за ним! — выкрикнул кто-то из сгрудившейся толпы.

Призыв Симуса взяться за оружие зажег искру, и лагерь повстанцев постепенно обуяло пожаром надежды. Столь долго тяготящее всех уныние исчезло без следа.

Гарри не был самым могущественным в мире волшебником, вовсе нет, но у него были друзья, которые верили в него и поддерживали. Именно это и делало его сильным.

* * *

— Мой Лорд, — в просторный зал вошел человек в мантии с глубоким капюшоном и низко поклонился восседающему на троне Волдеморту. — Слухи быстро распространяются, как вы и приказывали, но Гарри Поттер по-прежнему нигде не показывается.

Перебежчик склонил голову, пряча лицо от других Пожирателей. Предатели всегда найдутся, даже среди казалось бы надежных друзей, в самом сердце Армии Дамблдора.

Темный Лорд сжал в ладони медальон, который перед этим играючи покручивал между длинных пальцев. Стоящий рядом Петтигрю бросил нервный взгляд на красивое лицо Повелителя.

По мере того, как Волдеморт собирал частички своей души воедино, менялась и его тактика. Теперь он предпочитал изматывать противников обманом и запугиванием, не нападая в открытую.

— Продолжайте разносить новости о смерти Мальчика-Который-Выжил, — с жесткой ухмылкой велел Темный Лорд.

Он прекрасно помнил слова мальчишки, некогда решившего вдруг проявить к нему свое ненужное сострадание.  _“Ты никогда не узнаешь ни любви, ни дружбы. И мне очень жаль тебя”_. А как насчет тебя самого, Гарри Поттер? Что ты без поддержки и защиты? Что будешь делать, когда так называемые друзья начнут в тебе сомневаться и в результате предадут? Когда ты останешься один, кто в итоге окажется жалким? При одной только мысли об этом Волдеморт снова предвкушающе усмехнулся.

— Мой Лорд, когда нам будет позволено атаковать магглорожденных и предателей крови? — Беллатрикс Лестрейндж возбужденно сверкнула глазами, почтительно глядя на своего Повелителя снизу вверх. Ее предложения что-нибудь предпринять уже не единожды отвергали, но она была уверена — на этот раз Темный Лорд согласится, ведь еще никогда он не сдерживал свой гнев столь долго.

Волдеморт снисходительно посмотрел на распластавшуюся перед ним Беллатрикс. Чистокровных он воспринимал как посмешище: так много о себе мнили, а в итоге являлись не более чем слугами, которыми было легко управлять.

— Моя дорогая Белла, — ласково, словно возлюбленной, промурлыкал он, — сейчас в этом нет нужды. У меня есть план.

Пожиратели смерти взволнованно зашептались между собой. Их Лорд с каждым днем становился все могущественнее и безупречнее, ему не застилало глаза безумие. Он больше не был привержен слепому насилию, теперь Темный Лорд использовал тактику и разум, что сделало его намного более опасным для врагов.

Волдеморт помнил, как когда-то давно профессор Биннс говорил, что ход истории неизбежен. Что между сменой правителей всегда находились противящиеся новой власти. Зачастую такие восстания были недолговечны, но могли понести за собой множество разрушений. И Темный Лорд задумался, что народ может бороться ожесточеннее и яростнее, если будет бояться следующего правителя, его безжалостности и кровавой расправы. А что если дать им желаемое? Волшебники были устроены весьма примитивно. Их заботило только личное благополучие: возможность спокойно спать в собственных постелях, отправить ребенка в школу магии, сохранить свои палочки, дома и традиции. Пока люди считали, что их устоявшейся жизни ничего не угрожает, им было все равно, кто царит во главе государства — хоть Фадж, хоть Дамблдор, хоть сам Волдеморт. Эгоистичными, слепыми невеждами было очень легко манипулировать.

Полная жестокой радости и самодовольства улыбка исказила красивое лицо; Темный Лорд снова принялся лениво поигрывать золотой цепочкой медальона.

Гарри, мой мальчик, смотри, как рушатся все твои надежды. Когда все друзья предадут, когда весь мир, во имя которого ты готов умереть, повернется спиной, кто тебя защитит?


	46. Каркаров

**30 сентября 1942 года**

Месяц пролетел как одно мгновение — начало Турнира было уже не за горами, а подготовка к нему почти завершена.

— Турнир Трех Волшебников учредили примерно семьсот лет назад. Тогда три магических научных заведения, ныне известные как Шармбатон, Дурмстранг и Хогвартс впервые выдвинули по одному студенту — представителю школы — для участия в испытаниях. Мероприятие задумывалось для проверки способностей, сильных сторон, смелости и хитрости, но в виду высокой смертности через несколько столетий его прикрыли на неопределенный срок. После было предпринято несколько попыток возродить Турнир, но они закончились довольно плачевно, — монотонно бубнил профессор Биннс.

Все присутствующие внимательно слушали призрака, что являлось поистине феноменальным событием для урока Истории магии. У каждого был свой интерес в Турнире: хаффлпаффцам не терпелось насладиться зрелищем и поболеть за чемпиона Хогвартса, дурмстранговцы предвкушали сложные и опасные задания. А вот слизеринцы буквально исходили желчью — им было плевать и на испытания, и на ценный приз. Они жаждали славы, которую сулила победа, но к их крайней досаде, чемпионом от Хогвартса был выбран гриффиндорец. Слизеринцы считали свой факультет лучше других и из-за слепого самомнения неистовствовали против чемпиона собственной школы и всех, кто его поддерживал. Они негодовали, выплескивали злость, атмосфера становилась все накаленнее.

— Мир праху нашему чемпиону! — то и дело слышались насмешки слизеринцев. — Уже подготовил гробик? Тебя размажут в первые же секунды!

— А вы что, справились бы лучше? — вставали на защиту гриффиндорца другие студенты. Представители Слизерина за ответным грубым словом в карман не лезли, ситуация обострялась, в ход начинали идти заклинания.

Слизеринцы явили всем свое истинное, довольно неприглядное лицо. В них не было ни такта, ни изящества, ни стратегии, которыми те так кичились — только зависть, мелочность и красивая одежка.

Том с ухмылкой прислушивался к ехидным комментариям своих софакультетников, что те отпускали прямо во время лекции Биннса, даже не удосужившись дождаться перемены. Он-то уже давно понял, что те из себя представляют — безжалостно жестокие, скользкие и трусливые. Они жаждали величия и славы, но при первой же возможности отмахивались от всякой ответственности, отдавая предпочтение наглости и безрассудству. Безнравственные, беспринципные, легко продающие и покупающие дружбу. И из таких никудышных людей состоял благороднейший факультет — позорище да и только.

Слизеринцы редко действовали сообща, как единое целое, они предпочитали разбиваться на группы по социальной иерархии семей. Поэтому внутри факультета царила полная неразбериха — по мере того как менялось положение магического рода в обществе, ученики переходили из одной обособленной компании в другую, и так по кругу.

Тому весь этот кавардак был только на руку. Главная слабость Слизерина лежала на самом виду, нужно лишь правильно подтолкнуть, и весь факультет падет к его ногам. На этой мысли Том переключил внимание с бахвалящихся одноклассников на одиноко сидящего в углу дурмстранговца.

* * *

Игорь Каркаров с нарастающей злостью и завистью сверлил взглядом спину Дитера Шаблова. Почему именно Шаблов стал чемпионом? Что в нем было такого особенного, в чем выражался его талант? Почему тот достоин, а он, Игорь, нет?

Наконец урок закончился, и профессор-призрак жестом отпустил студентов из аудитории. Быстро и аккуратно собрав свои вещи, дурмстранговцы вышли из кабинета вслед за Шабловым. До Каркарова же никому из них не было дела. Никто его не ждал, не поторапливал, не звал скорее присоединиться. Независимо от страны и школы изгой всегда оставался изгоем. Вот уже много лет Каркарова преследовала эта неписаная истина. Если бы только Кубок выбрал его, тогда он наконец добился бы и всеобщего признания, и восхищения. А сейчас ему оставалось лишь прятаться по темным нишам Хогвартса и как можно меньше попадаться на глаза другим ученикам, которые наверняка заметили его до омерзения постыдное положение. Не хотелось выслушивать шепотки и ловить на себе любопытные взгляды.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Шаблов, — сквозь зубы прорычал Каркаров, торопливо закидывая в сумку пергаменты и перья.

— С чего вдруг? Он тебе просто не нравится или… Нет... Может, ты хочешь занять его место? Не зря. Я считаю, ты лучше подходишь, — Том дружелюбно улыбнулся, обнажив белоснежные зубы, и протянул тонкую бледную руку для рукопожатия.

Его слова подействовали на Каркарова как флейта факира на змею; он с примесью злости и любопытства посмотрел на Тома. В ответ тот только шире улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, как его внешность и идеальные манеры действуют на людей. Том давно научился этим пользоваться, ему и магии никакой не требовалось, чтобы расположить, заморочить голову, заставить плясать под его дудку.

— Ты абсолютно прав, этот Шаблов не заслуживает славы и внимания. И знаешь, что? У меня есть план, как все повернуть в твою пользу и не дать ему украсть то, что причитается тебе, — голос Тома неуловимо изменился, зазвучал искушающе, почти ласково, сладким медом диких пчел. Каждое произнесенное им слово четко било по болезненно-уязвимым точкам Каркарова; злость и зависть вскипали в крови Игоря с новой силой. Сердце забилось быстрее, отзываясь на вкрадчивый полушепот.

— Кто ты такой?

Том буквально околдовал его, и, манимый дудочкой крысолова Каркаров был готов вот-вот шагнуть в пропасть, на краю которой уже давно балансировал. Он, не раздумывая, ответил на крепкое рукопожатие.

— Том Риддл, приятно познакомиться, — Том перевел взгляд на их соединенные ладони и снова широко улыбнулся.

* * *

Каркаров с мрачным видом запер за собой дверь временной гостиной друмстранговцев. Сгрудившиеся на одном из диванчиков сокурсники громко переговаривались и смеялись над чем-то, но никто даже не посмотрел в его сторону, хотя прекрасно слышали, как он вошел.

Слова Тома Риддла не выходили из головы. “У тебя день на размышления: если согласишься оказывать некоторые услуги, когда я попрошу, я помогу с Шабловым. Твоя преданность мне не нужна, только молчание”.

Каркарову и думать было незачем — слишком соблазнительной казалась мысль об устранении Шаблова. Он устал от того, что им все пренебрегают, презирал самого себя за горький привкус обиды во рту. Каркаров больше не хотел быть изгоем, не хотел жить в вечном одиночестве. Поэтому он сразу решил согласиться на условия Тома Риддла. Если уж на то пошло, откуда было мальчишке узнать, что Игорь не собирается оказывать никаких услуг. Даже если это когда-нибудь всплывет, Риддл все равно ничего не сможет сделать. Каркаров зловеще усмехнулся: он не давал непреложных обетов, не подписывал контрактов и совсем скоро вернется обратно в Германию. Этот пятикурсник, право, наивное дитя. Неужели не понимал, что не сможет так просто контролировать Игоря?

Раздался очередной взрыв хохота, вызванный дурацкой шуткой дурацкого Шаблова. Каркаров тоже улыбнулся, но совсем по другой причине.

* * *

Тому было невдомек, что за мысли вертелись в голове Каркарова, но даже узнай он о них, все равно не стал бы заморачиваться. От хорошего охотника добыче никогда не сбежать.

Он бодро шагал по замку, приветливо улыбаясь проходящим мимо знакомым. Услышав доносящийся из-за угла голос Абраксаса, ведомый любопытством Том свернул в боковой коридор.

— Повторяю, я ее не трогал, — вальяжно засунув руки в карманы, Абраксас разговаривал с двумя довольно серьезно настроенными на вид девушками.

Подойдя к троице поближе, Том обворожительно улыбнулся:

— Доброе утро, МакГонагалл, что-то случилось?

При появлении Тома раздражение Минервы из-за бесцеремонного поведения Малфоя заметно поутихло:

— Риддл, я прошу тебя как старосту, утихомирь своих слизеринцев. Нужно немедленно прекратить эти постоянные оскорбления и драки. Не дай Мерлин такое снова повторится, — с высоким строгим пучком на голове МакГонагалл выглядела весьма сурово.

— Я обязательно сделаю все, что в моих силах, — кивнул Том.

Едва девушки скрылись из виду, Абраксас надменно перекинул свои длинные волосы через плечо и с ухмылкой заметил:

— Выглядит как мымра и ведет себя так же. Нескоро она выйдет замуж.

— Я в библиотеку, ты со мной? — спросил Том, оставив без внимания слова Малфоя.

— С тобой, — пожал плечами Абраксас, согласившись лишь чтобы как-то убить время.

Но в библиотеке Хогвартса Малфой не нашел ничего примечательного — в его собственной, семейной, хранились куда более редкие и занимательные книги. Не прошло и получаса, а он уже ерзал на стуле от скуки. Малфой попытался было поговорить с Томом, но едва он открыл рот, как на него коршуном зыркнул вездесущий библиотекарь. Осталось только смотреть по сторонам. Подперев рукой подбородок, Малфой обвел помещение скучающим взглядом и неожиданно для себя заметил… Гарри Поттера? Абраксас посмотрел на увлеченного книгой Тома, а затем, прищурившись, снова перевел взгляд на мужчину, который стоял рядом с очень высоким парнем. Порывшись в памяти, Малфой вспомнил, что того, крупного, кажется, звали Рубеус Хагрид и он учился на Гриффиндоре. Абраксас скривился — кого только не принимали на факультет Годрика.

Полувеликан смущенно почесал косматую голову и улыбнулся. Мистер Поттер похлопал его по плечу, передал какую-то книгу и тихонько рассмеялся. Этот Гарри, казалось, вообще всегда и всем улыбался — искренне и по доброму. Абраксас искоса посмотрел на Тома и снова продолжил наблюдать за любопытной парочкой. Насколько он знал, отношения его друга с опекуном были непростые, и переживали как хорошие, так и плохие времена. Абраксас отчетливо помнил, что совсем недавно Том ходил мрачнее тучи и огрызался на всех из-за ссоры со своим Гарри.

Эта мысль пробудила старое воспоминание — тогда Том был еще первокурсником и тоже злился. Из-за Гарри Поттера, конечно. Абраксас решил поддеть вечно угрюмого мальчишку, просто потому что из-за слизеринской натуры ему были в радость чужие страдания, и спросил: “Ты так о нем печешься… Что если твой Гарри тебя бросит? Что тогда будешь делать?”. И получил совершенно неожиданный ответ: “Убью его”. Это прозвучало так непоколебимо, так уверенно, что Малфой еще несколько дней ходил под впечатлением от разговора с одиннадцатилеткой. Но по мере взросления пугающий мальчишка становился все мягче и даже дружелюбнее — если бы Абраксасу вздумалось рассказать кому-нибудь о том разговоре, никто бы ему не поверил.

— На что смотришь? — спросил Том, но, проследив за взглядом Абраксаса, сам заметил стоящую между стеллажами парочку.

Малфой думал, что Том подойдет к тем двоим или хотя бы помашет рукой, привлекая внимание опекуна, но Риддл его удивил.

— Пойдем отсюда, — Том захлопнул книгу и засобирался прочь.

— Ты разве уже доделал домашнее задание?

Том только хмыкнул, провел рукой над обложкой фолианта и буквы на нем начали меняться, постепенно сложившись в совсем иное, не такое безобидное, название: “Проклятия и контрпроклятия”. Он спокойно читал подобную литературу под чарами гламура, не боясь разоблачения. Том опасался только Дамблдора, который по его мнению был достаточно могущественным, чтобы видеть сквозь морок. И еще никогда не показался бы с этой книгой перед Гарри — от греха подальше, вдруг что. Опекун не должен был узнать о таких его увлечениях.

То, что Гарри общается с полувеликаном Тома нисколько не взволновало. Ну перепадет уродцу немного сочувствия и улыбки — ничего страшного. Том испробовал каждый дюйм нежной кожи опекуна, вкусил то, что никогда не будет доступно другим — ни Альфонсо, ни Джоан, никому. Они не раздевали Гарри, не облизывали его, не касались губами его члена.

Вернувшись в гостиную Слизерина, Том нетерпеливо открыл другую книгу на странице под названием “Крестраж”.


	47. Первое испытание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У нас небольшой юбилей — 47 глава в "47 days". Саундтрек к ней от XiaoLe:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDkHcJOjFIg&feature=youtu.be

**24 ноября 1942 года**

В день первого испытания погода выдалась по ноябрьскому мрачной — по небу ползли тяжелые свинцовые тучи, накрапывал мелкий дождик. Студенты, профессора и даже призраки собрались в недавно возведенном на территории школы амфитеатре, сделанном по подобию Римского Колизея. Зрители развернули принесенные с собой плакаты, отовсюду доносились возбужденная болтовня и кричалки. После того как объявили чемпионов, толпа взорвалась шумными аплодисментами и радостным гулом. Даже взрослые с нетерпением ожидали предстоящего мероприятия — еще издревле любовь к зрелищным испытаниям была заложена в самой человеческой природе.

Гарри сидел в чуть возвышающейся над остальными трибунами открытой кабинке для судей, откуда хорошо просматривалась скалистая арена. В свое время ему не довелось побывать на Турнире в качестве зрителя — оказалось, это невероятно захватывающе.

В затылок дунуло промозглым ветром, и Гарри поплотнее запахнул пальто. Оно по-прежнему было великовато в плечах, хотя за последние три месяца Гарри неплохо натренировал свое тело: стал намного сильнее, жилистее, правда, таким же худощавым. Это благодаря Дуэльному клубу, где он усердно сражался со всеми, с кем только мог: с шести и семикурсниками, с Альфонсо, Джоан, профессором Флитвиком и даже с Дамблдором. Гарри то выигрывал, то терпел поражения, бывали дни, когда ноги сводило судорогой от усталости, но он не останавливался. Он продолжал даже сквозь боль, потому что это хотя бы немного отвлекало от не проходящего ощущения, будто он застрял между двумя гигантскими шестеренками и те вот-вот перемелят его в труху. Именно так ему представлялись будущее, настоящее и собственное положение. Гарри изо всех сил пытался выдержать их давление, сохранить хрупкий баланс, ничего не сломать, не испортить, только немножко подкрутить.

Проблема была еще и в том, что время утекало сквозь пальцы, как вода из дырявого котла. Тому скоро шестнадцать, а значит, согласно подсчетам Гарри, на то, чтобы все исправить осталось лишь пять лет. Выходит, в будущем пройдет каких-то две недели.

— Смотри, сейчас начнется! — взволнованно воскликнул Альфонсо, толкнув его в плечо.

Гарри снова сосредоточился на происходящем. Дверь в задней части арены распахнулась, и оттуда вышли работники Турнира, левитируя перед собой гигантских размеров вольер. Тот был прикрыт плотной тканью, закрепленной цепями, чтобы никто из любопытствующих, в том числе, чемпионы, не смог раньше времени увидеть, что находится внутри. Опустив вольер на землю, волшебники спешно отошли подальше, и один из них взмахнул палочкой. Массивная цепь с грохотом ударилась о камни, темная ткань плавно опустилась, являя всем обитателя клетки. Как раз в этот момент показавшееся из-за туч полуденное солнце ярко озарило плененное существо. Потревоженное светом чудовище развернуло массивные кольца и приподняло голову. Зрители потрясенно застыли, следя за каждым его движением. Ко всеобщему ужасу, дверь клетки распахнулась, выпуская наружу злобно шипящего василиска. Даже слизеринцы едва дышали от страха перед выползающим на свободу громадным страшилищем — символом их факультета.

Размеры василиска поистине поражали — широкий, толще древесного ствола, а в длину извивающееся тело занимало больше половины скалистой арены. Неподдающаяся заклинаниям чешуя, смертоносные клыки, даже блестящее на солнце гладкое брюхо громадного чудища не на шутку испугали собравшихся на трибунах зрителей. Разве что глаза змея были неопасными благодаря специальным магическим “линзам”. Но Гарри все равно прошило ознобом, а в горле застрял ком, когда он встретился взглядом с желтыми глазами. Все это пробудило в нем одно из самых жутких воспоминаний: Тайная комната, наследие Салазара Слизерина в виде василиска и молодой Том Риддл. Легкие сжало тисками, дыхание сбилось, но Гарри через силу заставил себя медленно вдыхать-выдыхать, пытаясь справиться с вышедшими из-под контроля эмоциями. Он утешался мыслью, что конкретно этот василиск хотя бы не убивает взглядом.

Змей оглядел амфитеатр, недовольно стегнул массивным хвостом, едва не зацепив чемпионов, которые примостились за камнями сбоку от арены в ожидании сигнала. Широко разинул пасть, демонстрируя и без того испуганной толпе жуткое красное нёбо, горло и узкий раздвоенный язык. Зрители в очередной раз содрогнулись от страха. С длинных клыков сорвалось несколько ядовито-зеленых капель; в том месте, куда они упали, землю разъело словно от кислоты. Немного яда брызнуло в сторону трибун, люди закричали, с ужасом глядя на испещренный дырами пол.

Заданием было перебраться с одного конца арены на другой, минуя занимающего половину ее пространства разъяренного василиска, брызжущего разъедающим ядом. Пройти испытание казалось практически невозможным, особенно учитывая тот факт, что использовать метлы было запрещено.

По решению жребия, первым на очереди оказался чемпион от Хогвартса. Чрезмерно бесстрашный, как и все гриффиндорцы, он, не раздумывая, сразу пошел напролом.

В отличие от остальных, Тому было абсолютно плевать как тот справится; его больше интересовал величественный Король змей. Том с холодным любопытством, нисколько не страшась, наблюдал за каждым движением василиска, восхищаясь красотой поблескивающей на солнце чешуи, мощью и грацией массивного тела.

— Мерлин… Кажется, я передумала заводить змею, — испуганно прошептала сидевшая впереди слизеринка.

Том вдруг представил, каково это — вырастить василиска? Получилось бы у него? Одна мысль потянула за собой другую — ненароком вспомнилась Нагини, а за ней и давний разговор. Том задумчиво нахмурился. Нагини как-то рассказывала ему: “В Хогвартс-с-се много труб, оч-ш-шень-оч-ш-шень много! Толс-с-стые, ш-ш-широкие, длинные. Ц-с-селая куча!”. Тогда Том подумал лишь, что трубы — серьезная брешь в безопасности замка, но сейчас… Сейчас… Мысли заметались как звери в лесном пожаре, он думал-думал-думал. Василиск и Нагини, трубы, по которым легко передвигаться, Тайная комната Слизерина, сокрытая где-то в стенах Хогвартса. В темных глазах на долю секунду вспыхнули алые угольки. Неужели?..

Рано или поздно Судьба пресекает любую попытку что-то изменить, возвращая течение истории в должное русло. Для этого даже не было необходимости мешать Гарри и вставлять ему палки в колеса. Достаточно просто подтолкнуть одного молодого человека в нужном направлении, нашептать там, подсказать здесь… И вот так, одна мимолетная мысль свела на нет все старания путешественника во времени. Судьба расставила все по своим местам — тонко, искусно, почти играючи.

Чемпиону Хогвартса пересечение арены далось совсем непросто. Василиск его знатно потрепал: половина волос и нижняя часть форменных штанов истлели от яда, из-под рваной одежды виднелась розовая от ожогов кожа. Зрителей взволновал его внешний вид, но в целом парень не сильно пострадал. Гарри без всяких колебаний присудил ему все десять баллов. Он признавал, что, возможно, субъективен из-за своей любви к Хогвартсу и Гриффиндору, но еще, если быть до конца честным, очень сомневался, что сам бы смог миновать арену без метлы. Альфонсо дал чемпиону восемь очков, Джоан и директор Хогвартса — по девять, директор Дурмстранга — восемь, правда, с явной неохотой. А вот директриса Шармбатона, женщина средних лет, присудила оскорбительно низкое число очков — всего четыре. Это не на шутку разозлило студентов Хогвартса — все, от гриффиндорцев до слизеринцев, принялись выкрикивать ругательства и оскорбления в ее сторону, не особо стесняясь в выражениях.

— Ну это не так уж и мало, в отличие от размера ее груди! — нарочито громко выкрикнула какая-то слизеринка, сидевшая неподалеку от судейской кабинки. Гарри обернулся в ее сторону; подружки-однокурсницы мстительно захихикали, в то время как девушка окинула директрису Шармбатона презрительным взглядом.

Гарри откашлялся, привлекая внимания, а когда нахальная девица на него посмотрела, предостерегающе погрозил пальцем. Слизеринка лишь пожала плечами, нисколько не впечатлившись. Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки, хоть и понимал, что это неправильно, совсем не по-взрослому.

Несмотря на эгоизм и коварство, слизеринцы оставались всего лишь детьми, как бы не пытались доказать обратное. И пусть они зачастую ставили себя выше других, все же объединились с остальными ребятами перед общим врагом, злясь на несправедливость, защищая гриффиндорца — того самого, которого месяцами подначивали и оскорбляли. Они негодовали со всем буйством юных сердец, потому что Хогвартс всегда стоял за своих, в такие моменты внутренние распри не имели никакого значения.

К сожалению, ни возмущение, ни крики не могли ничего изменить — очки были присуждены и обжалованию не подлежали.

Вторым вышел чемпион Дурмстранга — Дитер Шаблов. В отличие от гриффиндорца, ему несказанно повезло — василиск отполз к краю арены и вообще никак на него не реагировал. Только взмахнул разок массивным хвостом, от которого Дитер едва успел увернуться, но больше никаких препятствий на долю дурмстранговца не выпало. Публика растерянно замерла, почти сразу же смятение переросло в подозрительный рокот — все решили, что Шаблов заколдовал чудище заранее.

Как бы там ни было, дурмстранговец прошел испытание меньше чем за десять минут. Услышав выставленные очки, зрители разочарованно зашумели, считая их несправедливыми. Но все было честно: пусть Шаблов и не столкнулся с большими сложностями, особенно по сравнению с предыдущим чемпионом, по факту справился с заданием быстрее и с меньшими потерями, так что и баллы получил соответствующие.

Сидевший среди дурмстранговцев Каркаров, краем уха прислушиваясь к назревающей перепалке между его сокурсниками и студентами других школ, нашел взглядом Тома Риддла. И даже со своего места ощутил, что тот со злорадным удовольствием буквально упивается происходящим. Риддл выглядел безупречно, ничем себя не выдавая, но Каркаров раскусил его, поскольку они оба были похожи. Два чудовища, облаченные в человеческую кожу. Почувствовав его взгляд, Риддл обернулся в сторону Каркарова и чуть приподнял уголок губ в едва заметной усмешке.

Третьей, и последней, на арену вышла Милен Лэнс. Директор ее школы — та самая, что присудила Хогвартсу всего четыре балла — взволнованно подалась вперед, явно возлагая на Милен большие надежды.

Ко всеобщему удивлению, василиск вдруг очнулся от вялого оцепенения и, повернув треугольную голову в сторону Милен, злобно сверкнул глазами. Гигантский змей буквально излучал волны жгучей — жарче самого солнца — ярости. Видимо, чаша терпения василиска переполнилась: мимо него уже прошли двое, посягнули на территорию, пометили своими запахами. На третий раз нервы змея не выдержали.

Василиск изогнулся, приподнял половину массивной туши, обнажив блестящее брюхо, и вдруг как-то странно зарокотал. Из его пасти вырвался ядовитый дым; зрители поспешно прикрыли рты и носы, но даже так яд просочился сквозь волокна одежды и щели между пальцами, отчего у многих резко закружилась голова.

В отличие от Дитера, удача была явно не на стороне Милен. Изрыгнув еще одну порцию яда, василиск примостился между камней, настороженно поджидая, когда чемпионка подойдет поближе.

Почти всю арену окутало ядовито-зеленым туманом, который никак не рассеивался. Василиск был готов в любую секунду ударить массивным хвостом или пустить в ход смертоносные клыки — казалось, у Милен не осталось ни единого шанса.

— Смотрите! Она левитирует камни!

Сообразив, Лэнс подняла в воздух плоские булыжники и теперь перепрыгивала с одного на другой, как по ступенькам. Все замерли: как долго она протянет, задерживая дыхание и уворачиваясь от длинного хвоста змея?

Широко разинув пасть, василиск сверлил Милен злобным взглядом. И вдруг, резко изогнувшись, стремительным движением бросился на свою жертву.

Словно зачарованные, зрители смотрели только на арену, увлеченные волнующим зрелищем, и никто не заметил, как затерявшийся в толпе темноволосый юноша обнажил белые зубы в очаровательной улыбке. Том не прощал посягательств на свою собственность и сейчас он предупреждал, наказывал Милен Лэнс за то, что она посмела покуситься на Гарри. Недавно профессор Биннс рассказывал, что Турнир Трех Волшебников уже как-то прикрывали на неопределенный срок из-за высокой смертности, так что если чемпион пострадает во время испытания — это не вызовет подозрений.

Изувеченную Милен унесли с арены в Больничное крыло; на трибунах воцарилось взволнованное молчание. Обеспокоенные и расстроенные, студенты не спешили расходиться, даже когда василиска снова заперли в клетке.

* * *

Многим позже незамеченная под покровом ночи фигура в темном плаще приблизилась к свернувшемуся кольцами змею:

— Хорош-ш-ший мальчик.


	48. Ревность

**Декабрь 1942 года**

Каркаров только начал понимать, с каким дьяволом связался. С Первого испытания не прошло и двух дней, а те, кто совсем недавно смотрели на Шаблова с завистью и восхищением, теперь откровенно его презирали. Уж слишком подозрительным казалось везение Дитера на арене; слух о том, что он выпил перед испытанием Феликс Фелицис, разнесся со стремительностью лесного пожара, и это повлекло за собой всеобщее недовольство.

— Он сжульничал! — возмущались студенты Хогвартса. — Его обязаны исключить из Турнира!

Негодование росло по мере распространения слухов и домыслов; ничего не понимающий Шаблов тщетно пытался доказать свою невиновность. Даже слизеринцы, которые благосклонно относились как к Дурмстрангу, так и к хитрым уловкам, чурались Шаблова.

— Недолго ему радоваться победе. Уверен, его скоро вышвырнут, — усмехнулся Сигнус Блэк, в то время как они с Томом проходили мимо группки дурмстранговцев. — Вдруг слухи о Феликсе окажутся правдой, им очень повезет, если вообще всю их школу не отлучат от Турнира.

— Да уж, оказалось, Шаблов — редкостный неудачник, — хоть Том и выглядел равнодушным, в его голосе прозвучало неприкрытое веселье.

Неудачник. Иначе и не назовешь того, кто едва вкусив славы и победы, так резко лишился всего. Не зря говорят: чем выше взлетаешь, тем больнее падать. Дитер стал самым настоящим изгоем, которого гнушались даже бывшие товарищи. А ведь расследование еще не закончилось; в сколь глубокое отчаяние падет Дитер после его завершения?

Притворяясь, будто внимательно слушает очередную байку Крамлова, Каркаров на самом деле искоса наблюдал за Риддлом. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Игорь уловил, как темные глаза на мгновение вспыхнули алым, отчего тело пробрала дрожь, а по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Каркаров не понимал, откуда в этом мальчишке, которому еще и шестнадцати-то не было, столько ума и расчетливости. Как Риддлу удалось одним махом повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, даже не прибегая к магии? Едва Шаблова объявили чемпионом, Каркаров перебрал в уме множество способов, как того обыграть. Но Риддлу явно было мало просто сместить Дитера — он собирался полностью его уничтожить! Дело в том, что так легче и эффективнее, или же ему  _недостаточно_  одной только победы?

Риддл заговорщически ухмыльнулся и как ни в чем не бывало прошел мимо по коридору.

Каркаров был так увлечен погоней за собственной добычей в лице Шаблова, что и не заметил, как сам попал в силки. Сердце екнуло от страха: Игорь наконец понял — роли переменились. Он стиснул зубы, стыдясь собственного пробежавшего ознобом по телу испуга. Каркаров твердил себе, что его волнения пустые — Риддл всего лишь мальчишка, даже не чистокровный волшебник.

* * *

Если до Первого испытания все были полны искреннего воодушевления и задора, то теперь настроение в корне изменилось. Турнир превратился в нечто невразумительное: один чемпион оказался жуликом, другая попала в Больничное крыло с серьезными травмами. Единственным утешением оставалось то, что, учитывая выходку дурмстранговца, Хогвартс скорее всего объявят победителем.

Злой, разочарованный и расстроенный так же, как и студенты, Гарри спешил в Больничное крыло, не замечая никого вокруг.

— Гарри? — окликнули его. Чтобы разглядеть позвавшего, Гарри пришлось вытянуть шею из-за горы наваленных на большую корзину с фруктами цветных коробочек, которые он поддерживал подбородком. Шаткая конструкция опасно накренилась, но чья-то рука вовремя подхватила медленно сползающий с вершины сверток. Гарри с облегчением выдохнул.

— Доброе утро, Том, — ослепительно улыбнулся он и, высвободив одну руку из-под стопки подарков, торопливо поправил очки на переносице. Том выглядел потрясающе, и, признаться, Гарри втайне немного ему завидовал. Для своих пятнадцати он был довольно высок; несмотря на худощавость не казался слабым, а, наоборот, держался уверенно. Мальчик вырос едва ли не совершенством: с красивым, как у греческой статуи, лицом — он словно сошел с картины, и даже пыльные каменные стены коридора не портили впечатления. Он обладал поистине эффектной внешностью.

— Куда идешь? — Том вопросительно изогнул бровь и потянулся к башне цветастых свертков. — Я помогу.

— А, это друзья Милен Лэнс попросили ей передать. Знаешь ее?

Разумеется знал. И ликовал, когда эта чертова ведьма угодила в Больничное крыло.

— Конечно, она же чемпионка Шармбатона, — задвинув подальше недобрые мысли, Том беззаботно улыбнулся и чуть склонил голову, пряча вспыхнувшие алым глаза.

— Колдоведьма не пускает к ней учеников, — пояснил Гарри. — Так что сокурсники Милен попросили меня отнести ей подарки.

Гарри невольно улыбнулся при мысли о жизнерадостной бойкой шармбатонке. Каким-то невероятным образом здесь, в сорок втором, он повстречал людей, похожих на других знакомых — тех, что он знал в две тысячи первом. Альфонсо напоминал ему Рона, Джоан — Гермиону, а Милен своей задорностью и решительностью так походила на Джинни, что щемило сердце. Это было нечестно по отношению к другим, но все же Гарри видел в едва знакомых людях тени дорогих ему друзей и тянулся к ним, чувствуя родство.

Том оцепенел. Было невыносимо видеть, как Гарри улыбается, говоря о Милен, которую и знал-то всего ничего. Как смел он с такой легкостью с кем-то сближаться? Откуда нежность во взгляде? Но хуже всего — Том сравнил эту улыбку с адресованными ему самому. Да, Гарри был искренним с ним, но к его улыбкам неизменно примешивались сомнения, усталость и что-то холодное. Нечто проскальзывало во взгляде опекуна — темное и неприветливое. Тряхнув головой, Том переключил внимание на подарки в руках Гарри:

— А ты хорошо знаешь Милен? — как можно безразличнее спросил он.

— Да не особо. Мы иногда случайно пересекались в библиотеке и несколько раз вставали в пару на дуэли.

Вот значит как. Слишком частые у них встречи.

* * *

— Гарри, вы снова здесь! — едва они вошли в палату, радостно улыбнулась Милен, облаченная в больничную белую мантию.

Снова? Остановившийся позади Гарри Том ухватился за это слово, мысленно прокручивая все возможные подозрительные догадки и одновременно наблюдая за происходящим.

— Так хорошо, что вы здесь. Я как раз хотела кое о чем спросить. Пойдете со мной на Святочный бал? — видимо, шарбатонка окончательно утратила всякое чувство меры, дерзнув сказать  _такое_  в присутствии Тома. Том видел ее насквозь — вплоть до лживой нерешительности и потерянности, с которой она смотрела на Гарри. — Я тут почти никого не знаю, больше некого пригласить.

Бледная, с понемногу заживающим ужасным шрамом на лице, Милен все равно оставалась красивой, что крайне бесило Тома. Гарри молчал, и Том, воспользовавшись возможностью, заговорил первым:

— Похоже мисс Лэнс уже намного лучше, — его красивое лицо, легкая угловатая улыбка и природное обаяние заморочили бы голову даже мудрой Афине, не то что какой-то там девчонке. Но внутри Том буквально кипел от злости: слишком быстро шармбатонка пошла на поправку, не достаточно настрадалась и так и не усвоила урок, хотя он  _предупреждал_.

Милен неуверенно замерла: умопомрачительно привлекательный Том Риддл смотрел на нее, не отводя глаз. Она слегка покраснела, но все же… Все же ей нравился Гарри.

— Да, у вас чудесная колдомедсестра и зелья быстро подействовали, — вежливо ответила Милен.

В это время Гарри неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, раздумывая, как отвертеться от просьбы Милен. Он уже и забыл, сколько смущающих моментов принес ему в свое время Святочный бал и как непросто тогда давалось общение с девчонками. Гарри не ожидал приглашения и был застигнут врасплох. Да и как было ожидать, если ему за тридцать и для студенток он самый что ни на есть старик. Собравшись с духом, Гарри решил было прямо сказать “нет”, но осекся, подумав, что Милен может ранить его отказ, особенно в присутствии свидетеля. Гарри не хотел смутить или обидеть такую замечательную девушку. Так что, перебрав в голове все возможные варианты ответа, сказал:

— Я не умею танцевать.

— Я вас научу! — тут же вскинулась Милен.

Гарри искренне сочувствовал ей, поскольку сам в свое время очень переживал из-за отсутствия партнерши, но все же решения не изменил:

— Не надо, тебе нужно отдыхать и восстанавливать силы. Я никудышный танцор, только опозорю нас обоих.

— Может, все не так плохо?

Милен заливисто рассмеялась, а в груди Тома подняло голову зеленоглазое чудовище, имя которого — ревность. Что ж, раз Гарри не хочет выставить себя дураком, а Лэнс так жаждет его обучить… Ревность впилась клыками в сердце, отравляя его ядом.

— Я могу научить Гарри танцевать, — с самой очаровательной улыбкой, на какую был способен предложил Том. — А мисс Лэнс пусть пока отдыхает. Ей нельзя перенапрягаться, а обучить за такое короткое время будет непросто.

Немного помешкав, Гарри согласился, но это все равно не успокоило взбушевавшееся внутри Тома чудовище, которое так и побуждало его вцепиться в шею Милен.

— Выспись хорошенько. Послезавтра тебя уже выпишут, — Гарри с улыбкой помахал Милен на прощание.

Том тоже улыбнулся и со всей учтивостью сказал собственное “до свидания”:

— С нетерпением жду возможности увидеть вас на следующем испытании… Поправляйтесь скорее.


	49. О намерениях и желаниях

_— Приближается Святочный бал — традиционная часть Турнира Трех Волшебников. По такому случаю я обучу вас танцам. Мистер Уизли, подойдите. Теперь положите руку мне на талию. Да-да, на талию, вы не ослышались!_

_Рон скривился, словно ненароком проглотил огромную муху._

Гарри улыбнулся воспоминаниям: он никогда не забудет той комичной гримасы друга. И каким недовольным строгим взглядом наградила его тогда профессор МакГонагалл.

Интересно, как бы отреагировал Рон, увидь он сейчас Гарри, берущего уроки танцев?

С лица не сходила улыбка. От переполняющего Гарри веселья мышцы расслабились, и вечное ощущение удушья, тисками сжимающего грудную клетку, стало в разы легче. Хотя на его нелегком пути подобные моменты счастья и были быстротечны, этого хватало. Пусть радости оставалось совсем немного, она будто крошечная тусклая звезда на непроглядном ночном небе, освещала тяжелую тернистую дорогу и дарила надежду.

— О чем задумался? — выдернул его из воспоминаний Том, протягивая стакан сока. — Готов продолжать?

Фактически согласившись пойти с Милен на бал, Гарри смирился и с необходимостью взять уроки танцев у Тома, поскольку совсем не хотелось опозориться перед целой толпой народу. Том оказался хорошим учителем: он в совершенстве владел своим телом, безупречно выполнял па и идеально подстраивался даже к ведомой роли. Том источал ошеломляющую ауру уверенности, объяснял каждое движение, не исправлял лишний раз и, когда танец ускорялся, Гарри спокойно поддерживал ритм. А ведь он только-только выучил азы.

Стоя так близко к Тому, обнимая его за талию, Гарри в очередной раз поражался, что маленький мальчик, к которому он относился как к собственному ребенку — вырос. Теперь уже Том был выше него на добрый дюйм, Гарри чувствовал под ладонью крепость натренированных мышц, и даже голос у Тома стал глубже — похожий на тот, из дневника. Том вырос и больше не нуждался в советах Гарри, теперь, наоборот, — он сам давал ему уроки.

Все так быстро изменилось, и от осознания этого сжималось сердце:

— Хотелось бы мне всегда оставаться для тебя отцом, — с горькой улыбкой сказал Гарри. Глаза за стеклами неизменных круглых очков враз погрустнели.

Услышав эти слова, Том резко остановился на середине замысловатого па, и крепко сжал его плечо.

— Что с тобой? — удивленно спросил Гарри, полагая, что партнеру требуется небольшой перерыв.

Рука Тома соскользнула с плеча на талию, и не успел Гарри среагировать, как он подался вперед и уткнулся носом в его шею:

— А разве что-то мешает?

Гарри застыл в задумчивости, а потом улыбнулся — искренне и счастливо:

— Нет, конечно нет.

Том с малых лет научился загонять в ловушку одними только словами. Опаивать жертву сладким отравленным медом, чтобы та и не замечала, как путы затягиваются все крепче.

* * *

Несколько дней пролетели в одно мгновение, и наконец наступил вечер Святочного бала. Большой зал преобразился до неузнаваемости и теперь выглядел как сошедший со страниц сказки живописный ледяной дворец — даже выросшие в магических семьях студенты были заворожены его красотой.

Чемпионы и их спутники нетерпеливо толпились у парадного входа, дожидаясь, когда их объявят. С зачарованного потолка вдруг плавно посыпались хлопья белого снега, застывая где-то на середине и так и не касаясь пола; раздался чей-то радостный, восхищенный смех.

Удобно устроившись на одном из многочисленных диванчиков, Абраксас Малфой не сводил взгляда с особенно неразговорчивого этим вечером старосты Слизерина. Одну руку Абраксас закинул на плечо Овидия, что со стороны выглядело вполне дружелюбно, но для самого мальчика все происходящее явно было сущей каторгой. Том просто посмотрел на него, спокойно, почти без злости, а Овидий тут же затрясся от страха, как лист на ветру. Беззащитный зверек в окружении опасных хищников.

— Ты вообще не собираешься танцевать? — изогнув губы в легкой улыбке, спросил Малфой, когда Том отверг приглашение очередной девчонки.

Гарри рядом не было, поэтому Тому не нужно было держать лицо и он со злым холодным выражением осматривал зал, что насторожило Малфоя:

— Эй, сегодня же Рождество. Полагается быть счастливым и наслаждаться праздником, — негромко напомнил он.

Лицо Риддла немного смягчилось, и как раз в этот момент в зал вошли чемпионы, чтобы официально открыть начало Святочного бала. Милен и Гарри показались первыми. Пусть сам Гарри и считал себя стариком, выглядел он все таким же молодым, каким Том помнил и знал его всю жизнь. Он не был так красив, как сам Риддл, но обладал довольно миловидной внешностью, а его сила и характер добавляли ему еще больше привлекательности.

Шрамы Милен окончательно зажили, и теперь ее лицо портили разве что разрумянившиеся от веселья щеки.

Завидев этих двоих, Абраксас сразу понял причину столь мрачного настроения Тома:

— Не ожидал, что он может найти тебе мачеху?

Риддл окинул Малфоя и боязливо застывшего около него Овидия тяжелым взглядом:

— Ну, я желаю ей всего только самого лучшего, — ответил он, однако оба его собеседника безошибочно уловили недобрый подтекст слов.

В отличие от Малфоя, Овидий почти ничего не знал об истории отношений Гарри и Тома, но чем больше он прислушивался к разговору, тем сильнее нервничал.

— Он явно тебе не безразличен, — продолжил Абраксас. — Ты же этого не допустишь?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Том изящно изогнул бровь.

— Я по твоему лицу вижу, что Гарри занимает все твои мысли. Отец для тебя он только номинально, — не удержавшись, напомнил Абраксас о своей осведомленности в делах Риддла.

— И что? — Том неосознанно прищурил глаза, словно пряча за ресницами свои истинные мысли. Красивые, идеально изогнутые губы произнесли поистине ужасные слова:

— Он так и напрашивается на член.

— Я думал, ты его любишь?

— Серьезно? Не смеши меня! Это всего лишь похоть.

Овидий, который слышал каждое слово, широко распахнутыми от страха глазами смотрел на Тома, как на чудовищного монстра. Он не понимал, как можно питать столь грязные, отвратительные мысли о собственном отце?

— Давай сменим тему. В Лондоне — полный хаос, — немного резковато сказал Абраксас, считая, что Тому следует научиться контролировать свои слабости. В комплексе Электры сам Абраксас не видел ничего такого, но в их время отношения между двумя мужчинами все еще были под запретом. Повезло, что они хотя бы не родились в эпоху своих отцов или, упаси Мерлин, — в Средневековье.

Проследив за взглядом Тома, Овидий заметил на танцполе счастливо улыбающегося Гарри. Хотя зал и был напичкан всевозможными Защитными заклинаниями, и Овидию вроде как ничего не угрожало, внутри у него все похолодело от ужаса, а волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Том Риддл, этот жуткий отвратительный монстр,  _так_ смотрел на мистера Поттера, что, казалось, того разорвет на мелкие кровавые кусочки одной только силой мысли.

Может, у Овидия получится как-то предупредить Гарри о намерениях чудовища?.. Но стоило Риддлу отвернуться от танцпола и пристально посмотреть ему в глаза, как Овидия охватили страх и неуверенность.

— Пусть твой питомец держит рот на замке, — холодно сказал Том Абраксасу.

Овидия затрясло от ужаса. В нем не было пресловутой гриффиндорской храбрости, и все благие намерения сгинули под натиском страха. Но, хоть и совсем крошечное, зернышко упало на благодатную почву и возможно, когда-нибудь оно прорастет даже сквозь глыбу сомнений и ужаса. Потому что Овидий был хорошим человеком.

В то время как вокруг все плясали и веселились, от их диванчика буквально исходили волны напряжения.

— Не хотелось бы снова поднимать эту тему, но тебе не кажется, что ты слишком остро реагируешь? — не в силах смолчать, спросил Абраксас.

Том задумчиво облизал губы и снова перевел взгляд на танцующую парочку. Темные глаза недобро вспыхнули багровым:

— Не бери в голову, скоро эта проблема решится.

_“— Эта материя очень темная, по-настоящему темная. Словом “крестраж” обозначается материальный объект, в который человек прячет часть своей души. После этого, если на его тело кто-либо нападет или даже уничтожит, он не умрет, поскольку останется привязанная к земле нетронутая часть души. Также после создания крестража эмоции притупляются — не остается ни страха, ни сомнений._

_— Но я не совсем понимаю, как создается крестраж, профессор._

_— Мне кажется, вы и сами догадываетесь, Том._

_— Убийство”._

Том давно все подготовил для ритуала, осталось одно — убить. Он уже даже выбрал идеальную жертву — сияющую улыбкой воровку, что украла его добычу. С созданием крестража Том наконец избавится от эмоциональной связи с Гарри, которая только ограничивала. Дьявол освободится, и больше ничто не встанет у него на пути.

* * *

Том вернулся в свою комнату полный радостного предвкушения; хотелось поскорее достичь намеченной цели. Он выудил из защищенного всевозможными заклинаниями шкафчика украшенную искусной резьбой шкатулку. В ней хранилось множество воспоминаний: сломанная палочка, некогда попавшая в Гарри пуля, кусок испачканной в крови ткани, но Том ни к чему из этого не притронулся. Он достал из своего ларчика с сокровищами самый обычный блокнот. Огладив кончиками пальцев черную обложку, Том золотистыми чернилами вывел в самом низу: “Дневник Тома Риддла”. На желтоватых страницах навеки сохранится последняя запись о Гарри Поттере и его нерешительном, то и дело сомневающемся приемном сыне. Этот дневник решит судьбу Тома, с помощью него он навсегда избавится от рассерженного плачущего ребенка, который еще жил где-то в глубине его души. Том выдернет с корнем и запечатает постыдную слабость, терзавшую его последние десять лет.

Пока ничего не подозревающий Гарри веселился, наслаждаясь балом и хорошей компанией, Судьба держалась наготове и направляла ход истории в нужное ей русло. Все усилия путешественника во времени — тщетны, он и сам — незначителен, как бабочка-однодневка.

Создание первого крестража было не за горами, а вместе с тем Спаситель оказался на шаг ближе к пропасти.

Во времена студенчества у Гарри был тот, кто прикрывал спину — мудрый директор, который направлял, поддерживал и давал советы. Но здесь, в прошлом, Гарри остался один и не замечал того, что происходило буквально у него под носом. Ему предстояло без посторонней помощи понять и решить: достоин ли Том доверия? Удалось ли уберечь того от Тьмы?

Судьба с издевкой высмеивала слабость и тщедушность Спасителя. Что до изменения границ в их с Томом отношениях — ее не волновали подобные мелочи. Покуда Темный Лорд превращался в монстра, каким должен стать, было совершенно неважно, любит он кого-то или нет.


	50. Смерть

**27 декабря 1942 года**

Убийство в стенах Хогвартса — без сомнения рискованная задумка. Одно только присутствие Дамблдора несло большие проблемы, а, учитывая нахождение в школе еще и Гарри, Том должен был спланировать все так, чтобы и комар носа не подточил. Но истинный слизеринец, у которого коварство в крови, знал, как тщательно, учитывая каждую мелочь, сплести величайшую интригу, чтобы в итоге из паззлов “случайностей” выстроилась нужная картинка.

Для Тома весь факультет Слизерин представлял собой множество связанных марионеток, и стоит потянуть за ниточку там, подтолкнуть правильными словами тут, фигурки на шахматной доске переместятся так, как угодно ему.

— Ты посмешище, Шаблов! Убирайся с Турнира! — Каркаров презрительно усмехнулся, отчего его крючковатый нос стал будто еще больше. — Ты уже как мог опозорился. Чего ждешь?

В ярости стиснув зубы, Шаблов вскочил с кровати, целясь палочкой в Каркарова:

— Скажешь еще хоть слово и, будь уверен, посмешищем станешь ты!

Остальные дурмстранговцы с любопытством посмотрели на Каркарова, ожидая, что тот отступит и прекратит нападки. Но, к их удивлению, тот лишь громко рассмеялся:

— Думаешь, всякого легко опозорить, как тебя? Ха! Ты тут один такой олух!

Для Шаблова, который уже давно был на грани, это стало последний каплей:

— Сам напросился. Ты сделаешь все, что я прикажу, даже самое унизительное, — яростно прорычал он. — Империо!

Использование Непростительного никого из присутствующих не удивило. Они росли в магической Германии — стране, где значение имела лишь сила. Никто и не подумал помочь Каркарову или как-то остановить происходящее — все только злорадно смеялись, наслаждаясь его позором.

Истинный слизеринец всегда найдет лучшую возможность и использует ее в своих целях. Никем не замеченный закулисный злодей с ухмылкой наблюдал за разворачивающимся фарсом.

* * *

Милен Лэнс умерла.

Внезапно, без малейших признаков борьбы; казалось, она просто рухнула замертво в женском туалете. Когда ее нашли, из не закрученного крана все еще большим напором вытекала вода, ударяясь о бортики раковины.

Гарри без кровинки в лице застыл посреди испуганно перешептывающейся толпы и буквально задыхался, не желая принимать действительность. Всего каких-то два дня назад Милен держала его под руку, весело болтала и улыбалась. Даже сейчас Гарри чувствовал ее призрачное прикосновение, как будто Милен оставила след на его коже.

А теперь эта же самая девушка лежала на мокром полу — холодная как мрамор, бледная, застывшая. Мертвая. Больше никогда она не будет светиться от счастья и дарить свой свет другим.

Гарри не в первый раз сталкивался со смертью, не в первый раз заглядывал в эту пропасть — между жизнью и небытием. Родные, друзья, знакомые — лица ушедших за холодную грань преследовали в ночных кошмарах. Седрик, Сириус, а теперь и Милен — еще один призрак на его совести. Выражение ее лица — предсмертного ужаса, будто она увидела самого дьявола, пришедшего поглотить ее душу — навсегда отпечаталась в памяти Гарри. Схватившись за волосы, он резко, до боли, потянул за пряди, желая очнуться от этого кошмара.

Джоан среагировала моментально и сразу же послала сигнал в Аврорат. Не прошло и часа, как началось официальное расследование гибели Милен Лэнс. Все диагностирующие заклинания подтверждали одно: она умерла от Убивающего проклятья. Наблюдавшие за происходящим профессора застыли в ужасе и неверии, когда стало очевидно — убийца находится в школе. Кто мог так жестоко расправиться с ни в чем не повинной девочкой? Студент? Кто-то из персонала?

Ошеломленный случившимся Армандо Диппет все же начал действовать после разговора с Дамблдором, который предложил какой-никакой, но все же план. Было решено собрать всех учеников в Большом зале — таким образом предполагалось отыскать убийцу и вместе с этим защитить остальных детей.

— Директор, мы пока продолжим расследование. Альфонсо, опроси портреты и привидений, вдруг они что-то видели, — на ходу, не сбавляя шага, принялась раздавать приказы Джоан. — Гарри, пойдешь со мной в Большой зал. Нужно проверить палочки всех учащихся.

Едва ли не бледнее Милен, Гарри поспешил за Джоан. Несмотря на быструю, почти переходящую на бег ходьбу, его бил озноб, а на лбу выступил холодный пот.

* * *

Ничего не понимающие студенты собрались в Большом зале. Они еще не знали о случившейся трагедии; те же, кто заметил отсутствие Милен, думали, что она просто занята своими делами или решила побыть в одиночестве.

Сейчас грань между жизнью и смертью казалась ему такой отчетливой, что Гарри боялся задохнуться от сдавивших грудь невидимых тисков. Но несмотря на это, он как мог старался держать себя в руках: успокаивал испуганных младшекурсников, выстраивал собравшихся в ровные ряды и проверял палочки заклинанием Приори Инкантатем. Приори в обратном порядке вызывало последние магические действия, произведенные палочкой — стереть то или иное заклинание было невозможно, волшебство всегда оставляло след. Все беспрекословно протягивали аврорам свои палочки, даже не думая ослушаться, и в тоже время не понимая, чем вызвана неожиданная проверка. Волнение нарастало.

— Дай мне свою палочку, — в очередной раз не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, Гарри бесшумно выдохнул. Ни за что на свете ему бы не хотелось увидеть исходящий от палочки ребенка зеленый луч Убивающего проклятья. Дети — мерило эпохи. Что это за страна такая, что за время, если запятнаны даже детские души?

Вернув палочку встревоженному первокурснику, Гарри погладил его по волосам, как когда-то гладил Тома:

— Все будет хорошо, — так он говорил каждому ребенку, но на деле… Гарри не знал, кто убийца, и не был уверен, что больше никто не пострадает. Он просто молол глупую успокаивающую ерунду. В своем времени, в две тысячи первом, Гарри был беспомощен перед лицом смерти, и здесь, в сорок втором, ничего не изменилось. Он оставался таким же слабым и бессильным.

— Гарри, что случилось? — его обеспокоенно потянули за рукав. — Ты неважно выглядишь.

Гарри обернулся и встретился взглядом с темными глазами Тома. Сердце защемило от ужасной догадки. Гарри пошатнулся, будто ему дали под дых. Кто был повинен в смерти Седрика и Сириуса? Разве не этот с виду безобидный ребенок? Вдруг и гибель Милен его рук дело?

— Дай мне свою палочку, — слова дались с трудом, заскребли в горле мелкими коготками; по спине побежали мурашки. Том, холодный и собранный, покорно протянул палочку древком вперед. Их руки на мгновение соприкоснулись, Гарри замер, чувствуя на коже тепло чужих пальцев и не в силах заставить себя произнести заклинание. Он понятия не имел, что за этим последует, что случится… Хоть Гарри и прибыл из будущего, хоть и просмотрел в Омуте памяти десятки воспоминаний, где видел Тома Риддла совсем маленьким в приюте, выдающимся студентом, а после повзрослевшим юношей, несмотря на все прожитые с ним годы… Гарри будто и вовсе ничего о нем не знал. Он не хотел сомневаться в Томе, но страшные подозрения никак не выходили из головы. Гарри много времени провел с Томом, он желал в него верить, но знания о будущем подталкивали удостовериться.

— Приори Инкантатем, — первое заклинание оказалось полностью безобидным, и второе, и третье. Гарри все продолжал просматривать историю палочки, дальше и дальше, но никаких проклятий не проявилось. И лишь окончательно убедившись в невиновности Тома, Гарри вздохнул с облегчением. Он твердил себе, что Том не имеет никакого отношения к убийству Милен, что его подозрения пусты, хотя древние инстинкты кричали об опасности. Наконец он набрался храбрости посмотреть Тому в глаза:

— Будь осторожен, Том...

В ответ Том только широко, с нежностью улыбнулся и понятливо кивнул.

— Дай мне, пожалуйста, свою палочку, — Гарри махнул следующему в очереди студенту, чтобы тот подошел. Теперь, когда тревожные мысли о Томе почти выветрились из головы, он немного успокоился и мог продолжать расследование.

Худощавый мальчик протянул палочку. Он оказался очень застенчивым, прямо как Невилл, поэтому Гарри удивился, заметив на его мантии герб Слизерина.

— Мистер Поттер, я… — слизеринец взволнованно глянул куда-то в сторону, облизал потрескавшиеся губы — он явно мешкал и чего-то боялся. Парень вдруг весь задрожал. Стоя достаточно близко к нему, Гарри заметил, что бледная кожа покрылась “пупырышками”.

— Не переживай, здесь нечего бояться, — попытался утешить Гарри, понимая, что столь внезапное расследование может кого угодно не на шутку встревожить.

Мальчик вскинул голову и пристально, с каким-то отчаянием заглянул Гарри в глаза, будто желая рассказать ему что-то силой мысли:

— Я Овидий Паркинсон, бывший сосед Тома Риддла по комнате, — торопливым шепотом выпалил слизеринец и судорожно сглотнул.

Гарри окинул его недоверчивым взглядом — слишком уж молодо тот выглядел, как для однокурсника Тома. Уловив его замешательство, Овидий не удержался и порывисто схватил Гарри за рукав мантии. Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы ему поверили, услышали. Сейчас, глядя на мужчину с близкого расстояния, Овидий понимал, почему чудовище так одержимо своим добрым красивым отцом. Овидий всегда был зависим от других, он трусил и при первой возможности уклонялся от всякой ответственности, но сейчас, в слабой попытке достучаться до человека напротив, в желании предупредить, он чувствовал себя как никогда храбрым.

— Мистер Поттер, Риддл, он… — Овидий запнулся. У него язык не поворачивался повторить те мерзкие, ужасные слова, что Том говорил о своем отце. И вдруг он почувствовал, как в него впился пронизывающий иголками взгляд. Тело парализовало, как от укуса змеи, яд холодом проник под копчик, внутренности свело замораживающей судорогой. Том Риддл стоял чуть поодаль и улыбался ему. Овидий сделал шаг назад. Монстр его поймал! Лицо Паркинсона исказилось гримасой ужаса, он едва подавил рвущийся наружу крик.

В это же время Тому вдруг вспомнился Билли. Сейчас Овидий был очень похож на того мальчишку с дурацким кроликом: те же страх, паника и понимание: ему не жить. Сунув руки в карманы форменных брюк, Том, продолжая улыбаться побледневшему Паркинсону, подошел к Гарри:

— О, Гарри, мы с Абраксасом как раз обыскались Овидия. Вы уже закончили? Не против, если я его заберу?

Гарри слишком давно и сильно увяз в умелой лжи Тома, поэтому, хоть и смотрел — не видел, не осознавал, что за сцена разворачивалась прямо у него на глазах. Он лишь почувствовал смутное беспокойство и непонятно откуда взявшуюся растерянность. Овидий с Томом ушли, а Гарри так и остался стоять с часто забившимся в груди сердцем. Струны нервов натянулись от тревожного предчувствия.


	51. Первая трещина

**31 декабря 1942 года**

Том Риддл был очень счастлив. Хотя, пожалуй, “счастлив” немного не то слово; переполнявшей его мрачной холодной радости скорее бы подошло определение “крайне доволен собой”. Приподнятое настроение было вызвано тем, что все шло согласно его планам.

Дамблдор как-то назвал Тома Риддла одним из самых выдающихся учеников Хогвартса. И наследник Слизерина, обладающий холодным сердцем, острым умом и проницательностью, несомненно был достоин этой похвалы. Он умел пользоваться своей внешностью и красноречием, очаровывал людей; действовал жестко и решительно. Поэтому сейчас для него все складывалось просто идеально. Ученица Шармбатона погибла в Хогвартсе — дело нешуточное, а значит, какими бы нерасторопными не были следственные органы Министерства, за этот случай они должны взяться оперативно и всерьез. Том хладнокровно подсчитывал, когда именно сделать следующий ход в этой шахматной партии — подсунуть аврорам несчастного, выбранного им на роль убийцы.

Вытерев салфеткой остатки шоколадного крема с уголков губ, он задержал взгляд на сидящем за преподавательским столом Гарри. Тот выглядел каким-то потерянным, будто находился где-то далеко отсюда. Том холодно усмехнулся, бросил на стол скомканную некогда белоснежную салфетку и, развернувшись на каблуках, стремительно покинул Большой зал.

Он был в эйфории от новообретенной свободы — ненужные моральные ограничения опали, как шелуха. И если бы сейчас вскрылись все его прегрешения, и Гарри от него отвернулся, Том бы уже не стал так остро на это реагировать, ему было бы почти все равно. Бесполезные, делающие его слабым эмоции остались запечатанными в черном кожаном дневнике ценой жизни той девчонки. Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, чувствуя себя как никогда могущественным. Правда, Том так до конца и не понял, почему помешал Овидию разоблачить себя перед Гарри? Стоило признать, что на него еще влияли отголоски былых чувств, но покуда эти дурацкие треволнения не ставили под удар ситуацию в целом… можно и перетерпеть. Не всякую болезнь можно вылечить одной порцией зелья, что уж говорить о его ненормальной одержимости, бок о бок с которой он прожил больше десяти лет? Но не беда: он избавится от этих чувств, вырвет их корень за корнем, пока от них ничего не останется.

Как бы ни вращалась вселенная, как бы ни поворачивалось время, главное действующее лицо уже вышло на сцену — началась коронация нового правителя. Душа юного Тома Риддла раскололась, утратив целостность, незримая тень Темного Лорда приобрела более четкие очертания. Ведь от судьбы не уйти, историю — не переписать.

* * *

Хогвартс погрузился в атмосферу скорби и тоски. Хаотично танцующие за окном сверкающие белые снежинки саваном окутали остроконечные крыши школы, будто отдавая последнюю дань уважения погибшей девочке. Расстроенные из-за отмены Турнира и скорбящие по Милен Лэнс студенты мрачно передвигались по холодным коридорам. Турнир Трех Волшебников сорвался уже в который раз. Все они потеряли подругу, храбрую волшебницу, блестящую ученицу. Еще совсем дети, не испорченные жестокой реальностью и обществом, не думающие только о полезности знакомства, прибыли и убытках — они искренне переживали потерю человека. Даже слизеринцы, которые нередко оборачивали чужое горе в свою пользу, не остались равнодушными. Всех потрясла неожиданная смерть Милен.

С увесистым фолиантом подмышкой Том шел по коридору к кабинету зельеварения. Ему, напротив, атмосфера подавленности и скорби доставляла лишь удовольствие. Видимо, у него было что-то общее с дементорами — чем гуще мрак и тьма, тем радостнее и комфортнее он себя чувствовал. Вдруг вспомнилось, с каким бледным лицом Гарри ходил в последние дни, и упоительная сладость отмщения стала еще ярче. Какая экспрессия! Избавившись от своей нездоровой помешанности на опекуне, Том теперь мог спокойно, без всякого волнения любоваться сменой эмоций на его лице: недоверие, отчаяние, стыд, боль… И от каждой из них по телу проносилась дрожь возбуждения.

Гарри были не свойственны одни лишь негативные эмоции, конечно же нет. Но, то ли из-за наклонностей характера, то ли из-за игры подсознания Том видел только несколько темных чернильных клякс на листе и полностью игнорировал белизну бумаги. Он хорошо запомнил лишь отрицательные чувства и, намеренно или нет, позабыл об остальных: нежности, радости, поддержке, утешении, беспокойстве и сопереживании...

Смотрящие на свет способны оценить красоту распускающихся на полях цветов. Те же, кто видит лишь тьму, не замечают ничего, кроме холода и мрака.

Не испытывая ни сожаления, ни угрызений совести, Том спокойно шел на урок. По его мнению, смерть какой-то там Милен Лэнс — не повод отменять занятия.

— Том! — окликнули его из-за спины. Обернувшись на голос, он заметил машущего ему профессора Бабблинга в неизменных очках с толстыми стеклами. Тот немного подрагивающей рукой держал кипу свитков, всем своим видом излучая крайнюю степень волнения и нетерпения.

— У меня получилось их расшифровать! — громко воскликнул Бабблинг, извечно увлеченный исследованиями рун. Проходившие мимо студенты с любопытством покосились на чудаковатого рунолога.

Прищурившись, Том присмотрелся к нечетким загогулинам, расписанным на свитках, и догадался, что к чему. Скорее всего, речь шла о замысловатой рунической вязи, которую он скопировал с кулона Гарри. Неужто у Бабблинга и впрямь получилось ее расшифровать? Но нет. Том решил, что теперь это ему совсем неинтересно. Чувства, побуждавшие докопаться до истины, сошли на нет, ослабло даже безумное желание полностью подчинить себе Гарри, заполучить в единоличное владение. Теперь ему были безразличны и загадка Гарри Поттера, и секрет таинственного кулона. Вполне вероятно, что через пару лет Тому будет плевать и на самого Гарри Поттера в целом, тот станет для него чужим человеком, просто прохожим.

Слегка склонив голову в знак приветствия, Том поспешно изобразил на лице выражение глубочайшего сожаления:

— Простите, профессор. Я опаздываю на урок, обсудим в другой раз.

Бабблинг несколько опешил, не ожидая подобной реакции, но тут же торопливо закивал:

— Конечно-конечно, иди, — хоть ему и показалось странным отсутствие интереса у Тома. И куда только подевался весь запал? Неужели жажда знаний этого юноши ему просто померещилась? Ведь эта руническая вязь оказалась чем-то невероятным — настоящим чудом! Она была способна в разы увеличить отрезок времени, на который можно возвращаться в прошлое. Еще только предстояло вычислить максимум открывшихся возможностей, но по предварительным расчетам речь шла о пятидесяти, а то и ста годах! Удивительно! Невероятно! Эта последовательность рун вызовет настоящий фурор в магическом научном сообществе! Профессор поспешно зашагал обратно в лабораторию. Неважно, сколько уйдет времени на исследования — два, три, да хоть все четыре года — он был просто невероятно счастлив.

Том же даже не догадывался, какую возможность только что упустил и от чего отказался. Впрочем, сейчас ему было все равно.

* * *

Гарри стоял у окна, глядя на сыплющиеся хлопья снега. Не заметивший перемен в их с Томом отношениях, он, как и прежде, радовался последнему дню года. Тридцать первое декабря — единственное, что поднимало ему настроение после трагической смерти Милен. Он помнил, будто это было вчера, как шестнадцать лет назад держал на руках сморщенного, только появившегося на свет маленького человечка. Гарри улыбнулся при мысли, что Том, который считал себя взрослым и самым умным, когда-то был таким крошечным и несуразным. Даже не верилось, что тот малыш, сжимавший в кулачке манжеты его рубашки, будто в мгновение ока превратился в статного юношу под метр семьдесят и этому юноше уже целых шестнадцать лет.

Все, кто близко знал Гарри Поттера, знал и о его любви к праздникам — особенно к дням рождениям. Гарри всегда с радостью и негаснущим энтузиазмом устраивал вечеринки для своих друзей и близких. Возможно, все из-за того, что в первые десять лет жизни сам он не получал ни подарков, ни поздравлений. И настоящим днем рождения для него стал одиннадцатый, когда его угостили вкусным тортом и вручили письмо из Хогвартса. Он мечтал, чтобы этот праздник наступал не раз в году, а хотя бы каждую неделю. Гарри даже как-то поделился этим с Гермионой, чем очень ее рассмешил. Он обожал дни рождения, ему нравилось проводить их в кругу друзей, получать подарки, поэтому Гарри не хотел лишать этого праздника Тома. Даже если вдруг что-то случится, подарок он уже подготовил заранее. Гарри отчетливо помнил тот раз, когда вынужденно пропустил день рождения Тома — в тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмом. Тот день он провел в две тысячи первом под нескончаемыми Круциатусами Волдеморта.

Гарри потер ледяные щеки, отчего кожа приобрела более здоровый розоватый оттенок — с каждым днем он все хуже переносил холод.

В комнату, постучавшись, вошла Джоан — в последнее время им редко удавалось поговорить из-за загруженности расследованием.

— Собираешься в Хогсмид? Можешь спокойно оставить все на нас с Альфонсо, — Джоан ободряюще улыбнулась. И потянула за шкирку намеревающегося незаметно улизнуть Альфонсо, которому ну очень не хотелось работать тридцать первого декабря. — Хорошо повеселитесь. Выглядишь приболевшим, пусть Том сварит тебе зелье.

Гарри лишь молча улыбнулся, покачав головой — он сомневался, что ему поможет хоть какое-то снадобье.

— Том сварит зелье? Он же только на пятом курсе, нет? — удивился Альфонсо.

— Сварит, — коротко ответила Джоан, которая знала, что эрудицией и магической силой Том не уступает семикурсникам. Джоан снова посмотрела на Гарри — в последнее время что-то было не так. Он почти не общался с Томом, и это было действительно странно. Но по-настоящему Джоан удивили дальнейшие события сегодняшнего дня.

Скрывшись за боковой дверью, Гарри вернулся с книгой в одной руке и оберточной бумагой с лентой в другой. Он смущенно улыбнулся:

— Обычно с упаковкой мне помогал хозяин магазина подарков. Но на этот раз я закупался в книжной лавке, тамошний продавец не умеет красиво заворачивать… — достав палочку, Гарри попробовал с помощью заклинания завернуть подарок, однако безуспешно.

Джоан с любопытством прочла название на обложке увесистого фолианта:

— “Классические руны. Избранное”?

— Он в последнее время увлекся рунами, — пояснил Гарри.

Джоан в ответ лишь пожала плечами: Том был просто помешан на знаниях.

Взяв упаковку и книгу, она наметанной женской рукой быстро и аккуратно завернула подарок. В ответ Гарри так искренне, заразительно улыбнулся, что и у Джоан невольно приподнялись уголки губ. Зная о любви друга к дням рождениям, она подумала, что этот день принесет Гарри не меньше радости, чем Тому. Возможно, даже больше.

* * *

— Извини, — одетый в роскошную парадную мантию с филигранной вышивкой по краю рукавов, которая придавала ему еще больше изысканности и благородства, Том стоял перед Гарри. Сам Гарри невольно почувствовал себя как-то неловко в своей повседневной мантии свободного кроя. Том виновато улыбнулся, хотя темные глаза эмоции не тронули:

— Абраксас устраивает в поместье Малфоев прием в честь моего дня рождения. Мне пора идти.

Облаченный в парадную мантию, Том, и без того одаренный удивительно привлекательной внешностью, сейчас казался еще красивее: сшитая по фигуре одежда выгодно подчеркивала все его достоинства. Он — высокий и элегантный, пугающе проницательный и остроумный, словно был рожден для светских раутов. Том преследовал сложнодостижимые цели, и впереди его ждало множество препятствий, а ужин у Малфоев должен был стать первым шагом к привлечению могущественных сторонников. Роскошный и, как ни посмотреть, полезный прием не шел ни в какое сравнение с походом в Хогсмид — смех да и только!

Стиснув зубы, Гарри выдавил из себя улыбку. Он протянул своему уже такому взрослому мальчику сверток и искренне поздравил:

— С днем рождения.

Том, не выказывая никаких эмоций, с безразличным видом сорвал упаковку и холодно усмехнулся, прочитав название фолианта: “Классические руны. Избранное” — ха! Отбросив книгу в сторону, Том вышел из комнаты стремительной скользящей походкой — до жути напоминающей поступь Волдеморта.

* * *

На следующее утро Джоан узнала, что Гарри — этот глупец — весь вчерашний день провел один в Косом переулке, во “Флориш и Блоттс”. Она так и не услышала ответов на свои вопросы: “куда подевался Том?”, “все ли у них в порядке”? Гарри только слабо улыбался и как мантру повторял, что хорошо провел время.


	52. Приговор

**4 января 1943 года**

В Хогвартсе погибла девочка. Даже со всей неповоротливостью машины Министерства, аврорам пора было уже поймать убийцу. Поэтому Том сделал следующий ход, и с легкой руки закулисного игрока подозреваемого нашли.

Едва получив Патронуса с сообщением, Гарри со всех ног примчался в кабинет директора, где уже собрались профессора, несколько студентов и пять-шесть авроров.

— Это не я! Я ничего не знаю! — что есть сил закричал обвиняемый, когда хмурый плечистый аврор выволок его на середину просторного кабинета. Лицо парня показалось Гарри странно знакомым, будто они уже встречались раньше.

— Ученик Дурмстранга, Игорь Каркаров! — гаркнул аврор и грубо пихнул сопротивляющегося студента в бок, чтобы тот успокоился.

Каркаров! Широко распахнув глаза, Гарри впился взглядом в еще совсем молодое лицо, выискивая в нем знакомые черты директора Дурмстранга, которым тот станет в будущем.

— Я этого не делал! Я ничего не знаю! — оскалил зубы Каркаров и так холодно посмотрел на собравшихся, что некоторых особо впечатлительных профессоров пробрал озноб.

— Только вот интересная вырисовывается ситуация, — перебил его аврор, — призрак видела, как ты выходил из женского туалета в то самое время, когда убили девочку. Экспертиза твоей палочки обнаружила следы применения Убивающего проклятья. И ты все еще отрицаешь?

Каркаров раздраженно зыркнул на аврора исподлобья, отчего даже закаленного в боях мужчину проняло. Взгляд у Игоря был резким, недобрым, так не должны смотреть в его возрасте.

— Это все Шаблов! Это он убил Милен Лэнс! Он проклял ее Убивающим! — выплюнул Каркаров и, увидев, как застыли лица профессоров, едва удержался от того, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Игорь был в эйфории, он словно играл пьесу, сценарий которой больше никто из присутствующих не знал. Он понятия не имел, зачем Том Риддл убил Милен Лэнс, впрочем, Игорю было все равно, раз вся вина должна лечь на ненавистного Шаблова. Обвиняя Дитера, Каркаров чувствовал: победа у него в кармане. Ведь за его спиной стоит сам дьявол — чертовски умный и могущественный, именно он управлял развитием событий, а Игорь только зачитывал свою роль.

Аврор вывел вперед высокого парня — Шаблова. Тот, естественно, вину признавать не собирался и с такой жгучей ненавистью смотрел на Каркарова, что Гарри стало не по себе. Шаблов даже не пытался скрыть свою злость и, немного понаблюдав за ним, Гарри решил, что вряд ли такой человек способен на хладнокровное убийство:

— Не думаю, что это он, — повернувшись к Джоан, покачал головой Гарри.

Искоса посмотрев на него, Шаблов вздернул подбородок и совершил первую ошибку — не сдержал своей гордыни, что в сложившейся ситуации было неразумно:

— Я применил к Каркарову Империус, это правда. Но я просто хотел преподать ему урок и не приказывал никого убивать. Скажи им, Лира?

Стоящий у него за спиной однокурсник тут же закивал:

— Все так и было.

Подавляющая часть дурмстранговцев согласно зашушукалась, также встав на сторону Шаблова, поскольку верили тому больше, чем Каркарову. Но Игорь не сильно встревожился; он знал, что все это неважно. Риддл говорил: будет достаточно, если хотя бы один из десяти выступит против слов Дитера. Тогда остальные начнут колебаться, недоверие распространится подобно ряби от брошенного в озеро камня. И действительно, на лицах некоторых сокурсников отразилась тень подозрения. Все, как предсказывал слизеринец: заставить людей сомневаться в собственных убеждениях оказалось очень просто.

— Но в тот день, когда мы уходили, Дитер еще продолжал держать Игоря под Империусом, — отметил светловолосый мальчик.

И так брошенная вскользь фраза свела на нет слова поддержки других дурмстранговцев; зерно сомнения плотно укоренилось в почве. Достаточно нескольких слов — будь то правда или ложь. Слова способны погубить человека, бесповоротно разрушить его жизнь и репутацию. Всего одним предложением последний пункт в грандиозном плане Риддла разыгрался как по нотам.

Спустя еще час допроса все наконец вздохнули с облегчением — подозреваемого поймали.

Только Гарри было не по себе, ведь среди присутствующих лишь он знал, что Каркаров — один из первых Пожирателей смерти, и понимал, что это значит. Гарри помнил, каков тот — малодушный, но отчаянный, бесталанный, но завистливый. Каркаров не из тех, у кого хватило бы духу на убийство, но, вполне возможно, что за ним кто-то стоит. И как раз в стиле Тома Риддла — загребать жар чужими руками. Если вспомнить печальную историю Хагрида, Том хорошо умел изворачиваться и перекладывать всю вину на других.

Гарри прикрыл рот рукой, но полузадушенный истерический смешок все равно вырвался наружу. Звук получился хриплым, скрежещущим — словно трущиеся друг о друга гранитные плиты. Лучше бы он плакал, лучше бы кричал. Гарри не был глуп, правда, он слишком долго не хотел замечать происходящего. Пришло время взглянуть в лицо реальности. Том Риддл создал свой первый крестраж — дневник. Как раз к шестнадцатилетию сделал себе “замечательный подарок” — расколол душу. Плевать, что за это пришлось расплатиться чужой жизнью.

Гарри понятия не имел, что делать. Рассказать Джоан? Раскрыть истинную сущность Тома Риддла? Или отправиться к Дамблдору и показать ему свои воспоминания?

Он бесчестное количество раз обдумывал, как будет действовать, если несмотря на его усилия все сложится именно так. Но ничего не решил, наивно полагая, что времени еще много. Пока он упорно игнорировал действительность, часовые стрелки сделали круг. И теперь, очнувшись, Гарри понял, что в какой-то момент Том Риддл разделился на две сущности. Хотя нет, скорее обе они были Волдемортом.

Невыносимая, удушающая боль сжала внутренности. Вдохнуть через нос никак не получалось и, убрав со рта руку, Гарри жадно глотнул живительный кислород.

— Гарри? С тобой все в порядке? — Джоан с беспокойством посмотрела на него.

Не зря она напоминала ему Гермиону — такая же проницательная, Джоан чувствовала, когда с ним творилось неладное. Может, все-таки стоит ей рассказать? Может, пусть она узнает, что Том Риддл коварен и жесток? Что он не тот, кем кажется? Гарри растянул дрожащие губы в слабой улыбке:

— Все хорошо. Просто… Кто бы мог подумать, что Дитер Шаблов окажется убийцей?

За свою жизнь Гарри доводилось обманывать множество раз. Он лгал тете Петунье, что пропалывал сорняки, когда на самом деле тайком отрабатывал заклинания; он списывал домашние задания на переменах, проносил на экзамены шпаргалки. Но до этого момента его ложь никогда не причиняла вреда другим. Чувства и эгоизм возобладали над здравым смыслом. Ради жестокого дьявола Гарри лично подтолкнул безвинного ребенка к обрыву. Хотя нет — мальчик уже был на дне пропасти, а Гарри сбросил на него тяжелые камни.

Ему не было прощения.

* * *

Том по праву гордился своим планом, в котором так удачно скрепил между собой множество на первый взгляд не стыкующихся звеньев. Конечно, пришлось посвятить в некоторые детали Каркарова, что Тому не очень нравилось, да еще и Гарри, казалось, в чем-то его заподозрил… Но в итоге все вышло идеально.

— Том… — позвал Гарри, да так и осекся, не зная, что сказать дальше. Если он спросит, если задаст терзающий его вопрос — все рухнет. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

— А, привет, я спешу. Скоро урок начнется, — Том равнодушно посмотрел Гарри в глаза. Уже не приходилось запрокидывать голову — они почти сравнялись в росте. Лицо опекуна было белее мела, и Том неожиданно даже для себя рассмеялся:

— Ох, извини, я просто вспомнил одну шутку. Ну, мне пора.

Они стояли совсем близко друг к другу — только руку протяни. Однако Гарри казалось, что Том от него как никогда далек.

— Конечно, беги, — Гарри вымученно улыбнулся и, развернувшись, торопливо зашагал прочь. На душе было тяжко. Он бы не смог облечь в слова, какие именно чувства рвали острыми когтями его сердце, но глаза покраснели от едва сдерживаемых слез.

* * *

У Британского Министерства магии не было никаких полномочий решать судьбу немецких граждан — ни Шаблова, ни Каркарова. Покойная Милен Лэнс также не являлась подданной Великобритании, так что расследование перешло в ведомость Французского Аврората. Турнир Трех Волшебников официально прикрыли. Английским аврорам больше не было смысла оставаться в Хогвартсе, и спустя несколько дней они покинули стены школы. Гарри же решил отправиться в куда более далекое путешествие — он собирался снова запустить Маховик времени, чтобы переместиться назад, в будущее.

— Ты сказал Тому, что уезжаешь? — Джоан никогда не лезла к Гарри с вопросами о его загадочных поездках, но отношение друга к подопечному казалось ей в корне неправильным — она считала, что Гарри должен обсуждать с Томом свои длительные отлучки. — Он расстроится.

— Это вряд ли.

— Что вы опять не поделили? — недоумевала Джоан. Она видела, что эти двое искренне привязаны друг к другу, но в последнее время между двумя непроходимыми упрямцами что-то явно не заладилось.

У Гарри вырвался нервный смешок — вряд ли Том вообще заметит его отсутствие:

— Я ведь не навсегда уезжаю. Только на пару месяцев.

— Ты должен понимать, Гарри, что Том сирота, и поэтому более раним. Твое отношение его расстроит.

Ну вот. Даже Джоан начала критиковать методы его воспитания. Да, Том Риддл с самого рождения остался без родителей, но Гарри пришел за ним; все двенадцать лет растил как родного и тешил себя пустыми надеждами на то, что его любовь изменит будущее. А вот за Гарри в свое время никто не пришел. Он тоже рос сиротой — по вине Тома Риддла. Спал в чулане, питался объедками, никаких подарков на дни рождения, никаких друзей. И вот, с опозданием в долгие годы, пришла горькая обида — Гарри почувствовал себя всеми брошенным маленьким мальчиком.

У них с Томом было много общего — оба начали свой жизненный путь с лишений и одиночества. Но каждый сам выбирал, куда свернуть дальше: на освещенную солнцем цветочную поляну или же в овраг — туда, где нет ни света, ни тепла.

Даже в другом времени, в чужой для него эпохе Гарри Поттер оставался гриффиндорцем — бескорыстным, храбрым и благородным. Едва он хотя бы немного оправится от душевных потрясений, Гарри без раздумий раскрутит Маховик времени снова, потому что он выбрал свой путь. Потому что привык верить, когда надежды почти нет. Гарри пойдет до самого конца, даже если впереди его ждала лишь холодная глубина обрыва.

* * *

Как бы человек ни стремился к солнцу, случается так, что на его пути возникает слишком большая преграда, через которую свету ни просочиться, ни обогнуть ее. Не замечая всепоглощающей тьмы, Гарри медленно, но верно шел прямиком в ее объятия.

Колесо Судьбы завершило очередной круг — в нужное время, в нужном месте Фортуна сделала свой ход. Она сама тоже часть сценария, а вся пьеса — и есть история.


	53. Поиски и происки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST: Timeturner https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaL1MiqxvbY&feature=youtu.be

**1943 год**

Джоан не смогла остаться в стороне и сама рассказала Тому, что Гарри уехал по каким-то своим делам, считая, что мальчик имеет право узнать об этом раньше остальных. После ее слов темные глаза Риддла вдруг вспыхнули насыщенным багряным. Она на мгновение зажмурилась, встряхнула головой, а когда снова посмотрела на Тома, его глаза были привычного цвета — без пугающих кровавых искр. Джоан с облегчением решила, что ей, должно быть, просто померещилось. Сейчас ее больше занимала реакция Тома — она думала, что тот будет рвать и метать, но, напротив, он остался на удивление спокойным:

— Понятно, — будничным тоном сказал он, будто речь шла о погоде.

Джоан озадаченно вскинула брови. Поразительно, как Тому удается так хорошо держать себя в руках. Она была уверена, что тот разозлится, расстроится — хоть что-нибудь, только не холодное безразличие. Вообще, последние дня два выдались какими-то странными, неправильными.

— Гарри уехал, — не удержавшись, повторила она.

Том ослепительно улыбнулся в ответ:

— Я понял. Я могу идти?

Джоан проводила хмурым взглядом его гордо выпрямленную спину. Он шел уверенно, буквально излучая спокойное величие. Но что-то было неладно. С каких пор Том стал так странно себя вести? Да и Гарри тоже изменился…

* * *

Том размашистым шагом вошел в спальню и с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь. В очередной раз порадовавшись, что старостам положены отдельные комнаты, он нетерпеливо распутал безукоризненно завязанный галстук и швырнул его на кровать.

Том сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить разбушевавшиеся чувства.  _Которых не должно было быть!_  Сейчас он мог не скрываться — цвет глаз переменился, полыхнул раскаленной красной лавой. Изнуряющая, казалось, давно позабытая боль снова сковала сердце. Уже не такая острая, как раньше, но все равно ощутимая. Отголосок той, что Том испытывал, оставшись один на Рождество в доме на Лондонской улице. Кажется, ему тогда было одиннадцать.

Том сжал руки в кулаки и снова глубоко вдохнул через рот. Он успокаивал себя тем, что эта его неожиданная реакция — просто последствия отравления чувствами, которые были опаснее ртути.

Он прочертил палочкой незамысловатую фигуру в виде полукруга. С негромким скрежетом выехав из-под кровати, к нему подлетела расписанная рунами шкатулка. Том бережно поднял крышку, под которой хранилось его главное сокровище — дневник в черной кожаной обложке. Рядом лежали и другие вещи: все без исключения были тем или иным образом связаны с Гарри Поттером. Маленькая постыдная коллекция Тома.

Том пренебрежительно фыркнул. Сейчас, с высоты лет собственные прошлые поступки казались глупыми и смешными. До чего же он тогда докатился, подумать только — хранил какой-то хлам! Отложив в сторону дневник, Том без колебаний вытряхнул в мусорную корзину содержимое шкатулки: окровавленную пулю, сломанную пополам остролистную палочку и лоскут испачканной в крови ткани. Завтра утром эльфы здесь приберутся, и он навсегда избавится от этого барахла.

Довольный собой, Том окинул холодным взглядом содержимое корзины и злобно рассмеялся. Он гордился тем, как легко и безжалостно вышвырнул связанные с Гарри воспоминания, как быстро излечился от “последствий отравления”.

Этим несдержанным поступком Том доказал самому себе, что все идет согласно его планам и желаниям. Что крестраж избавил его от ненужных эмоций, и теперь ничто не стоит на пути к величию. Он не замечал, что в такой прочной и устойчивой крепости образовалась брешь. Рано или поздно брешь разрастется, и стены обвалятся

с оглушительным грохотом. Вот тогда Том столкнется с настоящими последствиями.

* * *

— На этот раз ты как-то не так себя ведешь, — наконец сказал Абраксас, который перед этим долго разглядывал сидящего сбоку от него Риддла. У Абраксаса имелось много недостатков, и главные — гордыня и нарциссизм, но проницательности ему было не занимать. — Гарри уехал, а ты…

Том лениво перевернул страницу, не отрывая взгляда от книги. Весь его вид выражал царственное спокойствие и расслабленность:

— Джоан уже сообщила мне об отъезде. Можешь не утруждаться, — равнодушным голосом ответил он.

Абраксас накрутил на палец длинную прядь платиновых волос, будто бы отвлекшись, но на самом деле все так же продолжая внимательно изучать лицо Тома. Словно пытался что-то в нем разглядеть:

— Наигрался, значит? — криво усмехнулся Малфой. — Какое непостоянство! Я-то думал, у тебя все серьезно.

Малфой рассмеялся, но в очередной раз поймав на себе укоризненный взгляд библиотекаря, невинно пожал плечами и послушно замолчал. Он уже начинал жалеть, что вообще увязался за Томом.

 

* * *

С отъездом Гарри у Тома больше не были связаны руки, и он решил серьезно взяться за поиски Тайной комнаты. Благодаря значку старосты он мог спокойно ходить по коридорам после отбоя, прикрываясь ночным патрулированием. Слизерин был величайшим из Хогвартской четверки и наверняка оставил что-то значимое и ценное. Том бы не был собой, если бы не отыскал его сокровищницу с могущественными артефактами, фолиантами и кто знает чем еще. При мысли, что совсем скоро он заполучит никому неведомую силу, лицо Риддла исказилось в недоброй ухмылке.

— Том? Что вы здесь делаете так поздно? — послышался за спиной приветливый голос с оттенком насмешки. — Неужели договорились с кем-то о встрече в… туалете?

Том обернулся, тут же приняв невинное, насквозь фальшивое выражение лица, и обезоруживающе улыбнулся:

— Здравствуйте, профессор Дамблдор, — сцепив руки за спиной, он склонил голову, всем своим видом демонстрируя уважение и послушание. — Сегодня моя очередь делать ночной обход. Решил заглянуть сюда в связи с последними событиями. Мало ли что…

Дамблдор нахмурил брови; голубые глаза за стеклами очков-половинок потемнели от печали. У него не было своих детей, но ко всем ученикам Хогвартса он относился, как к родным. Хоть Милен и не являлась студенткой этой школы, смерть девушки глубоко ранила его сердце. Вспомнив разговор с Гарри, который состоялся почти полгода назад, Дамблдор более внимательно посмотрел на Тома. В той беседе Гарри будто пытался о чем-то предупредить и, судя по его словам и поведению, это было как-то связано с Томом Риддлом. Неужели мальчик причастен к трагической кончине Милен Лэнс? Но Дамблдор почти сразу же отмел эти мысли — Том был его учеником, его подопечным, о котором должно заботиться, а не подозревать во всех правдах и неправдах.

— Только не ввязывайтесь в неприятности. Не надо расстраивать Гарри, — проницательные небесно-голубые глаза были полны искренней заботы. Дамблдор действительно желал этим двоим лишь самого лучшего. — Как только закончите здесь, идите спать. Ну а у меня важная встреча с лимонными дольками, — он озорно подмигнул, отчего Тому стало не по себе.

— Хорошо, профессор.

Когда Дамблдор ушел, Том подозрительно сощурился — старик явно знал больше, чем говорил. Но что этот чудак ему сделает? Какие-либо существенные, грозящие Азкабаном обвинения на него не повесить, а мнение окружающих… Теперь Тому даже на Гарри было плевать, что уж говорить о мыслях и чувствах остальных. Он отрекся от этой слабости, его больше не трогали чужие суждения, он был свободен. Стал ближе к могуществу и совершенству.

* * *

**2001 год**

Раскрутив Маховик времени, Гарри переместился прямиком в импровизированную лабораторию Армии Дамблдора, чудом успев сгруппироваться при падении. Лежа на ледяном полу, он даже не пытался встать: перед глазами все плыло, внутренности скрутило болезненным спазмом, а к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Наконец звон в ушах немного поутих, и ему вроде бы стало легче — Гарри даже смог сделать глоток свежего воздуха.

Гермиона неоднократно повторяла, что перемещения во времени тяжело сказываются на организме, и пользоваться Маховиком можно не чаще, чем раз в пять дней. Гарри впервые ее ослушался. Пять дней в настоящем — это около двух лет в прошлом; в сороковых он пробыл только год, значит, в его времени прошло всего три дня.

В лаборатории оказалось пусто — Гермиона явно не ожидала, что он вернется так рано. На помощь рассчитывать не приходилось; Гарри только и оставалось, что лежать пластом и ждать, пока боль не отступит. За окном две тысячи первого все еще буйствовал февраль, и холод, исходящий от пола, пробирал почти до самых костей. Впрочем, даже в этом нашлись свои плюсы: холод разогнал туман в голове и вернул способность связно мыслить.

Первое, о чем подумал Гарри: “Том создал крестраж”. Отчего-то перед мысленным взором появились две Гермионы. Одна с серьезным видом отчитывала его:  _“Ты не можешь изменить историю. Это игра судьбы, здесь ее правила, и никто из смертных — никогда — не сможет выйти за их рамки”._  Вторая же участливо похлопала его по плечу и ласково улыбнулась:  _“У Судьбы есть слабое место, Гарри,— пока ты находишься в прошлом, как бы она того, возможно, ни желала, она не сможет стереть твое существование. Вероятно, ее злят твои попытки изменить историю, но она не может тебя убить. Поэтому одно твое присутствие там… Может стать самым сильным твоим оружием. Делай то, что считаешь правильным”._

 

Облизав пересохшие потрескавшиеся губы, Гарри с трудом поднялся на ноги, и, согнувшись в три погибели, поковылял к двери. Ему нужна Гермиона. Или Рон. Кто-нибудь, кто мог бы дать совет. Или с кем можно было хотя бы обсудить случившееся.

* * *

— Мой Лорд, сегодня около десяти часов утра почти весь состав Армии Дамблдора видел, как Гарри Поттер… едва ли не на четвереньках выполз из лаборатории.

Взгляд Волдеморта вспыхнул заинтересованным любопытством. Он как наяву представил своего заклятого врага жалким, беспомощным,  _поверженным_.

— О чем ты говоришь? Что значит “выполз”?

Пожиратель смерти, лицо которого было скрыто за глубоким капюшоном, задумчиво склонил голову:

— Он едва переставлял ноги, ссутулился. Было видно, что ему нестерпимо больно.

— А я говорил, что скоро Гарри Поттер будет ползать, как побитая псина! — сказал кто-то из Пожирателей; остальные поддержали его громким гоготом, предчувствуя вкус скорой победы.

— Тихо! — красивое лицо Волдеморта исказилось гримасой раздражения.

Все разом замолкли, будто подавившись смехом — никто бы не посмел ослушаться приказа Темного Лорда.

— И что это… — Волдеморт лениво прикрыл глаза, такие же кроваво-красные, как и в далеком тысяча девятьсот сорок третьем, что мельком заметила Джоан. — О какой лаборатории идёт речь?

— Прошу прощения, мой Лорд, я не знаю. Она хорошо защищена, кроме Поттера и Грейнджер туда никому нет хода.

— Продолжай следить.

— Слушаюсь, мой Лорд, — Пожиратель подобострастно преклонил колени.

По всей видимости, мальчишка что-то замышлял вместе со своими дружками. Но их старания тщетны, все газеты уже пестрели заголовками: “Вчера Спаситель — сегодня предатель!”, “Герой струсил. Надежда потеряна?”. Простые обыватели переставали так безоговорочно верить в своего Избранного. Они, стадо баранов, в два счета слетели с шахматной доски, и почти всю ее заполонили черные фигуры.

Багряные глаза полыхнули злым удовлетворением. Мальчик-Который-Выжил? Ни один не сможет жить спокойно, пока жив другой? Что ж, скоро, совсем скоро, Гарри Поттер распрощается с жизнью. Ибо даже соединив крестражи Темный Лорд оставался нетленным. Одно только имя превозносило его над смертью. Он был выше всего сущего, выше самой природы.


	54. Планы меняются

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST: Exploring Hogwarts https://youtu.be/8KHbO-IjL8I

**Январь-июнь 1943**

** **

И все очень быстро. Это был собранный, практически равнодушный ко всему. Никто бы не смог уличить его в безразличии. Таким же вежливым, дружелюбным, идеально воспитанным юношей.

Это было мало что известно. Я тоже хочу.

* * *

После окончания трудовых обязанностей, когда они занимались производством новых бомб, и помогали заплутавшимся в хитрых, вечно меняющих направлениях, они наконец вернулись в свою спальню. Он собирался расслабиться после тяжелого дня, принять горячую ванну и починить какой-нибудь интересный трактат из Запретной секции, но планы на него не бросали.  _В ней все так же лежало сломанная остролистная палочка, пуля и лоскут окровавленной ткани._  Чертовы эльфы даже не удосужились избавиться от хлама.

Что-то напоминает о Гарри, в душе что-то всколыхнулось, затрепыхалось, пытаясь вырваться наружу. Тревожное чувство быстро сошло на нет - и это оказалось достаточно. Он был словно под гипнозом. Его лицо оставалось спокойным и беспристрастным, но на дне темных глаз - свидетельство скрытых эмоций.

Том нашел оправдание. Он решил, что они должны напоминать о своей прошлой слабости, глупости и постыдной беспомощности.

Это такая надежная крепость, давно дала трещину. Таковы процессы природы: что-то всегда разрушается и отживает свой век, а на смену ему приходит новое. Гарри Поттеру. Чувств, в разы сильнее любого Темной магии - даже крестража.

* * *

Гарри прошло две с лишним недели. Он обещал вернуться. Чтобы уточнить не удосужился.

Впрочем, Тому Риддлу пле-вать. У него не было ни времени, ни желания думать о каких-то там глупостях. Том был занят налаживанием связей с отпрысками древнейших и благороднейших семейств — правда, для этого приходилось делать вид, что он искренне поддерживает их дурацкие идеи об избранности чистокровных. Помимо прочего он также не прекращал поиски Тайной комнаты, действуя практически под носом у Дамблдора, который был ни сном ни духом о его намерениях. Для него Том оставался прилежным старостой, патрулирующим ночные коридоры на предмет нарушителей. Том также являлся и прилежным учеником, справедливо полагая, что хорошие оценки, а соответственно — репутация и уважение профессоров, обеспечат его б **о** льшим лимитом доверия, что будет совсем не лишним.

И только в редкие моменты, такие, как, например, этот, когда послеполуденное солнце щекотало оголенные предплечья, Том замирал на пару мгновений и вспоминал такую же теплую, как лучи, улыбку Гарри. Вспоминал, сам не зная зачем, всякие глупости. Оскалив зубы в подобие улыбки, которая ни на йоту не затронула глаз, он рывком задернул шторы.

И Том Риддл и Лорд Волдеморт терпеть не могли ослепляющий солнечный свет.

* * *

Шармбатонцы отбыли из Хогвартса в карете, выкрашенной в черный траурный цвет. Они по-прежнему не смирились с ужасной кончиной доброй жизнерадостной Милен. И были полны решимости наказать убийцу, поимкой которого уже вовсю занимался французский Аврорат. Вслед за ними и корабль Дурмстранга собирался покинуть воды Черного озера. На Турнир Трех Волшебников все ехали с надеждой, задором и желанием себя проявить, а домой возвращались подавленными и удрученными. Обеим иностранным школам пришлось нелегко: Шармбатон потерял ученицу; студент Дурмстранга оказался подозреваемым. Только Хогвартс остался не при делах, хотя корень зла скрывался именно за его стенами.

— Что теперь? — Каркаров нетерпеливо топтался у причала и с подозрением косился на Риддла. Еще только пятикурсник, несовершеннолетний маг-недоучка пугал его до чертиков. Он обладал такой силой и умениями, что даже одногодкам… Нет! Даже некоторым профессорам Каркарова было до него далеко. Такими темпами слизеринец вполне мог стать следующим Гриндевальдом.

Риддл молча закатал рукава своей мантии, и при взгляде на его тонкие бледные руки Каркарова вдруг затошнило от страха. Тот дружелюбно ему улыбался, но Каркаров видел за этой улыбкой только свою погибель — бездонную смертельную пропасть, лишающую воли. Риддл сдержал обещание — исполнил его желание. Пришло время платить по счетам, и цена — пожизненная служба — теперь казалась слишком высокой.

— Дай сюда руку, — неожиданно потребовал Риддл.

Каркаров на секунду опешил, но спохватившись, быстро закатал рукав и протянул левое предплечье. Длинные сильные пальцы обхватили его запястье — на ощупь они показались холоднее льда. Риддл приставил кончик волшебной палочки к внутренней стороне предплечья; кожу обожгло раскаленным железом. Каркаров испуганно посмотрел на свою руку, где уже вырисовывались очертания черной татуировки, которая двигалась и перетекала словно живая. Кровь застыла в венах; тело сковало животным ужасом.

— Не бойся, — по-птичьи склонив голову, Риддл с интересом ученого разглядывал рисунок. — Это безобидное заклинание. Так я смогу легко найти тебя, если понадобишься.

Каркаров посмотрел в темные глаза напротив и увидел в них разверзшуюся адскую бездну.

Стоящий поодаль рыжеволосый мужчина вздрогнул и резко обернулся, будто почувствовал что-то неладное.

Путешественник во времени покинул сороковые всего полмесяца назад, и Судьбе сполна хватило этого, чтобы подтолкнуть развитие событий в нужном ей направлении. Первая метка была выжжена на коже; не за горами тот день, когда десятки, сотни, тысячи волшебников облачатся в черные мантии и маски, чтобы последовать за своим Лордом. Том Риддл постепенно исчезал; на смену ему приходил тот, кому суждено вершить великие дела. Ужасные, да, но великие.

* * *

Весь февраль сорок третьего сыпал с неба иглами ледяных непрекращающихся ливней. Дорогу к Хогсмиду размыло, впрочем, ни у кого все равно не возникало желания лишний раз высовываться на улицу. В стенах замка, окруженных всевозможными заклинаниями, не приходилось ежиться от холода, а весело пляшущий в каминах огонь привлекал гораздо больше сомнительного удовольствия бродить по грязным узким улочкам деревни.

В школе чародейства и волшебства жизнь шла своим чередом. Сокурсники Тома вовсю мандражировали перед предстоящей сдачей СОВ; гриффиндорцы переживали, что из-за непогоды могут отменить соревнование по квиддичу; все чаще случались стычки между заскучавшими в стенах замка учениками. О трагической смерти Милен Лэнс постепенно начали забывать. Очевидно, Гарри и впрямь стоило хотя бы ненадолго вернуться в будущее, чтобы вспомнить о своих целях и обязанностях. Здесь, в обманчиво спокойном прошлом, было слишком легко отвлечься и просто плыть по течению.

* * *

В марте сорок третьего, проводивший ночное патрулирование профессор поставил в бланке обхода галочку напротив пункта “никаких происшествий”. Он напоследок окинул взглядом пустой кабинет и, довольный, отправился дальше, так и не заметив странный сгусток темноты в левом углу. Едва профессор скрылся за дверью, Том повел плечами, сбрасывая с себя заклинание.

За окном чернело ночное беззвездное небо.

* * *

Том не любил апрель, да и весну в целом. Ему не нравились ни навязчивый солнечный свет, ни приторный запах распускающихся цветов, ни жаркие полдни, когда к телу противно липла намокшая от пота рубашка. Том предпочитал сырую прохладу подземелий, их полумрак и спокойствие заброшенных коридоров.

Но не только погода действовала на нервы: ниточка, ведущая к разгадке местонахождения Тайной комнаты, оборвалась, и поиски зашли в тупик. Трактатов с информацией о крестражах оказалось ничтожно мало, и больше Тому не удалось найти никаких сведений, кроме тех, что уже имелись. А еще, после отъезда человека, о котором Том Риддл даже думать не хотел, буквально все и вся начали о нем напоминать. Будто нарочно, ей-богу.

— Том, не подскажете, как связаться с Гарри? Я хотел с ним кое-что обсудить, но Фоукс не смог его отыскать, — игнорируя явное недовольство Риддла, как-то прицепился Дамблдор.

— Куда Гарри вдруг запропастился? Главе Поттеров, Чарльзу, не терпится познакомиться с однофамильцем! А сова так и вернулась с приглашением на ужин, не найдя адресата! — не давая вставить и слова, тараторил подловивший Тома у выхода из кабинета зельеварения Сигнус Блэк. Блэк, равно как и Дамблдор, будто не замечал исказившегося злобой лица Риддла, от которого буквально веяло недобрым холодом.

Даже мерзкий безмозглый полувеликан и тот осмелился к нему пристать с просьбой дать адрес опекуна и коверкая своим нелепым акцентом “Гарри” на “Гэрри”. При звуке этого набившего оскомину имени внутри Риддла все заклокотало от ярости, он стиснул руки в кулаки, глаза вспыхнули недобрым багрянцем, но туповатый полувеликан так ничего и не заметил.

Все будто сговорились раз за разом напоминать Тому Риддлу о Гарри Поттере. Но тот был уверен: ничто не сломит действия крестража. Темная магия любит жертвы, а Том пожертвовал чужой жизнью, замарал руки в крови, разорвал собственную душу — что может быть сильнее? Явно не его прошлая глупая привязанность к опекуну. Он продолжал уповать на могущество темного заклинания, но за всей бравадой где-то в глубине души скрывались сомнения и неуверенность.

В мире не существует нерушимых крепостей, как нет и оков, которые нельзя разорвать. Рано или поздно крепость обрушится, железные цепи падут, изъеденные ржавчиной. И тогда на свободу вырвутся чувства. Их будет уже не так просто усмирить и загнать обратно в клетку.

* * *

Знойный май сорок третьего вскружил подросткам головы весенними гормонами. Том повсюду натыкался на влюбленные парочки и гордился тем, что сам выше всех этих глупостей. Он продолжал плести интриги, вербовал сторонников, а если точнее —  _будущих подданных_ , и вообще был занят важными делами.

Но во снах Том оставался беззащитным; и подсознание сыграло с ним злую шутку — запертые под замком крестража чувства обрели свободу. Воспоминания замелькали короткими вспышками-кадрами, словно немое кино, которое Том не мог выключить или поставить на паузу, как бы ни хотелось. И в каждой сцене присутствовал он — Гарри Поттер. Его слова, его действия, его движения. Картинки были предельно четкими, однако из-за крестража Том оставался лишь сторонним наблюдателем, как в Омуте памяти, и мог только смотреть, но не чувствовать все то, что испытывал его двойник. В какой-то момент скорость “переключения кадров” замедлилась на воспоминании восьмимесячной давности. На том вечере, когда Том попрал все моральные принципы и ограничения, и поддался своим безумным, неправильным, но таким сладким желаниям.

Он снова, будто наяву, медленно раздевал спящего опекуна, кожа которого мягко светилась в тусклом свете ламп. Облизывал и покусывал шею, нижнюю часть живота, бедра… И все бы ничего, но на этот раз Том  _почувствовал_. Желание вспыхнуло раскаленным жаром, по телу разлилось восхитительное удовлетворение, словно у наконец насытившегося после долгой изнурительной охоты волка. Он ослабил бдительность, почти растворился в безумном водовороте ощущений, обрел счастье…

_Нет!_

Том резко распахнул глаза и сел на кровати, с трудом вырвавшись из цепких, как водоросли Черного озера щупалец сна. В темных глазах вспыхнуло багряное бешенство; он с такой силой потянул за ворот свободной ночной рубашки, что тонкая ткань с треском разорвалась до самого пупка. Том был в ярости и весь напрягся до предела.

_Не может быть!_

Том не хотел — отказывался верить, что великая и могущественная Темная магия, которую он так боготворил, подвела его.  _Предала!_

Но реальность оставалась жестокой — затея с крестражем провалилась. Секунда, и по крепости зазмеились новые трещины, фундамент дрогнул, посыпались камни. Том лишь на мгновение ослабил контроль, и все дремавшие чувства набросились на него словно оголодавшие звери. Они терзали его воспоминаниями, будто клыками: изумрудные глаза, теплая улыбка, мягкая кожа. Гарри-Гарри-Гарри.

В груди тяжелым грузом осело горькое сожаление: как он мог с такой легкостью позволить ему уйти? Зачем отпустил? Том зло стиснул зубы. Нет-нет-нет. Ему должно быть все равно, все равно, все равно!

Проникшие сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы солнечные лучи больно ударили по темно-рубиновым глазам.

* * *

В июне атмосфера в школе резко накалилась из-за предстоящих годовых экзаменов. Все вдруг вспомнили о том, что нужно учиться, и принялись, как оголтелые, зазубривать учебники, повторять таблицы сочетаний ингредиентов, оттачивать заклинания. Такого потока студентов библиотека не видела за все предыдущие месяцы вместе взятые. Впрочем, были и те, кто не поддался всеобщей истерике, например — Абраксас Малфой.

— Наш староста не в настроении? — он склонился над диваном, изогнувшись поистине удивительным образом, словно кости у него были резиновыми, а то и вовсе отсутствовали.

Сидевший на этом самом диване Том посмотрел на него с холодным безразличием. Но потом он будто принял какое-то решение, и взгляд переменился — стал цепким, тяжелым. Абраксасу стало не по себе; улыбка так и застыла на его лице.

— В чем дело? Ты начинаешь меня пугать, — Малфой демонстративно потер покрывшееся мурашками предплечье.

— Что делать, если не получается усмирить желание? — наконец спросил Том.

Абраксас сначала опешил, а затем вдруг истерично рассмеялся, согнувшись пополам. Приложив немалые усилия, чтобы взять себя в руки, он аккуратно промокнул уголком носового платка выступившие от смеха слезы:

— Я думал, ты давно разобрался с этой своей проблемой? Разве ты не всегда добиваешься всего, что хочешь? С каких пор Том Риддл так легко сдается? — задорно подмигнул Абраксас.

Том недовольно поджал губы. Так-то оно так — он всегда получал желаемое. Он хотел Гарри, но статус и силу хотел больше. Казалось, Том выбрал для себя самое значимое, однако от стремления стать ближе к опекуну  _во всех возможных смыслах_  избавиться так и не получилось.

— Я не твой pap ̀a, мой юный друг, и не мне тебя учить, как завоевывать своего мон шери, — вопреки шутливому тону, Абраксас серьезно посмотрел на Тома. Хоть тот и был младше на год, Малфой считал его равным себе, а во многом даже и лучшим. — Ты должен трезво оценивать свои силы. Как гласит китайская мудрость: “Нельзя одной стрелой укротить дикую лошадь и убить тигра. Но если проявить терпение, и сначала усмирить лошадь, получится одолеть и свирепого тигра”.

Том резко вскинул голову и прищурил глаза. Все правильно! Все дело в могуществе! Если он накопит его достаточно, сможет получить того, кто не дает ему покоя даже во снах. Том запрет его за семью замками, будет контролировать каждое его слово, каждое движение, и тогда ничто не встанет на пути к величию и господству.

Пересказшие губы, чувствуя невероятное возбуждение. Обладать, прибрать к рукам, заклеймить - вот, что ему нужно. Не получилось, он заберет свое… силу!


	55. Остролист и перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST: Everything is on its rightful place https://youtu.be/bxy9kQgrFxw

**31 июля 1943 года**

Тем временем наступило тридцать первое июля — особенный день для Гарри Поттера, день его рождения. Правда, в сороковых никто об этом не знал — даже Том. Гарри не перестал любить праздники, дарить и получать подарки, просто родился он в другой эпохе, а здесь его и быть-то не должно было. В этом мире он старался поменьше говорить о себе и оставался скорее сторонним наблюдателем, нежели полноценным членом общества. Даже Джоан держал на относительном расстоянии, чтобы, когда придет время, было не так больно прощаться. Для Тома Риддла этот летний день так бы и остался одним из многих, если бы не некоторые события, волей судьбы выпавшие именно на него.

В Хогвартсе наступили каникулы, и вот уже как две недели Том подрабатывал в Косом переулке. Скорее из интереса, чем по необходимости: денег ему хватало, Гарри никогда не жалел галлеонов для своего подопечного. Даже если бы опекун вдруг пропал без вести, Тому бы с лихвой хватило средств на счету в Гринготтсе, чтобы безбедно прожить остаток жизни.

Том в который раз задумчиво нахмурился: а вдруг Гарри и впрямь больше не вернется? Вдруг бросит его вот так, запросто, ничего не сказав, даже не попрощавшись как следует? Красиво очерченные губы скривились в холодной усмешке.  _Нет, он не посмеет так с ним поступить._  Том разжал пальцы, в которых последние несколько минут сжимал уже порядком измявшуюся от такого обращения коробочку. И обезоруживающе улыбнулся, будто разом стряхнул с себя проявившуюся на мгновение гримасу бессильной ярости.

Мир огромен, и Гарри мог отправиться куда угодно. Даже если отбросить семьдесят процентов, которые занимали моря, озера и океаны, оставалось шесть материков, множество стран, городов, деревень. Однако у Гарри не было никого ближе Тома. Помимо этого с маленьким островным государством его связывали и дом, и работа. Может, тот загадочный кулон в виде песочных часов является порт-ключом? И с помощью него Гарри каждый раз сбегает к жене и детям, которые ждут его где-то на другом краю океана? Но нет, подобные предположения казались откровенно смехотворными. С чего Гарри скрывать семью и десять лет заботиться о неродном ребенке? Поэтому… Поэтому он обязательно должен вернуться.

Так, двигаясь к своим целям, Том раз за разом убеждал себя, что Гарри никуда от него не денется. Но с каждым днем уверенности становилось все меньше, она таяла и превращалась в бесплодные попытки самообмана.

— Том, седьмой ряд, третья полка, четвертая слева.

— Уже иду, — отыскав нужный футляр, Том смахнул с поверхности пыль и левитировал его пожилому хозяину лавки.

Открыв крышку коробочки, Олливандер протянул волшебную палочку мальчишке, которого было почти не видно за высоким прилавком:

— Сердечная жила дракона, древесина персикового дерева, одиннадцать дюймов. Взмахните же!

Раздался звон бьющегося стекла. Том достал собственную палочку:

— Репаро!

Как раз ради таких вот моментов — возможности безнаказанно колдовать вне стен школы — он и напросился в помощники к старику. Для подобных случаев Олливандер предоставил ему новенькую палочку, чем-то даже похожую на привычную Тому: тисовая, тринадцать с половиной дюймов, правда с сердцевиной из сердечной жилы змеи. Том чувствовал, что они с этой палочкой не слишком друг другу подходят — когда он колдовал, создавалось ощущение, будто ладонь и деревянную рукоятку разделяет толстый слой перчатки. Впрочем, он не видел в этом никакой проблемы. Том был сильным волшебником и с легкостью заставлял норовистую палочку подчиняться, зато так даже было интересней отрабатывать всевозможные бытовые чары. Плавно взмахнув рукой, он наложил Очищающее на стоявший поблизости стеллаж с футлярами, и те тут же засверкали как новенькие, очистившись от слоя пыли.

На подбор палочки для каждого клиента уходила уйма времени, ведь из нескольких тысяч нужно было выбрать ту самую — подходящую. Поэтому, когда довольный покупатель, наконец, вышел из лавки, наступил полдень, что значило положенный на ланч перерыв. Правда, для Олливандера изготовление палочек было не просто профессией, а делом всей жизни, и даже во время отдыха тот только о них и говорил:

— Мистер Поттер доволен новой палочкой? — спросил он.

— Да, конечно, — Том расслабленно облокотился о древнюю деревянную стойку, негромко постукивая кончиками пальцев по лакированной поверхности. Он весь подобрался, словно взявшая след гончая, хотя внешне казался абсолютно спокойным. Сам того не зная, Олливандер задел интересующую его тему. — Все благодаря вам. Вы удивительный мастер, ведь вам удалось создать абсолютно идентичную палочку.

— Идентичную? — переспросил Олливандер, округлив глаза от удивления. — Полноте! Это просто невозможно!

Том задумался на секунду, но после покачал головой:

— Я точно уверен. Они абсолютно одинаковые.

— Если палочки выглядят похоже, это вовсе не значит, что и составляющие у них одни и те же, — назидательно произнес Олливандер, решив, что Том судит лишь по внешнему виду.

— Но у них даже узор одинаковый! — возразил Риддл и принялся увлеченно рыться в сумке, желая доказать свою правоту. — Я еще подумал, что это очень необычно и сохранил обломки. Вы помните каждую проданную палочку, вот, посмотрите, разве это не та же самая? — он изобразил на лице нетерпеливое любопытство.

Теперь, когда притупленные крестражем чувства обрели свободу, прежние вопросы опять стали актуальными. Стремление разгадать истинное положение вещей разгорелось с новой силой.

Глядя на торчащее из обломка палочки ярко-красное перо феникса, Том и не догадывался, насколько близок он сейчас к невероятному открытию. Гарри Поттер, чья внешность ни на йоту не изменилась за прошедшие годы, серебряный кулон в виде песочных часов, волшебная палочка — осталось только связать все это воедино. Ответ был буквально на самой поверхности; нужно лишь потянуть за веревочку, и клубок развяжется.

Поспешно выудив из ящика стола очки с толстыми стеклами, Олливандер водрузил их на нос и принялся внимательно разглядывать сломанную волшебную палочку. Сомнений не было: яркое перо из хвоста феникса, а, судя по гибкости и узорам, древесина точно из остролиста. Остролист и перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов — он прекрасно помнил, как собственными руками создавал эту палочку! Единственную, у которой была сестра. А память его никогда не подводила!

Олливандер сложил две половинки: место облома идеально сошлось. Удивительно, даже узор точь-в-точь! Он лично изготовил все проданные им палочки и знал, как выглядит каждая из них, вплоть до дюйма. То, что он видел, казалось просто нереальным — эта палочка была абсолютно идентична той, другой.

— Но… Это же немыслимо… — Олливандер ошарашенно покачал головой. Все его знания, долгие годы практики, тонны прочитанных книг оказались… Ошибочными? — Невозможно! — в сердцах воскликнул мастер. — Время и способ изготовления, да даже материалы должны различаться! В природе просто не может существовать двух совершенно одинаковых палочек!

Нахмурив и без того морщинистый лоб, Олливандер аккуратно отложил в сторону обломки. И принялся лихорадочно листать страницы толстого справочника, где записывал информацию о каждой палочке, бормоча себе под нос:

— Невозможно, это совершенно невозможно! Я точно что-то упустил… Постой-ка!.. — будто о чем-то вспомнив, старик резко вскинул голову. Закрыв справочник, он снова бережно взял в руки обломки остролистной палочки.

Отлепившись от стойки, Том нетерпеливо подошел к Олливандеру, глаза которого с каждой секундой раскрывались все шире от удивления. Того и гляди, станут как у домового эльфа — размером с теннисные мячи.

— Мистер Олливандер? В чем дело? — Том пытливо прищурился.

Смерив его пронзительным взглядом, Олливандер с сомнением спросил:

— Вы знаете, откуда родом мистер Поттер?

Том потупил глаза, пряча вспыхнувшую багряным радужку, и покачал головой.

С видом глубокой задумчивости Олливандер поднес обломки палочки к струящимся из окна солнечным лучам.

— Акцио, остролист! — произнес он и сразу же пояснил: — Осталось после изготовления палочек-сестер. Поначалу я хотел обе сделать из одинаковой древесины, но остролист почти весь ушел на первую.

Положив ветку рядом с обломками, старик бережно провел кончиками пальцев по одной из половинок созданной им когда-то палочки. По сравнению с призванным древком, цвет ее был темнее, более глубоким и насыщенным.

Том переступил с ноги на ногу. При всей своей эрудированности, он не видел того, что видел мастер волшебных палочек, и не совсем понимал, что происходит.

— Эта палочка действительно копия той, что я продал, или… Если быть точнее… — Олливандер сделал торжественную паузу. — Это та же самая палочка!

Том недоверчиво посмотрел на старика, силясь понять по выражению его лица — шутит тот или говорит серьезно. Будто почувствовав его сомнение, Олливандер продолжил:

— Именно-именно, молодой человек. Если между ними и есть различие, то только во времени, — он нахмурился, отчего на лбу залегла морщинка. — У древесины сломанной палочки цвет более глубокий, она просуществовала дольше, намного дольше… Около ста лет, полагаю.

Дыхание Тома резко участилось, он нервно пригладил волосы. На виске запульсировала венка, а мысли хаотично заметались в голове.

— О чем вы говорите? — голос звенел от злости; дремавшее в Томе чудовище проснулось, выгнуло спину и оскалило острые как лезвия зубы.

Олливандер же, ни сном ни духом о том, что сейчас происходит с его помощником, спокойно протянул Тому палочку.

— Разумеется, это только мои догадки. Не стоит воспринимать их как непреложную истину, — задумчиво почесав подбородок, произнес старик. — Полагаю, мистер Поттер путешествует во времени, а если точнее — он из будущего. В таком случае это все объясняет, — принялся рассуждать вслух Олливандер, не замечая, как Тома буквально затрясло от едва сдерживаемой ярости. — Он принес ту палочку из будущего, а когда она сломалась, купил такую же здесь, в сороковых. Поэтому палочки идентичны, только время их существования отличается. Именно так!

Том поспешно опустил голову, сделав вид, что крайне увлечен изучением обломков пресловутой палочки, которые держал в руке. Эмоции рвались наружу, и он был уверен, что сейчас его глаза полыхают багряным, а старику ни в коем случае нельзя его таким увидеть. Том был в неподдельном ужасе, его черная душа заметалась словно в лабиринте. Он знал,  _точно знал_ , что Олливандер не ошибся. Что все — правда. Не меняющаяся с годами внешность, одинаковые палочки, серебряный кулон в виде песочных часов, на котором были выгравированы руны перемещения во времени, еще Гарри то и дело пропадал неизвестно где… Как бы невероятно это не звучало — Гарри из будущего!

А он-то, глупец, всего каких-то пару часов назад думал, что Гарри никуда от него не денется. Мир огромен, да, но ось времени и вовсе бесконечна! Здесь, в этой эпохе, Том бы нашел его, где бы тот ни спрятался, но как быть, если Гарри Поттер родится лет через сто? Через сто лет сам Том будет немощным, дряхлым стариком или того хуже — от него останется лишь холодный надгробный камень. А Гарри в это время будет молодым, красивым, теплым и  _счастливым без него, без Тома_. Как же его отыскать, как заполучить?

Все опасения, все страхи вылились в желание растерзать, уничтожить, искромсать. Том до белизны костяшек сжал руки в кулаки. Он словно в тумане сказал Олливандеру что-то о том, что ему нужно подышать свежим воздухом, и выскочил из лавки. Прочь-прочь-прочь, подальше от любопытных глаз. Каким-то образом оказавшись в одном из пустых тупичков Лютного переулка, Том привалился к замызганной, поросшей мхом стене и запрокинул голову вверх, до боли закусив нижнюю губу. А затем улыбнулся словно безумец — холодно и решительно. Нет, он не станет надгробным камнем, забытой могилой, до которой Гарри не будет никакого дела. Лучше уж Том сам будет предаваться воспоминаниям, глядя на надгробие опекуна!

Новость о том, что Гарри из будущего, буквально выбила у него почву из-под ног. Том и не думал, что можно перемещаться во времени на целые эпохи! Магические технологии не стояли на месте, существовали порт-ключи, которые могли доставить волшебника буквально в любую точку мира. Но это лишь расстояние — не время. У маховиков были свои ограничения, люди просто не переживали столь огромных скачков.

Том с таким рвением стремился к могуществу и силе, а в итоге все это оказалось бессмысленным. Ведь какой от силы толк, если старость, болезни и смерть возьмут свое? Как остановить неумолимое течение времени?

И тут он вспомнил зазубренные наизусть строчки из “Волхование всех презлейшее”. “Поместите часть души в объект, находящийся вне вашего тела. После этого, если на тело кто-либо нападет или даже уничтожит его, вы все равно умереть не можете, поскольку часть вашей души остается привязанной к земле, неповрежденной”. Тогда его больше интересовала возможность избавиться от мешавшихся чувств, Том не сильно задумывался о бессмертии, но теперь...

Том вглядывался в поросшее тяжелыми тучами серое небо и оголтело улыбался. Как удачно все в итоге сложилось. Крестраж и решит его проблему; будучи бессмертным, Том сможет прорваться за пределы пространственно-временного континуума. Любые границы ему будут нипочем, даже время над ним больше не будет властно. Ни болезней, ни старости, ни смерти.

Тридцать первого июля тысяча девятьсот сорок третьего года Том узнал главную тайну Гарри Поттера.


End file.
